A Future Full of Beautiful Malice
by DurkaDurk79
Summary: 10 years had passed since Kagome last saw her friends, so she finally decides to move on. But when the well opens back up and she finds herself back in the feudal era, not everything is as it seems. Like the changing of the seasons; the People she once knew are now different. New enemies bring Horror, tragedy, and even love into her new life. In-progress(will add char. pics soon)
1. Chapter 1: Sakura blossom memories

A Future Full of Beautiful Malice

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated. This is for pure enjoyment and entertainment._

~Chapter 1: Sakura Blossom Memories~

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

She watched the sakura blossoms slowly fall from their branch. Like the everlasting summer, it slowly begins to fade. The changing of the winds and the pedals floating towards their demise told her that the joyful season would soon be ending. One little blossom was more adventurous than his other siblings, cascading towards her direction. She watched him take his final breath into her lap. She picked up the flower delicately in her hand, making sure no damage was done to the beautiful little adventurer. Examining it, it reminded her of the flowers that fell in another time.

But no matter the difference of time, the same flowers fell. The same seasons changed. And the same thoughts she had about that particular time never seemed to die. She thought about that era more than she thought about her present one. She had so many more fond memories in that past. But with it came unimaginable horror and heartache.

She recalled the countless fights between those she called her enemies and those she called her friends. There were countless times of laughter and sadness. But the more she remembered, the more she realized she wouldn't change any of it if she were given the chance to.

Ten years. It had been ten years since the defeat of her worst enemy Naraku. Ten years since she landed back in her own time. Ten years since she had seen her beautiful friends faces. One decade since she had seen _his_ face…

She had tried everyday since then to jump through the well and rejoin them in a reunion filled with open arms, tears, and laughter…but the fates obviously had other plans for her; and in that she never knew what. Till this day she still tries. She would say a few prayers, walk up to the edge of the bone-eaters well, open her heart, and take a leap of faith, only to be reunited instead with the cold hard ground.

So here she sits, under her sacred Goshinboku tree, watching the leaves and the blossoms fall, only ever to remind her that time will keep passing.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

_'I wonder what they look like', _she thought to herself. One decade can either be a blessing or a curse. Although for Kagome, time and aging was a good friend to her.

She stood up from the tree, putting the little blossom safely in her pocket. She walked around to the other side of the house and stared. She stared at a small red circle surrounded by larger white and red ones. She picked up her quiver and arrows; tossing them over her shoulder, then bent down and picked up her bow. She exhaled a deep breath, took an arrow out of its case and set it horizontally next to the bow. She wound her arm back with her finger pointing straight, guiding her path. She took a deep breath, steadied her eyes, and released. Within the next five seconds, five more arrows followed the path of the first. She exhaled another deep breath, set her bow and empty quiver down, and walked back to the tree.

She didn't need to look at the target to see where her arrows went. She knew all six arrows were all closely huddled in the middle of the smallest red dot.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Her time away from the feudal era didn't stop her from practicing. She didn't focus on hand-to-hand combat because she was never very good at it to begin with. She figured that her deadly aim combined with her Miko energy was all that was needed to take down an opponent. She could use her energy at will, allowing her to heal the injured and damage the deserved. She felt that if she stopped her training, she would lose the only part of the past she had left. And she never, ever, wanted to forget the past. Even if she never saw them again, she would at least remember who they were and what they accomplished together.

'_I wonder how tall Shippo is'. _The little Kitsune she knew could be a young handsome man by now. The demon slayer she considered her best friend could be married to the Monk, her other more lecherous best friend. They could have kids. They were probably already married. She had always wanted to attend their wedding, helping Sango with her hair and especially her nerves. Seeing as Sango always confided in Kagome, helping her walk down the aisle was supposed to be her job.

'_I wonder how 'he' is doing'. '_He'…whom she had thought about everyday for the past ten years. Not a day had gone by where he didn't grace her mind with his presence. Although she had to admit, her feelings for him had faded within the past decade. It is said the heart grows fonder over time, but how much time exactly? Isn't there a point when the time has become too long? True, she had never stopped loving or caring for him. But the pain of being away from him had dulled, to an almost non-existent hum in the back of her subconscious. And that scared her. She didn't want the pain to subside. If it did, she was afraid she would lose him forever. But how can you hold on to someone who is so far in the past and incapable of physical reconnection?

"Maybe I should just let the past be the past and move on…"

'_Ahh! What am I thinking? I can't believe I just said that!'_

But as much as she hated to admit it, the left side of her brain was using correct logic. How was she to know if she ever would see them again? She was holding on to this thread of the past for too long, never knowing what was to happen. But that thread had been broken. It was broken the moment she stepped foot in her own time again. She needed to stop dwelling in the past and look forward to the future. _Her future. _No one else's. But how could she just forget all of this? She had been through so much; it would take her entire lifespan to forget. She didn't know what do. A constant inner battle with herself had become normal. But today she needed to put an end to it, even though she didn't want to…and she really didn't want to.

"Time travel is such a mind fuck," she said unknowingly out loud.

"What was that dear?" An innocent voice said from behind.

"Oh! Hi mom. I didn't know you were standing there; I'm just watching the leaves and flowers fall. I hate that summer has to end already."

"I know dear..." she looked at her daughter with a hint of worry. Her mother had certainly aged ten years, but still remained healthy as a horse, and Kagome thanked Kami for that. She moved towards her daughter and sat down next to her leaning against the tree, making sounds of aging as she fully settled in. "You know sweetie, I miss seeing him too." Looking at Kagome she lightly brushed some hair from her face and took her cheek in her palm.

"Kagome let me tell you something…" She looked at Kagome for an answer and when she didn't receive one she returned her hand to her lap and continued. "When your father died, I didn't know how I was going to make it through. You were only six at the time and I was pregnant with Sota. But what kept me going, was you." She slowly stood up, straightened her shirt, and offered her hand to Kagome, who in turn took it, and they began walking. "But Kagome, my dear, you have to understand that not only was the pain of losing your father helped by caring for you and Sota, but it was also helped by the memory of him. I want you to know, that there is a point in time when moving on from the past is something we all must do. But the most important thing to remember is that we will never forget, the good or the bad. The memories of the past will help guide us to our new beginnings." She smiled at her daughter and stopped walking. Kagome looked at where they stood, and smiled back at her mother. They both kneeled down in front of two small stones. The one on the right read,

_My Dearest Son, my dearest husband, my dearest father._

_May I greet you with open arms in the next life_

The one on the left read,

_To my grandchildren:_

_What you are, I once was, what I am, you will become_

They both bowed their head and said their silent prayers to their lost loved ones. Kagome looked back up at the two identical stones, softly placed a hand on each, and stood up. Her mother followed her motion and looked at her, "See Kagome? The circle of life is not meant for sorrow, because death is inevitable. What is important is that you don't dwell on what you can't change. The world is waiting to see what your next move is sweetheart, just make sure it is the right one." Kagome nodded and her mother placed a hand on her shoulder. "I promise that you will never forget those that made an impression in your life, and neither will they," she said to reassure her.

"Thanks Mom," Kagome stated with a small serene smile.

"Now, enough with the heavy. Sota just arrived with Kerena when I was coming outside to get you for dinner and they have some good news to tell us."

"Okay, I'll be inside in a second," she said.

Her mother nodded and returned back inside to finish preparing dinner. Kagome started to walk towards the sacred tree but stopped. She then changed direction and started to walk towards a building. She went inside the room that housed the bone-eaters well and slowly made her way towards the edge. She peered down in the black abyss. No thoughts were crossing her mind, only action. She bent her knees, prepared herself, and then…. She let the sakura blossom from her pocket slide off her palm. It floated slowly, plunging down deeper into the well until it was engulfed by the darkness. When she could no longer see it she hopped down from the edge, made her way to the door, and turned around to look back.

"I am going to move on, but I know that I will never forget you."

And with those words she made her exit out of the building to a home filled with delicious smells and happy faces, unbeknownst to her a small tendril of blue light was shining from deep inside the crevice of the well.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

_A/N: This is my first fan fiction ever, I have wanted to write one for a while with all of the beautiful and creative stories out there so i'm giving it a go. Constructive criticisms are much appreciated, but please do not put my writing down for I wish to continue this story. It is going to have a lot of adventure, a good plot, sadness, happiness, explicit material hence the rating, and some other things you will read along the way so i hope you stick with me :) Enjoy the first of many chapters to come. (Oh and the lines that read "What you are, i once was, what i am, you will become) is from a painting along time ago called Trinity with a virgin. I absolutely love the message it gives, although it is a simple message it still does the job and thought it would fit inwith this chapter and story._


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner and Life decisions

A Future Full of Beautiful Malice

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters associated. This is for pure enjoyment and entertainment._

~Chapter 2: Dinner and Life decisions~

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Mmmm, something smells good in here, what's on the menu for tonight?" The Miko inquired as she closed the door behind her.

Before anyone could answer her she was bombarded by two figures squeezing her delicate frame.

"Kagome!" One of the figures stated.

"I missed you so much." The other said after.

"Yeah…I…Uh, miss you too...But I…uhh" she tried to talk but her windpipe was being crushed.

"We have so much to tell you, isn't that right sweetie?" the female voice asked.

"Yes, we have to tell you that…" but was cut off by his mother.

"Now now you two, you can tell her the news while we are eating dinner. Please let her breathe so you can tell her while she is still alive and able."

"Sorry sis," Sota expressed releasing his grip on her ribcage.

"Oops! Sorry Kagome!" Kerena said while releasing her own grip on Kagome's windpipe.

"Haha geez, I missed you guys too" Kagome said exhaling the last of her breath.

The two gave her wide grins and rushed to sit down at the table. Kagome walked over to her mother to ask her if she needed any help. When the answer was no, she sat down across from Sota and his lover. Her mother followed suit placing plates, chopsticks, and napkins on the table, then joined the family sitting next to Kagome.

"Wow mom, this looks great…" Kagome said as she was about to shove a huge egg roll in her mouth.

Before the crispy delicious delicacy touched her lips her mother slapped her wrist.

"No Kagome," she said waving a tiny little finger in disagreement. "We must say grace first," her mother informed. She rolled her eyes and placed her egg roll back on the table.

"Kagome dear, would you do the honors of saying it?" She nodded and all of them set their hands in their laps and bowed their heads.

"I would like to thank Kami for having us all together tonight. I am thankful for the wonderful dinner mom prepared for us. I am thankful for dad, my grandmother, and my grandpa for finally being reunited with one another. And I am thankful for being given the chance to move on from the past and start my own path." And with that they all said their own little version of amen and looked up, then quickly looked down at the feast they were given, and dove in.

Kagome rushed to grab her plate and started to fill it up with rice's and meats, followed along by steamed vegetables and the egg roll she left on the table. She drenched the entire meal in her favorite soy sauce, picked up her chopsticks, and began to shovel the food inside her mouth. Sota's plate and table manners were quickly matched with Kagome's. The only ones seeming to have remembered their manners were Kerena and the artist of the delicious meal. They looked at one another and shook their heads, then began to slowly fill their own plates. After ten minutes of silence and food beginning to disappear, their mother finally spoke up.

"Ahem. Sota, Kerena, isn't their something you wish to tell Kagome?" She said eyeing the two with optimism and approval.

"Oh yeah. Kagome…" Sota began to say when he realized his sister was still shoveling soy-covered food in her mouth. "Kagome…" he stated again. Obviously in her own world he spoke louder, "Kagome…" Still nothing. So instead of words he thought the butt of his egg roll would do the talking and chucked it at her head. That got her attention.

"What the hell?" She said while simultaneously picking up her own half-eaten egg roll and throwing it in his face.

"Hey!" he said accusingly and threw a piece of broccoli that landed in her hair.

"You wanna go? Bring it on!" She stated while gathering items to throw at her brother. Just as Sota and Kagome were fully armed with food and about to unleash their attacks, Kerena interjected.

"Sweetheart," she said touching and lowering his arm holding two eggrolls and three pieces of vegetables, "we have something to tell her remember?"

"Oh yeah," he admitted embarrassed. "We will finish this later" he said to his sister squinting his eyelids in a menacing way.

"Oh, we most definitely will," Kagome stated with humor and venom laced in her voice. As she was picking the broccoli out of her locks, Sota began to speak.

"Okay, so you know how me and Kerena have been together since I left for college? Well, ever since graduation we have been thinking…"

"She's pregnant isn't she?" Kagome interrupted with crossed arms, two feet on the table, and an accusing look.

"What?! Oh no Kagome, I am most definitely not pregnant I promise," Kerena answered quickly shaking her head and arms. She began to explain how they met in college and didn't fight like the other couples but Kagome couldn't help notice how beautiful Kerena was. She was certainly proud of her little brother for finding someone like her. She had brown short hair with side bangs. A heart shaped face with almond shaped eyes that were filled with caramel and a small mouth. She had slender shoulders and a slim tall body._ 'The epitome of beauty_' she thought. And Sota wasn't too far off. He now towered over Kagome. His shoulders were broad, toned muscles sculpted the length of his arms. His hair was shorter now, but still was long enough to flow in the wind. He had a nice jaw that flexed whenever he spoke and the only flaw she ever noticed about him was his slowly growing stomach from Kerena's home-made mochi. She was suddenly cut off from her thinking when Sota waved his hand in front of her face to see if she was all there.

"I'm sorry what?" She said giving him her full attention now.

"Oh my god Kagome, really? You have problems. I said that since me and Kerena have been together for four and a half years now. I told her I couldn't picture myself being with anyone else, and I asked her to marry me."

"And...what was her answer?"

"Kagome, you're a moron, she said yes of course!"

"Haha I know, i'm just screwing around."

"So...What do you think?" he asked with a bit of annoyance. But Kagome knocking her chair from under her and running around to the other side of the table to give them both hugs quickly diminished that. It was her turn to squeeze the life out of them now.

"What do I think? What do I think?! I think its great! I've always wanted a little sister, not that anyone could replace you of course Sota" She said with a wink.

"Mmpfhh. Mmmffhh" the both of them tried to speak but Kagome still had her death grip on them.

"Dear, please release them, you have made your point." Her mother said with a hidden smile etching the corner of her lips.

"Okay I'm done," she said throwing up her hands.

She walked back to her knocked over chair and set it up straight, then sat back down with a wide grin plastered on her face. Sota couldn't quite tell if the grin was from his announcement, Kagome's hug, or both, but that didn't really matter.

"Okay," her mother stated, "now that we have gotten out this wonderful news it's time to start planning for the wedding. I would like if it was in the backyard with close friends and family but that is up to you Kerena."

"Yes, I was thinking the exact same thing when Sota mentioned having it here."

"Good, now for the dress. I know a cute little wedding shop down the street that offers a wide selection of beautiful wedding gowns…." After a while of talking Kagome began to tune them all out.

She was happy for her brother, she really was, but she couldn't help feeling a bit sad about it too. She felt jealous that her brother had a college degree, and someone who he was going to spend the rest of his life with. She wanted to get a job, move out, and find a place of her own, but she just couldn't see herself leaving her mother and the well. She always pictured herself getting married before her little brother who was only twenty-one. And she at least wanted someone to share this occasion with, someone to take to the wedding so she wasn't alone. She wanted her friends from the other era to be here. She wanted _him _to be here, to support her, to share their lives together, to get married and have a family together. She sighed and got up from the table taking her plate with her. After she cleaned it and put it in the sink she turned to face the trio of happiness.

"I think I'm going to turn in early, I'm really tired and I have a day of training and meditation tomorrow. Goodnight everyone and I'm really happy for you two," she said with a hint of sadness no one seemed to notice.

Everyone told her goodnight and resumed talking about their upcoming events. She dragged her feet upstairs to her room, changed into her pajamas which consisted of a turquoise shirt and gray sweatpants, got under the covers of her bed, and closed her eyes to think. Minutes later, she was asleep.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

___"Hello Kagome." A mysterious dark-toned voice said._  


_"Who…who are you? Where are you? I can't see a thing!"_

_"Don't worry my little Miko, you won't need to."_

_Kagome tried to run, but was unable to. She was unable to do anything besides speak. The pure blackness she was enveloped in was beginning to play tricks on her. She tried shutting her eyes to regain some clarity, but her vision with closed eyes was the same when opened. Only black. It wasn't even black, it was a darkness void of light, and it seemed ongoing, but she couldn't even tell if it was ongoing. She had never been in this type of scenario. All she felt was utter fear and hopelessness._

_"Please tell me who you are!" She said with a shaky voice._

_"Don't worry, you soon will find out," And with that the voice disappeared like the end of the howling wind. She suddenly felt a presence coming towards her, an unexplainable force only one could feel if they were in that situation. It was coming at her like a raging bull, fast, unrelenting. She tried to run the other way, but her legs were still frozen where they stood._

_"Help! Please! Somebody help me!" She cried into the nothingness._

_But no one came to her rescue. The hopelessness she felt was only masked by the fear of the oncoming presence. There! She could finally see something, but it wasn't something she wanted to see._

_It was a hand, a large hand with razor sharp claws reaching out to grasp her. She frantically tried to move, whaling about like a fish out of water, but found no avail. It was coming closer, and closer, too close. It almost had her! The hand turned into a flat palm, and slammed against her chest._

_Kagome began to fall. But instead of hitting the floor, she kept falling, falling into an everlasting darkness. She couldn't grab hold of anything to stop her descent into the unknown. She then heard the sounds of waves crashing against rock. The sounds were becoming louder; she knew she was close to her demise. She braced herself for impact…._

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Ow!" she stated from the ground. _'How the hell did I end up falling out of bed? That's never happened' _she thought. She rubbed her bottom and sat up. She observed her room for answers, but only saw the moonlit normalcy of her bedroom. Her clock read 3:00am._'That was the weirdest dream I have ever had.'_

She stood up and was about to resume her position in her bed when something caught her eye from outside. She moved to her bedroom window and peered out into the sleeping night. She scanned the area. She looked at the sacred tree, the headstones, the garden, but stopped at the building housing the well. There was a small blue light coming out of the cracks of the building. '_What the…' _she turned on her bedside lamp and quickly put on the closest pair of jeans and jacket she could find, then rushed out of the room. Trying to be as quiet as possible she ran downstairs, into the kitchen, and outside towards the well. She stood in front of the door, wondering if she should even be doing this. Maybe she was still dreaming. She should probably just ignore it; go back upstairs, and go back to sleep. But she didn't want that nightmare to reappear. Maybe this was a sign.

She slowly creaked the door open, and what she saw she thought she never would again. The well was leaking a blue essence, making a mystifying low hum. She crept to the edge of it and peered in. She couldn't see anything except for the blinding light. _'How is this happening? This can't be happening. I can't do this' _She battled with herself for a while. To jump or not to jump.

"Go Kagome." A voice from behind said.

Startled, she turned around quickly only to find her mother standing at the opened door.

"Mom, I...," she tried to get the words out but couldn't.

"This is what you have been waiting for sweetheart. This might be your only chance."

"What if I can't get back once i'm there? What about you and Sota? I..."

"Go, nothing here will change," her mother stated with confidence.

"But I…" her mother walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She gave her a slight nod, and then looked towards the light.

Kagome looked back at the well.

She gave her mother a heartwarming hug, and slowly stepped up onto the ledge. She said a few prayers, opened her heart, and jumped.

"I hope you find what you are looking for," her mother whispered.

She watched as the blue mist faded. Once it was gone, she walked back to the door, took one last look at the now darkened room, and went back to bed.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

_A/N: Well, theres chapter two. Really happy how this is turning out so far i can't wait to submit some more chapters. Thanks for the reviews so far i appreciate it! Stay tuned for more!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Past brings change

A Future Full of Beautiful Malice

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated. This is for pure enjoyment and entertainment._

~Chapter 3: The past brings change~

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

A beautiful summer day, one of the few that were left since the season was changing. But today the hot sun and blue skies were vibrant and alive, making it seem like it was only the beginning and winter was far off. In the middle of a grassy clearing surrounded by trees was a small well, ridden with age and natural erosion. Vines accented by thorns constantly battled with the beaten wood, the victor obviously making it's presence known, and also making it nearly impossible to see anything underneath it. But even in this form, the well stood strong and proud.

THUD! Was the sound that came from deep inside the depths of the vine-covered well. In the middle of the clearing the sound could be heard by only the trees and the grass, but someone who was at the bottom of the depths definitely felt the shock of arrival.

"Son of a bitch!" Said an echoed voice.

From outside the well, the noises of rustling branches, shifting twigs, low hummed curses, and a few yelps of disapproval from the thorns scraping against flesh could be heard. A few minutes later two small hands appeared at the top of the wood, gripping the edge. Then, a small head snaked its way out and into view, scanning the area for any unwanted appearances. When the newly arrived woman saw none, she finally pulled herself out of the well and sat with her back against one of it's outer walls.

Out of breath, Kagome spoke out loud, "Kami, I thought I would never forget how hard climbing that thing was. I guess I was wrong."

Still out of breath, she was angry with herself for being this out of shape, "Shit." Large inhale. "Fucking shit." Large exhale. "I probably should have done more cardio exercises in my time away instead of just archery." Her breathing was finally starting to even out. "Well, better see if everyone is still where I left them."

She stood up, rubbed the backs of her thighs that were already beginning to burn from disuse, straightened her jacket, and made her way out of the clearing. She noticed she had a few cuts on her forearms from the thorns and decided she would have Kaede or someone at the village heal her instead of having to use her own Miko energy; she felt needy at the moment.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Along the way she noticed there were a lot less trees than before. But maybe that was just her being too paranoid. She finally found the path that would lead her to the village she had been to countless times. She didn't want to seem too eager to arrive at the village, but who was she kidding? She practically ran there. She stopped at the top of the hill overlooking the town. '_Well,' _she thought, _'at least it looks the same from here.' _And it was true; nothing had really changed about the village. There were still small huts with stones on the rooftops to keep them from blowing over during heavy storms. It still had the big large plots of farmland with people harvesting their crops to store for the winter, and the village still had the stairway leading up to Kikyo's shrine. As she made her way down the hill she waved to the farmers she passed. Some of the older smarter ones recognized her, mouth agape and confused, while the younger ones were just plain confused and had no idea who the mad woman was with her weird clothing.

She walked through the village's streets, reminiscing about the familiar huts she would enter to heal the inhabitants inside. She remembered the smells of fish and pork, or the rice being boiled and salted. But the smell of herbs caught her attention the most. She stopped her walking and turned towards the direction of the smell. A small smile graced her plump lips. '_Kaede'_. She ran to the hut and flung open the matt door, only to reveal that Kaede was not in her home.

"Kaede?" She spoke, hoping she would receive an answer. When she got none, she made her way into the small two-roomed hut. '_Well it definitely seems like someone was just here,' _she noticed. The room was quite small. A fire pit in the middle of the hut was still blazing, and the soft cushions surrounding it looked like people had been sitting in them. Fresh blankets and linens lined the right side of the wall along with a small window. To the left was a small workshop table with a pestle and mortar on top. Fresh herbs hung above on hooks and the smell of them was very overpowering. She hadn't smelled such strong herbs since she left this time. In fact, she hadn't even touched any herbs since her unwanted departure. Only working on her archery and energy was her goal the past decade. She decided to make her way to the second room. As she was pulling back the other matt door, a figure ran into her with such force the items the figure was holding crashed to the ground and Kagome nearly lost her balance and almost tumbled into the fire pit.

Straightening herself out, she looked at the person she crashed into. But it was not Kaede whom Kagome was expecting. Instead, a young woman faced her looking very startled. She looked to be about Sota's age. Long black straight hair fell passed her breast line. She had big round beautiful brown eyes full of question and small lips full of worry. Her kimono was unlike the others in the village. It was a beautiful white silk with decorative blood orange sakura blossoms.

"Uh, hello, I didn't know anyone needed me at the moment. I was just in the back gathering some more herbs for a family. Can I help you?" Said the young woman with a shaky voice.

"Uhm, no sorry, I thought someone else lived here. If you'll excuse me, I am sorry I ran into you. I'll just be going now." Kagome quipped with a disheveled look.

"Wait!" Said the woman with her hand out and palm flat, "Who were you looking for?"

"Just an older woman who used to live here I guess, but I can see she doesn't anymore."

"Was her name Kaede by any chance?" asked the woman.

"Yes, that was her name! Do you know where she is?" Kagome declared excitedly.

"Yes, but, unfortunately she passed away a couple years ago," said the woman sadly. "I take care of the village now in her place; did you know her?"

"She passed away? Ahh! How could I be so stupid? Of course she passed away, she was around sixty when I disappeared! How could I have forgotten?" Kagome obviously talking to herself was forgetting the presence of the woman in front of her.

"Uhm," the woman said, not sure of what to say next to this half-crazed being.

"Oh, sorry, I just forgot about what happens to people when you go away for ten years, my mistake. Anyway, i'll just be going now. Thank you…Uhm, what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't, but hello, I am Rin, nice to me…" but was cut off by Kagome's louder voice.

"Rin!?" she nearly screamed, "Rin? Holy shit look at you! You're beautiful! I can't believe how much you've grown since the last time I saw you." She said enthusiastically and in awe.

"Uh, I, uh thanks, but Uh, who are you?" she inquired.

"Oh! I'm sorry; I'm so forgetful today. It's me Rin! It's Kagome!"

Rin dropped the remains of her supplies that hadn't been knocked from her hands and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"B...buu...buut...but you disappeared, you were gone. None of us thought you were ever coming back, h…ho…how…how is this possible?" she asked, not completely getting the words out smoothly.

"I know; this is new to me too. I just recently came back, and I don't know why, but I'm back, and I'm really here."

Rin rushed over to her and enveloped her in a huge hug. Kagome wrapped her arms around her tiny waist and enjoyed embracing a familiar person. Kagome closed her eyes in contentment, happy to have found out that Rin was alive and well. When the two broke their joyful hug, Rin looked at her with apprehension.

"What?" Kagome said.

"Wouldn't you like to know where everyone else is?" She wondered.

"Yes! Oh please Rin, fill me in. But first, I would like for you to take me to Kaede's grave. I would like to say a proper goodbye to her," She said with sincerity.

"Of course," Rin said, "follow me." She took Kagome by the hand, leaving the supplies that had fallen where they lay, and led her outside of the hut.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

_Elsewhere_

"General Ragaku, General Ankan," a younger man stated. "We have received a letter stating we are to change course and head for the Musashi Province.

"But, that is entirely in the opposite way of where we have been heading," whined Ankan.

"ANKAN!" shouted the other furious general next to her on his horse. "You are to act professional. Our Lord has obviously changed his mind for a reason, tell the troops we are to head for the Musashi Province at once."

"Yes general. Right away, but the letter also noted for you two to keep a watchful eye on this village, to make note of anything or anyone that is out of place," the young man informed.

Ankan gave a questioning look to Ragaku; then looked back at the younger man and said, "Yes, of course, send word to the Lord that we will follow orders and proceed as necessary. Tell the troops we are to head east." And with that the younger man bowed his head and ran towards the troops stationed ten feet away awaiting instruction.

The two generals on their horses looked at one another.

"See Ankan? It's not that hard following orders and actually acting like a general," chirped Ragaku.

"Hmm, maybe for you," scoffed Ankan.

The two ordered their horses to change direction, and started heading towards an unsuspecting village.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Kagome, out of breath from having walked up the long climb of stairs to the shrine, stood at the top bending over with her hands on her thighs.

"You know, if you keep your hands above your head you won't get a cramp," suggested Rin.

"I know, but I can't seem to find the strength to do that. I can deal with a cramp," retorted Kagome.

"Suit yourself." Rin walked over to Kikyo's shrine and stopped at her tombstone saying a silent prayer. Then waited for Kagome to join her. Some time later she did, finally having her heartbeat return to normal. She looked at both of the headstones, only offering a small bow to Kikyo's; then turned to face Kaede's. She knelt down in front of the grave. Rin decided this was a good time to leave the two alone, and walked towards the edge of the stairs to peer out into the village. Kagome looked at the engraving in her stone. It read,

_A sister reunited,_

_May we welcome you with open arms into your next life._

_'Hmm, funny' _she thought, _'Very similar to the one back at home.'_

"Kaede," she now said out loud, "I am sorry I could not be there for you when your time had finally come. I tried, I really tried, but the well had other plans. I hope you have found peace with your sister now. I'm sure the two of you together can find happiness up there. And I want you to know, I will never forget you, because you have made an impression in my life. Safe travels Kaede." She bowed her head, touched the corner of the stone, and stood up. Rin made her way back to her, "Did you find peace in finally saying goodbye?"

"Yeah, you know, I think I did. I'm happy I did." She smiled at Rin and with one hand on her waist she asked, "okay, so where's the lecherous monk?"

Rin gave her a hearty laugh, "Follow me," she said with giggles still in her voice.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

They stood in front of a hut, much larger than Kaede's. "Well, this is it. I have to go back to my hut and finish with the herbs for the family I need to attend to. But when your done with him, come back and we can talk more okay?"

"Of course," Kagome nodded. She watched Rin walk back into the village and when she could no longer see her, Kagome turned around to face the matt door leading into an unknown but familiar territory.

She opened it slowly and looked around. The room was large with beautiful tapestries adorning the white painted walls. The waxed wooden floors had many dark blue and magenta rugs. Cushions of all colors sat on top of them, and small tables were scattered throughout the room. But what caught her attention the most was something she was not expecting. Surrounded by younger women of the village, was Miroku. He was too entranced by the mistress's charms to even notice she walked in. There were at least twelve of them if her eyes counted correctly. They were all doting upon the lecher; offering him water, Sake, fruits, and some were even massaging his shoulders and feet. All of them were too young to be fooling around with a now thirty-one year-old monk. But, the rules of engagement were much different in this time. "Now now ladies please, one at a time. Oohh yes, keep doing that. A little to the left, yes right there." Having had enough of this display Kagome finally decided to make her appearance known.

"Ahem," intervening with an evil glare.

All eyes turned towards her. But, the biggest pair of indigo eyes that looked like they had just seen a ghost stood up quickly and ushered the girls out of the hut. One by one they ran out of the room like fleeing chickens, scared to get their heads chopped off by the newly arrival. Kagome never taking her eyes of Miroku; finally spoke once the last girl exited the room.

"Hmm." Was all she said; with her arms crossed and her foot tapping against the waxed floor.

"K...Kk...Kagome?" The last part of her name cracked in his voice. Overall, age even treated the Casanova fairly. The only signs of aging he received were that his face as a whole seemed wiser, more stern, which made absolutely no sense to her in the slightest. He even seemed a little taller and muscular, but that was about it, she observed.

"I see you haven't changed...pervert," she accused with acid.

"Kagome," finally able to say her name, "How is this possible?" At first glance he hardly recognized her. Her hair was darker than before, falling even longer down her back in beautiful waves. Her complexion lost its teenage hormones and instead gave her a face that seemed to glow. Although her height remained the same, her body filled out in all the right places. Her long legs had finally gained some tone and muscle to them, making her look more like a goddess than a grasshopper. Her fully developed round breasts accented her skinny waist and flat stomach. Her eyes even seemed to be a lighter shade of blue.

Instead of accusing the monk and berating him for his actions, she didn't want to start out the first conversation they had in a decade with meaningless drama…at least not at the moment.

"Well, I actually really don't know," she stated honestly. "I tried everyday for the passed ten years to try and get back to you guys, but the well just wouldn't let me. Yesterday, the only day I didn't jump into the well and land on the hard ground, I was able to come back here." She pondered for a second. "I really don't know the answers at this point, but I'm just happy to be back."

Before she could blink Miroku was across the room in a second grabbing her for a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Oh Kagome, thank Kami. I honestly thought I would never see you again." He said with an almost choked tone.

"I know," she agreed. "I honestly thought I was never going to see you ever again either." She returned his embrace and they both just hugged one another for a moment before releasing and looking into each other's eyes.

"Miroku, how did you acquire this house?" she asked in an almost teasing way.

"Now, now, I know what you're thinking!" He quickly stated throwing his hands up in protest. "I earned this house I swear on Kami!"

Kagome waited for an explanation, lifting one of her eyebrows at him.

"Ahem," Miroku cleared his throat; "Kaede undoubtedly included me in her will when she passed. Who knew she acquired this much money helping others?" He uttered with a weary smile.

Not persuaded, Kagome decided to not press the issue further. There were bigger questions on her mind.

"I see," she said. "well, show me the rest of the place at least."

"Of course, of course, come in, make yourself at home. Leave your jacket on the nearest cushion. Now come, follow me." He coolly rehearsed.

Kagome complied, and when she looked down to take off her shoes she noticed she didn't have any. '_Did I really just notice now that I have no shoes on? What is wrong with me?' _she thought. She remembered when she went to go outside because of light coming from the building, she grabbed her jacket and put the nearest pair of jeans on. But she must have forgotten probably the most important item of clothing; shoes! '_Ugh, why am I such an idiot today?' _She shook her head and took off her brown leather jacket accented by many buttons and pockets and set it gently on a deep red cushion. When her jacket was finally off she realized she still had some cuts going along the length of her forearm from the thorns.

"Hey, Miroku?" She asked.

The monk turned around from the door he had just opened leading into another room, "Yes, Kagome?"

"When I arrived here, the thorns that now take over the well cut me when I was climbing out. Would it be possible if you could fix me up?" she asked innocently.

"Of course Kagome, I would be happy to help." He made a gesture for her to go into the room he had just opened. She nodded and walked passed the doorway into the next room.

This room was smaller than the last, but still pretty big. It was the same color as the other room, with the same-waxed wooden floor. The opposite wall from her had a large window with a silk white curtain flowing in the breeze. To the right was a very fancy looking bed stuffed with cottons and feathers. Only white sheets decorated the bedspread. Next to the bed was a small nightstand where sutra charms and incense sat upon it. The Left wall held a small burgundy bookcase filled with what she thought were prayer books. And the wall adjacent to her held two carved chairs. In between the chairs sat a small table with a white tablecloth over it. '_You know, for all of the purple that monk wears he certainly does enjoy white' _she thought to herself. She moved to sit on one of the chairs. Miroku grabbed a wooden box and sat down across from her. He opened the container and retrieved a roll of bandages, a few medicinal herbs, cotton balls, and a small see-through flask containing a liquid. He took both of Kagome's forearms, examined them, and began his work.

"So," Kagome stated while Miroku began cleaning the wound, "Where is Sango?"

The impending question Miroku knew he was to hear had already come. He continued cleaning her wound as he spoke.

"Oh you, know, around," he simply answered.

"Miro...OW!...ku," she said wincing when the liquid stung a deeper cut on her flesh. "Please tell me what happened. You know I have the right to. I promise no matter how much I will want to knock your ass to the floor, I'll let you finish your story." She stated with no room for discussion.

The monk sighed and moved on to apply the herbs to her injuries. "Very well," he said. "This might take awhile."

"Don't worry. I have all the time in the world now," She said with a devilish grin.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

_A/N: Yay! Another chapter, i'm flowing with ideas right now. Don't worry, the action comes soon i'm just setting it all up, hope you enjoy so far!_


	4. Chapter 4: Tenshi no Guntai

A Future Full of Beautiful Malice

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated. This is for pure enjoyment and entertainment_

~Chapter 4: Tenshi no Guntai~

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

It was beginning to turn into the late afternoon, the sun still high in the sky showing off the lands sun kissed landscapes. The clouds were slowly making their way across the sky to the other side of the world. But soon the sun would plummet behind the earth and gift us with the moons presence. On a long dusty trail west of the village, all that was heard was the soft hum of the wind and the locust's ongoing conversations.

The beautiful scene was interrupted by large footsteps marching in tune. The metal of their weapons collided with the metal on their uniforms, creating a clinking sound. It was like the sound of wind chimes except exceedingly louder and anything but peaceful. They marched on, in vast numbers. Never looking anywhere but forward. Two figures on horses trotted before them, easily riding to their destination.

"So," the female figure asked, "why do you think our lord wanted us to turn all the way around just to go to this village?"

"I don't know Ankan," the male general said with a hint of annoyance, "If I knew, I would tell you."

"I know. I just find it strange that we have to travel even further in the opposite direction of where we were supposed to be going, only to inspect another useless village. They probably have no one of any value, no one we can use for…"

"Shhh!" Ragaku immediately cut her off. "Shut your damn mouth and keep your voice down, do you want the troops to hear you?" He stated even more annoyed than before.

"Why is it a problem if the troops hear? They already know. We control them Ragaku, I don't understand…"

"You think that of all the troops we have that not one of them is a spy for the Western lands? Wake up Ankan, no one can be trusted. If a spy figured out what is to come the entire plan would go up in flames, and it would be both of our heads if it did." He spat back in a hushed tone.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I understand now." She said looking down at the back of her horse's mane.

"Get your head back in the game and stay focused. We will be arriving at the village shortly and I don't want to hear another useless question from you."

She nodded and slowly looked up. From the fading outlines of the troops and their two leaders, Ankan's voice was heard between the marching; "Well what if we just told half of the troops? You know, the cuter men, that would be fine right?"

A large smack rattled the land, scaring the birds from their trees.

Only a single voice belted far from view, "I said shut your filthy damn mouth!" All that was heard beyond that point were the faint marching of the troops as they disappeared into the distance.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

_Miroku's hut_

"Ow Miroku! Be more gentle please." Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her chair and resumed her attention to the monk's story.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I haven't bandaged a woman up since, well, since Sango I think. I'm a little rusty." He admitted.

"Okay, so you have told me about your past times with women after I disappeared. Can you please start from the very beginning now and skip the drunken nights and sexual fantasies?" She was starting to lose her patience with the monk.

"Ahh, yes, okay fine." He cleared his throat, finished bandaging Kagome's last cut, and started from the very beginning like she asked.

"Well, you see Kagome after you disappeared we tried for many days to see what we could do to have Inuyasha pass through the well again, but it never seemed to work. We had Kaede try and work her energy into the well to bring it back to life, but that didn't work either. Months had passed of trying, and I'm sorry, but it just seemed like there was no hope of ever reaching you again. So we gave up." He admitted ashamed. Kagome's bottom lip began to twitch. Before she could say anything he quickly continued.

"Besides the fact of losing you, everything seemed to be okay. The peace was restored within the lands because of Naraku's defeat. The only threats that ever seemed to happen were the smaller, lesser demons, who were of course quickly defeated by others and of course by my spiritual powers," he said with pride and a wide grin. Kagome rolled her eyes; a bored expression plastered to her face, "Continue monk." "Oh, haha right… well besides those minor threats, everything else seemed to be running smoothly. But in time things started to fall apart." He looked to the floor with a look of sadness and defeat. "Sango and I, well...we obviously didn't make it," he confessed. "What did you do?" Kagome asked accusingly. "Hey, you said you would wait until the end no matter what remember?" pointing a finger in her direction. "Right, sorry…continue."

"Anyways, like I said, we didn't make it. Our paths were going in too many directions; we had too many goals that didn't seem to coincide with one another. Ever since Kohaku survived, which don't get me wrong was a blessing, had changed Sango in ways I cannot explain. She would never leave his side, never leave him when he slept, always the watchful eye during the night. I would try and take her away from the big sister role for just a little while, but she refused. It even turned into violent protests at times. The pain of losing her family and almost losing the only member she had left was too much for her. She grew too tired in the day from staying up all night to continue her normal daily routines or even to spend time with me, and she never left his side no matter how exhausted she was. She soon became an empty vessel, void of no emotion except the maternal instincts to protect her family. And Kohaku, him being a bright boy, saw the pain he was subconsciously giving his sister, even if he wasn't doing anything at all. So one day, he ran away, ran away to free his sister from the physical and emotional pain he was inflicting upon her. But his desired affect did quite the opposite in fact. Literally almost drove her mad. So about five years ago, Sango left without saying any goodbyes. I haven't seen her since. The only thing I have left of her was a note she wrote to me the night she fled. It said,

.~.~.~.~.~.

_My dearest Miroku, I am sorry I could not be the person you fell in love with. I hope you find someone else that can fill your life with pure happiness._

_-Sango_

_.~.~.~.~.~._

"I…I don't even know what to say. Miroku…" she said touching his arm thoughtfully. "We will find her and set things right."

"I don't know Kagome, sometimes it is better to just let the past be the past and move on."

'_Hmm, nice choice of words monk' _she thought to herself.

"We will see, the past can always be changed you know, obviously mine has."

He nodded and looked out his window into the vast distance, never letting his eyes focus on anything in the background.

She let his mind wander for a few more minutes before she spoke up again. "Uhm, Miroku, there is something I have been meaning to ask you."

"He too has changed Kagome." He stated knowing the question she was going to ask.

"Uh, I...well, uhm…" she stumbled over her words from being caught off guard.

"He too was depressed after we gave up hope trying to reach you," he said now looking back at her, "He couldn't deal with the fact of losing his first lover, and losing his new one all in the same time frame. He resumed fighting alongside us, killing the lesser demons, but in time he grew bored. He couldn't take the pain away by fighting anymore; it was too hard for him. So he went on journeys by himself across the land to fight bigger more menacing demons. He would make an appearance here or there, but it was never for very long, and the reunions were not filled with happiness. It was about three years ago, that he finally decided to end his solo adventures, and returned here for a while helping Kaede tend to the sick. He seemed happier, but still had a sullen look to him. Our conversations we had were no more friendly than a conversation a stranger has with another. They lacked meaning." He exhaled the end of his sentence and took a break for only a second before resuming the tale.

"When Kaede died, Inuyasha couldn't take more heartache. She was the only connection he had to Kikyo, and in turn the only connection he had to you. Right after her burial, he said goodbye; that we were to see each other again, and took off just like Sango did. But at least I got to say goodbye to him in person. So now, I've just been living my life and being happy the way I want to be. There's your story. Not a happy one is it?" The monk said while leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

Kagome didn't even know what to say. She didn't even know if she could make words. How could all of this have happened since she left? She knew a decade was a long time but she didn't think her friends would change this much…She was expecting the land to have grown barren from chopping down trees. Maybe the village would grow in size, maybe another war would break out and become the gossip chatter in villages, only to have the war end and leave the land in peace once again…but not this. Not _her _friends. Not _him._

Miroku noticed Kagome lost in thought, and removed his hands from behind his head and set one of them upon her shoulder. She looked up at him with weary glass eyes.

"It will be okay Kagome, it always will be. Let the past be the past and mo…"

"MOVE ON?" she roared shooting up from her seat knocking over her chair in the process. "How can you just move on? You loved Sango! You would do anything for her! She was to be the one and '_I'_ was supposed to walk her down the aisle and 'I' was supposed to calm her nerves and do her hair and '_I_' was supposed to be happy with Inuyasha and live a full happy life! How can you say that Miroku, after everything that has happened between all of us? How?" She yelled, storming towards his bed and sitting abruptly on top of the bedspread.

Miroku got up from his chair and made his way next to her, slowly sitting down. He waited for her breath to even out and not be so hazardous. When it finally became normal he spoke, "Do you want to know why I like white?" He waited for a response, only to be answered in silence. "It's because it's innocent." She looked at him with confusion etched on her face. "To me, white is innocent. When I have my sexual adventures with women, it only reminds me further of how far I am from finding true love. But when I look at the white within these walls, I am graced by the innocent nature of love. In time, I began to believe that when I look at white, I found a connection between innocence, love, and Sango. She was pure in my eyes, in every aspect. And it tells me that I once knew what true love was. So Kagome, I want you to know that I have never forgotten about Sango, and not a day goes by where I don't think of her. When I am sad, I just look at white, and it makes me feel a little better inside."

A breeze blew by and twisted Kagome's hair from her face. "That was beautiful Miroku, it really was," she said with a minuscule smile.

She grabbed Miroku and pulled him into an embrace best friends share. It lasted for only a couple of minutes until Kagome quickly broke the hug and asked, "Miroku! I almost forgot! Where the hell is Shippo? Please don't tell me he ran away too."

"Haha no. The Kitsune still lives here. I was beginning to wonder when you were going to ask about him," he said with a toothy grin.

"Please! Tell me where he is! I have to see him!"

"Don't worry Kagome, he isn't going anywhere. But I bet you right about now he is helping Rin tend to some families in her hut. Will you grace me with an evening stroll?" He said standing up and offering an arm.

She smiled back at him and accepted the gesture.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

The duo walked outside of Miroku's place and began their stroll to Kaede's old hut. On the way, Kagome took in more sights of her past time village. Miroku on the other hand, was eyeing the more feminine sights the village had to offer. While his sights were averted to a specific female, he didn't notice he stepped on Kagome's left foot until she yelped in pain.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry. I wasn't look…uhm, Kagome" he said looking down. "Where are your shoes?"

"I uh, kind of left them at home," she said bashfully, "I was in such a rush to find out why there was blue light coming from the well, I grabbed the clothes I could find but forgot to put on my shoes I guess…haha."

"Well, before we go to Rin's house we must find you a pair of suitable shoes."

Although Kagome would normally protest against being bought gifts, she had to admit her feet were beginning to ache from the rough terrain she had been on, and decided to let Miroku use his 'hard earned' money to help his friend out.

He led her to a vendor selling linens, blankets, ordinary Kimono's, shoes, and other assortments.

"Good evening fine sir," Miroku said with his upmost charm. "I wish to know what types of shoes you are selling for today."

The husky old man who was considerably balding went to the back of his portable shop and rummaged around a bit. A few moments later he walked back to the front holding a rectangular piece of wood with different types of shoes painted on top. Kagome analyzed each one. '_Too fancy. Too dark. Too pink, Yuck! Too old fashioned. Oh…this one isn't bad.'_

"I would like to see that one in a size seven please," she told the man.

He nodded and went to the back of the shop again, and returned with what she had asked for.

"Ah, a good choice Kagome," Miroku noted.

She took only one shoe from the man and slipped it on her right foot. It was a perfect fit. The small shoe was a slip on traditional; it was dark blue and had lighter blue, white, and black accents around the edges. It was simple yet elegant. She gave a nod of approval to Miroku and turned her attention back to her new shoe.

"That will be 467 yen", the man told the monk. Miroku's jaw dropped.

"467 yen? But my good sir, this fine young lady has traveled very far with no shoes on. You couldn't possibly put such a high price on a much needed object of clothing."

The man looked at Kagome admiring her new garment. He then looked back at Miroku, "467 yen." He stated again. Kagome pushed Miroku aside and decided she should try.

"Excuse me sir, but what the monk said was right. I have traveled a very long time wearing nothing but the skin on my feet for days," she lied. "The terrain has cut up most of the flesh underneath and it is not a pretty sight. I do not have enough money to pay for these fine shoes, but you wouldn't let a girl go barefoot and brace the harsh lands without these now would you?" She asked batting her eyelashes and putting on the most innocent mask she could muster.

The man looked down at her feet, the foot that didn't have the shoe on was indeed looking a little battered. He squinted his eyes, "400 yen," he said.

"385," Kagome spit back out.

"390," he retorted back.

"380,"

"385"

"370"

"375"

Miroku seemed to notice a pattern in her logic. '_What a moron,' _he thought.

"350," Kagome said.

"No, 375, final offer."

"350 and ill throw in a week of massages by the finest maidens of the village."

"Deal!" He declared proud.

"Nice doing business with you," she said shaking his hand and picking up the other shoe at the vendors table. She slipped it on, now feeling much better that she didn't have to keep walking on the dirt laced with small pebbles and sharp rocks. Miroku handed the man the money and returned to his position with Kagome around his arm and began walking.

"So Kagome, I didn't know you knew how to bargain, or that you knew any maidens for that fact," he said looking at her.

"Oh I learned plenty of bargaining from my grandfather years ago. And I don't know any maidens…but you do," She chirped looking at him with a sly grin.

"Touché Miko…Touché."

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Finally arriving at the hut, Miroku motioned for her to go first. She made her way to the door, and moved the matt out of the way. Inside she saw Rin grinding some herbs with her mortar and pestle, and an older couple sitting down on the cushions by the fire pit. Rin looked up and smiled.

"Oh good Kagome I'm so happy you're here." She finished grinding the herbs and took a small vial out of her pocket and filled it. She walked over to the couple that stood up as she came closer.

"Okay Mr. Hunjishi. If you take a small teaspoon of this and mix it into your morning tea, your arthritis pain should subside within three to four days," She said handing him the vial.

"Thank you so much Rin. I was beginning to think there would be no answer to the excruciating aches he has been dealing with," said Mrs. Hunjishi.

"Of course, it is no problem whatsoever. Come back if you need anything else okay? I hope you feel better," she said looking towards the older man. The couple bowed and made there way out of the hut. Kagome smiled at them and held the matt door open so they could pass through. "Thank you dear," the woman said. Kagome nodded and after they had passed she walked through followed by the monk.

"So Kagome, how are you finding your time back in the past?" She asked as she began cleaning out the residue in the mortar.

"It's uhm, quite different." She answered truthfully.

"Indeed," agreed the monk.

"So Rin, I was told I could find Shippo here, where is he?" Rin blushed, placed the mortar and cloth back on the table and turned around. "He was here about thirty minutes ago, said he was going to fetch me some berries that are used for burns just outside the village, but he hasn't returned yet."

"Hmm, I wonder where he is. But oh yes, Rin, I was also wondering, who gives you those glorious Kimono's? Whoever does has great taste, unless you bought them yourself of course. That saying then, you have great taste."

"Haha no your right, someone does buy them for me."

"Well then who?" She asked eager to find out who the man or woman was that was blessed with a good sense of style. Before Rin could answer, the blowing of a horn was heard from a distance. Rin and Miroku exchanged worried looks, and quickly exited the hut. Confused, Kagome followed suit.

The horn grew louder. It reminded her of a horn used for sounding the beginning of a battle. She hoped that this wasn't the case. Following Rin and Miroku, she made her way along the dirt path. The many other villagers were rushing towards the middle of the village. When they arrived at the center, a clearing with only a small tree decorated the space. The villagers surrounded the area, making an opening for their unknown visitors. Kagome watched in-between Miroku and Rin, but saw nothing.

"What's going on?" She whispered to either of them.

"They're here," stated Rin bleakly.

"Who is here?"

"The Tenshi no Guntai," Miroku now answered.

"What is a 'Tenshi no Guntai'?"

"The Tenshi no Guntai are ruthless. They thrive on the misfortune of others and often find pleasure in killing them. They take what is not rightfully theirs, and accuse those who are innocent. They claim what they do is right, that it is what the future needs. To eliminate the weak and transform the strong into their mindless soldiers so they can serve as one, under their lord," Said Rin.

"That sounds like a load of bullshit. How can they do that to innocent people and get away with it?" she asked.

"Because," said Miroku, "once Naraku was defeated, I told you many lesser demons tried to emerge and take his place, but none prevailed. A more sinister being, which had been plotting even before Naraku's defeat, began to make his appearance. No one knew what was to come until the day it actually happened, _The Day of Red Fruits."_

"And uhm, what the hell is _The Day of Red Fruits?_" she asked getting pissed off she didn't know about any of this before, or the silly title.

"_The Day of Red Fruits _was a tragic event, taking place right around the time after Kaede passed away. It was when their lord made his first move. He finally revealed himself as Ukaran, a relentless leader and founder of the Tenshi no Guntai. He and his army attacked a small miko village within the Lands of the West, Leaving only carnage and destruction in their wake. It is said that Ukaran left no one alive, and that he strategically placed the heads of the dead into numerous rows. The heads were then drenched in blood, showing no sign of a visible face. From high above the sky, the bird yokai recalled that the village looked like a vast field of red fruits, only to find out later the sickening reality of what the fruits really were," Stated Rin in a monotone voice.

"That is terrible, how did he even make an army this horrid?" Kagome wondered eagerly.

"No one knows how he acquired this army," replied Rin.

"Okay…so why hasn't anyone tried to stop them?" she asked angrily.

"Because they already tried. The Western Lands armies were no match for the soldiers strength, even though they were just humans. Something about the soldiers were abnormal, unexplainable, so instead of preceding further into war increasing casualties, Lord Inu no Taisho offered a sort of peace treaty. Ukaran's army was never to harm another village, and in turn The Western Lands would provide a village for Ukaran and his soldiers far from any other civilization."

"That is the dumbest treaty I have ever heard of. Why the hell would they gift a house to their enemy?"

"Because if Ukaran fails to comply, all four houses; The North, South, East, and West, would reunite; and emanate death would occur, no matter how supernatural or strong the army was."

"If you ask me, I think they made the treaty to buy time. I think they know they would be defeated by the Tenshi," whispered Miroku. Rin gave him a half-lidded glare.

"Okay, but it still sounds like to me that this army has already broken the treaty, am I right?"

"There are always loopholes in every contract Kagome. Unfortunately, Lord Inu no Taisho should have included in his treaty that the army shall harm no being, rather than village. But what's done is done I suppose." Rin held up her hand to stop Kagome from asking another question. "Yes, Kagome, I am sure The House of the West knows this. But to conduct a plan to destroy a whole army along with its leader will take time, we must be patient and hopeful that our protectors will make the right decisions."

Kagome nodded, agreeing with her. She then turned towards Miroku and gave him an icy stare.

"What?" he asked looking scared, "What did I do now?"

"You know, at your house when I asked you to start from the beginning, I meant it. You kind of left out the little detail that now we have a NEW ENEMY AND A NEW ARMY TO DEAL WITH!"

"I'm sorry, it just didn't seem like the right moment to…"

"Shhh you two!" Rin stated in a hushed tone, "the army approaches."

"One more question Rin," Kagome whispered, "What does Tenshi no Guntai actually mean?"

Only a select member of troops were chosen to make their stand behind the two generals on their horses. The others were to wait on the outskirts of the village, and were only needed if absolutely necessary. The two figures stepped down from their horses and began walking around the open area, judging and examining.

"Army of angels," Rin finally said after minutes of observing the scene before them. "That's what it means."

Suddenly, a loud husky voice interrupted the hushed tones accusing the intruders. "Hello villagers of the Musashi province. I have arrived with general Ankan to inspect your village and make sure nothing is out of place. Troops, begin your search," he gestured for the soldiers to make their way through the village. "Make sure you inspect _thoroughly,"_ he said adding emphasis to the last word. He slowly started circling the open area, leering at every face as he went.

"Today is a special day!" Ankan spoke with an angelic voice.

"Today you will witness the punishment for disobeying the rules," she continued with a smile. She pranced backwards a step or two and motioned for the two remaining soldiers to grant her the gift she wanted. Moments later they came back, dragging a body in between them. The limp body had a sac over its head, as a sign of humiliation. Shackles tightly bended the arms back in an uncomfortable position, not allowing the prisoner to move. There were also shackles around the ankles, forcing the captive to be roughly dragged across the terrain. The clothes were ripped slightly. Cream colored pants revealed that the one under the sac was obviously a male. He only wore a simple white undershirt, now soaked in sweat and small droplets of blood. The arms constricted behind his back were accented with toned work-ridden muscles. The soldiers dragged him to where Ankan was standing, and shoved him to the ground. The man hit the ground with a loud thud that made Kagome wince. Low gasps from the other villagers could be heard. The man was obviously conscious now, coughing and slowly trying to move around and deal with this new shock of pain that coursed through his body.

"Notice," Ankan bellowed pointing a finger accusingly at the body on the ground, "as he writhes around like a treacherous snake," her voice now spitting acid. "We caught this one stealing poisonous fruits on our way to your little village, and now he must deal with the consequence of his action."

She bent down and took the male's neck in her left hand, lifting him slightly off the ground. She put enough pressure to cause his windpipe to close, but not enough to where he turned blue. With her right hand she dramatically winded it back like a catapult, and released her hand that snatched the sac from the males face.

Gasps of shock and low murmurs were becoming louder. Kagome looked at Rin, who was looking in utter horror at the sight before her. Kagome couldn't recognize the male, although maybe she could if she really examined him. She put a hand on Rin's shoulder, "Rin, who is that? Tell me." She stated with impatience.

"Kagome," she quickly turned to face her revealing tear-filled eyes,

"It's Shippo!"

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

_A/N: Another chapter for you guys! I have to develop film tomorrow for one of my classes so i hope to have the next chapter up within the next couple of days. Thanks for all of the support so far!_


	5. Chapter 5: New yet familiar faces

A Future Full of Beautiful Malice

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated. This is for pure enjoyment and entertainment._

~Chapter 5: New yet familiar faces~

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

The eyes. How could she have not recognized the eyes? Those two innocent emeralds staring in their direction were filled with pain and sorrow. She had to do something, and quick.

"Behold!" Ankan yelled. "Behold the face of betrayal. Witness as this young man takes his last breath. See how he…"

'_For as menacing as she sounds she surely doesn't look the part_,' Kagome thought. Ankan was a yokai, which seemed odd that she was traveling with all humans. She had a petite short figure, but looked taller than Kagome. Her white hair fell straight down her back and gave her short across bangs. Here eyes were as black as night and she had small little fangs that hung down from her teeth. She was a pale color and had straight pointed ears. Her clothes were very plain aside from her weapons. Very thin purple lines only accented her all white Kimono. She had a roman-like hand sleeve on her right arm. It was gold, and had many designs that resembled the classical period from the 3rd century. On her belt it housed a long sword with two horizontal spikes going down the length. Next to the sword were two smaller knives and a purple fan.

"Ankan," general Ragaku said walking towards her and her victim, "Stop playing with the boy and finish your work, we have other things to do today."

"That's no fun," Ankan whispered to herself.

The man was much taller and huskier, she noticed. He was a bigger man, with a gut probably from drink and over-eating. His red hair was pulled back in a long braid and matched his beard, which had two smaller braids. The wrinkles on his forehead told her he was middle aged. His eyes were much prettier than Ankan's though; they were golden brown. His attire was very odd to Kagome. It was the attire a Roman officer would wear. He wore a shirt of mail armor over a leather arming-doublet. There were medals on his chest, which were usually awarded for bravery in battle. There was a sword on his left, accented by gold leaves, and a dagger on his right. A deep red cloak of fine material covered his back. Gold-designed shin plates covered his shoes. She saw a sideways hair crest helmet being held in the crook of his arm. '_Why in the hell is he wearing classical Roman armor? That period happened hundreds of years ago in this era.'_

Ankan shifted her grip on Shippo from his neck, to the top of his shirt, hoisting him high above the air. Suddenly, the hand that wasn't holding on to Shippo began to change. The nails on her fingers grew in length, to about twelve inches. She wiggled them back and forth, allowing the spectators around her to see the threat she posed. She winded her hand back, getting ready to strike. Shippo looked towards her direction, and closed his eyes. The time for action was now.

"Goodbye handsome Kitsune," she said softly.

She dove her claws towards Shippo's heart.

"Stop!" Kagome screamed in between Rin and Miroku.

The claws stopped their movement, piercing only the first layer of flesh. Shippo opened his eyes; shocked he was still alive. Ankan, with an annoyed glare, retracted her claws; and looked towards the direction the voice came from.

"Whose voice? She asked. She dropped Shippo and he hit the ground with another painful thud knocking him unconscious.

"I said, whose voice?" she asked again with impatience.

"Mine," Kagome answered. Ankan looked at her, making eye contact. Miroku and Rin comically moved away from her with one big side step.

"And who, may I ask, are you?"

"Kagome. And who, may I ask, are you?"

Everyone surrounding the area looked at her like she grew another head.

"Did she really just say that?" an anonymous villager said.

"Is this girl mad?" Came from another.

Ankan looked her up and down. And put a hand on her waist. "Why don't you come over here and find out," she challenged calmly.

Kagome walked slowly to the middle of the area, and stopped when she was about a foot away from the demon.

"I asked you a question," Kagome stated.

"Hmm, indeed you did. But that doesn't matter. You too will be cleansed for your arrogance." Ankan bent her body into a defensive stance. Both of her claws grew back to their length, pointing straight at Kagome. Her mouth turned into a grin, showing off a bit of her fangs. Kagome copied her move, but instead of claws, her hands started to glow furiously with pink energy. Ankan's grin faded, but she held her stance.

Miroku and Rin both stood mouth agape and eyes as big as saucers.

"Your move Miko," Ankan said starting to move in a circle.

Kagome did the same, circling with her, never taking her eye of her target. Ankan flexed her claws. Kagome flashed her energy. They were about to strike. Ragaku saw for the first time the impending blood-shed that was about to happen where he didn't know who the victor would be, and thought that he needed to put an end to it before it started. He ran in between both of the females and held up his hands.

"Enough! We are here for a purpose. Young lady with the off-world clothes, return to your home. General Ankan, return to your position." Ankan took a second before she retreated, and went back to Shippo.

"If you touch that boy, I will burn every part of your body until there is nothing left," Kagome said never looking away from Ankan.

The demon stopped and turned to face her, growling menacingly.

"Young lady," Ragaku quipped, "I will not ask you again. Return to your home and let us do our job."

"And I will not tell you again. If you touch that boy, I will make sure both of you sleep in graves tonight. Your job is not to harm or kill others. You are not the authority around here. So do not act like it," she spat at them. Kagome's control over her energy was starting to slip. She could not hold on for much longer until it needed to be released.

Ankan moved towards Kagome, about to tackle her. Right before she did, Ragaku grabbed onto her wrist to stop her.

"Ankan, it is not worth it, we have found what we were looking for," he whispered to her.

"What are you talking about? The boy is alive, and the girl is…"

"What we have been looking for," he interrupted her. "We must leave at once."

"Very well." Ankan agreed.

Ragaku let go of her wrist and ordered the troops to leave. They came rushing out of people's homes. Some were carrying nothing; others were carrying fancy tapestries and fine china. The soldiers were wearing linen undershirts and tunics made of wool. They had cassis helmet's on with protrusions above the rim to protect their foreheads. On the back of the helmet was a guard to protect their neck. Their armor was made up of overlapping metal strips fastened by hooks. They wore brown leather sandals for their feet, and had swords and daggers on either side of them. _'This armor is starting to weird me out, do they know what time period their in?'_

Ragaku steadied his horse and hopped back on awaiting for Ankan. The troops made their way behind the general and stood perfectly still.

"I will be seeing _you _again." Ankan said through clenched teeth and squinted eyes.

"I plan on it," Kagome said right back.

She jumped gracefully on top of her saddle. Both of the generals snapped their reins and ordered their horses to turn around. They started heading back towards the entrance. Ankan looked back at Kagome, giving her a threatening glare. Eyes never left eyes until the horses led them out of view. The troops followed with their stolen treasures, marching behind them. A few minutes later the marching could no longer be heard.

Kagome extended her arm and let her energy release itself into the sky. "Shit that burned," she said running over to her fallen friend. Miroku followed.

"Okay everyone, the threat is gone. Please continue what you were doing and return to your homes!" Rin shouted at the dumbfounded crowd. The villagers took a second to let what they had just seen sink in, and started to walk back to their houses and shops. Once they were gone from the open area, Rin sprinted towards Shippo and the other two.

"Is he okay? Is he dead? How bad is he hurt?" Rin frantically asked.

"Yes, he's fine. Just a little bruised and battered. Miroku, take him to Rin's so I can heal him."

Miroku nodded, picked up Shippo, and started to heads towards the hut.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Kagome walked with her arm around Rin's shoulder, guiding them back to her place. When they arrived she pulled back the matt door and found Miroku sitting on a cushion staring at the fire.

"He's in the back," he told Kagome without looking up.

Kagome nodded and led Rin to a cushion. "Stay with Miroku, Rin. I'm going to fix him up till he's good as new okay?" Rin nodded.

"I'm going to make some dinner while you do Kagome, I bet you're starving, would you like some?" Miroku suggested.

Kagome answered instantly. "Yes please."

"Ha-ha very well." Miroku got out some pots and pans and began to boil some water and melt some butter.

Kagome turned around and entered into the back room. The far wall had a small window that currently was closed to hide the light from seeping through, even though it was beginning to get dark outside. The left wall had a chest; she guessed were full of Rin's beautiful Kimono's. Besides the chest was a small stand that had a vase full of delicate tulips on top. There was a dark red rug in the middle and a shelf against the adjacent wall full of vials filled with herbs. The right wall had a small feather and straw bed. And on top of it laid Shippo.

She walked over and sat down next to him on the bed. He certainly had changed over the past decade. His face looked like that of a man's. His titian colored hair was short and came together at the front of his head. He had a small but masculine nose and pointier ears. His fangs still poked a little bit out of his mouth, and his tail was longer, hanging off the bed. Kagome pulled at a rip in his shirt until the entire piece of cloth was in two. The noise stirred the Kitsune, lolling him awake. He looked around the room with half-lidded eyes until they rested upon the figure before him.

"Am…am I dead?" he said with a deep raspy voice.

"No sweetheart, your injured, and I'm going to heal you," Kagome said softly.

"This…this...isn't real...you aren't real, you're gone."

"I was. But I'm back now, and I'm not going anywhere. We can talk about this when your healed, now go back to sleep."

She didn't have to tell him twice. His eyed rolled to the back of his head and he passed out again. He must have been exhausted from a hard days work and near death experience.

She examined his body. A few bruises were scattered around his rib cage and stomach, but nothing seemed broken. Five small holes from Ankan's claws were bleeding slightly. She put her hands on top of his chest where the holes were, and closed her eyes. A soft glow of pink lit up the room. Her hands stayed on top of his chest for only minutes before she pulled her hand away. Now the only flaws that were on his well-defined torso were the bruises. Seeing as those would heal within a week she considered her work to be done. She pulled a blanket over his body, kissed his forehead, and left the room.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

_Elsewhere at an encampment_

Tents occupied a large field, surrounded by trees and under the watchful eye of the moon. Small fires lit up the night sky, and the smell of fish and booze hung in the air. A larger tent in the middle of the sea of tents had a large fire in front of it, surrounded by three guards. A small figure was jumping over fires and avoiding running into other soldiers who were drunk and belligerent. He finally arrived at the larger tent and went inside.

"General Ragaku, General Ankan, we received a response to your letter from Ukaran. He says everything is going smoothly and to watch over the girl closely. He also mentions to stand by for any further orders. For now, he wants us to look at a village that is about a couple days South of here in the Felician province." The messenger boy from before stated.

"Thank you, if that is all, you may leave." Ragaku said.

The boy nodded and left the tent. Ragaku picked up his spectacles, poured himself a glass of rice wine, and returned to reading his book. Unfortunately the distraction of Ankan and her flirting was stopping him from doing so. He put his book down and sighed. Ankan was across the room sitting on a cushion being doted upon by two very handsome looking soldiers. They both had their armor off, only wearing a white undershirt and black cut-off pants with brown slip-ons. The only way Ragaku could tell them apart was that one had short wavy brown hair and the other had long black hair. The two were massaging Ankan. One of them took it upon himself to rub her feet, and the other massage her shoulders while at the same time pour wine down her pallet. "Oh you boys are just what I needed today. I had such a tiring day. After riding on the horse, my bottom was very sore, and then that girl at the village really pissed me off. I swear if I ever see her again I'm going to shove a bamboo stick far up her ass." Ankan said with an exasperated voice.

Having enough of this display, Ragaku needed to put an end to it. "Ankan, don't be mad just because another woman got the better of you. You can't kill her anyways, at least not yet. Ukaran obviously needs her alive."

"Yeah, whatever," she said taking a gulp of wine the long black haired man poured her, "I won't shove the bamboo stick too far up where she suffers from internal bleeding. Just far enough to cause immense pain and discomfort. She needs to know her place." She scoffed.

Ragaku sounded annoyed; "You two," talking to the younger men, "isn't it high time you retired to your beds? We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and I won't tolerate sluggish behavior in the morning."

The two men looked at each other, and began to head towards the exit.

"Why do you always have to ruin my fun? And why don't you return to that silly book you're reading anyway…the oliod, the giliad, the piliod and the goddessy…"

"_Iliad_ _and the Odyssey _you imbecile, and it's quite hard to read with your foul childish behavior."

"Whatever, you need to enjoy yourself once in a while," she said standing up. "Wait up you two!" The two men stopped right before the entrance and turned around. Ankan stumbled towards their direction and put an arm around each of them. "I am drunk, please lead me to your tent," she winked at both of them. The trio of sins exited the tent.

Ragaku rolled his eyes, "Whatever happened to real love?" he asked himself. "Oh yes, it was destroyed by sex and alcohol." He quietly chuckled to himself and continued reading.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Kagome entered the main part of the hut, and was gifted with the smells of chicken frying in a pan and steamed vegetables.

"Smells delicious Miroku."

Before he could say anything Rin shot up from her seat and rushed towards Kagome.

"Is he all right?" she asked impatiently.

"Yes Rin, he's perfectly fine. He's just resting now. You would think from Ankan throwing him around like a rag doll he would have accumulated more injuries, but Shippo has definitely gotten tougher over the years."

Rin exhaled the breath she was holding. "Oh good, I'm so glad." She walked over to a cabinet and took out three pairs of chopsticks, plates, and cloth's. She held out one plate and had Miroku fill it up with rice, chicken, and vegetables. She then handed the plate to Kagome. "You first, you earned it," Rin said.

Kagome took the meal and sat down on one of the cushions. "Haha, and how did I earn it?" She asked.

Both Miroku and Rin filled their plate and joined Kagome on their own cushions and began eating. "Because Kagome," Miroku said, "first of all, you're back. Second of all, you stood up to the Tenshi no Guntai. And third of all, you healed Shippo. But if I do say so myself, you standing up to those two nasty generals was not really a shocker for me; kind of saw it coming."

"Oh did you now?" Rin said, "because I kind of remember looking at your face and you looked like someone just kicked you in the…"

"Tea!" Miroku said standing up. "I forgot to make tea, it will only take a few minutes." He walked towards the cabinet and used the last of the bucket of water to fill up the kettle. He walked back and set it over the fire.

"Anyway Kagome," he said with chicken in his mouth. "No one has really ever stood up to them like you did. And if they did, they were usually killed, so congratulations."

"I guess," she said.

They all sat in silence finishing their food until the teakettle whistled. Rin got up and grabbed three small cups and filled each of them with the steaming liquid. She handed them all out and they again sat in silence sipping and finishing their meal.

"Oh, Rin," Kagome said, "I keep forgetting to ask, who brings you those wonderful Kimono's?" Hoping this time she would receive an answer.

Before Rin could, the matte door flew open. Everyone turned around, and Kagome was shocked at the sight before her.

There, in the doorway, standing like a god who had just come down from the heavens, was Sesshomaru. Kagome looked away really quick, feeling inadequate and wrong to even gaze upon him, but she couldn't help herself. Looking back she noticed he hadn't changed in the slightest. He was still tall, lean, and muscular. His skin was fair and his jaw was a chiseled perfection. His beautiful liquid gold eyes held so much mystery, Kagome only wished she could Un-ravel it. His armor was still menacing with its sharp pointed spikes. The only difference she noticed was that his long flowing sash was purple with white accents instead of yellow with purple.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin happily yelled. She stood up and set her plate and cup down, then made her way over to him and gave him a huge hug. Which he didn't return, but it looked like Rin was used to it.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, lifted an eyebrow slightly, and looked back down at his old ward.

"Rin," Sesshomaru stated with his deep entrancing voice.

Rin looked up and backed away, then looked at the package he was holding. He lifted it towards her and she took it. She opened it tearing the wrapping to shreds, then held up the prize that was inside. It was a kimono. The under layer was a dark turquoise color and the outer layer was a lighter turquoise silk that shimmered and was accented with dark blue designs and flowers. It was absolutely stunning. Kagome's mouth hung open a little before she noticed and quickly shut it.

"Wow Sesshomaru, I think this is the best one yet. I love it!" Rin said jumping up and down like a little kid.

He nodded. A little creature moved from behind him and into view. "Lord Sesshomaru" the green toad informed. "I know you wanted to stay a little while longer but we must get going, we need to take care of that demon south of here."

Sesshomaru showed no sign of agreement or disagreement except for his foot that was now lodged into the toads face. "Rin, I will see you in a week." He pronounced. And with that he exited the hut followed by the little toad that was now rubbing his face.

Once they were out of view, Rin turned around to hold the Kimono up to her body and twirled around from side to side.

"What do you think?" Rin asked.

"It's absolutely gorgeous Rin," Kagome said still in a daze.

"Well I guess you have your answer on where I get these now, haha."

"Haha I guess I do."

"Well," Miroku said feeling a bit out of place when it came to girls and their clothes, "I think I'm going to head home for the night." He stood up and took his plate to the workshop table. "Kagome, I'm glad your back, and I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight ladies." He bowed and left the hut.

Kagome waved, and took her own platter and cup to the bucket. "Do you need any help with the dishes Rin?" she asked.

"No, their just a few dishes, I can manage. Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

"No, I was planning on sleeping under a tree or sneaking into Miroku's."

"Well seeing as Shippo took up my bed, I can bring us out two matt's and pillows and we can sleep in here. We can have a girl's sleep over bonding time together!" she stated excitedly.

"That sounds lovely Rin. Where are the matt's? I can go get them while your washing dinner."

"Their under my bed, just be sure not to wake the kitsune."

Kagome walked into the bedroom and found Shippo in the same position snoring lightly. She smiled to herself and knelt down in front of the bed. She reached underneath, feeling of what it seemed like a pile of yarn, or it could be hair. A few minutes later she finally pulled her arm back with two matt's. She then reached back under and pulled out two pillows. She gathered all four sleeping items, kissed Shippo on the forehead again, and went back into the other room. Rin finished her cleaning and retrieved a large blanket and tossed it on Kagome's head. She giggled a bit then used the water from the teakettle to put out the fire. She lied down next to Kagome who was fidgeting with the blankets. The two laid in silence for some time before Kagome spoke.

"So, does he bring you Kimono's every week?" she asked in a hushed tone. Sesshomaru had been on her mind ever since he left, and she really didn't know why. He didn't spark her interest before her ten year disappearance. In fact, he ticked her off with his one-word answers and emotionless face.

"Normally yes. He's a good man, very protective."

"Why did Jaken say they needed to take care of a demon? I don't ever remember him willingly protecting anyone besides you."

"Well, he is the heir to the western thrown once Inu no Taisho hands it over to him. He likes to personally take care of demons that threaten his lands and the close ones surrounding. But, I wish he would stay longer. That toad of his repeatedly interrupts. He's always hated me because i'm a human. And he especially hated me when I was a child."

"That wouldn't have to do with you putting flowers on his head all the time now would it?" Kagome looked at her and gave her a wide grin.

"Haha of course not" she said sarcastically.

The two of them remained silent until they fell asleep. That night Sesshomaru graced her dreams with his presence.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

_A/N: Well there's chapter 5. Hope you enjoy! The next chapter will have some more Sesshomaru moments and more action so stay tuned!_


	6. Chapter 6: Lovely encounters

A Future Full of Beautiful Malice

_Disclaimer: I do no own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated. This is for pure enjoyment and entertainment._

~Chapter 6: Lovely encounters~

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Kagome's dreams were fading, becoming distant memories. Her head was starting to clear, and her mind began to focus on her surroundings. She heard the crackle of fire, the soft sound of the breeze outside, and the gentle hum of a woman. Her eyes slowly fluttered awake. The birds were chirping, and she could smell the fresh dew outside telling her it was still early in the morning. She yawned and stretched like a feline, then sat up. Before she could set her eyes on anything in particular, a strong man slammed into her chest. She looked down and saw orange hair glued to her front. She smiled and wrapped her arms around the back of the figure.

"I missed you too Shippo," she whispered.

"Oh Kagome," he said through muffled sobs, "I thought I was never going to see you again. I could hardly sit still and wait for you to wake up."

"I know Shippo, this is all new for me too," she put two firm hands on his shoulders and lifted him from her chest. His face held cheerful melancholy. She looked into his large aquamarine irises, and wiped a single tear that managed to escape, "Now now, there is no room for tears. The pain is over, I promise. And Shippo…how you have grown." He chuckled and stood up, pulling her along with him. "I never expected for you to ever be taller than me," she said eyeing him up and down with a hand on her waist.

"Haha yeah," he stated scratching the back of his head, "We Kitsune's reach the height of maturity looks-wise by the age of twenty."

"Well you certainly have grown into a handsome young man Shippo."

"Hehe thanks Kagome," he said embarrassed.

Rin turned around from her morning chores and looked at her happily reunited friends, "Good morning Kagome, I hope you slept well."

"Oh yes Rin, I slept like a rock," she added emphasis by stretching a bit more," and how did you sleep?"

"Oh haha, Well, I didn't sleep very much."

"Really? Why not?"

"Uhm, well…"

"It's okay Rin, you can tell me," she insisted.

"You kicked me a lot during the night and kept rolling over onto me. I did my best to try and push you off, but you're a fighter, haha."

"Rin, I'm really sorry. I totally forgot to mention i'm not really the best person to sleep next to. I figured that since I haven't been here for very long, that my body wouldn't move around as much. If you want, I can do your cleaning for the day while you catch up on some sleep," she offered.

"No it's fine, really. I can just catch up on my sleep tonight, why don't you go enjoy your day with Shippo and Miroku, I'm sure the three of you can find some mischief to get into."

Kagome nodded and darted out of the hut. She really didn't like doing household duties. In-fact, if given the choice between Chinese water torture and chores, she knew which one she would choose without a second thought.

Inside the hut Shippo was about to open the matt door when he turned slightly and gave Rin a side-glance grin. She blushed and started washing a plate furiously. He made his way out of the hut to find Kagome handing a small girl a flower, who giggled excitedly and skipped off towards her other siblings. He smiled and shook his head.

"What?" she asked standing back up.

"Haha nothing, you just haven't changed a bit." They walked arm in arm down the dirt path. "I heard what you did for me yesterday Kagome, you really didn't have to do that."

"But I did Shippo. Your one of my best friends. I considered you my son, even though you don't look the part anymore. No matter how much time has passed, I would still protect you with my life. And that's exactly what I did."

Shippo squeezed her arm a little. "Thank you Kagome, and I want you to know I would do the same for you," he said with confidence.

"Good. I'm glad."

The two stopped in front of Miroku's hut. They walked inside and found him sipping tea and reading a book on one of his many colored cushions. He looked up when they took their shoes off.

"Good morning you two, I trust you slept well? How are you feeling Shippo?"

"We slept fine, although I can't say the same for Rin," Shippo said nudging Kagome lightly in the ribs. "I'm feeling much better, hardly can tell I was injured."

"Great. Why don't you go get changed and we can make plans for the day."

Shippo, who wore no shirt and pants from yesterday agreed and walked passed Kagome to another door. It was to the right of Miroku's room. Kagome didn't even notice the other door yesterday.

"Does Shippo live here?" She asked as he entered the room.

"Yes, we decided a couple years ago living together was in the best of our interests since we are both bachelors and friends."

"I see, and how does Shippo take to your sinful behavior?"

"Y'know, I don't even think he notices."

A loud "HAH" was heard from the other room. Kagome shook her head and sat down across from Miroku in another cushion. She fiddled with her hands a bit, never resting her eyes on anything. Miroku noticed this behavior and set his book down on a nearby table.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked concerned.

She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just worried."

"Worried about what?"

"That army, they seem like a real threat. I can't stay here for long Miroku. What if they come back and destroy this village all because I pissed them off yesterday. I'm not strong enough to deal with all of them, especially this Ukaran guy you and Rin told me about."

"You won't be alone Kagome. Shippo and I will help you. It will be like old times."

"But the three of us can't protect a village from that army, how many of them are there anyway?"

"The generals came to our village once before asking for Miko's. Shippo and I were up in a tree investigating. We looked passed the village and we saw a massive crowd of them. I would estimate they have at least a couple thousand or more.

"A couple thousand? Or MORE?" she said with a crack in her voice, "Okay now I definitely know I can't protect this village, even with your help."

"True, but maybe you could even out the odds a bit more."

"And how do you propose I do that monk?"

"In one of my books I own, it mentioned that certain Miko's can reach a state of Nirvana using their spiritual side. And although violence is not something they willingly practice, it is said one Miko can take out up to one-hundred enemies using their energy."

"I really don't think I can reach that state Miroku, or where to even begin."

"Well, I have heard of a village where only Miko's reside in. It's only a three days journey south of here following the path."

"And what do the Miko's do in this village?"

"Meditation, healing using herbs and energy, even archery I think. To reach Nirvana, going to that village would be a good start."

"Hmm. Well, it looks like I don't really have a choice. I need to be able to protect my old home, Haha just like old times."

Shippo cut their conversation short by opening the door to his room. He changed into tight fitting black pants instead of the blue ones he wore as a child. A turquoise kimono top decorated by white blossoms and a black vest adorned his torso. She thought it odd he had brown shoes on now too, seeing as he used to despise footwear. He walked over to his two friends and found his own spot on a cushion.

"So, Miko village huh?" he said obviously aware of the content of their conversation, "I think it's a great idea. But we are going with you, isn't that right Miroku?"

"Uhm... yes, of course we will."

"No, you two really don't have to. I can do this on my…" Shippo touched her shoulder. "No Kagome, we already lost you once. I wouldn't be able to live if it happened again."

"Thanks Shippo, but I really think I would benefit from this journey if I accomplished it by myself."

"Well, could we at least meet you at the village? To see how you're doing? I promise I'll wait a couple of days."

"Haha fine. I'll leave in four days. Because it takes me three days to get there, i'll arrive at the village in about a week. You and Miroku can then leave a couple days after I do and meet me there, okay?" Shippo nodded, "You know, when did you become so brave? You hated all this adventure and danger when you were little."

"Comes with age I guess. You can't remain a baby forever."

"Very true," agreed Kagome.

"Okay, well I think I'm going to go and see if Rin needs anything, want to join Kagome?" he said standing up from his cushion.

"Sure. I see you like to go to Rin's a lot," she said raising her eyebrows up and down.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I just like to feel needed."

"Mhm, I bet you do."

"Sh…shu…just…just shut up Kagome and let's go," Shippo asserted and rushed out of the hut. Kagome giggled, stood up, and waved goodbye to Miroku. Just before she reached the door a small petite woman came in, who looked embarrassed when she saw Kagome.

"He's all yours," she told the woman. She looked back at Miroku and gave him a scowl, then took her leave.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Over the next three days Kagome spent her time helping around the village and keeping up with her archery. She would tend to the sick, take orders from shop owners, gather items for Rin to make medicinal herbs, and flee from her whenever she was asked to clean the hut.

She also tried out new methods of meditation. Unfortunately, her lack of information on the technique and also the lack of her attention span wouldn't allow her to succeed. But besides the manual labor and her failed attempts to reach her inner spiritual self, she would play with the kids around the village. She would tell them stories her mother told her as a child. The slave who left her shoe at the ball just as the clock struck midnight. And the one where the daughter of an inventor looked passed the looks of the ugly beast and they both fell in love. But their favorite was the woman with her dragon and horse companions, joined the military as a man to bring honor to her family. She loved to tell them stories, because no matter the story they would always love the ending. On the final night before Kagome's departure, she figured spending quality time with her friends at Miroku's hut with four bottles of Sake was much needed.

"Pour me another glass would ya Shippo?"

"Kagome, you've already had five. Tomorrow isn't going to be a happy journey if you continue."

"Shippo, just pour another glass, I'm a heavy weight. I can handle myself believe me."

"Whatever you say," Shippo said cautiously filling up her glass. Kagome watched him fill it to the top and then handed it to her. She took a large gulp and watched her friends. Miroku was quietly playing the Sangen while Rin hummed sweetly to the music. They were swaying back and forth to the tune, both enjoying the feel of blissful inebriation. Shippo soon joined in, swaying with them.

In the past decade, Kagome couldn't remember a time where she had felt happier than she did in this moment right now. She smiled to herself, and it finally sank in that she was home. From some unexplainable force, she was able to be here. Surrounded by the ones that made her feel comfortable, minus two of course. But she swore to herself, she would find them, and she would set everything right again. No matter if it was before or after she dealt with the Tenshi no Guntai and their leader.

The rest of the night consisted of drinking the last of the sake, singing, and reminiscing about past times. All four friends for once forgot about their duties and just enjoyed being in each other's company.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Kagome, Wake up!" Screamed Shippo who pounced on top of her.

"Mmmm...go away Shippo before I purify your ass," she mumbled into her arm.

"Your big trip is today. Rin and I packed you some food and we also have a surprise for you. So get up and come outside." And with that she heard him move the matt door aside and walk out.

Kagome rolled over on her back and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and burped. She must have fallen asleep on the floor. The glass she was using last night was right next to an empty sake bottle, both on their sides. She looked around, semi-content, until she suddenly got the feeling to purge. She ran to the nearest bucket and let loose. _'Ugh my head. I can't let Shippo know I feel like shit.' _She straightened herself out, put her shoes on, and walked out the door.

Outside she found Shippo, Miroku, and Rin, who was hiding something behind her back.

"Feeling better sunshine?" Shippo said with a knowing smile.

"Shut the hell up mongrel ," she told him with a hand on her waist.

"Ahem, Shippo, isn't there something you want to tell her?" Rin asked

"Oh, right. Kagome when you arrived Rin and I decided to make this." Rin brought her hands around from behind her back and with it came a blue object. She held it up and it turned out to be a dark blue backpack, give or take a few modifications.

"I know it's not exactly how your old one used to look like, but we figured you needed a new one and we wanted to make you happy."

Kagome rushed up to her two friends and enveloped them in a hug. "It's perfect."

"Oh and we gave you some essentials. I packed you a homemade brush, along with some soap, two flint stones, a hunting knife, medicinal herbs, and bandage wraps. I also made you enough food that should last you three days if you eat in small portions," explained Rin pointing to each of the items inside.

"Wow you guys, you really didn't have to do this. I could manage on my own."

"We know," Shippo quipped, "but we just wanted to make your trip a little easier."

"Well thanks to you now it will be. Really, you two, thank you," Kagome said sincere.

"Your welcome Kagome, and good luck on your journey, I hope to see you alive and well when you return. I'm sorry for such a quick goodbye, but there's a family waiting at my hut."

"Thank you Rin." She hugged Rin goodbye and watched her walk away.

"Well you guys, I better get go…"

"Wait, I have a surprise for you myself," Miroku said cutting her off.

"Another one? Geez, you people must really love me."

"Haha don't flatter yourself. I'll be right back." Miroku walked inside his hut for a minute or two then came back out. "Kaede's will to you, Kagome." He held out a long thin burgundy bow. The ends pointed straight and were slightly at an angle. A few pieces of white cloth were wrapped around the middle. She knew this piece of wood anywhere.

"Kikyo's bow? But I thought it was broken." She looked at it in shock and awe.

"We fixed it after you were gone. Before she died, Kaede told me that if you ever were to come back, that I was to give this to you."

"I...I...don't even know what to say. Thank you."

"Thank Kaede. Oh, and you'll need these too." He ran inside and a second later came out handing a quiver filled with arrows to Kagome.

"Wow, I really do need to thank her," she said grabbing the items. She stroked the long bow gently, admiring the way it reflected in the light.

"Good luck Kagome, and we will see you in a few days at the village," Miroku said pulling her into a hug. Shippo joined the two and all three of them stood in comfortable silence embracing each other. When they finally pulled apart, Kagome strapped on her backpack, quiver, arrows, and bow.

"Bye," she said as she walked away. They both waved goodbye one last time and watched her walk south down the dirt path. They never stopped waving until she was out of view.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

It was about mid-day when Kagome's feet were beginning to ache, so she stopped at a nearby stream for a quick rest.

"Ah, it feels good to sit down," she said to herself from the ground.

She took off her bow, arrows, and backpack and set them neatly next to her. She opened her pack and rummaged around for a bit until she felt a bundle wrapped in cloth. She took it out and opened it, examining the food. Inside were three apples, half a loaf of bread, a wedge of cheese, and two carrot sticks. _'Boy do I love Rin,'_ she thought. She reached back in her pack and took out a knife. She cut herself a small piece of bread then sliced a sliver of cheese. She cut-up her apple then wrapped the rest of the food back in the bundle and put it in her pack. A half an hour later when she was all done eating, she took a drink from the stream and stood up. She stretched for a second then made her way back to the path and continued on her journey.

About two hours later, she looked to the sky and started to sing a song from her own era.

"_When I die and they lay me to rest_

_Gonna go to the place that's the best_

_When I lay me down to die_

_Goin' up to the spirit in the sky_

_Goin' up to the spirit in the sky_

_That's where I'm gonna go when I die_

_"When I die…"_

But stopped when she heard a rustling in the bushes to the right of the path.

"Hello? Who's there?" No answer.

She got out her bow and steadied it with an arrow, aiming at the bushes.

"If you come out now, I won't shoot you." Still no response or movement. She walked closer to the bushes, and waited. They rustled a bit more, then violently. Whatever was in there was about to come out. She braced herself…

And out popped a small rabbit, fidgeting with his paws.

"Damn you bunny, are you trying to get yourself killed?" she said relaxing her weapon. She reached inside her pack and broke off a piece of a carrot and handed it to the furry creature. She knelt down and offered it, extending her arm. The rabbit was cautious at first, but seeing the delectable food she had in her hand, the animal couldn't possibly resist. He hopped a little ways until he was an inch from her hand. He sniffed the carrot, looked at Kagome, and took it gnawing away at the orange vegetable. Feeling pretty one with nature Kagome stood up and looked down at the little guy. Before she could offer any more food, something slammed into her, knocking her ten feet away onto her back.

"Ow! What the hell?" She said rubbing her bottom. She looked up at the force that did this, and saw a woman standing in the middle of the path. But it wasn't just a woman; it was a snake as well. The yokai before her had short red hair. She was pale, but in this light small scales reflected upon her skin. Instead of legs, a long tail was connected to her torso, and lashed about violently.

Kagome stood up, but was knocked right back on her ass by the woman's tail. "What do you want demon?" She said from the ground.

"What do you think child, you're my dinner," the woman told her.

"Yeah, well that's kind of going to ruin my plans." Kagome stood up quickly and readied herself. She was not good at hand-to-hand combat, but she knew how to move, even if she was out of shape. The snake darted her tail towards her direction, trying to knock her off her feet again. Kagome ducked and rolled to the right, easily avoiding the attack. "You're going to have to come up with a better attack, serpent," she yelled.

The snake hissed and slithered towards Kagome. She flashed her large fangs and then jerked her head towards her neck. Kagome slid on her knees in the dirt, bringing her to the back of the woman. From the ground she forcefully side-kicked her and the snake flew about five feet in the air landing on her face. Kagome got up and ran to her bow and arrows. Before she could reach them her feet were pulled out from under her and her face hit the ground, splitting her lip open. The serpent picked up Kagome by her legs, and stopped when the two came face to-face. From upside down Kagome's lip began to drip towards her forehead. She looked into the woman's reptilian irises as she took a finger and swiped a stream of blood from her cheek, then stuck it in her red mouth.

"Mmmm, you taste better than I thought. I can't wait to see what your heart tastes like," she threatened. She flashed her fangs again and reeled her head back getting ready to strike.

Just before she brought her dead down, Kagome punched her in the throat, making her instantly recoil. Her tail released the hold on her feet and she began coughing. Kagome got up and ran towards her bow and arrows, this time successfully picking them up. She steadied herself and got ready to aim.

After the snake stopped dry heaving, she shot her tail towards her prey. Kagome just barely dodged it, side-stepping to her left. She had just about enough of this yokai. She raised her bow, steadied her finger, closed one eye, and released. The arrow glowed pink as it soared towards its target. Kagome watched as the arrow made contact with flesh, instantly ripping it apart and purifying it. The snake made a shrieking noise just before it disintegrated and became part of the wind.

"Well that was a delay," she said to herself. She picked up her backpack and tossed it over her shoulder along with her bow and arrows. She took a deep breath and continued on her way.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

That night she climbed a tree and slept in it. She made no fire just incase another demon decided to attack. And she didn't really feel like fighting at the moment. The next day brought her no trouble. She routinely would stop every couple of hours to grab a bite of food and drink from a stream, and then would continue south. By nighttime, her feet were absolutely killing her. She hadn't stopped since lunch and didn't plan on it until she found a suitable place to rest. As she was nearing a bend in the road, she saw an old man lying on the ground. She ran over to him and knelt down. She felt his pulse. '_Well, at least he's still breathing.'_ She checked him for wounds, and found that his left leg was broken.

"Sir, are you alright?" She asked worried. No response. So she asked again, "Hello, I am here to help you, are you okay?" This time she received a cough, telling her he was at least conscious. He coughed a bit more and blinked his eyes open. They rested upon her face and he spoke, "Oh…my dear, what happened?" he asked with a weak voice.

"I don't know, I just found you like this. Do you remember anything?"

"Not really, I remember carrying fish on my shoulder, I was bringing them back to my village when…when, these bandits attacked me! I remember now. They attacked me and took my fish, then they must have knocked me out. That's all I can…Ow!" He looked down at the pain that came from his leg.

"They must have broken your leg too, I can heal you if you let me."

The man nodded. Kagome placed her hands over his leg, and closed her eyes. She focused on her energy and the man's pain before her. Her hands grew pink, and so did the man's eyes. They brightened as time passed, Kagome's brow furrowed in concentration. About five minutes later the light faded, and she removed her hands from his leg.

"Ahh, that feels much better young lady. It has been awhile since I have encountered an accomplished Miko."

"Your leg will probably feel sore for the next couple of weeks, that was a pretty clean break. You need to keep pressure off of it, I suggest a walking stick."

"Thank you. What may I call you? You can call me Ginji."

"Kagome, nice to meet you Ginji."

"Where are you going Kagome?"

"I'm traveling to a Miko's village to practice meditation."

"And do you have a place to rest your head for the night?" he kindly asked.

"Not as of yet, I was planning on sleeping in a tree again."

"Well since you helped me, I would be greatly honored if I could offer you my home for the night. My family and I live in a village about twenty minutes from here. And we have an extra bedroom for you to sleep in."

Kagome tried not to sound too excited, "Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you."

She stood up and helped the old man stand. She placed his arm around her shoulder and her hand around his waist.

"Okay, so tell me where to go."

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

They arrived at the village about forty-five minutes later. Kagome helping the man walk took longer than expected.

The village was very small, but quaint. There were about six medium sized huts on each side of the dirt path that led up to a larger hut. That was where the old man told Kagome to go. They limped to the front of the house. Before they took another step, an older woman ambushed the man she was helping.

"Oh, Ginji, don't ever do this to me again. Where were you?" She asked releasing him and taking him from Kagome.

"Some bandits knocked me out. Did some pretty good damage to my leg, but this nice young miko healed me. I'm sorry dear, but they took the fish."

"I don't give a damn about the fish, i'm just happy you're okay. We have enough food for now" she said hugging him again. "And miko, I can't thank you enough for saving him. I don't know what I would do if I lost him."

"Your most welcome, and call me Kagome."

"Thank you Kagome."

"Dear, I offered Kagome a place to sleep for the night. She is traveling to a Miko village and seeing as she saved me I figured it was a small repayment for her kindness."

"Yes, of course, by all means make yourself at home. Come, lets go inside. I have dinner ready."

The three of them helped the old man inside and shut the door. The hut was very cozy. The main room had a long table with cushions on the sides, two windows, and various painting's decorating the walls. The back wall had three doors. On top of the table were plates, chopsticks, cloths, and different assortments of food.

"This looks delicious," Kagome said drooling.

"It's my specialty. Gumbo is the best kind of food to make when you need to mix everything together to have leftovers for a week."

The two women smiled and set the man down on a cushion.

"Now I don't mean to be rude, but our son is sick and sleeping in the middle room. I'm going to ask both of you to keep it down for the night."

The old man rolled his eyes and nodded his head like he had been told this numerous times.

"Of course. I'll be sure to be quiet," Kagome promised.

"Thank you."

The wife served her husband and guest the gumbo she made. The rest of dinner was spent with small talk and future plans. By the time dinner was over, the old man was falling asleep. His wife helped him up and took him to bed, pointing to Kagome's room and saying goodnight in the process. Kagome thanked her for dinner and made her way over to the door. She walked passed and slid it closed.

The room was very neat and cozy. In the corner was a single bed stuffed with soft feathers. The pillow was the same, very plump, and begging to be used. Kagome set her bag and weapon down next to the door and ran over to the bed, plopping down on top of it. She bobbed up and down, testing out the comfort of the bed. When she was satisfied she got under the covers and closed her eyes. Within minutes she was snoring.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

_"Kagome..." The eerie voice taunted. The way her name echoed in the distance sent shivers down her spine._

_"Who are you?" She asked, getting the feeling she was repeating herself._

_"I think you already know who I am Kagome…"_

_"Why are you doing this? Can't you just leave me alone?" She received no answer._

_She was in the same place as before, except this wasn't a place. It was the black abyss, void of light. She looked around, seeing nothing. She took a step forward; instantly relaxing knowing that she could at least move._

_"Hello?" she screamed into the nothingness. Her voice reverberated off of unseen walls._

_She began to walk. She didn't know where she was going, but it was the only option she had. As time passed, her steps grew quicker, and quicker, until she found herself sprinting. Invisible thorns cut at her ankles, tearing the flesh from her bones. She didn't want to stop; she ignored the pain and sprinted faster. The hand from before came into view. She skidded to a halt, pivoted, and sprinted in the opposite direction. The hand was chasing her, at unbelievable speed, slowly catching up. Sweat dripped from her pores and her legs began to burn, but still she did not stop. Her lungs were beginning to give out, and she heard the sounds of waves crashing against rock again. She slammed on the breaks, losing her balance and tripped on her own feet. She turned around and saw the razor sharp claws reaching for her skin. She tried to stand, but she was too fatigued._

_The hand violently grabbed at the collar of her shirt, and hoisted her high above the ground. The claws were digging into her flesh, allowing thick streams of blood to flow down her torso. The hand jerked back, then flung her forward releasing her. She fell, just like before, into darkness. Further and further she plummeted, never knowing when she would make contact with a surface. The waves grew louder; she knew her time would soon be ending. She closed her eyes and embraced the impending impact…_

_~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~_

"Ow! Son of a bitch! It happened again…" Kagome said from the ground. She rubbed her bottom and stood up. "Why do my legs burn?" she asked herself.

From outside the door she heard the sounds of rustling, then footsteps walking towards her position. Her door opened, and the figure she saw she did not recognize.

"Uhm, hello, who are you?" the male figure asked.

"I'm Kagome. Sorry, you must be their son. I healed your father from a broken leg and he offered me a place to stay for the night. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh, hello Kagome, I'm Buyo. And you didn't wake me; I was just startled when I heard a crash coming from the next room that is usually vacant. It's nice to meet you."

"You too, and yeah, I fell out of bed. I don't know why I've been having these nightmares lately, but their taking a toll on my ass."

"Haha they'll do that to ya," he said closing the door behind him and sitting on top of the guest bed.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was your nightmare about?" He asked somewhat concerned.

"I don't honestly know. It's just me, and I'm surrounded by darkness, like a black hole. I can't see anything. But there's always this voice. This really creepy voice saying my name. Then a hand appears, reaching for me. The first time I had this dream I wasn't able to move. But the one I just had I was. So I ran from it. But it still caught up to me, and threw me. I don't know where I was falling, but all I could hear were waves and rocks. And always right before I hit the bottom, I wake up. And as you can see, I usually wind up on the ground."

"When you were dreaming about yourself in this black abyss, did you know that you were in your own dream?"

"Not at first, but I slowly began to realize that I was. I just wanted to wake up."

"Well, I'm no expert. But I think what you've been experiencing is what they call Lucid dreams. It's not really a researched topic. But it's when one is aware that one is dreaming. The dreamer may be able to exert some degree of control over their participation within the dream, or manipulate their imaginary experiences in the dream environment. They are very realistic and vivid."

"Interesting. Yeah, back in my tim…I mean. The village I'm from has told me about them. There are a lot of bo…uhh, there's only a few books on them. But my dreams aren't vivid at all. Except the hand of course, and myself, other than that it's just completely black."

"Well maybe this dream is trying to tell you something. Maybe it's a sign that you are aware you're dreaming, so you can change it."

"I guess. I've only had this nightmare twice. But if I have it again maybe I'll try something different, thanks."

"Anytime," he stood up from the bed and made his way to the door. "It was nice to meet you, where are you heading to?"

"A miko village south of here. I should arrive within a day."

"A…a miko? I know what village you're talking about. My wife is a beginner miko, and she recently went there to further her healing skills."

"Oh really? That's great, maybe ill meet her when I arrive."

"I hope so. Uhm, could I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything, what do you need?"

"Well, I've been sick for awhile now. I wrote a letter to my wife asking how she was doing at the village, but I'm too tired to send it out. Could you possibly take it with you and deliver it to her personally?"

"Of course. What's her name and what does she look like?"

"Her name is Gabriella. She traveled here from Italy about five years ago when I met her. She will probably be the only foreign one there, so I'm sure you'll pick her out amongst the crowd." He left the room quickly and few minutes later he came back holding a letter with a family seal on it. He handed it to Kagome and smiled.

"I'll be sure she get's this." She said returning his smile.

"Thank you Kagome. I hope you find what your looking for, good luck, and goodnight."

"Goodnight Buyo." He closed the door and made his way back to his room. Kagome put the letter in her backpack and hopped back under the covers. After she finally settled in, she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

She woke up early the next morning, feeling a bit tired from her nightmare the night before, but refreshed at the same time. She bid her host's a farewell and continued on her path that would lead her to the village. She hoped today would bring her no trouble.

When the sun was at its highest point in the sky, she stopped to eat her lunch. She was feeling particularly hungry, and ate the last of her food. She decided she wouldn't stop for another break unless she had to go to the bathroom. The village would probably offer her dinner, so she would be fine until then. Gauging her pace, she would expect to reach her destination by nightfall.

The hot rays made her sweat and sluggish, but the breeze helped her cool off. She stopped by a stream and washed her body off, becoming somewhat repulsed that she hadn't showered in the past three or four days. After she cleaned herself, she continued on her way.

Boredom was something that frequently displeased her. And unfortunately the entire day so far was full of it. The sun finally began to sink lower in the sky, showing of its beautiful orange, pink, and red tints. She decided to kick a few rocks down the path, removing a little of the boredom. She made up a game. She would kick a rock, and see how far it would go. Then the closest rock she saw she would try and kick it further than the one before. If the rock landed farther, that was five points. If it landed short, minus five points. So far she was at negative fifty, but she didn't really have another game to play with only one person.

She went up to kick another rock. It landed farther than the one she kicked before. "Yes! Now i'm at forty-five." She stopped walking and looked at the rock. "Wow, and this is what I resort to when I'm bored." She rolled her eyes at herself and just before she took another step, she heard a couple of stones roll on the dirt behind her.

She quickly turned around, but saw nothing, only the rocks settling. She then heard rustling from the bushes. She turned and saw nothing, only the last waves of the leaves before they stopped. A twig broke off from a branch on the opposite side of the path. She turned again, and still saw nothing. This was beginning to become annoying.

"Okay, if this is just nature than your fine, but if it's a living being, knock it off. I have places to be." No response.

She started to walk slowly, looking from side to side, trying to pick out anything that was out of place. Before her next foot hit the ground, two low menacing chuckles were heard from behind. By the time she turned around she already had her bow and arrow in hand, aiming at whatever threat was behind her.

Her eyes widened. Two large, disgusting, hairy spider demons were standing on the path, laughing at her. They had a spider's body, sleek and black. The only way she could tell they were male was by their two humanoid heads. The heads were identical. Short black hair adorned their skull, and instead of two eyes, they had four large bleeding red ones.

"Look what we have here brother?" the one spider said to the other.

"Yes brother, we ventured well."

"Yes…"

The two circled Kagome, closing in.

"If you come any closer I will purify you," she threatened.

"Oh we aren't too worried about that my sweet."

"No, not worried at all..." the other said mimicking his brother.

They made their move. Both spiders leaped landing on top of their victim. The tangle of their legs was hard to weave through, but not impossible. She managed to escape the bundle of limbs. She ran a few feet away then turned, instantly shooting an arrow. The pink infused spear lodged its way into one of the spider's eyes, instantly purifying it. The spider howled, legs scraping against the dirt trying to stand up straight. The yokai fell, and landed on it's back, its legs curling around its body. A hissing sound escaped his throat, then the body disintegrated into a pile of black dust.

The human head looked into Kagome's eyes, and bared his fangs. He moved swiftly and jumped at Kagome, bringing his legs down on top of her. He pinned her arms to her sides and used another limb to keep her legs from squirming. Kagome for the first time didn't know what do. She tried to move, but her body was pinned down tight. She tried to form energy from her hands, but her mind wasn't thinking straight. She hated spiders like most did. The way their long appendages walk. Their fangs, and their big bodies were very hard to not be repulsed by.

The spider stuck his bottom in the air revealing a stinger. Kagome blanched.

"Noo...please, don…" she choked on her last word as the spider injected her with his venom into her abdomen. Her body instantly shut down, freezing in place. Silk began to form from her feet; slowly making it's way towards her head. He picked her body up with two legs, and began slowly spinning her around with the others, weaving his silk onto her skin as she spun around and around. Kagome held no expression, her face wouldn't even move. '_Please, please stop.' _But her mouth wouldn't allow her to speak. The string was beginning to plaster its way onto her chest, only moving towards her face. Kagome closed her eyes. She didn't want to witness her own death as the spider killed her slow and painfully. He would suck her liquefied remains into his stomach. She only prayed to Kami that she would be dead by then.

Just before the silk reached her neck, the spider stopped. She slowly opened her eyes. The spider stood still, looking at her with no expression. She had no choice but to look into his four globes. Then, all of a sudden, the spider's head slowly began to wiggle. It slid past his neck, and fell to the ground with a thud. The spider's body became limp, dropping Kagome hard onto the cold dirt path. She had no idea what was going on. She tried to lift her head, but failed miserably. She then felt two strong arms pick her up, and carry her away. She looked up, and she couldn't believe what she saw.

There, holding her in his arms like she was a story book damsel, was Sesshomaru. He wasn't looking at her, but she couldn't take her eyes off of him, even if she wanted to. _'What…what the hell? Sesshomaru? Why did you save me?'_

He carried her off the road to a little clearing not far from the path and set her down gently on the grass. He stood above her, ushering someone away. Her guess was he told the toad to amscray.

He knelt down and with one clean sweep of his claw, the hard silk split into two and fell off her body. He stood up and moved towards a tree to sit down. Then he waited, never taking his eyes off of her.

At first it was awkward, he wouldn't look away from her. She didn't understand why he didn't leave, she was obviously safe now. All she had to do was wait an hour or two before the paralysis poison wore off. But he didn't move an inch. She couldn't even tell if he was breathing. He was like a beautiful Roman sculpture, where you're allowed to look but not touch.

Time was finally passing, and she was beginning to regain some feeling into her legs. She wiggled them about, letting them settle. More time passed, and she could feel her whole body. She sat up slowly, holding her head in her palm.

"Thank you," she told him not looking up. When she received no response she finally gazed at him.

Only then did he give a slight nod. He stood up and began to walk away.

"Hey, why did you save me, I thought I disgusted you." She inquired.

He stopped mid-walk and turned his head only allowing her to see half of his gilded face.

"Rin," was all he said. He continued walking towards the path.

She followed him until he led her to the dirt road. He walked over to the toad, taking a package from his small hands, and began to walk north.

She guessed they had taken care of that demon, and were now making their way back to Rin so he could deliver the package he took from Jaken. '_Well, that was good timing.' _She was thankful that he was in the area to save her from being eaten.

She watched as he neared a bend and disappeared into the distance. She made her way over to her things, picked them up, and traveled south.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

The moon was high up in the sky, next to the stars. She expected to arrive at the village hours ago, but with the event that occurred earlier it would be at least another hour until she reached it.

Trying to find things that would pass the time was difficult. There wasn't anything to look at in the dark aside from the sky. And she couldn't really do that while at the same time keep an eye on the path. So she was stuck looking forward trying not doze off or let her imagination get the better of her by the creeping sounds of the night.

Luckily for her, the hour finally passed, and she soon found herself at a fork in the road. Two signs read,

_Left,_

_West: Hiroshi province._

_Right,_

_South: Felician province._

She took the right path and continued on. The tall trees looming above and the empty road were beginning to frustrate her. It never seemed to end. She finally relaxed a little when a sign on the side of the road read,

_Fujo village._

'_Finally,' _she thought. She sped up her pace, eager to meet other Miko's and begin her training. As she walked around another bend, she finally saw light. She made her way towards the light, excited that this part of the journey was over. As she moved passed the village's entrance, she stopped dead in her tracks. She looked around, and slowly fell to her knees. She put her head in her hands and shook her head back and forth. "Noo, why? Why?" she repeated.

She looked back up at the sight before her. The village was not a village, at least not anymore. Trees lie on the ground. The foundations of hut's caved in on themselves, split and blistered. Small fires littered the dirt. This was not a village. It was a burnt wasteland.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

_A/N: The instrument Miroku plays is called The Sangen. It is a 3-stringed, Japanese musical instrument, similar to a guitar. The song Kagome sings while she is traveling is called Spirit in the sky, by Norman Greenbaum. I Love that song, it was randomly stuck in my head at the moment and thought it would fit well. The sign at the end of the chapter that Kagome read meant miko village. The word Fujo is another name for Miko._

_So there's chapter 6! Don't worry, more Kagome and Sesshomaru moments will happen. I'll try and get chapter 7 up as soon as possible. Thanks for your support. You guys are awesome!_


	7. Chapter 7: From The Ashes

A Future Full of Beautiful Malice

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated. This is for pure enjoyment and entertainment._

~Chapter 7: From The Ashes~

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

He watched the leaves sway back and forth, twisting with each other atop their small branches. They were like large choreographed dancers, moving together harmoniously, never stopping until the wind made its final breath. The grass echoed their waltz. Like an endless war, the blades would never cease their battling until the wind sounded the alarm. With the moon still high in the sky shining its light on the landscape like a silken blanket, everything seemed peaceful.

That was, until a small green amphibian with an abnormally large head ended his reverie.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru!" The toad yelled, scurrying up towards his master on top of a hill. When he got no response, he continued. "I received a letter from the Lord of the Western Lands telling us to head back south to a village. It appears something has happened, and we must go investigate."

"Jaken," he looked down with a side eye towards the intruder of his serenity. The cold-blooded creature cringed a little, awaiting a punishment for his interruption, but it did not come. "How urgent is this message?" He asked with a sinisterly calm voice.

"Er...uhm, he did not specify mi-Lord," Jaken said scratching the back of his head.

"Then we will not divert from our path. We will deliver the package to Rin, and then we shall head south. Tell my father we will take care of this minor problem."

"Ye…yes, mi-lord." Jaken nodded and made his way out of sight.

Sesshomaru looked back towards the beautiful landscape before him. He only took a second or two before he exhaled a small breath and walked slowly down the hill. He longed for the day where he could have more uninterrupted moments of tranquility to himself. Once he reached the bottom, he continued on his way to his ward's village.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Small droplets of perspiration moistened the dirt below. Her fingers were below the ground, digging into the earth with all her strength. The only sounds audible were embers cracking, and the fast beating of her anxious and depressed heart. Minutes passed, but it seemed like she had been kneeling for hours. She didn't want to look back up. Maybe her three-day adventure was too much for her fragile body. Over-exertion could have produced illusions or hysteria. But she ultimately knew it couldn't have. That term was from a period in her time when men gave the name to women as an excuse for insanity. She wasn't insane. But she really wanted to believe she was. She didn't want to think that her entire trip was for nothing. She needed to become stronger, faster, powerful, and more in-tune with her spiritual side. But now how could she? She knew she couldn't defeat the army that threatened her old home…

'_Were all doomed,'_

She looked back up weakly. She felt a small spark of hope that what she had seen was not real. She wanted to believe that she really was too tired; and then that spark died.

The scene did not change. The trees were still knocked over and decrepit. The small huts were still destroyed, engulfed by ash and small fires. And with that destruction came utter defeat and anguish.

She rose to her feet, and walked slowly passed the village's gate, ignoring the soil that caked her fingers. She made her way further into the fallen village. She passed heaps of wood that used to be homes, and burnt literature that would collapse if touched. Her heart sank lower and lower when she passed the corpses that were no longer distinguishable. She knelt down to one of the bodies, heartbroken when a small body of a child lay next to a bigger one. She offered a small prayer and continued on her way. She shook her head while walking passed more depressing scenes, feeling empathetic towards the ones that had died a painful but honorable demise. Her nostrils were beginning to scream in pain from the horrifying stench of death and decay.

Her steps were beginning to falter, and she stopped at a structure that had not been entirely eaten by flames. It was a shrine, still well intact. The large rectangular building was a deep blue color. It was elevated slightly from the ground and the roof had tiles and thatched shingles. Charms and chimes were nailed on the walls to ward off evil and glorify the shrine. Two large red posts welcomed visitors. The sign atop the posts had a symbol.

It was a sphere. In the circle towards the edge curved a line, which mimicked a simple moon. In the top left sphere held a smaller circle, which mimicked the sun. She knew it was the symbol for Miko's, since they were meant to protect the children of the sun and the moon. She looked back towards the building, and noticed there was a space where a sliding door would be. She climbed the stairs to a wrap-around porch and made her way inside. There was a large opening, which was not protected by the roof. It was smaller than the building. The rest of the floor was under the roof, with red posts going around the length of the inside-rectangle. Small cushions lay on the ground under the roof along with tables and candles. The open floor towards the center of the rectangle held the miko symbol from outside, except much larger. All together, the only signs of destruction this building received were the corners of the roof, that were collapsed and caved in a little, and some of the walls looked burnt, but not completely incinerated.

She walked to the middle of the room and surveyed the area, then made her way towards the back door. She slid it open and looked around. The backyard was enormous. The dirt looked used, not just from fire. Small poles marked the ground into a large square, and half-burnt targets looked old and worn. The trees that surrounded the area still looked strong and sturdy. But something that caught her eye was not the training ground before her, but mounds of dirt to her right. On top of the dirt lay small makeshift wooden crosses. About three mounds rose from the ground. She examined them, noticing that the dirt was not compact.

'_Hmm, these graves seem newly made. The dirt is loose and dark. I wonder who did this.'_

She turned around startled when she heard the sound of wood clashing to the floor. "Hello?" She asked, hopeful she would receive a response.

"Hello…" She said again traveling into the shrine. Standing on the miko symbol she turned slowly, observing every angle of the building.

"Is anyone here?" She inquired. She put a hand on her hip and sighed.

Out of the corner of her eye a black figure moved quickly. She turned her head, but no one was there.

The figure moved again, and she turned towards the top of the roof, but it was gone. Then moved again, and again, too fast to keep up with. Her head was shifting and turning at a rapid pace.

"Look," Kagome said, "whoever you are, I mean you no harm. Just let me talk to you."

The next thing Kagome knew she was on her stomach, breathing against the tile. Her hands were wound around her back and her weapon and bag were thrown across the floor. Kagome tried to turn her head, but the grips on her arms were too painful for her to twist her body.

"Who are you?" the voice from behind accused.

"mmmffdd….mh…ffhh…" was all Kagome could manage to mumble from her face smashed into the ground. The figure loosened the grip on her arms, allowing her to turn her head to the side.

"I'm Kagome," she said out of breath.

"And what is it you are doing here Kagome, come to destroy more of this village?"

"What? No. No…I came here to learn."

"I don't believe you…'Kagome'…" she said placing emphasis on her name. "Your like the others, offer kindness and stability, and then destroy it by wiping out an entire village."

"No…no you have to believe me. I'm a Miko. I came here to learn so I could defeat the Tenshi no Guntai. Please, I would never harm an innocent village."

"Hmm…maybe you are telling the truth…but maybe you aren't. How do I know if I can trust you?"

"Why would I come to a nearly destroyed village and destroy it further? That would be pointless," she informed getting a little irritated.

"I guess that makes sense, but I'm still not sure."

"Look, if you release me ill prove to you I'm a Miko. And I promise I will not harm you."

"Ha, you could not harm me even if you tried, but I guess that sounds acceptable. Fine, I will let you go. But if you try anything, I will end your life, got it?"

Kagome nodded and the figure released her. She rolled over on her back and sat up rubbing the soreness out of her arms. She looked at the person before her. She looked to be about her age, if not younger. She wore traditional Miko clothing, except for a black belt that adorned her waist. The belt held two small daggers and a Sai with a blue ribbon wrapped around the handle. She was very tall and thin as she stood up. Blonde hair was pulled up tightly in a ponytail, with two strands of hair that managed to escape lying beside her face. Her complexion was dark, as if she had been working in the sun for weeks. Her almond shaped eyes were an emerald color, and her big full lips complemented her features.

"Well,"…the woman said.

"Oh, right, sorry." Kagome stood up, faced a side of the wall that was semi collapsed, and took aim. She held up her hand and formed a fist. Slowly, pink light enveloped her hand, shimmering and beautiful. She looked towards the roof, and fired. A pink ball of light shot through the air like a bullet, piercing its target and crumbling it. Pieces of wood that managed to escape the blast fell towards the ground. The woman looked at where the target hit its mark. There was large hole on top of the roof. Disintegrated shingles and splintered wood rimmed the area of the gap.

"Okay, so you're a Miko," she concluded. "But are you a good Miko?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Uhm, well I like to think so. I'm not evil if that's what you're asking."

"No, it's not. I'm wondering if you can do anything else besides shoot energy from your hands."

"Oh. Well, i'm a good aim. I can purify and heal, and I'm pretty agile even though I'm somewhat out of shape."

"So…that's it…" she said slowly.

"Uhm, yeah I guess so."

"I can see why you came here now," she mumbled under her breath. "What was that?" Kagome asked slightly annoyed.

"Nothing," the woman said quickly.

"Okay, well, do you have a name?"

"I do," she said.

"Can…I have it?" Kagome asked dumbfounded.

"Penna."

"It's nice to meet you Penna, given the circumstances."

"Likewise."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, who are you exactly…and what happened to this place?"

Penna sighed and dropped her arms. She left the shrine for only a moment or two, and came back carrying logs. She set them down only a few feet from where Kagome sat. Using a couple of flint stones, she lit a small fire. She walked away again, but this time she came back carrying two thin mats. She laid them out flat away from the fire, and sat down on one of them.

"Uhm, what are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"It's dark out, you don't expect to leave tonight do you?"

"No, I guess you're right," she agreed. Kagome crawled to her things and joined the woman on her own matt. "You can start whenever you're ready," she said setting her backpack down next to her.

Penna nodded and looked towards the fire. The flames played upon her face, dancing to inaudible instruments. She kept looking into the depths of the heat, searching for something. When she was unsuccessful, she looked back towards Kagome.

"Well, I came here eighteen years ago when I was six. At first, it served as my home, since I was an orphan. But after awhile, the Miko's around the village took notice to the certain gifts I possessed. They soon decided after that that the gifts resembled their own abilities. So my training to become a Miko began. No men lived in the village, except for a monk, who taught the teachings of spirituality and meditation. His name was Jensin, and he was the old man that found me and brought me here. He, along with two other Miko's, were the teachers of this village. An old woman named Leiki was the teacher of energy control, new energy forms, and archery. A younger woman with a hot temper was Zedra. She was the teacher of combat technique, self-defense, offense, and weapon skills."

"But I thought Miko's aren't meant to be violent," Kagome interjected.

"That…my new friend…is a myth. Miko's are not violent towards others. But when threatened, they are the most deadliest creatures. We are meant to balance the earth, from when the moon descends, and the sun rises. We are blessed with abilities and connections to the spirit world. If a threat arises, we must protect those in danger."

"So, Miko's have somewhat of a creed, you could say?"

"Exactly. And we have had this creed since the beginning of time."

"What did you learn here so far?"

"Well, I've been here for close to two decades, so…a lot. In the first five years, I worked with Leiki on my energy…"

"You mean you started your training when you were only six?" Kagome asked shocked.

"The younger I started, the more powerful and in control I would become. It's all about balance. You can't have power without control. If I only had power, it would consume me. So, for the first five years I practiced controlling my energy. I learned the basics; creating energy from hands and casting the ball away from my body without letting it dissipate. After a while, I could cast energy from my body and control its path, how fast it went, and how severe the impact it would have on a target. Once I had full control over my techniques, Leiki taught me how to heal injuries using my energy. It took me awhile. Instead of healing others, I would worsen their cuts and bruises. It takes time, and patience. But it only took a week to finally learn how to heal someone with energy instead of damage them. And a couple weeks after that, I could heal great injuries and broken bones. The more you practice healing, the more your power will change."

"What do you mean?" Kagome wondered.

"I mean, that when I was new at healing, my energy was orange. But after I mastered it, it changed from orange to red. I don't know why, but I guess it means that I have full understanding of the art of healing. It's like the energy matured, and like how men's voices grow deeper with age and time, so did my energy with color."

"Oh, that's really interesting. I never knew that happened. So what else did you learn?" She asked with an eager voice. Kagome wished she had a pen and notepad to take notes.

"Well, after Leiki thought that I had mastered every form of energy, she gave me this pin," she pointed towards the top of her white Kimono. There was a small shiny gold medal. On top of the medal was an engraving that looked like larger circles within smaller circles. "It is the symbol for Miko energy. And once Leiki gave me this, I moved on to Zedra, my next teacher."

"Wait, did you keep up with your energy even when you went to the next teacher?"

"A Miko never forgets the forms and techniques of energy. It is instinctual once learned. But, combat and weapon skills are a different story. You can certainly lose your touch if you abandon training or practice for a while."

Penna readjusted her position on the matt and continued. "Zedra was tough. We went through grueling weeks of workouts before we even got into the basics of combat. I remember this one time we actually had to jog from here to a mountain east of here and back. It was about fifteen miles away. So in total we had to run thirty miles, and we were only allowed ten five minute breaks and a small lambskin pouch full of water. That was the toughest workout we did. I even fought with Zedra on one too many occasions on the brutality of her exercises. But that only earned me more. So for the next six years, Zedra and I became very close, and not in a good way. After the cruel workouts ended when she thought we were in good enough shape, we finally started fighting techniques. Even though we kept up with our morning jogs, we focused more time on our combat forms and stances. Zedra wanted us to learn the art of indirect force, or _Jujutsu. _We learned the methods, which included; striking, body throws, and wrestling. The defensive methods were blocking, evading, off balancing, blending, and escaping. The entire art form didn't take me long to master, but it took longer to remember. After a while, remembering the forms became easier. So we then focused on weapon skills. We were given Miko armor, to wear incase of accidental mistakes. We were then given a dagger, a weighted chain with a hook at the end, two identical sai's, and a long thin sword. Each weapon took time to learn and use without fail, but we all seemed to get it down after awhile. And after that, combat practice and sparring were held every morning after jogs."

"So, I'm guessing Zedra gave you that pin when she felt you mastered combat and weapons?"

Penna nodded. "Yep, and believe me, she wasn't too excited to give me this pin. She never really liked me, probably because I was the only one in my Miko class to speak my mind. But yes, this is the pin she gave me," she said pointing next to her energy pin. The medal was identical to the other one except the engravings were of two identical Sai, slightly tilted so that they crossed one another.

"I then focused on archery and mastered it in only one year. It came very naturally to me. Leiki was the one who taught me, because she showed me how to fuse my energy with my arrows."

Kagome looked at the pin she now pointed at. It was the same as the last two, except a single tilted arrow was on the medal. In the middle shaft of the arrow, was a small Miko symbol for energy.

"What did you do up until now?" She asked.

"Worked on my spiritual side and meditation with Jensin. It wasn't easy for me, but I got the basics down. I am able to connect with the spirit world."

"It's not easy for me either. I'm terrible with sitting still and concentrating for too long. I see you are too, you don't have a medal for meditation or spirituality haha." Kagome smirked, but her smile quickly vanished when Penna's brows furrowed and she turned back towards the fire. "I uh...I'm sorry if I said something wrong," she apologized.

"It's not your fault," Penna said with a hint of sadness. "Its just, I had been working on reaching the state of Nirvana with Jensin for years. I was almost there…but…"

"You almost reached Nirvana? This is why I came here! I mean, don't get me wrong I need to master the other forms, but reaching the state of Nirvana was the main reason. Why didn't you finish?"

"Can't you already guess? Just before I was able to, that damn army came in here and destroyed everything. I think they knew what we were capable of, knew that we actually posed a threat, so they got rid of the problem."

"How were you not killed?"

"Fortunately, when they arrived here two days ago, I was in a trapdoor underneath this shrine. I was down there drinking my secret stash of Sake when I had a little bit too much and ended up passing out. When I woke up, this is what I was greeted with."

"I'm so sorry Penna, I really am. That army will pay, I promise."

"It's not the army I want to kill. They are mere pawns in a bigger game. I want their damn leaders. Miko's shouldn't seek revenge or go looking for trouble. But at this point, what they have done is punishable by death. And I won't stop until they all sleep in graves."

"I agree with you," Kagome said as she yawned.

"Go to sleep Kagome, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan," she said lying down and using her backpack as a pillow. Penna followed her act, lying down and looking up at the stars. She slowly closed her eyes and began to clear her mind. Right before Kagome drifted off, she remembered something.

"Hey Penna?" She asked.

"Hmm…" She said half asleep.

"I need to help you defeat them. I know you haven't reached Nirvana yet, but your close. Anything can help at this point. I also need to know the ways of combat and full control of my energy. I'm a fast learner, probably the fastest you'll meet. And I know i'm asking a lot of you, especially since I just met you, but will you teach me the ways of a Miko?" She asked pensively.

Kagome heard only silence. She waited minutes for a response until she figured Penna had fallen asleep. She turned over on her side, her back towards the woman next to her. She finally was beginning to drift off when she heard a voice.

"Yes, ill teach you," Penna said.

And with that, Kagome smiled to herself and relaxed. Moments later, sleep finally took the two Miko's off to dream land.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"_Kagome…" She heard the voice say. 'Why won't these night terrors just end?'_

"_Kagome…" It said again._

"_Can't you just leave me alone?" She screamed into the darkness. But instead of the voice disappearing, it grew louder._

"_Kagome…" it was right next to her. She felt the hair stand up on her neck and a chill run down her spine._

"_Kagome..." it kept repeating her name, over and over again. It felt like the voice found a way into her mind, pounding and pounding out her name. Kagome knelt down and shook her head in her hands._

"_Just leave me alone! Leave me alone!" She bellowed, but the voice still spoke._

_It grew faster and faster, louder and louder. Kagome felt her sanity slipping; she couldn't take anymore…._

"KAGOME!" a loud voice yelled, echoing through the trees.

"Ahh! What? What is it, what?" Kagome panicked. She instantly recoiled her body and grabbed the closest object next to her. Still half blind from sleep, she held the object out to ward off any unseen enemies.

When her eyes finally began to wake up, she looked around. She found Penna standing over her with arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

"Are you just about done?" She said looking down at the half-crazed woman.

"What? What happened?" She asked.

"I've been trying to wake up you for the past five minutes. You're a heavy ass sleeper you know that? And put that damn stick down, your not going to kill anyone with it." Penna rolled her eyes and opened a trapdoor to the very far left of the floor. After the dust settled, she climbed down.

Kagome looked at her hand. She held a burnt stick from the small bonfire. She tightened her grip slightly and watched the piece of wood crumble into ash and be carried away by the wind. She slowly stood up and straightened her self out. She tried to stretch but doubled over in a cramp. Clenching her stomach, she just now realized she hadn't eaten since yesterday.

"Ahh, I knew you were hungry. Lucky for you, I stashed some rice and dried fruits in the cellar. Here." Penna tossed Kagome a small beige sac. She untied the rope and opened it up. Inside were dried bananas, apricots, and a smaller pouch full of rice.

"I put a pot on that table over there. The water is in a well located on the side of this building. I'm going for a morning jog, and then we need to clean up this shithole." Penna took off the top of her Kimono revealing a white under cloth wrap and rolled up her red hakama's.

Kagome looked back up at her and smiled. "Thank you Penna, really."

She nodded and took off towards the front of the shrine. Running down the steps, she disappeared out of view.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Kagome made herself some breakfast and left some rice and fruit for Penna when she returned. After a while of sitting, she began to grow bored. "There must be something to do around here," she said to herself. "Wait a second…what, what is that god awful smell?" She sniffed the air until she found the culprit of the stench. "Geez, I smell like shit." She wrinkled her nose in disgust and grabbed the soap from her backpack. "There's gotta be a place to take a bath around here." She took off her shoes and walked around the back of the house, searching for anything that could resemble a place to clean herself off.

"Ah, yes!" She jumped up and down and ran over to a large wooden tub. It was meant for crushing grapes or other fruits, but it looked clean inside and at this point she didn't give a damn. Lucky enough for her the tub was conveniently close to the well. Some time later she managed to fill it up halfway. She slipped in and ignored the frigid temperature of the water. She washed her body all over with the soap and dunked her hair a couple more times underwater then stepped out. She shook her body violently like a dog, trying to get all the water off of her as much as she could. She rung her hair and twisted it up, using a small but sturdy twig to keep it from falling. After she got dressed, she walked back into the shrine and sat back down on the matt. Feeling a tad bit colder than normal from the freezing water, she decided to relight the fire. She gathered some more logs and used her flint stones to spark a flame. Just as the fire was comfortably going, Penna ran into the room out of breath.

"How was your jog?" Kagome asked. She rubbed her hands together and held them out facing the fire to keep warm.

"Invigorating," Penna answered sarcastically.

"I left you some rice and fruit if you're hungry."

"Thanks," she said. Penna walked over to the already made rice and inhaled the food along with the fruit. She wiped her face full of sweat on the top of her under cloth. "So, are you ready to clean up?" she asked.

Kagome nodded, stood up, and straightened out her jacket.

"You know, you wear really weird clothes. Where did you get them?"

Kagome's eyes widened. She scratched the back of her head and dug an invisible hole in the tile with the tip of her shoe. "Oh, you know, I can't really remember. I think a peddler on the road sold these to me. Said they were high fashion, so I bought them." She said with a fake smile.

Penna raised an eyebrow. "I see. Well, let's get started."

The two made their way out of the shrine and into the middle of the village. "Okay, so how do you propose we do this?"

"I first want to bury the dead. They deserve a peaceful resting place."

"Where do you want them to be buried?"

"There's a large enough clearing behind the battle field and the trees. It's a grassy meadow. I think that's the right place to bury them."

And with that, the two got started. Penna picked up the bodies one by one on the right side of the village, and Kagome did the left. After an hour, the Miko's figured that they had gathered all of the bodies that weren't completely disintegrated. Penna grabbed two rusted shovels and tossed one over to Kagome.

"Make sure to dig a whole at least six feet deep and wide, just eyeball it."

"Got it," Kagome nodded and began to dig. It was hard at first. The compact dirt underneath did not want to budge. But after awhile of digging hole after hole, it became easier. At about noon, the sun was blazing hot, shining down on the meadow. The clearing would have been beautiful from where the sun was hitting it if not for the rows of elevated piles.

After hours of digging, Kagome was beginning to tire. Blisters were beginning to form on her palms and she thought she was going to drown in her own sweat if they didn't take a break soon. She didn't want to be the first one to complain, but she really needed water and shade. Looking over at Penna, she noticed she looked to be in the same shape as herself. Her under cloth was completely soaked and dirt smudges littered her arms and legs. Kagome finished filling up a grave and leaned her weight on the handle of the shovel. She wiped her forehead and looked around. She was shocked to find that there were no more piles of bodies left to bury. Penna soon followed Kagome and finished patting the soil on top of a mound.

"Are we done?" Kagome yelled about twenty feet away.

"Looks like it," Penna yelled back. They left the meadow and began walking through the trees to the back of the shrine. When they crossed the archery targets Kagome stopped and stared. Penna realized there wasn't a body walking next to her anymore and turned around. "What is it?" She asked.

Kagome pointed a finger. Penna's eyes followed her finger until it rested upon three makeshift crosses. "I made those yesterday," she said. "I was happy that they were distinguishable compared to most of the corpses.

"Why did you only bury three?"

Penna took a minute before she answered, and began to walk into the shrine as she spoke. "Because. We only had three teachers."

It took a moment or two before realization set in. Kagome tilted her head towards their graves and said a silent prayer. When she was done, she followed the woman back into the building.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

It was now the late afternoon. The sun was still shining brightly, but the breeze helped cool off the tired Miko's. Penna was sweeping the tile floor while Kagome stretched out her sore muscles. After the two relaxed and rehydrated their bodies, Penna guided Kagome back out into the village.

"Why are we out here again? We already buried everyone." She said confused.

"Because Kagome. I thought you wanted to start your training."

"Oh! Yes, I do! Please, teach away."

"Very well." Penna looked around, noticing that the small fires around the village had finally gone out. Only a little smoke rose from the singed wood. She squinted her eyes and then pointed towards a destroyed hut. "Kagome, I want you to shoot an energy sphere towards that hut," she instructed.

"But why? What's the point of destroying that hut further?"

"What's the point in saving a hut from further destruction when it's already too far gone to repair? Seeing as the fire wiped out all of the targets we had, we are going to improvise."

"But…"

"Kagome, do you want me to teach you how to become a great Miko or not?" Kagome nodded. "Then shut the hell up and listen to what I say, got it?" She nodded again.

"Now, like I said, shoot an energy ball at that hut."

Kagome did as she was told and raised her arm, then made a fist. Her hand grew pink, and she released. The sphere whistled through the air like a bullet and hit its target. It was only silent for a second, until the entire hut spontaneously combusted. Parts of the hut turned to ash while the other luckier bits of wood flew through the air and landed hard on the ground.

"Do it again," Penna instructed.

Kagome repeated her action, but just as she was about to release, Penna held up her hand. "Don't let go. Keep the energy going." Kagome concentrated, and held the form. Penna walked until she stood right in front of her, staring into her eyes.

"We are given gifts. Gifts most don't have. We have the ability to be powerful. But we also have the ability to control it. That is something that is rare amongst the living."

Kagome's hand was beginning to burn. Her concentration was slipping. She could only hold her energy for so long until she had to release it. Her arm was beginning to shake, and sweat droplets cascaded down her smooth face.

"Concentrate Kagome. It's only burning you because your letting it burn you. Do not let the energy control you."

"I…I…. can't. It hurts. Move Penna." She said with clenched teeth.

Penna did not move. She crossed her hands behind her back and waited.

"P…penna. I said get out of the way." Kagome's arm was violently shaking; she couldn't hold it any longer. She abruptly pointed her fist towards the sky and let go. The whistling of the ball became faint as it disappeared into the clouds. Out of breath, she looked towards Penna, expecting to see a pissed off face. But instead, she still held the same stern look as a teacher would.

"Again," She ordered.

Kagome sighed and held up her arm, twitching in pain when the ball became too hot to handle again. Soon after, Kagome shot another ball towards the sky. Hours passed, and energy ball after energy ball followed the same path as the first. This was beginning to frustrate her. '_Why the hell can't I control my fucking energy? What is wrong with me?'_ She thought to herself as she was bent over heaving for air. When she regained her strength, she stood back up, and gave Penna a pleading look.

"Again." She said.

"I can't," Kagome told her.

"Again," she repeated.

"I really can't. We've been at this for hours. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me."

"Again."

Kagome sighed heavily and slowly held out her arm and fist. Her hand grew pink, and she held it. She took a deep breath and relaxed a little.

"Don't let it control you Kagome. You are the one who possesses this ability, not the other way around. Clear your mind, and concentrate on the hand that is not creating the energy. Feel the temperature of that hand, and release it into the other."

Kagome closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. She wiggled the fingers of her other hand and touched the coolness of her palms. She focused completely on that hand, feeling only the breeze weave through her fingers. She spread out her palm and figuratively watched as an invisible essence left that hand and moved into her other one. When she opened her eyes, she felt nothing. She didn't feel the need release the ball anymore. So she closed her eyes and resumed focus.

"Good Kagome. You are in control now. Instead of releasing your power, I want you to diminish it. Diminish the urge to let go of your ball. Erase the thoughts of destruction from your mind. Do not associate your energy with it. Let them become separate. Take a deep breath, and let your energy fade."

Kagome cleared her mind and pictured her energy ball, bright and beautiful. She concentrated on the serenity of the ball. Although it looked solid from afar, up close it was translucent and breathtaking. The way it illuminated everything around it was peaceful and calm. The low hum it created sounded like a lullaby, soothing and soft. But light does not last forever. Its radiance was slowly fading, flickering against the darkness. It kept fading, until the glowing light finally went out.

Kagome hesitantly opened her eyes. She looked at her outstretched hand, and found nothing. "Yes!" I can't believe it! I never could do this at home; I always had to release my energy. It always had to destroy something. Oh Penna thank you!" She leapt forward and clung on to Penna's shoulders, hugging her tight.

"Uh, your welcome. But uhm, haha...okay...get off…get…Kagome…OKAY GET OFF!"

Kagome smiled and did a little victory dance, pumping her hands up and down as she spun around. Not amused, Penna scowled. "Okay Kagome, I understand you're happy but you still have a lot to learn. Before we can move on, I need you to repeat what you just did."

"Yeah yeah sure sure, whatever you say." Kagome proudly held out her arm and fist. She let her energy resurface around her hand and held it there. After a few minutes, she let it fade. "See? I told you I'm a fast learner."

"Haha, didn't sound that way a while ago. Good thing I didn't let you give up." Penna said with a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, I know. Thank you. I knew I could do it though."

"Mhmmmm…" she said rolling her eyes. "Okay. The next thing I'm going to teach you is how to control the movement of your energy. Create a sphere and hold it." She waited for Kagome to do so. Then she herself created her own energy ball, shining a bright red. "Watch what I do." Penna brought her arm to her side, with the inside of her palm facing towards her. She cupped her hand and spread her fingers, like she was grasping an invisible object. She gave a small look of concentration. The ball of energy began to hover away from her hand. She let it float higher into the sky, and then brought it slowly down. The ball stopped when it was next to her body, waiting to be told what's its next path would be. "Once you have grasped the technique of hovering, you can make it do whatever you want." Penna bounced the energy ball on her hand, letting it go up and down. She took the ball in one hand, tossed it behind her back, and caught it with her other hand. She tossed it high up in the sky, and just before it hit the dirt she swooped it up while spinning her body. She jumped in the air, twisting her torso and just before she landed on the ground she pelted the ball towards a hut. The ball whistled so loud and moved so fast it was hard to register where it went. A second after she threw it, the crumpled hut in the distance exploded, leaving nothing in its wake.

Kagome's jaw dropped. She had never seen anyone besides yokai move with such agility, skill, and power. "Holy…shit."

"Kagome, you lost focus. Make a ball."

"Yeah well its kind of hard to focus when you do amazing tricks like that you know." Kagome playfully chuckled and created a sphere. She held it towards her body and spread her fingers just like Penna did. Then she waited for instruction.

"When you have allowed the energy to cause no pain when it consumes your hand, you are that much closer from letting it leave your body. It is all about having a connection with a disconnection. This energy is a part of us. It comes from within us. We are able to destroy, heal, purify, and control it. But, only when you are never fully disconnected from it. When it leaves your body, you need to allow yourself to still be connected to it, but also allowing it the freedom to move. So find that connection, hold on to it, and let the ball hover."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. She found it easier to concentrate this way. She pictured the ball again, surrounded by darkness. It was illuminating and beautiful as ever. She tried to touch the ball from within her mind, but the ball repelled her. Her eyes shot open and she watched as the slightly hovered ball disintegrated in her hand. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"Hey, it's okay." Penna touched her shoulder and reassured her. "Believe me, your doing excellent for only learning this stuff within the last few hours. I couldn't even hover the ball an inch from my hand until six months of practice, and you got it on the first damn try. You still have a ways to go, but at this pace, you'll get it in no time. I guess you really are a fast learner."

"Haha thanks. Its like I'm taking a Miko crash course." Kagome gave her a small smile. Penna stepped back and nodded for Kagome to try again.

More hours passed, and it was now beginning to get dark out. Kagome had only managed to lift the ball from her hands, but she couldn't control the path of it. Both women were physically and mentally exhausted. Kagome could barely even focus on creating a ball she was so drained. It wasn't until the moon came out when both of them decided to call it quits.

They moved sluggishly to the shrine. Dragging their feet on the ground, they managed to climb the small staircase and collapse onto their matt's. Kagome lay face down with her arms and legs spread apart from each other. Too tired to care that her stomach ached from hunger, she closed her eyes and instantly was out cold.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Ear piercing screams brought her back to reality. She fluttered her eyes open but instantly shut them from the pain of the bright light. Kagome slowly sat up and stretched out her overused muscles. She yawned, shook her head, and finally focused on her surroundings.

"Somebody help us!" A voice cried in the distance.

Her head turned around. She searched for the direction of the voice, and Penna who was no where to be found.

"Penna?" Kagome yelled.

"Please! Somebody help!" another voice screeched.

Kagome stood up and ran towards the cries for help. She jumped on the ground, ignoring the stairs and sprinted to the center of the village.

"Get this psychotic bitch off of me!" She could see figures a few yards away. She sprinted faster, but skidded on her heels when she witnessed the scene in front of her.

"Penna!" She stated with a stern voice and clenched fists. "Just what do you think you are doing?"

"Uh…taking care of a problem?" she answered with confusion.

There on the ground, writhing around like a worm was Shippo. He was gagged, and his hands and feet were tied behind his back. Next to him was Miroku, who was bound but not gagged. Penna was on top of him with a long white cloth, trying to silence his mouth.

"Penna…drop the cloth, now." Penna raised her arm like a small child would when attempting to continue their bad behavior.

"Penna…now." She raised her hand higher, then sighed, and dropped the cloth on the ground. She stood up from Miroku and crossed her arms in defeat. "These are my friends from home. We are from a northern village, about a three days walk from here. I told them to meet me a couple days after I left. I forgot to tell you. It must have slipped my mind from all of the stuff that's happened."

"So…their not perverted pigs seeking more blood shed?"

"No, I promise," although she did somewhat lie about a certain perverted pig.

Penna untied both of them and stood next to Kagome. Miroku stretched out his arms and glared at the wretch who restrained him. "You really have some nerve woman. What person attacks two innocent men on sight?"

"A person who doesn't trust anyone. In case you haven't noticed, this village isn't what it used to be. And it's because of your kind that this happened. Not to mention you're with a demon. Kagome, why the hell are you friends with a demon?"

"Penna, calm down. Not all demons are evil. I've known them for a very long time, and I trust them with my life. They have never done anything to hurt me."

"Yeah whatever, you say that now, but just wait. The people you trust and care for can be the most deceiving. That's why I only look out for myself." Penna stormed off in the shrines direction, mumbling silent curses as she went.

Miroku looked back at Kagome. "Uh...what the hell was that all about?"

"She just has been through a lot. The Tenshi no Guntai paid a little visit to this village a couple days ago. Their despicable bastards."

"Damn it," Miroku muttered. "How the hell did they even know about this place? The four connecting lands are huge, I can't believe they managed to destroy a village since the time they visited ours."

"I know. It makes no sense how they find out about this shit. It's not like they have spies at every mile marker. If they keep this up, every village that poses a minor threat to them will be eliminated. And so will our hopes of defeating them." Miroku agreed and exhaled a huge sigh looking at the trees, obviously lost in thought.

"Well, if it makes it any better, I missed you," Shippo said as he walked over to Kagome and enveloped her in a hug.

"Haha I missed you too Shippo, how is everything back home?"

"Same old same old. I know you haven't been here long but it's already boring without you."

She rolled her eyes and broke the embrace. "Come on, we have to go find something to eat and I need to fill you in on what I learned so far."

Kagome led her two friends towards the shrine to try and repair things with Penna and find something to calm down her stomach's angry growls.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

It wasn't until noon that they got Penna to smile. After Kagome caught a few birds and cooked everyone lunch, she began to fill Shippo and Miroku in on her travels and teachings. Four full stomachs sat down in the middle of the shrine and enjoyed listening to each other's stories. Even Penna started to join in when she felt that the two men didn't want her head on a pike.

"Wow Kagome," Shippo said, "I can't believe you learned all that new energy stuff in just a few hours."

"Haha yeah, I can't believe it either. But I still have this one technique that I can't seem to get down."

"Well, maybe since you're friends are here they will help you achieve it," Penna suggested.

"Oohh yes. You have to try! We will just watch and silently cheer you on, right Miroku?"

"Of course Kagome, we will help you in any way we can."

She smiled at them and nodded her heads towards Penna. They all stood up and made their way towards the burnt and collapsed huts. Miroku and Shippo stood back from the two Miko's to observe and give support to their friend. She faced a row of destroyed homes, while Penna faced Kagome like she did yesterday.

"Okay Kagome. Lets review. Create a ball of energy and throw it at a target."

Kagome did as she was told and created a ball with her fist. She reeled her arm back then side ways flung it towards a fallen tree. The pink ball whistled through the air at high speed, and made contact with the trunk, turning it into ash and splintered wood.

"Better. Now create a sphere and hold it."

Kagome kept her arm at her side and spread her fingers. She created the ball with her hand and kept it there. A few minutes passed, and she still held the form.

"Good. Now let it fade, and then create another one."

She looked at her energy, closed her eyes, and let the light fade. Her eyes opened back up and she created another ball.

"Okay Kagome. Remember what I told you yesterday. You have to make a connection with your energy. And once you do, you must never let that go. But keep in mind that you must allow your connected energy to move, even if you're not physically touching."

She nodded and closed her eyes. She looked at her beautiful energy. It was glowing a vibrant pink, shining against the darkness. She reached out a hand to make contact, but again the ball denied her, and she was cast out of her mind and back into reality. The ball caved into dust upon her palm. Kagome sighed and put her head in her hand.

"I can't do this Penna. We tried for hours yesterday. I don't understand how to make a connection with this damn energy. I just don't get it."

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Miroku behind her, alongside Shippo. They both looked at her with hopeful smiles. "Kagome," Miroku said, "you can do this. Just reach inside yourself, and find that emotion that allows you to connect with everyone around you. Use it to connect with your energy. We will be right behind you." With a determined look, she nodded and turned back around to face Penna. Miroku and Shippo placed a hand on either side of her shoulder. Kagome held up her palm and created her energy, then closed her eyes.

Instead of seeing her pink ball, she only saw darkness. Nothingness filled her mind. She needed to try a new approach. She didn't force herself to feel anything. She didn't force herself to see anything. So she waited in silence. Waited patiently until her energy came to her, and it did. Moments later, a small light in the distance made it's presence known. It slowly grew larger and brighter as it came closer. The breathtaking translucent form was in front of her view shining with pride. She didn't make a move, but waited with understanding and apprehension. After awhile, the ball began to flicker with brightness, like it wanted her to touch it. But still she made no move. From the outside of her dark mind, she felt the hands upon her shoulders. She felt the soothing reassurance of support, and the everlasting love of her friends. She looked back within the confines of her mind. Her energy was still there, illuminating the invisible walls of the subconscious. Instead of feeling eager, annoyance, and pain, she felt patience, comfort, and love. She practically was glowing. The ball kept flickering, wanting her to come near. "_If you long for my love and support, you're going to have to take my hand," _She said to the energy. The ball flickered once more, but slowly floated towards her direction. She reached out her hand ever so carefully, and waited. It made it's way closer to her outstretched arm and stopped inches from her fingertips. Kagome gave her energy a serene smile, and nodded. The ball closed the distance between them. But she was not repelled. She was suddenly enveloped by pink light. The sensation was incomprehensible. The light took over her mind, and snapped her back into consciousness. She looked around the area. She still felt the hands of Miroku and Shippo on her shoulders. And Penna was still in front of her, except she had a smile on her face.

"What's with the smile?" She asked her. All she did was giggle. Confused, Kagome looked at her hand. The ball wasn't there. How could it not be there? She would have known if she let her energy dissipate.

"Wha…what the hell? How did my ball fade, I don't remember letting it fade."

"Haha you didn't," Penna told her. "Look to you're right and up about ten feet."

She turned her head and looked up, and there it was. In all its glory, there was her energy sphere. It was hovering strong and bright, contrasting against the darkened clouds. "Oh my god! I did it!"

"Now wait Kagome." Penna held up her hands before she could say anything else. "Before you get too excited, you need to make sure you can move that ball. What I do is guide the ball with my hands to where I want it to go. Although I did know other Miko's who used their mind. It's up to you. Each method is no more difficult than the other."

Kagome outstretched her hand and moved it slowly across her body. Everyone watched as the ball followed her movements. She then stopped moving her arm, and looked at the ball. It began to move to the right, then back to the left. It went up and down, and stopped about twenty feet in the air.

"Hmm, I like both. I think ill switch from one to the next depending on the situation."

Kagome raised her arm straight up in the air, and brought it down with force. The ball followed, and crashed into a heap of wood creating an explosion that turned everything to ash.

"Really, was that necessary?" The other Miko asked with a half smirk.

"Haha oh yes. It was."

Penna rolled her eyes with a smile that now adorned her face. But it suddenly vanished when she realized something. "Kagome, I don't mean to sound rude, but when were you thinking of heading back home?"

She hadn't really thought about when she would head home. She planned on spending all the time in the world meditating and training to reach Nirvana, but this wasn't necessarily the best environment.

When Penna didn't receive an answer, she explained herself. "It's just that, I don't know how else to train you. I mean I can, but this isn't exactly a great place to train someone. I've already taught you everything I know about energy techniques. But I couldn't possibly teach you combat or meditation here."

"That's true," Kagome agreed. "Hmm, well I know this is your home. But it's not much of a home anymore. Do you have any plans on where you're going to live now?"

"Well…no, not really. I haven't given much thought to it."

"I have a suggestion. What if you came back to live with us? I'm sure we can find your own hut for you to live in. If not, we can always build one. There are tons of things to do around the village. And we can also continue my training."

"Uh…I don't know Kagome. I've lived here for eighteen years. I can't really picture myself living anywhere else."

"I know. And I respect that you never want to leave your home, even if it was destroyed. But this place isn't good for you anymore. Only death and destruction surround it. Not to mention if I hadn't come along you would be alone. You can start over at our village. You can be happy again."

She sighed and moved her eyes back and forth to think.

"Penna, it would be an honor if you would accompany us back to the village. We can make proper living accommodations for you until we find you a permanent residence." Miroku looked at her with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, I agree. I know you don't really like me because I'm a demon. But I promise in time I'll prove to you that I'm not like other yokai. I don't know you too well, but if Kagome respects and likes you, then so do I."

"Thanks Shippo," she said. She looked around her destroyed village, then back at her new friends. "Well, I guess I have nothing left to lose. So yes, I'll come back and live with you."

Kagome squealed in delight and hugged Penna in a death-like grip. "Yes! I'm so excited!"

"Just one thing before we leave though."

"Yes, of course. What is it?" Kagome asked.

"I want to say goodbye first."

Kagome nodded and let Penna walk back to the shrine.

"You two wait here, I need to gather my things. I'll be back in a second."

Miroku and Shippo watched Kagome follow Penna into the shrine. Shippo exhaled a huge sigh, which made Miroku turn to look at him.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked casually.

"Nothing. It's just that we walked for three days and when we finally arrived only hours ago, we have to walk again."

"Oh stop being such a baby. We helped Kagome learn a new technique. Not to mention we are gaining a new member for our village."

"I'm not a baby! It's just that I'm tired and my feet hurt."

"Yup, sounds like something a baby would say," tilting his head towards Shippo's direction, he gave him a smirk.

"Shut up Miroku, you demented womanizer."

"Whatever you say mongrel."

"Pervert."

"Hound."

"Alright alright, enough you two. Let's not add more death to this poor village." Kagome interjected just in time before Shippo attacked.

The three of them waited for Penna to gather her belongings, weapons, and tools. She bundled them all up and managed to fit them all into two large carry-on sacs. She said goodbye to the meadow that housed her fallen friends. And she said goodbye to each of the three mounds that housed her fallen teachers. She knelt in the middle of the shrine, looking down at the large symbol. After she prayed, she kissed the floor and made her way back to the trio. They walked towards the village's entrance, to the path that would lead them home. Penna took one more look at her home before she turned around and left the past behind her.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

It was now dinnertime, and none of the four travelers had any food or water. Shippo's complaints were beginning to take a toll on everyone, and Miroku's singing was driving Kagome insane.

"Uh, can we stop now guys? The bottoms of my heels feel like raw meat."

"Shippo, we just stopped an hour ago. If we keep up this pace of frequent breaks it will take us four days to reach our village," Kagome said.

"I know, but none of you allowed me any time to rest when we got to the Miko village. Miroku and I just walked for three days and the only time I was able to lie down was when Penna bound and gagged me."

"Shippo, need I remind you that you are a demon? Surely you have enough stamina than all of us combined," Miroku countered.

"Whatever," the kitsune mumbled.

The sun began to descend behind the earth. The hot temperature was slowly dropping, allowing the breeze to cool them off and make their travels easier. The companions only stopped when one of them had to go to the bathroom. But they did stop when Kagome pierced another bird in flight. After a freshly cooked dinner they carried on their way, not stopping until their legs gave out. They were making good time. At this rate, they would surely arrive at their village in three days. Everything seemed to be running smoothly, that was until Miroku decided to sing again.

"Miroku, if you don't stop singing I'm going to rip out your teeth one by one."

"Ha, oh Penna, you already know the ways to a man's heart." Miroku looked to his right and smiled a cheeky grin. Penna shook her head and looked the other way.

The two were too preoccupied to notice the obstacle in front of them. Both of them slammed into Kagome's back, stopping them in their tracks.

"Hey, what the…"

"Shhh!" Kagome interrupted and held up her hand. "Something doesn't feel right," she whispered. The group looked around suspiciously, picking out anything that seemed out of place. Kagome looked into the trees and squinted her eyes. She tried to see any abnormal shapes within the branches. She sniffed the air, seeing if she could pick something out that didn't smell right. She felt the urge to the run.

"We are not alone…" she whispered.

All of a sudden four figures sprang from the trees. Chains flying in the air cascaded towards their direction.

"Watch out!" Kagome warned. All four of them ducked and rolled, managing to escape the grip of metal. The figures landed in front of them, recoiling their chains back to their hands. They were tall muscular men, wearing all black kimonos. Black masks covered up their entire heads. It looked impossible to see out of, but obviously they managed pretty well.

All four companions went into a defensive stance, readying themselves for any oncoming attacks. The figures shot forward with unnatural speed. The first one made contact with Penna. He was using all sorts of attacks. Sideways chops intermingled with punches and high-kicks. Penna was blocking every kick or punch he threw at her. She matched his speed, and even threw in a few sidekicks of her own. She tried to throw him off balance, but he saw it coming, and landed a kick that made contact with her stomach. Penna knelt down only for a second. And when she came up she slashed a dagger towards his neck. Just before it made contact, he did a back handspring, then using the force from his landing he shot back towards his target.

Two more figures were using teamwork to take down the fox and monk. They would kick; punch, and try to body throw their victims. If that didn't work, they would switch targets, trying new tactics and techniques. Shippo reached for his pocket and threw a spinning top to the ground. It grew large and spun around with lightning fast speed. It sucked up one of the figures, throwing him about like a rag doll until he hit the ground unconscious. Miroku threw a few sutra charms towards the other figure, but he ripped them apart with his chain just before they made contact with his body. He shot forward and tackled Miroku trying to pin him down to gain the upper hand. Shippo ran towards his friend, but was pulled backwards. He screamed in pain and turned around to see the now conscious man trying to rip out his tail. He growled and leapt forward, landing on top of the figure.

The last predator circled Kagome slowly. She bent her knees, ready and nimble for his attack. He took a step forward. She lit up one of her hands with a ball of energy. He flipped backwards down the path until they were a good distance from each other. His mistake. She launched several energy spheres towards his direction, each exploding with the dirt when it made impact. She threw a few more, but he dodged each of them. He sprinted towards her with his chain swinging violently. Kagome created another ball, but held it away from her body. She lifted it high in the air, and then brought it down in front of the figure's path. The ball hit the ground by the time that he was underneath it. Dirt and rock flew everywhere, creating a blinding dust. Before she could see the damage, she was knocked off her feet. Flying forward, she hit the ground with a hard thud. She quickly turned around and stood up. She saw Shippo and Miroku unconscious, under the watchful eye of two figures. Penna was tied up and struggling to escape her binds. Kagome looked to her right, the figure she hit was unconscious. Then she looked back at the one that attacked her. Before she knew it, three men were closing in on her, waiting for the right time to strike.

"Run Kagome!" Penna yelled.

"No! I'm not leaving you!"

"We will be fine, leave while you still can!"

No, I need to protect you."

"You can't protect us if you're dead. Run! Go and find help!"

Kagome didn't have much of a choice at this point. They were closing in. She found an opening in-between their bodies, and took a risk. She sprinted forward past them and into the woods. She didn't look back; she didn't want to see the odds of her escape. So she just kept looking forward, dodging trees, jumping over logs, and avoiding low branches. She didn't hear any footsteps running behind her, but she couldn't stop to look. She needed to make it out of this, so she could save her friends.

The stars were out now, with the moon shining brightly above. It was hard for her to see in the dark, but she could still make out the outlines of trees. She didn't know how long she had been sprinting, but her legs were beginning to burn. Her breath was becoming ragged and her lungs felt like they were going to collapse. She wasn't going to last much longer. Running wildly without common sense, she tripped on a large root that was protruding, and crashed to the ground.

Her full weight landed on her knee. She tried to get up, but a shooting prickle of pain coursed through her leg. She needed to keep moving, no matter how great the agony was. She slowly stood up, using the side of a tree for support. She gasped for breath, only allowing a small amount of time to be wasted so she could have enough strength to keep going. Once her breath semi returned to normal, she got ready to continue. Right as she turned back around, her entire world went black.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

A black silhouette loomed over a figure in the moonlit forest. Mist surrounded the ground, and the creatures of the night were prowling around looking for prey. The silhouette stared at the woman lying on the grass. Her figure was lit by the sky, creating strange shadows upon her body. Black locks covered most of her face, and bruises and cuts littered her skin. She looked peaceful lying there unconscious. If it weren't for her injuries, one would think she was just sleeping.

"What are we to do with her friends?" A black silhouette said walking up next to the other.

"Leave them to rot upon the path. You know what our orders are." The figure walked away, leaving the other silhouette alone with the woman.

Looking at the body, he made his way over to the girl and hoisted her over his shoulder. He marched forward, never looking back, disappearing into the forests dark depths.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

_A/N: Well theres chapter 7! Sorry it took me so long. I was on spring break and had a bunch of art projects to do so i was really busy. I'm giving a warning for the next chapter: Torture. This is a **mature** story remember, so read at your own risk. Sesshomaru will be in the next chapter a lot so stay tuned, and thanks for all of the support!_


	8. Chapter 8: Hopeless

A Future Full of Beautiful Malice

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated. This is for pure enjoyment and entertainment._

~Chapter 8: Hopeless~

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

There it was. Within the black void of her mind, her energy was radiating brightly. The soft hum calmed her every fiber. The luminescent glow made her eyes shimmer. She felt peace. She felt serenity. But mostly, she felt the small prick in her mind that told her this tranquility would soon end. She walked into view, and looked around into the abyss. She turned towards her sphere and made her way over to it. She felt warm standing next to her energy. The light was like a shield around her, protecting her from the impending darkness of her subconscious. She felt that no harm would come to her as long as she was close to it. She lied down and crossed her arms behind her head. Looking up at the manifestation, she was mesmerized by its beauty. She lay like this for a while, completely content with staring at the manifestation.

But something was happening. Her energy was beginning to flicker. She leaned up on one elbow, "_What's wrong?" _She asked it. It flickered again, like it was trying to warn her of something. She gazed upon the ball more intently, trying to decipher what it was trying to tell her. Then all of a sudden her sphere flickered brighter, and brighter, and brighter, until it was so bright, she had to squint her eyes from going blind. The walls around her mind were beginning to disappear, being replaced with dark gray stone. The ground began to tremble, and started to crack. She tried to get up, but her legs would not let her. She looked at her energy. It was still too blinding to see. Everything was shaking, and she didn't even have anything to grab on to. The floor turned into dirt. Four small ropes snaked their way into view, slithering across the floor. Two climbed up her arms and reeled her hands back, tying them together. The others coiled around her ankles, twisting with one another until she couldn't move her legs. The quaking ground bounced her body up and down like a rag doll. She didn't know how much longer she could take this.

And then, everything went still.

Unable to move, she looked up at her ball with pleading eyes. It flickered once more before it started to mutate. It formed into different shapes and turned into different colors until it rested upon one. Her vision began to blur, and she started coming back to reality. She never took her eyes from the light. Echoes of water dripping were heard in the background. She felt the coldness of a room, and the musty stench of mold and rock. She finally opened her half lidded eyes. The energy she thought she was looking at turned out to be an oil lamp. It was hoisted high above the ground on a ceiling, which looked to be out in a hallway. From the floor, she looked around the area. Her mind played no tricks on her. She was indeed on a dirt ground surrounded by four walls of dark gray stone. Rusty metal bars cut her off from the hallway. The only other objects that were in the room with her were two chained shackles against the wall farthest from the bars, a dimly lit candle, and a wooden stick with bristles on the end that resembled some sort of cleaning device for teeth.

Kagome tried get up, but the ropes that bound her restricted her from such movements. So instead, she rolled over on her back. With all her strength and flexibility, she moved her bound arms out from underneath her by lifting her bottom slightly off the ground. Then she swung them over her legs and sat up straight. After she sat up, she realized just how much of a bleeding headache she had. She didn't remember how she got here, or why she was even here.

'_Where the hell am I? The last thing I remember was that I was running through the woods, and then…then I was knocked out…knocked out by one of those men in all black. Wait…that's right! We were attacked! Where the hell are Miroku, Shippo, and Penna?' Fucking great. Why did I leave them? I'm such an idiot.'_

She looked at herself and realized she wasn't wearing her clothes anymore. Instead, she was wearing a tattered and stained beige tunic. It came just past her knees and was tied with a rope at the waist. She peaked inside her shirt from the top, instantly feeling relieved that her bra and underwear were still on. She also noticed that she was now barefoot. '_Great. I lost my friends, my stuff, and now my clothes.' _Kagome sighed and scooted her body so she could lean against one of the sidewalls.

'_I need to get out of here and find them, now.'_

She tried to shake her hands free but the ropes were too tight. She tried to create her energy balls to incinerate it, but her hands wouldn't light up for some reason.

The wall she was up against was very uncomfortable. In fact, some of the edges were even sharp and pointy. She rubbed her arms on the surface to feel an edge that was sharp enough to cut through rope.

'_No, that's not sharp enough…no…kind of…ouch! Fuck that hurt. Okay I'll use this one.'_

She held in a yelp of pain and started to rub the rope against the sharp point of the wall. Up and down she went. It was fast at first, but over time her arms began to ware out. Her original pace was now that of a snail. It seemed like she was getting nowhere. No matter how hard she pushed, no matter how fast she went; the rope would not break.

'_This is bullshit, why won't this rope…ah! Got it!'_

With one final scrape against stone, the rope finally gave up. She pulled her hands free and untied her feet. She stood up and ignored the pain from her knee. She forgot that she tripped over a root and screwed it up. But now was not the time to care for it so she made her way towards the bars. She squeezed her head through as much as she could to try and look down either side of the hallway. On the right, it looked like the hallway went on and on. She saw more cells, and at the end of the hallway there was a door with light shining from underneath. To the left, it was the same picture except the door was much closer and it had a small wooden window with black latches on it. The light coming from underneath the door was menacing. It was reddish orange with a little smoke rising from the bottom. She looked straight forward, and noticed a cell that was completely blacked out. She couldn't see anything beyond a foot of the bars. But something caught her eye. From the little light that shown through the cell, there was a hand with it's palm facing out. Unfortunately, she couldn't see the body attached to the hand because of the darkness. She didn't even know if the person was alive, but at least she wasn't completely alone.

She whispered across the hallway, "Psst…hey, are you okay in there?" She waited for an answer, but the hand did not move. "Hey…are you…" but before she could finish, the door to her left swung open. She ran to the back wall and lied down. She grabbed the rope, set it behind her body, and closed her eyes.

Two sets of footsteps made their way down the hallway and stopped before other cells. There was a mumbling of words. She could hardly make any out except for a frequently repeated one, "dead." Their voices grew louder as they walked. A few minutes later, they sounded like they were only a cell or two away. The footsteps started again, then stopped. She peaked her eyes open ever so slightly to see what was going on.

Two tall muscular men were looking at her. They wore the same armor as the Tenshi no Guntai except they weren't wearing their chest plate-armor or helmets. Instead, they wore a tight black tunic with a rope tight around their waist. Both of them looked like they weren't from here, but a different country.

"Do you think she's awake?" One of the men inquired.

"Hard to tell. She's a stubborn and tricky one I hear. Let us prepare our tools and return." The man nodded to the other and they both walked back to the door with the menacing light.

When Kagome heard the door close, she shot up and went to the bars. "Hey, You in the cell. Wake up!" She tried to whisper as softly as she could but she was running out of time and she didn't want to know why they needed to prepare their "tools." She kept looking at the door, hoping they wouldn't come through. She turned around and saw a small rock on the floor. Picking it up, she slid her arm through the bars and chucked it at the other cell. It hit the bars and made a loud cling.

"Damn it."

She found another rock and threw it, hitting the bars again. She desperately ran around and grabbed a handful of rocks and chucked them, hoping that one would land and hit it's target. Luckily, one of them managed to go in between the bars and hit the hand sticking out. She waited for a second, praying something would happen, when all of a sudden the fingers began to twitch.

"Hey, we need to…" Kagome froze and looked to the door. It was starting to open. Her heart rate sped up and she resumed her position on the floor with her eyes closed. She tried to make her face look calm and peaceful lying down but it was challenging. She heard the footsteps walk down the hall and stop. One of them fumbled with some keys then opened her cell door. He made his way over to her body and looked down. He did nothing for a moment, until he wound his foot back and jabbed Kagome in the ribs making her cough and cringe.

"I told you she was a tricky one," the man said looking back at the other, "the bitch already freed herself from the ropes."

"Well pick her up and take her to the room."

Still coughing and holding her ribs from falling apart, the man picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He walked out of the cell passed the other man and began walking to the door with the red light. Kagome shook her legs about wildly, and pounded her fists against his back.

"Let me go you bastard!" She screamed

"Haha not on your life," he said to her.

One of the men held the door open while the other one with Kagome over his shoulder walked through. He made his way over to a large wooden post with a horizontal plank at the top. He slammed Kagome against the wood with one hand and shackled a wrist to the other. When he finished the first, he grabbed the other from the top of the plank and shackled the last one.

"Now don't go anywhere," he said smiling to her. Both of the men chuckled to each other before they went into a side room. She could hear the sounds of metal against metal and more laughter.

She looked up from her half hanging position on the wooden post. Her arms were spread wide and uncomfortable.

"What the hell is this place?" She asked herself.

The room was very large and the shape was a half circle. The floors and the walls were made out of large beige bricks, and the ceiling was very tall, curving like a dome. Turning her head, she finally realized what the red color from underneath the door came from. At the far end of the half-circled room, was a huge stone furnace. There was a slab sticking out of it that she guessed was for cremating bodies. It was spitting out hot molten rocks and sparks were flying from its mouth. She turned her head back, and instantly wished she never looked at what was before her.

"This…this is…a torture chamber."

She could barely get the words out as she took in everything around her. To the right of her were two side-by-side large wooden rectangle tables. They had shackles and chains at the tops and bottoms, and faint red stains were spattered throughout the surface. Closer to her, there was another table with the same shackles and chains. But above this table was a swinging blade pendulum. When released, it will swing from side to side, lowering itself each time it does until it severs its victim in half. To the left was a stump with an axe leaning against it; two more wooden posts similar to the one she was chained to, a torture rack used for pulling apart a human, bamboo sticks leaning against a wall to shove under peoples nails, and an iron maiden…

"An…an iron maiden? I didn't even think those things existed! They were supposed to be fictional! I think…I think I'm going to throw up. Why the hell did I jump through that well?"

She looked to the ceiling as if she were trying to ask for help. But she knew no one would answer her. She had dug her own grave, and now she was going to be tortured in order for her to lie in it.

The door to the side room suddenly opened, and the two men walked out chatting nonchalantly. One of the men exited the room, while the other that carried her in here walked towards her direction. He had a black belt on now with various tools embedded in them. In one of his hands he carried a black whip with small metal shards at the end.

"Kami, please kill me now," she whispered. She hung her head and waited for the upcoming misery.

"Don't think your so lucky wench," he said to her.

She looked up at the man that now stood about five feet from her. "Why…why are you doing this to me? I have done nothing to you."

"What is it with you women? Always asking 'why this' and 'why that'. Now just shut your filthy little mouth and turn around."

"No."

"It's going to happen love, whether you like it or not. You can be a good little girl and turn around yourself, or I can come over there and turn you around, your choice."

"Fuck you."

"Haha oh I bet you would like to, you naughty Miko. But very well, have it your way."

He set the whip down, walked up to her, and gripped her shoulders. He forcefully turned her around and leaned against her neck. His breath tickled the back of her neck and sent shivers down her spine.

"Get the hell away from me you sick disgusting pig," she said through clenched teeth.

"Oh come now, you know you want it." He walked around to the back of the post and looked into her eyes. He pressed his face against the side of hers, and slowly began to make his way down Kagome's neck. He backed away inches from her face. "If you say yes, I might just go easy on you," he said trying to seduce her.

Kagome curled her lips, and spat in his face. He scowled, baring his teeth, and wiped the saliva off of him with one swipe. "You'll regret that bitch." He walked back to his whip, picked it up, and twirled it on the ground to test it out.

Kagome's heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to burst out of her chest. Sweat poured down her face and burned her cuts she earned from the forest. She closed her eyes and accepted defeat.

The man behind her chuckled one more time before he reeled back his whip, and shot it towards her back. For a split second she felt nothing until the shock of pain racked her fragile body. She almost bit through her bottom lip trying not to scream. This feeling was new to her. This unbelievable stinging pain that she felt was incomprehensible.

'_Crack'_

The second lash hit her back with unrelenting force. Her tongue started to bleed with how hard she was biting it, but she still did not scream. She didn't want to give him that satisfaction.

'_Crack'_

The third lash made its mark. The searing pain was too much. She couldn't do this. She tried to create her energy spheres, but she couldn't muster up the strength or mind power to do so. Her legs began to tremble and sweat now streamed down them.

'_Crack'_

The fourth hit with more devastation than the last. The crisscrossing lines on her back leaked red liquid in thick dark rivers. Her mouth was trickling with the same fluid. Her eyes watered out of reaction to the stinging sensation.

'_Crack'_

Her legs gave out from her under her. Her limp body hung from the ground. Her muscles seemed like they were tearing from hanging below the plank for so long. The pain was almost numb to her, until another one hit her back, then it renewed itself.

'_Crack'_

She lost track of counting how many lines probably adorned her back. She gave up after the sixth. Her mind was like a ticking time bomb, at any second it could explode from the sting and agony she now felt. Her entire body convulsed every time another line was added. The bile in her stomach was slowly beginning to rise from her throat. At this point, she just wanted death. Death sounded like a sweet getaway one could receive as a gift. She wanted that gift so badly.

After a minute or two she realized she didn't hear the crack of the whip anymore. Footsteps walked away. Then a door open and closed, and she was left alone again. She couldn't lift up her head because of her weak state. She wanted to rip from these chains and run away into strong arms. Like the one's Sesshomaru has.

'_Wh...whaa…why did I? Why did…Sessho..S..s' _Even her mind was too tired to think.

The door opened again and footsteps stopped at her post. The shackles on her wrists were released. Her body slumped to the floor and she hit the ground. Without given a second to rest, she was picked up and hoisted over a shoulder. All she could do was stare at the back of the man holding her, and the floor moving as he went. Each step he took sent shock waves of searing pain throughout her body, but her voice wouldn't allow her to scream.

He stopped at the cell she was held in and threw her to the dirt. She landed on her back, making her choke in anguish and despair. She didn't think her body could possibly feel any more trial, but she was wrong. She slowly rolled over onto her stomach and lay there, unmoved.

The man chuckled behind her, "Told you you would regret it. Stupid wench." He closed the metal barred door and locked it with his keys. He chuckled one more time before he walked away. Once he closed the door down the hallway, all that was heard was the dripping of water and faint breathing.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Even hours later, the body that lay on the floor had yet to move. The tunic was ripped and covered in blood and sweat. The large gashes that littered her back were still wet and spattered with dirt and rock.

But a person from across the hallway witnessed as this new woman was thrown back into her cell. She herself had woken up hours ago, feeling as she always did when she woke up in this place. Leaning against a wall surrounded by darkness, she looked at the woman who lay limp on the ground. She stared at her for hours, waiting patiently for the moment when she would awake. And a few minutes later, that moment finally came.

Kagome mumbled non-coherent sentences to herself and she was stirred awake by the injuries on her back. She took a second or two before she slowly lifted her head off the ground and used her palms to prop herself up. She looked around the room for a second before she hung her head in grief. Her dreams didn't come true. She was still in this godforsaken place being treated like a pig for slaughter. She looked back up and noticed her candle was almost out. The light was almost non-existent, semi covering her in a dim darkness.

"I see you're awake," a hoarse woman's voice said from behind her.

She slowly used her hands to turn her body around until she was sideways facing the cell across from her. Having no strength to stand, she rested her head upon her arms.

"Ye...yeah," she tried to speak but her voice was weak. She coughed a few times before she spoke clearer. "Yeah. I tried waking you up earlier before they took me. I really hoped you weren't dead."

"No, although sometimes I wish I was."

"I can understand where you're coming from," Kagome said as she dry heaved again.

"So," the voice asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm sorry, for my own safety and even maybe yours, I can't tell you my name." Kagome felt bad, but she couldn't trust anyone. They could all be spies undercover and she really wouldn't know if they were. She couldn't take any more chances.

"It's okay, I understand. I sometimes forget my name."

"What? Why can't you remember your name sometimes?"

"Well, I kind of lost track of time. But I'm guessing I've been in here for about a month. And before that, I was traveling through the mountains by myself searching for something for over a year. I haven't heard my name in a long time. And I know you don't forget your name no matter how much time has passed, but ever since I've been in here, my sanity is slowly slipping. I forget things I shouldn't. I think about things I normally wouldn't think about. This place brings out the worst in you. And it also tries to break you, to where you are nothing but a living breathing corpse."

"Yeah, I can see how this place would do that to any normal person. I can't believe you've been in here for a month, I don't know how you do it."

"I don't. I just endure. The pain doesn't last forever, so that's what I look forward to everyday."

"Do they beat you everyday?"

"Sometimes, but not usually. They like to wait every couple of days to where your beginning to heal and feel better, then they will take you and do it all over again. It's like a never-ending cycle."

"That's horrible; absolutely inhumane. Why the hell are they doing this to people?"

"Well why do people do this in general? For power, answers, pleasure…the usual."

"Well yes I understand that, but these people are different. Their part of an army called…"

"I know who they are. A person that lived in the cell next to me before they died told me all about them. They are bastards. Army of angels…HAH. What a joke."

"I know. It's ridiculous. Do you ever get used to the pain?"

"No. Never."

"I figured."

Their conversation ended there. Not having much more to say to each other, both of them laid down in silence and peace…for the moment.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Kagome kept drifting in and out of consciousness. She would try to keep her eyes open, but they would automatically close shut. Mentally she was worn out, her thoughts and dreams she had about this place were disturbing. She wanted to stay awake so she didn't have to see them when she closed her eyes, but she was drained. Physically she could hardly move. The ache in her back was overbearing, and kept her from walking anywhere. She couldn't even move to go to the bathroom in the corner of the room. It was a pathetic sight, truly and utterly pathetic.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

She finally woke up feeling drowsy and sore. The cuts on her back were still fresh and raw. They throbbed in pain. She wished she were back in her own time so she could go to a hospital and have a doctor patch her up as good as new.

She looked around; the scene had not changed at all. She could hear her new cellmate breathing from across the room. She had no idea what time it was, or how long she had been here now. The men that took people to the torture chamber or the 'hole' as the woman called it haven't shown up in a while. She assumed it had at least been a couple of days since her beating, but seeing as there were no windows to tell from night and day, she couldn't say for sure. A man who wore the same clothing as her own would come around in wide gaps of time, dishing out small and disgusting portions of food. A metal round plate with a slice of bread that was stale, a slice of cheese, and a small cup of water were all that were given for her to eat. Her stomach growled constantly, and she felt tired and lifeless all the time.

The woman across the hall finally began to stir. She yawned, stretched, and then settled back down on whatever she was lying on. "How long have you been awake?" She asked Kagome.

"Only a couple minutes before you. I feel like I've slept forever, but I'm still so tired."

"Haha you have been out cold for a long time. Before I fell asleep you were still sleeping. I estimate that you have been out for at least three or four days."

"Three days?! Are you kidding me? How have I been out that long?"

"Happens to the best of us. A couple weeks ago, the same person who used to live next to me said I was out for four. It's a natural thing to occur to your body when your depressed, hungry, over exerted, and mentally and physically drained."

"I've never slept that long in my life. It's just weird."

"Well, i'm guessing you've never been put into this type of situation either," the woman assumed with a yawn.

"True. Listen, I know you and I are both weak. But we need to get out of here. I can't live like this and I don't want to end up possibly forgetting my name."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't know how. I've tried to think of escape plans but they never have been put into action."

"Well, that ends now. Tell me some of your plans. We can help each other and make them work."

The woman sighed, "Well. The first one I had was to act like I was dead. If they thought I was dead and opened the cell, I could get up fast and escape. But I just feel like something bad would happen. I would mess up and screw it all up."

"It could work…I guess, with proper planning and timing. What are you're other ideas?" Kagome asked as eagerly as she could.

"Hmm, well another one I had requires luck. It depends on the objects in your cell. You could make a homemade shiv, and then when they come in to take you to the hole you could use it on them and escape. But I don't think I have anything in here that I could use to make one. It's not like I can see much in here anyway."

"Hmm…well maybe I do. Hang on."

Kagome sucked in her breath, and with all of her strength she pulled her body up, using the wall as a crutch. She made whimpering sounds as she limped to the opposite corner of the room. She knelt down slowly and picked up the stick that resembled a toothbrush and a sharp rock that was lying next to it. She walked to the edge of the bars and spoke, "Hey. I have something we could use to make one. Do you have anything sharp in your cell, like a piece of glass or scrap metal?"

"Uh…I'm not sure, let me feel around." The woman rustled around in her four-walled room, making sweeping sounds on the ground. As she was looking, Kagome turned around and searched for more potential objects she could use. She limped over to a long piece of string she saw on the floor and picked it up. She walked back to the edge and held out her items through the bars and into the light.

"Hey, look. I found some string I could used to tie everything together. Did you find anything?"

"I'm not sure yet. I might have. But my cell is completely black, so ill toss these over to you and you can see if you need them or not." She threw a small object through her bars. It banged against the metal as it hit Kagome's cell.

Kagome bent down and reached her hand through the gaps. She grabbed the object and pulled it back inside. It was a thin rock. It was sharp on the end, but wouldn't do that much damage if it were a weapon. "Hey, did you find anything else? If worse comes to worse we can use this but I'm hoping for something that is more sharp and sturdy."

"Well I found something else I think. I'll toss it over to…" Before she could finish, the door to the hole opened.

"Hurry," Kagome whispered. "Toss it over now!"

The woman closed one eye, stuck her hand through the bar, and tossed it over. It landed underneath the cell doorframe. Kagome quickly grabbed it, shoved the objects underneath her tunic making sure nothing stabbed her in the process, and lied back down on her stomach.

The footsteps stopped in front of the cells, except this time the men weren't facing in her direction. They were facing her cellmate's room. One of the men turned around and stared straight at Kagome. Kagome shut her eyes tight, hoping he didn't see her peek. The other man hoisted the girl over his shoulder, and both of them took her into the hole. Once the door shut, Kagome sat up and took out her objects.

She laid them out one by one. There was the toothbrush, the sharp rock, another rock, and a piece of string. She took out the last object the woman had just thrown to her. It was a sharp piece of metal. It looked like it had broken off of a shackle. The part was thin and razor sharp. It was small enough to fit in the toothbrush but big enough to deal some damage.

Kagome picked up the sharp rock and started to carve a thin line in the side of the brush. The moving and constricting of her arms started to hurt her back, but she ignored the pain and continued. The only time when she stopped carving was when she heard the ear piercing screams of suffering and sorrow coming from behind the door. She felt empathy for the woman, but there was a task at hand, so she kept going. Not much later, she had carved a deep enough crevice in the shaft of the brush to stick the metal into. She shoved it in and tested it out. It was a little wobbly. She needed some sort of adhesive to hold it together. She walked over to the extinguished candle and picked it up. Striking the two stones she had, she created a spark that dimly lit the candle. After it burned for a couple of minutes, she poured the hot wax into the empty spaces between the brush and the metal. She knew it wouldn't be the perfect glue, but it was all she had. She waited until the wax dried, then picked up the piece of string. Using the little indents in the metal on the far ends, she weaved the string around the brush and back onto the indent and so on. She tied the end of the string in a knot and looked at her work. The metal was very secure, tucked into the crevice and surrounded by wax and tied with string. She was proud she had made a makeshift deadly weapon in a short amount of time. Now all she had to do was wait. She lied back down in the same exact position she was in before and set the shiv on the opposite side of the door under her hand.

The screams of pain coming from the next door finally stopped. It opened minutes later with only one pair of footsteps walking to her position. The man stopped in front of the other cell and threw the woman back down into the darkness. She made whimpers of distress as she tried to adjust herself to the new stinging sensations that vibrated throughout her body.

The man shut and locked her cell door. Kagome peeked and saw him tuck the keys inside his tunic. She shut her eyes quickly when the man did a double take in front of her room.

"**Oy! Romano! Sbrigare! Vieni qui!"** He yelled to the other man.

'_Did he…did he just speak Italian? What the hell?'_

The door opened and the other man came into view. Both of them were staring at Kagome.

"Is she dead?" The one Italian asked, "I haven't seen her move from that position since I last threw her in there."

"If you killed her, he is going to have your head. He needed her alive you **fottuto idiota!**"

"Hey don't curse at me **bruto**. It's not my fault she couldn't handle a session of whipping."

"He won't care! He'll still kill you and probably me too you **ingannare**! Give me you're keys and get out of my sight. Go clean up the blood in the other room. I'll take care of this since you can't do anything right."

The other man nodded and left, leaving the other all by himself. He then put the keys around his belt. Kagome held her breath as he walked up to her so he wouldn't see her back rise and fall. He nudged the side of her hip with his armor-plated toe. It hurt, but she remained still. He did it again, but still she did not respond. He sighed and bent down to pick her up. Right before he touched her, Kagome made her move. With the hand farthest from him carrying the shiv, she swung her body around and with one swoop of her arm, making direct contact with his throat. She looked into his eyes as his pupils began to dilate. Red-hot liquid spewed from his neck, spraying Kagome in the face. She stood up from her position and turned around. He grabbed at his neck, trying to stop the blood from flowing, but it was too late. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began choking on his own fluids. His torso shook violently until it became still. With one final breath his body hit the floor with a thud. Dark liquid on top of the dirt pooled out from underneath him.

Kagome took the keys from his belt and ran across the room to the other cell. She opened it and bent down. She picked up the woman with all her strength. She put the woman's arm around her shoulder and her own arm around the woman's waist. She turned them slowly around and they began to limp in harmony towards the opposite side of the hallway with the white light shining underneath.

"Come on, we can do this. You need to help me. I know you're in pain, but we are almost free."

The woman's hanging head nodded and she put the rest of her strength she had left into the walk down the hallway. Kagome needed to speed up the pace. The other guard would soon notice what happened and surely would call for reinforcements or take them out himself. She limped faster, ignoring her back and knee pain. They were halfway down the hallway when the woman began to slow down again. She tightened the grip on her waist and took most of the woman's weight. She was exhausted, but they couldn't stop now. They were so close, and she refused to ever be beaten again. She would rather kill herself. The door was only five feet away now. Just before she reached for the handle she heard another cry for help coming from one of the cells. Her brain and body were telling her to leave, but her heart told her save the one that needed help. She sighed to herself and opened the door. She led the woman outside, it was daytime, and the sun was shining brightly. It looked to be about noon. All she could see were grassy meadows and roads. The building they were in seemed to be the only one around for miles.

Kagome leaned the woman against the side of the outer wall. She was too weak to look up. Her head hung low and she was swaying back and forth. Kagome let her lean and made her way back to the doorway. She spoke to the woman without looking at her. "Listen. I know you're weak. I am too. But I need you to escape this place. You're free now. Just gather all the strength that you have left and find someone or somewhere that can help you. Good luck." And with those words, Kagome walked back inside. She hoped her cellmate would heed her words and leave this horrid place.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

She limped her way back down the hallway. She looked into every cell room she passed, seeing if she could find the person that called for help. Every room she looked into so far was either empty or held rotting bones. She was about to turn around when she heard the call for help again. She limped a couple more doors down until she came upon a woman in a cell. She was leaning against the barred doors waiting for her rescuer. Lucky for her, she had one on this day. Kagome reached inside her tunic and grabbed the keys. She unlocked the door and instantly the woman hugged her tight.

"Thank you so much! I thought I was never going to get out of here. I'm Gabriella, what's you're…"

"Wait, Gabriella? You wouldn't be a Miko by chance would you?"

"Well…yes, yes I am. Why?"

"There's no time to explain, I'm just happy you're alive. We need to go."

"Right."

Gabriella was moving at a fast pace, which made it difficult for Kagome's battered body to keep up. "Gabriella. You need to run. I'll be right behind you. But no matter what, just keep going and don't look back. Go home to your husband, now."

She looked back at Kagome to try and argue, but her face left no room for discussion. She creased her eyebrows and nodded her head, then turned around and bolted for the exit. Kagome moved at her own pace towards the door. She tried to move fast but her body physically wouldn't allow her to. The hallway seemed like a never-ending tunnel. It was an illusion that played tricks on your mind. She shook her head and continued. She wasn't too far from the exit when one of her feet tripped on a rock on the ground, sending her flying forward onto the floor.

"Ugh, at least I didn't land on my back," she said to herself. She placed her palms underneath her, readying herself to get up. But right before she did, she saw a large shadow loom over her. She slowly looked up, hoping it would be one of her friends that finally found her, but that hope was crushed. There before here with his arms crossed, was the man that tortured her. He looked at her with disgust and amusement, like he had just found his toy he had lost for a little while.

"Well, well, well," he said swaying a finger side-to-side, "Were not done playing yet."

Before she had time to react, he reeled his foot back and kicked her straight in the head, knocking her out cold.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

_Long flowing blonde hair cascaded down tan plastic curves. Crystal blue eyes forever stared forward, along with a smile that would never turn into a frown. She was looking at the male equivalent to her. His perfectly groomed hair and muscular body was too perfect. The two idealized figures were plastered to each other's bodies. She made kissy noises as she twisted their heads around to make them look like they were making out._

"_Oh Henry, I love you soooo much," the female doll said._

"_I know Jane, will you marry me?"_

"_Yes! We can get married in my pink princess palace!"_

_She made the dolls kiss one more time before she lit the fuse on her firecrackers. The plastic bodies were taped together with the firecrackers on top of them. She set them down on top of more, stood up, and ran to the corner of her room. Her hands patted her dress in anticipation and impatience. The slow spark was moving down the long thin line. It was almost there…just a few moments more._

_All of a sudden her room lit up in an explosive array of decorative white lights. Four Cylindrical red containers began to spontaneously combust one by one. They leaked smoke and small fire. The noises were loud and impressive, but it only last for a few more seconds. After the final spark, the noise and light show stopped, revealing a small bouquet of smoke._

_She walked over to her pre-meditated murder victims and observed them. Both of the lovebirds were completely charred. Limbs were blown off and their once perfect resemblance was now mutated and melted. Their lips that were passionately kissing are now forever fused together, making sure they will never be alone._

"_How romantic," she sighed to her creation. Her head abruptly turned to the door. Pounding footsteps were walking towards her position, angry and fast. The door flew open and a petite dark haired woman with a protruding belly stood into view._

"_Kagome," she screamed with one hand on her waist and the other on her stomach, "What did I tell you about lighting off those deathtraps in the house?"_

"_To only set them off outside?" She asked innocently with both of her hands behind her back._

"_That's right. Why do you always feel the need to disobey me?"_

"_It's not that mama, I swear."_

"_Yeah well you can think about what you did while you're cleaning this mess ALONG with your room."_

"_But…"_

"_No buts. Clean. Now." And with that she patted her stomach and closed the door behind her._

_Kagome pouted for a moment or two before she picked up the burnt mess. The ashy cold plastic was thrown into the wastebasket along with the firecracker carcasses. She decided to clean her room later, she wanted to visit someone first._

_So, the small little girl with her light pink nightgown made her way down a carpeted hallway. She passed an open room on her right. The floor was covered with plastic tarps so the wet blue paint wouldn't stain the carpet. She passed a door on her left, and another on her right until she finally came to a door at the end of the hallway. She crept up to it and knocked lightly. When she heard no answer she knocked harder a second time._

"_Come in," a voice said from inside._

_She opened the door and ran in. She went passed the desk and jumped atop a body sitting behind it._

"_Hi daddy," she said hugging the man she intruded upon. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against his strong chest._

"_Hello my little Zaria," he told her before he kissed her forehead. Kagome always loved it when he called her that. She didn't exactly know what it meant, but she didn't exactly want to know either. The mystery of not knowing was better in her eyes._

_After he kissed her, she looked up into his face. His features were pronounced and masculine. Kagome was like an exact replica of him, except in girl form. His usually gelled and neat hair was messy and unkempt. Dark circles formed under his deep blue eyes. And his white teeth were a little stained from coffee. He was wearing a white button up shirt with his coat hanging off the back of the chair. His ironed black pants accented his shiny shoes that Kagome always loved to look at. They were sitting at his office desk. Papers were scattered throughout the surface and were lit by a single lamp at the top right corner. On the left was a phone used for answering business calls and a picture of the family. There were only three. Her dad was next to her mom holding her around the waist. She was holding onto her slightly round stomach to hint that she was pregnant. Both of their free hands were atop of Kagome's shoulders. The picture was genuine and happy. Kagome's smile almost took up her entire face because she was trying to show off a large gap in between her teeth._

"_Daddy, what are you doing?" She asked him with a squeaky voice._

"_Daddy's working Kagome. Shouldn't you be in bed?"_

"_No. I'm not tired, and I still have to finish cleaning my room." She furrowed her brows and crossed her arms to add more emphasis on the fact that she didn't want to clean._

"_Kagome," he said with an eyebrow raised, "I know what you did, your mother just told me before you came in."_

"_Uhh…I..." she didn't exactly know what to say to make the situation better._

"_And I think you should have at least used different colored firecrackers. The light show would have been more beautiful with the different hues," he said winking at her and nudging her lightly in the ribs._

"_Haha daaaadd," she said elongating his name, "You're silly."_

"_No you're silly."_

"_Hehe. So daddy, what are you working on?"_

"_Well sweetie, I'm writing out my will."_

"_What's a will?"_

"_A will is something people write just incase something happens to them. They want to make sure all of their life savings and keepsakes go to the right people."_

"_So…I could right a will?"_

"_Well…yes I suppose so. But you are too young to worry about something happening to you."_

"_But I want to write one!"_

"_Haha okay, what would be in your will?"_

"_Candy and my blanket. I would leave my blanket to you because you're always cold in your office. And I would leave the candy for mom and my unborn sister."_

"_Hahaha, unborn sister? What if the baby turns out to be a boy?"_

"_Ewe! I don't want a baby brother. Boys are sticky and smelly. I want a baby sister."_

"_Well we will see the results of the gender in a couple weeks. So you can hold your breath until then." Kagome did exactly as she was told. She held her breath and looked at her dad like a monkey, with plump air filled cheeks. When her father didn't think she could possibly hold it any longer, he poked her in the stomach. She made a loud exhale sound that resembled an elephant. She laughed as he kept poking her until he kissed her forehead again._

_Hey daddy?" She asked him._

"_What is it?"_

"_Can you promise me something?"_

"_Anything my little Zaria."_

"_Promise me nothing will ever happen to you."_

_He took a second or two before he responded. He looked into her eyes and spoke gently, "I Promise. Now go clean your room and get some sleep."_

_Kagome nodded and kissed him before she hopped down from his lap and made her exit out the doorway._

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"D…Dad?" She asked groggily. Her view from the carpeted hallway began to shift into dirt and stonewalls. The smell of her house turned into musk and mold. Her small figure faded out of view, and she found herself staring at the oil lamp on the ceiling again.

Her blurry vision slowly began focus. She sat up and held her throbbing head. Then all of a sudden her back sent shocks of pain down her spine.

"Ow…what the hell? What…?" She tried to remember how she ended up back in this damn cell.

'_I escaped…I killed that man. I freed the woman. But then what happened?'_

Before she could answer herself, she heard a door open followed by one pair of footsteps. They were growing louder as they approached her room. Once they did, her face drained of blood.

"No…" she whispered to herself.

He stood with his arms crossed and a devilish stare outside the barred door. He took the keys from his tunic and started to unlock it. Kagome's eyes widened. She scooted across the ground to the farthest wall from him. As he opened the door and made his way across the floor she tried to dig her fingers into the dirt. He threw her on top of his shoulder, having no regard for the gashes that adorned her back. Her screams of suffering only made him smile as he walked down the hall towards the hole.

As the floors blurred in movement, she finally started to remember. '_Wait…I went back for something. I…I went back because a woman screamed. Oh yeah! I saved Gabriella, Buyo's wife! I hope they both made it out…but I kind of wish I did too…'_

The Italian speaking man walked into the hole and across the floor to the post he tied her to before. He shoved her against the wood and shackled both of her wrists. Kagome held in a scream as her back lay against the hard surface of the splintered wood. The man took the chains that were attached to the shackles and pulled them towards him so her body was standing. He put the chains onto hooks at the back of the plank so they didn't allow her any slack to move or sag her body. Kagome was in a standing position whether she liked it or not. He took out his whip from his belt that he made sure he already had ready. But instead of turning her around like last time, he kept her back to the post. He looked into her eyes with dominant power, and reeled his arm back.

In that second, everything was in slow motion. The whip curved and shined like a snake. As it moved, the leather scales glittered in the atmosphere. And in that moment of unleashing the destructive force, his eyes seemed to glow with a fire she had never seen before. She was actually scared. She actually felt true and utter hopelessness. He would never stop this. He would never stop these inhumane acts until she was close to death. And once she was, he would let her heal, only so he could do it all over again.

She tilted her head down and watched a drip of sweat float towards the floor. It made contact with the ground, splashing around in tendrils of liquid. She inhaled a breath, and slowly closed her eyes…

The first lash hit her thigh, making it instantly shake and sting. She did the same thing as last time. She bit down on her tongue and lip to keep from screaming. But it seemed like this only pissed the man off further.

He lashed out a second one. It hit her other thigh. She felt the trickle of fluids cascade down her shin. Her lips cracked in half as her teeth ripped the flesh from it. Her closed lids created many wrinkles around her eyes because she was pressing so hard. Both legs trembled as they used all of their strength to try and stand.

The third hit right under the last one. Her body jerked back at trying to conceal her suffering. Her head flew up; light was shining on the blood that flowed down her chin.

The fourth hit her shin, making her collapse. But instead of hitting the floor, the tightened chain length forced her to stand. The more weight she let her arms have, the more her muscles tore and shook. Her legs were battling now to stand. She was loosing her grip on sanity. The inner workings of her mind just wanted to shut down and leave her unconscious, but the agony kept her awake.

"Why won't you scream?" He asked annoyed. He cracked another one, but still she did nothing. He growled in frustration and unleashed another one, then another, and another. He was finally fed up with her dis-cooperation. He threw the whip to the ground and rushed over to the broken woman. He untied her shackles and dragged her to one of the wooden tables. He picked her up and tossed her on top. He strapped a long black belt across her neck so she couldn't move her head. He then tied her arms above her head and her feet straight as a pin so they were unable to bend. He set up a device above her. He left and came back with a small bucket of water. He tied the bucket to the device so it was directly above her forehead. It was a rigged wooden contraption; timed so that every ten seconds a drop of water would pour directly in-between her eyebrows. He smiled after the first drop splashed against her skin, then made his way over to a spinning stone in a far corner of the room to sharpen his sword.

Kagome didn't understand why he did this. It wasn't causing her pain. In fact, the cold drip of water felt nice against the hot temperature of the room. Maybe he felt bad about torturing a woman. Maybe he had some good left in him.

But about sixty drops later, she was beginning to feel weird. The water wasn't so comforting when it dripped in the exact same spot every time. And what made it worse, was that she saw it coming. She didn't like that she could see the water droplet form, only knowing where it would land. It was like watching a small bomb drop from the sky. But the impact wasn't explosive. Water against skin shouldn't be painful, but each time it made contact with her, it started to be.

Ten minutes and six hundreds drops later, her eyes were beginning to twitch. Her body convulsed every time there was a new splash on her forehead. She had to look away from the bucket. Every time she saw what was coming, she suddenly felt sick. She almost thought she was going to vomit a few times. Her forehead was numb, but was reawakened from the water every ten seconds. She creased her lips and tried to turn her head, but found no avail. She just wanted to move her head a little bit, just enough so the drops could hit a new spot. She didn't know how much longer she could put up with this before she was driven mad.

A few more minutes later, a hollow was beginning to form in-between her eyebrows. She finally started to recognize this type of torture. They must have adapted it from China and reintegrated it within Japanese culture. She never understood the point of it, but she did now. Small whimpers were escaping through her lips. Her entire body was now shaking from loss of blood and the constant drip of water. Every time she closed her eyes, all she saw was the water forming and falling. She tried to picture her calming energy ball, but it faded before it even turned into a circle.

Another ten minutes later she was screaming in pain. She no longer cared if she lost to the man and gave him his satisfaction. The unbelievable numbing ache of the drops was too much. She violently thrashed trying to break free. The shackles cut her skin as she moved about. And her neck was beginning to get rug burn from rubbing up against the belt for so long.

"Please! Please let me out!" Her screeches of misery were music to his ears.

"PLEASE! LET ME GO! I CAN'T. I CAN'T." She was slowly starting to lose it.

"I…HEL…LET...STO…NO." When he decided that he was content with finally making her scream, he set down his sharpened sword and made his way over to the woman. She was shaking violently with her eyes closed. Blood covered her legs in all directions from her trying to move. He stopped the bucket from releasing any more water and rolled the device away. He untied her arms and legs, and then unbuckled her belt. He picked her up with one arm under her bottom and carried her to her cell. She was still semi convulsing when he threw her to the ground. He locked her door, smiled at her, and then walked out of view.

She shakily crawled to the corner of the room and set her still freshly injured back against it. The afflictions scattered throughout her body were numbed at the moment from the turmoil that was going on inside her head. She bent her legs and wrapped her arms around them so she could rest her chin on her knee. She twitched every now and then and jumped at the slightest sound of water dripping, but slowly her eyes began to flutter close until she was fast asleep.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

The faint smell of stale bread had her eyes roll back from the inside of her head. They lulled open until they finally focused on the small plate of food before her. Her body leaned to the side against the stone surface. Without moving her head, she looked around the room. The candle was completely out, her handmade shiv was gone, and there was still a dark stain on the dirt from slicing open the other mans neck. She coughed a bit until she spat out some blood, and then lifted her head from the wall. She crawled over to the food, making sure none of her gashes touched the dirt. They were probably already infected, but she didn't want to increase the damage.

She looked at the plate of consumables, and then inhaled them along with any speck of crumb she could find. She gulped down the water, wiped her face off with her arm, and sat back against the wall. Her stomach still loudly growled, and she felt sorry for it that she couldn't give it anything else. She rubbed it lightly to calm it down, and noticed as she moved her hand up, that her ribs were protruding more than normal. She knew she was losing weight each day she spent here, but she didn't think it was this much. Her skin was paler than it was, and her cheeks lost their rosy color. Large dark circles were under her eyes and her lips were anything but smooth. She felt like a living breathing corpse, just like the woman told her. This is what happens to those that are in here. Except, she remembered the men talked about the need to keep her alive. And that is what gave her no motivation to live. This never-ending cycle of living death would keep going.

She coughed again, ignoring the taste of metal in her mouth. She was thankful the water torture didn't leave her permanently damaged, but she still was twitchy and on edge. She feared everything around her all the time. She feared the sounds of doors opening. She never, ever, wanted to go back into the hole. But she also knew that the time would come where she would be needed in there again. She would rather break her bones and split open her skull before she endured any more torture. And when the time came, that's exactly what she was going to do. She didn't really think this would be how she spent her time back in the feudal era, but nothing ever goes as planned.

After hours of planning how she would end her suffering for good, she found her eyes losing focus. Her lids shut closed and soft snoring was heard from the hallway.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"_Daddy, can you tuck me in?"_

"_Haha Kagome, didn't your mother just tuck you in?"_

"_Yesss, but I want you to do it too silly daddy!"_

_Her father shook his head with a smile on his face and sat down beside her at the edge of her purple bed. He put a hand to her cheek and stroked her hair._

"_I'm glad you cleaned up your room sweetheart, you made your mama very happy that you listened to her."_

_Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "Daddy?"_

"_Yes Zaria?"_

"_You pinky promise that nothing will happen to you?"_

"_Haha yes. But Kagome, life is very unpredictable. If something were to happen to me, I want you to know that I would still be there for you, but in a different way. I will always be there to watch over you, no matter what. And that is something I can promise you until the ends of the earth."_

_Kagome sadly smiled. For even the mere thought of losing her father made her feel sick._

"_I love you my child. Goodnight, and sweet dreams." He kissed her forehead and got up from the bed. She watched him as he made his way to the door and looked back at her. He smiled and blew a kiss her way, then switched off the lights._

_Just before she closed her eyes, she caught his invisible kiss and held it to her chest._

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

She was brought to the stone cold room once again. The happy dreams of seeing her father made her heart ache. She hadn't dreamed about him since she first lost him, when she was utterly depressed and hopeless. I guess this was a different situation, but it was somewhat the same feeling.

She exhaled a huge sigh and sat up straight. She yawned, stretched, and cracked her sore neck. The ground and wall weren't exactly the best type of beds, and they were beginning to take a toll on her sensitive back.

Boredom combined with her battered mind and body was leaving her unconscious more frequently. With nothing to do, all she really could do was sleep. But even when she slept, she was still tired when she woke up. Depression and hunger really did make you tired, no matter how many hours you closed your eyes for. She found herself staring at one spot in the dirt for hours on end. She would hardly blink, and when she did, her eyeballs stung from over exertion. She tried to throw small pebbles at the metal bars to create some form of amusement, but it didn't work. She figured she would literally die of boredom, infection, or hunger if she lived like this for one more day.

She had no idea how long she had been here. But she figured at least a week or two. She longed for the moment when she could see daylight again. Or feel the soft warmth of the grass and the cool breeze hugging her skin. She never realized she took advantage of those amazing privileges until now. She swore if she ever got out, she would bask in their glory until she felt she had paid enough attention to them. She just wanted some sort of her normal life back. She just wanted to see her friends again, if they were even alive. She just wanted to see…long…white…hair. But she didn't connect the hair to Inuyasha as she normally would. Instead it was someone else, and she didn't know why.

"I really am losing it," she said to herself with a raspy dehydrated voice.

She didn't feel regret from saving the other two locked in their cells. But if she never had gone back, she would be free right now. She probably would have found her friends and continued her Miko training with Penna. Who knows, she could be awesome at combat techniques by now. If only…

After a couple more hours, her head began to sway from side to side. She wasn't going insane, yet, but she needed to do something. Throwing pebbles didn't work. Thinking too much only hurt her already fragile mind. So, she figured moving her head around would at least create interesting vision for her eyes.

But the swaying stopped suddenly when she heard the door open.

'_No… not yet. Has it already been a couple of days? I can't handle any more pain. And I can't find the strength to end my life. No…why?'_

Footsteps walked down the hallway and stopped in front of her room. The man looked at her with a full-blown smile.

"What are you smiling about you filth?" She asked him with an acid laced tongue.

"Haha. Oh you will see. I recently received notice in a change of plans. It seems today we won't be playing together unfortunately…" he moved to the side and gestured his hand like he was introducing someone, "But…she will be," he said with another large grin.

A woman slowly walked into view with a black cape and hood on that concealed her features. She turned towards Kagome and lifted her arms up to the sides of her cowl. She let it drop slowly, revealing her face.

Kagome's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"N…no, you can't be here."

"Hello Kagome. I told you I would be seeing you again." There before her, stood the one person she really wished she would never see again.

"Shouldn't you be out destroying another innocent village you wench?"

"Such arrogance. But don't worry; we will end that today. I have big plans for you little Miko."

"Fuck you," Kagome spat.

"General Ankan," the man asked, "do you need me to prepare your tools?"

"Yes, that would be lovely. We will join you in the other room." The man nodded and walked away. Once he went through the door, Ankan looked back at the woman and smirked. She crossed her arms and put her weight on one leg. "You know Kagome, I honestly have to say, I've seen you in better shape."

"Yeah, well you have your pathetic lackeys to thank for that," she said as she squinted her eyes and bared her teeth.

"Oh, well remind me to do that when we see him again. Although I can't thank the other guard, you seemed to be his undoing. What a bad girl you are. Seems you need to be punished extra for that mistake." She sped across the room in an instant and had Kagome by her hair in another. She kicked and screamed in pain as her sensitive hair was being unnaturally yanked and pulled. Ankan left the cell and made her way into the hallway. She was finding it difficult to walk with Kagome's yelps and movements, but she made do. She pushed the door open, but right as she did, her mouth hung open and her breathing hitched.

She watched as the guard slumped to the floor in two. Blood spewed in every direction and his head rolled towards her, stopping at her feet. His expression was normal, as if he had no idea he had just been slaughtered until it was too late. She looked up from his head and saw a tall muscular figure with bloody claws. His eyes leaked red as they stared into her black soul. The aura that he was giving off was sending bone chilling shivers down her spine. Her immediate reaction made her drop her victim, who crashed to the floor unconscious from being relieved of great pain. Right as the figure took a step forward, she bolted out the door and never looked back.

Once she was gone, the figure made his way to the broken body that lie on the floor. He bent down and gently picked her up, making sure not to further her injuries. Kagome kept drifting in and out of consciousness. She tried to stay awake to see what was happening, but her mind wouldn't let her. She heard the person above her mumble something to an unseen figure, and then felt the body begin to move. She couldn't see the face of the person carrying her, but she for some reason felt safe. After a few minutes of staring at the passing oil lamps, a sudden rush of light blinded her. She heard birds chirping and the soft rustle of trees.

"Heaven…" she whispered. A smile slowly twitched at the edge of her lips, allowing her eyes to close and her mind to dream.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

The tall muscular figure walked passed the building and turned around. The long rectangle that held the cells was attached to a half-circled dome. It was an interesting structure, but that wouldn't save it from meeting its demise. He set the sleeping bloody body down softly upon the grass. He ordered someone next to him to watch the girl, then made his way back inside.

The other figure held his nose from the stench of the woman's blood. Although her blood smelled sweet, it was covered in dirt and infection which made his eyes water in disgust.

He turned back towards the building and waited for the other to walk out so they could continue on their way. The only sounds he could hear were the birds and the wind. But all of a sudden his eyes grew wide as he watched the dome structure explode. Stones flew everywhere, surrounded by black smoke and flames. Little by little the flames made its way down the line of the rectangle building, exploding as it went. The figure started to freak out, jumping up and down in misery and shock.

"Oh no! Lord Sesshomaru! Why? Why did you go in there mi-lord? Why?" The toad's eyes began to water and he knelt down in loud sobs. He shook his head back and forth in disbelief. He peeked at the inflamed building once more, when all of a sudden a tall figure emerged from the smoke. Walking ever so slowly, Sesshomaru broke free of the fires that surrounded him. The sunlight shined down, accenting his every facial feature. His liquid golden eyes shimmered along with his silken clothing. In his one bloodied claw, he held a dark blue bag, and in the other he held a quiver with arrows and a long bow. He walked over to his servant and stared down at him.

"Jaken. I thought I told you to fetch the Miko's belongings when we were inside."

"Oh mi-lord I'm sorry. I couldn't find them when we were there. Oh Lord Sesshomaru, I am so glad you're alive."

"Jaken, the fact that you think I was dead from a mere explosion is insulting." He picked the woman back up and continued walking away from the burning building. The toad was trying to keep up with him, apologizing and talking non-sense as they disappeared from view. After a foot landed in the side of his head, he finally remained quiet until they reached their destination.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

The stars were shining bright, and contrasted against the darkness. They all huddled together like small gods stationed to protect their moon. Although the large globe seemed within reach, it will forever be an unreachable goal. The night sky told an unspoken story that night. The gods marveled at the moon. They never understood why it held so much power, how it could watch half of the world with one eye, why it never stopped shining. Each of them selfishly wanted a piece of the moon in the hopes that they too would hold the power it had. They fought endlessly to try and claim it, but without death, immortality left no one a victor. The moon had enough of their frivolous war, and decided to put an end to it. He cast a spell upon them, a spell that kept them frozen until the end of time. They will forever stand as they once did, together in harmony. Now everyone may gaze upon the moon and the stars, looking upon them as a whole, as complete.

At least, that's the story Sesshomaru saw when he looked at the night sky. His surroundings always told him something when stared at them for a while. It gave his hectic life a little peace. And peace was something that he soulfully needed.

The breeze cradled his face. The sounds of creatures communicating offered him a tranquil symphony. And the overall absence of words let his mind wander where it wanted to.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" And then that peace ended. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru!"

He exhaled an inaudible sigh and turned around. Jaken was running towards his direction, ungracefully flailing his arms about as he went. The toad finally reached his leaders position a few moments later.

"Lord Sesshomaru. The miko is beginning to wake."

"Did you clean her wounds?"

"I tried mi-lord, but some of them are too infected and deep. She will need further medical treatment if she wishes to go on. I found some yarrow leaves and put them on her back to try and heal some of the lesser cuts."

Sesshomaru nodded and started to walk back to his temporary stay for the night. He decided to set up camp at the edge of a large clearing next to some trees. He made his way to a large pine and sat down to lean against it. From his point of view, a small fire was built not too far from the tree. To the right, a large two-headed dragon lay sleeping upon the grass. On her stomach, Kagome lay on the left. Her back was completely covered in leaves. Bruises and scrapes were scattered throughout her weak body. He remembered her to look healthier aside from her injuries, but she obviously was scarcely fed at her stay with the guards. She didn't look that different aside from her hair that appeared to be darker and longer, and her frame didn't resemble a teenaged girl anymore. It resembled a woman's. Her breathing patterns told him she had finally begun to wake from her dreams.

She slowly rustled around the ground for a minute or two, then shot up and turned around. There was only a moment of pain that flashed across her face before she buried it with a stern but shocked look.

'_Hn. Maybe she can handle more than most pathetic ningen.'_

Kagome scrambled to stand up, but the agony and ache was too much, although she didn't show it in her facial features. Her legs gave out on her and she landed on her bottom. She looked up from the grass, and for the first time they made direct eye contact that lasted for more than ten seconds. Sesshomaru raised a perfect eyebrow, but remained inexpressive.

"Why…where…ho…how am I here right now? I thought I was dead."

Sesshomaru gave no intention of answering, but luckily for Kagome, Jaken walked into view and answered for him. "Lord Sesshomaru saved you. You're lucky he did, or that general would have surely…"

"You? You saved me, again?" She cut Jaken off and stared at the canine yokai completely dumbfounded. "Why did you save me?"

"After Lord Sesshomaru and I delivered a package to his ward, we investigated a Miko village that was destroyed. While we were investigating, mi-lord received a letter from a messenger bird. It was from Rin, telling him that Miroku and Shippo arrived at their village injured, and told her they needed to find you. Rin knew no one else better for the job than Lord Sesshomaru. So while you were held captive, he ventured throughout the lands to find you. It did not take him long of course."

"Long? It seemed like I was in there for years…"

"How dare you, you insignificant human. Lord Sesshomaru didn't have to…"

"You cut me off before I was done. It seemed like I was in there for years," she turned her face from Jaken's back to Sesshomaru's, "But thank you for saving me again." Sesshomaru nodded, but never took his eyes from the woman in front of him. "Wait, I saved two people when I was enslaved. Did you happen to see anyone on your way here?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head towards A-Un but still kept his eyes on the Miko. Kagome turned her head towards the large dragon. She was confused as to why he told her to look at his pet. But a figure lying on the ground stood out from the muzzled reptile. The figure was a female, and her body faced A-Un. She wore the same type of tunic Kagome had on. It was ripped to shreds at the back, and through the shredded material were crimson stains and gashes. She didn't recognize her as Gabriella. Although she had never seen the other woman, Gabriella had long ebony locks. This one had short chocolate brown hair. She wanted to wake the woman so they could finally meet face to face. The last time they did, Kagome barely had any time to get them out of the building; her main focus was survival, not formalities. But instead, she thought it would be better to let the mysterious female rest, she earned it.

"Where did you find her?" Kagome asked, never taking her eyes off of her old cellmate.

"Lord Sesshomaru found her in a field about a mile from where we found you. He smelled her blood."

'_Why the hell would Sesshomaru save a random human? He hate's humans aside from Rin.'_

Kagome decided not to ask the obvious question. She didn't want to hear Jaken speak anymore. Looking down at her body, she started to take off the leaves that were stuck to her wounds. She was in the middle of peeling one when she heard a voice that she was not expecting to. "Miko, I advise you refrain from removing the yarrow leaves. They are there to heal your afflictions." With her pointer finger and thumb at the stem, she continued to peel the leaf until it landed on the ground, giving Sesshomaru a disobedient stare as she did. Sesshomaru's brow furrowed, but held no other indication of annoyance. She peeled the rest of the leaves off of her body then grabbed a long stick nearby and used it to pull herself up off the grass.

"What do you think you are doing wench?"

Kagome ignored the name he called her. He had saved her life twice since she came back, so she figured she would put up with whatever issues he has towards humans, for now.

"I'm going to look for a hot spring or a river, unless you like the smell of a human who hasn't bathed for probably a week or two."

Sesshomaru said nothing, but he tilted his head downwards while still making eye contact to appear more menacing. Although most would flee from his stare, it had little to no affect on Kagome. She lifted an eyebrow and with her stick she started to limp towards the forest behind Sesshomaru. Just before she passed behind the tree he was leaning on, she noticed something glisten in her peripherals. She turned her head towards A-Un. Beside his long tail were her bow, quiver, and backpack. She managed to walk over to her things. She opened her bag and looked inside, noticing nothing was missing. The only new items that appeared were her clothes. She grabbed the soap and headed back into the forest. Before she left, she turned her head towards the white haired yokai.

"Thank you," she whispered. She knew his ever-sensitive ears would hear her soft voice. Kagome looked forward and disappeared into the darkness.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

It wasn't easy limping through the woods. Sticks stuck out from random spots on the forest floor. Branches were either too low or thick to move around, and there was no way she could jump in her condition. Not to mention, she didn't exactly have the best eyes to see in the dark. Her back constantly ached, and she was worried she would die from infection instead of blood loss or hunger. The only focus she had at the moment was to make it to a hot spring or a stream. Her own stench was beginning to burn her eyes.

Small noises and the rustling of trees made her paranoid. The last thing she needed was to be re-kidnapped and tortured. She heard an owl hoot, which made her look up into a looming tree. A Pair of yellow eyes were staring down at her.

"Well that's not creepy at all," she muttered sarcastically to herself.

Kagome shrugged it off and continued walking. She heard more sounds of owls and sticks cracking.

"Don't look up. Don't look up. Kagome, seriously don't look up." She looked up and into the trees. More eyes peered down at her. The only reason they didn't choose to snack upon her flesh was because she was too big. But she knew the smell of her blood and infection was only making her look more delectable.

The branches against the sky looked like stalking hands. Their bony fingers stood still, waiting for the moment to strike. Nothing in this scene comforted her, so she looked forward again. She dodged more branches, roots, and sticks, trying not to cause her body further harm in the process.

After a while of limping aimlessly through the forest, she stopped and listened. She heard no sound of water, so she kept walking. She only hoped to Kami that there was actually a stream nearby to bathe in.

Sick of the deafening silence, she started to sing to herself. She considered herself a pretty good singer when she was serious about it. She tried out and got the part in a few plays back in high school. Except the last one she remembered was somewhat ruined by Inuyasha.

'_Inuyasha…I wonder where you are. Although to be honest, I haven't thought about you that much since I've been here. But that's probably because of all the shit that's been happening lately.'_

She sighed to herself and ventured further. She didn't really like how his absence had no affect on her emotions. At home, the pain dulled. But she figured if she ever were to come back, her feelings for him would be renewed. She hoped they would at least.

"It's so dark. I can't see shit."

The moon went behind the clouds, preventing it's light from aiding Kagome in her search. She tried to create her energy ball, but for a reason unbeknownst to her it wouldn't allow her to.

"What the hell? Why haven't I been able to create my energy?"

She tried again but found no prevail. All of a sudden she heard a low menacing growl. It sounded like it was only a few feet away, and directly in front of her. Her heartbeat sped up and she began to sweat. There is nothing more terrifying than the unseen. She kept trying to light her hand, but failed every time.

"Come on," the growling got louder, "Come on already, light up," the growling sounded closer.

She backed up in panic and tripped. Her sore and weak legs gave out on her and she fell down hard.

"Ow, my ass." The growling was now inches from her. She felt warm breath hit her face. She couldn't move; she was too scared to move. She could defeat the predator if her energy would work. She could even manage without it. As long as her body was healed, she stood a chance, but not now. And then, the growling stopped. A second later it turned into a petrifying roar. The predator pounced. Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the pain of her flesh being torn from her bones. But it didn't come.

She heard the roar, then a whimper, and a large snap. Kagome sat in silence. She didn't know whether to speak or gather as much strength as she could and book it back to camp. For all she knew, the one who saved her could be the one who now wanted to eat her too.

She decided to go with the latter. She stood up fast and ran towards the opposite way she came, or at least the way she thought she came from. Her limbs and back screamed in pain after ever step she took, but she would rather feel the agonizing pain from a whip than be eaten alive.

The clouds moved from the sky and the moonlight made it's way back into the forest. Her eyes finally adjusted to the foliage around her and she noticed a fallen tree in her path. Right before she ran into it, she used her foot as leverage and climbed on top. Without stopping, she used her other foot to leap from the top and into the air.

Just before her feet landed on the ground, something caught her from behind. She instantly froze in mid running position. Kagome dropped the bar of soap that she forgot she was holding. The presence that held her love handles on either side slowly turned her around. She closed her eyes; and refused to look death in the face. Minutes passed, and when nothing preyed upon her meat, she opened one eye. The light from the moon hit the figure before her, accenting his beautiful features and creating bold shadows.

"Ss... Sesshomaru?" She asked shocked.

"Miko, why is it that trouble follows you?"

"Just lucky I guess," she said with an innocent smile.

Sesshomaru squinted his eyes and set the woman down. Kagome nodded her head in thanks, picked her soap back up, and continued passed Sesshomaru.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked without turning.

"To find a hot spring. I know yokai's have a sensitive nose, and if I even repulse myself, you and Jaken must be suffering.

"I do not suffer, but you do need to bathe yourself."

"Like I said," Kagome said slowly. She continued to walk when the pain from her running caught up with her. She hunched over in distress and suppressed the urge to groan. Moving at a snails pace, she still continued to walk, until she ran into a wall. She looked up, and saw Sesshomaru looming over her.

"Miko, I will take you to a spring so I do not have to witness this pitiful display."

"I can find one myself," but before she had more time to argue, Sesshomaru scooped her up in one arm and started to walk down a different path. Every fiber in her being told her to get down and continue by herself, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Her body had pure hatred for her at the moment. All of the over exertion and stress was really starting to take a toll on her. So for the time being, a free ride was just what she needed.

The trees passed in blurry shapes. He was moving at a leisurely pace from his steady breathing, but the ground flew by way too fast for that to be the case. She looked up at the one who had saved her life three times now. His neck held a perfectly sculpted head. Everything about his face was symmetrical. She marveled at the two fuchsia colored lines above his chiseled jaw and the movement of his bangs allowed her to see the indigo crescent moon that complemented his forehead. His firm lips fit well below his porcelain nose. His fair skin glowed in the darkness. In the light, his gilded eyes seemed to be luminescent. They held so much, had seen so much, but no one was ever allowed to look inside those irises.

From fear of being found out that she was staring, she looked back in the direction he was moving. She slowly leaned into his hold, and let her head lightly rest against his hard chest. After he made no twitch of disapproval, her peaceful being allowed her eyelids to slowly close until they shut tight. Just as her mind was clear, she no longer felt the calm vibrations of movement. She observed the area with half lidded eyes and then looked back up at Sesshomaru. He was staring down at her with the same expression he always had on, indifference and boredom. The miko looked back at her surroundings, now fully taking them in. Before her was a large crystal pond surrounded by rocks and pine trees. Steam rose from the top of the spring that made Kagome feel like the happiest woman alive. She jumped out of Sesshomaru's arms and limped towards her salvation. With soap in hand she tried to climb a rock to jump into the water, but was failing miserably. Her sore limbs wouldn't allow her to lift her foot up high enough to get onto the rock.

Sesshomaru half rolled his eyes and walked towards the helpless woman. He lifted her on the rock by her love handles and stood back. She moved to take off her tunic but stopped and looked back at the man standing behind her.

"Uhm…" she didn't really know how to put her awkwardness into words, but he must have got the hint because he turned around in silence. She turned back towards the spring and stripped herself of the tunic. She left her bra and underwear on so she could wash them with her body. They were after all, her favorite pair.

Kagome set the soap on the rock, bent her knees, and took a leap of faith. She made a huge wave, and water splashed everywhere. A few drops landed on Sesshomaru, but he seemed to either not notice or ignore them. She disappeared under her wave for only a moment or two before she breached the surface and opened her eyes. The warm soothing water came up to her waist. She smoothed her hair behind her head then walked over to the edge. She took the soap from the rock and began scrubbing her face thoroughly with it. After, she lightly scrubbed the front of her body. The soap burned her cuts, but they needed to be cleaned. Luckily for her, the salt in the spring helped cleanse as well. After she endured washing her front, she moved to the behinds of her legs. It took her no time at all, until she tried her upper back. She could hardly reach it, and when she managed to scrub a corner of a gash, she winced in pain. She figured she would wash her undergarments in the mean time. When every inch of her lacy purple bra was full of soap, she dunked it in the water and did the same routine for her underwear. She lathered her hair with some soap to buy time, and after she was squeaky clean, she decided it was time to return to her upper back.

She inhaled a large breath and reached for the gashes again. Her arms were too short, and the movement to try and reach them only caused her back to ache further. Kagome sighed and stood still in the crystal spring.

There was a sudden movement in the water. Her eyes widened as she felt a presence behind her. She turned around quickly, and an ugly scowl appeared upon her face.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell are you doing? She asked as she covered up her half-exposed body with her hands.

"Do not worry Miko, I have no interest in looking. The night is growing short, and humans must sleep."

Her mouth opened to speak but he spun her around fast and took the soap from her hand. Kagome figured it was easier for someone else to cause her pain than to inflict it upon herself, so she moved her long ebony hair out of the way. He was gentle and firm as he washed her infected and wounded back. The soap's sting and slightest touch reopened some of her gashes. Blood slithered down her back, following the path of the water as it hit the surface. Kagome bit her hand hard in order for her not to scream, and so far she was holding up nicely. With her hand in her mouth, she looked down at the reflective surface below and noticed it began to turn red. She closed her eyes and tried to create the energy sphere within her mind, but each new string brought her back into reality.

Kagome's wounds would surely repulse anyone of normal stature, but Sesshomaru wasn't exactly normal. Her back was full of about ten crisscrossing crimson deep cuts. Each one was only half scabbed over and full of fluid and pus. The opened ends leaked blood in thick streams. And Dirt and small rocks were sliding down into the water. He had almost finished until he saw a larger rock lodged in one of her gashes. With a steady hand and precision, he lifted the rock from the cut by two sharp claws.

It took all of Kagome's mental power for her not to bellow and wail. The sharp point of his claws only barely touched her sensitive flesh, but it still hurt like hell. So instead, she decided to unleash her screams within her mind. When the pain subsided only a little, she turned around, but he was gone. She looked beyond the rocks and saw the back of his head.

'_Damn…he is fast.'_

She dunked her body and slowly swam underwater away from the pool of blood and dirt. When she rose from the water, she walked back from where she jumped and used her arms and knees to climb on top.

"Shit." She said under her breath.

Sesshomaru half-turned in her direction, but kept his eyes off in the distance.

"I forgot to bring my clothes," she said.

With annoyance laced in his voice, Sesshomaru only gave her one option, "Wash your tattered clothing so we can be on our way."

Kagome sat upon the rock and used her soap to wash the blood stained tunic. After she was done, she put on the drenched clothing and wrung out her hair. She jumped down and made her way over to Sesshomaru. He nodded and picked her up, then ran into the forest with unrelenting speed.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

The wind as they sped through the forest helped Kagome's hair and body dry off. She tilted her head back and let her hair fly with them. It tangled and danced with each other as they went. It seemed like only a few minutes passed before they were at camp once again. Sesshomaru let go of Kagome and wandered back to the tree he leaned against before.

Jaken came running over to his lord in an instant. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru I'm so happy you have returned. I was beginning to worry."

"Jaken. The fact that you were worried from a mere venture in the woods is insulting."

"N...no mi-lord. It's just…I," Kagome tuned them out and walked over to her backpack and rummaged around until she found the homemade brush. She combed through her hair until it was smooth, and then grabbed the medicinal herbs and bandage wraps. She sat down next to A-Un's tail and began applying the herbs to her front gashes. Sesshomaru ignored the imp's apologies and decided to watch the miko work.

After she applied the herbs, she wrapped up her thighs and shin. She put up her hair using a small twig she found, and focused on her back. She tried to reach again, but she couldn't apply the herbs without dropping them. She struggled like this for a while until Sesshomaru decided to help the pathetic ningen.

"Jaken," he said as he finally focused on the toad that was still apologizing, "Bandage the Miko's back."

"But…but mi-lord, she is an insignificant…"

"Now, Jaken." He left no room for argument. Jaken hung his head in shame as he walked over to the injured miko. He set down his staff of two heads and picked up the medicinal herbs from Kagome's hands. He looked at her in disgust as he observed her back.

"Do not touch me you putrid goblin," She said embarrassed of her back.

"Do not defy me you penetrable human, Lord Sesshomaru has instructed that…"

"I know what your lord has instructed, I'm not deaf."

"Insolent child! How dare you?"

"I would rather suffer infection than be touched by a minuscule serpent like yourself."

"Such arrogance for your elders, you puny unequal being."

"Bah! Your one to talk, I could eat you as a snack you little twerp."

"Savage!"

"Cross-eyed frog."

"Mortal!"

"Pest."

"Enough!" Sesshomaru's loud but controlled voice echoed lightly through the clearing. Both heads turned toward him in surprise, then looked at each other. For minutes, there was only silence besides the cracking of the fire. Jaken gulped loudly. Kagome finally nodded with a grimace and took off her tunic. She held it in front of her body so the green one couldn't see anything, and then lay flat on her stomach. The aquatic servant placed the herbs lightly on her damaged back, making sounds of misery as he worked. Kagome rolled her eyes and waited for the nuisance to finish. Once he did, she sat up slowly and brought the tunic along with her. She made sure not to move after so no herbs fell off. Jaken then took the bandage and walked in a circle around the miko. She dropped the tunic to allow him access. She looked at Sesshomaru, and was glad to find he wasn't staring at her.

She exhaled a held breath after he had finished wrapping her back. She nodded at him again and they parted ways. Jaken returned to his position near the fire with his staff. Kagome opened up her bag and slid on her jeans and t-shirt. She then put on her ankle socks followed by her new shoes. After she finished changing, she released the twig from her thick tresses and let them fall freely down her spine. She picked up her jacket and tossed it on top of A-Un's back. Kagome looked at the sleeping woman and made sure she could see her back rise and fall. Satisfied that she was breathing, she walked on the dragons tail until she reached the top. She crawled towards the center of the saddle and folded her jacket. Using it as a pillow, she lay down on her stomach and turned her heads towards the fire. She ignored her stomachs screams of hunger and let her eyes slowly close shut. The last image she remembered before she drifted off was of Sesshomaru's head peering up at the stars.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Kagome woke up the next morning to a most disturbing sight. As her sleeping eyes began to come back to life, she noticed a figure standing above her. The more her eyes opened, the more she realized an ugly small green imp was the one above her. She looked into his face but said nothing. She waited for him to explain himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru has left to scan the area, he will be back soon," he said with his high-pitched anxious voice.

"Uhm, okay? And I'm supposed to care? She asked still a little groggy. "

"No you disrespectful ningen! But once he returns we are taking you and the other woman back to you're village, so get ready."

"Back to the village? Oh…uh…alright. But why is the woman coming back with me? Shouldn't you take her to her own village or home?"

Jaken gave her a confused look. He decided not to answer her and instead jumped down from the two-headed dragon and sat down in front of the fire.

"Uh…okay." Kagome was now the one with the confused look. She scratched her head, yawned, and sat up. The bright morning sky was a welcoming view. Birds were humming, the breeze was soothing, and the all around atmosphere was calming. But that probably had to do with newfound freedom. Kagome was just thankful she now had the privilege to wake up to a beautiful scene instead of cold stone and misery. Although her body was still in incredible pain, it lessened from her happiness.

But the questions and theories that circled within her mind were concerning. She couldn't go back to her village. If she did, what would happen? It seemed like she was attacked everywhere she went. When Ragaku told Ankan that they had found what they had been looking for back at the village…there was no doubt in her mind that they were talking about her. The general's and Ukaran obviously know she is Miko…for she irresponsibly gave them proof when Shippo was about to be murdered. Miko's are a threat…that is why she found it a little too coincidental that the village was destroyed only a couple days after the generals left her village. Could she have been the main cause of the slaughters at the Miko village? Not to mention the spies in the forest. It looked setup. They must have been waiting for them. Which means they knew Kagome was at the village…and that means they followed her. They could still be following her now…

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and searched the trees for unwanted inhabitants. An eerie chill rolled down her spine. She moved her head slowly around the area, scanning every inch, every detail, and every shape. She felt invisible eyes watching her, but decided to ignore it for now and act like she didn't just realize more spies could be stalking her at this very moment.

She looked at the ground and noticed the woman wasn't lying next to A-Un's belly anymore. She grabbed her jacket, put it on, and slid down the stomach. She went over to her bag and combed her hair. After she was done she walked towards Jaken.

"Imp, do I need to go hunting myself or is that your job?" She asked holding onto her lower abdomen.

His head turned to hers with an evil glare painted on his face. His mouth opened to insult, but just before he spoke, a small fawn carcass hit the ground next to him. Kagome jumped back in utter shock and disgust. Sesshomaru looked at her, "Miko. Eat so you're stomach will cease it's noises."

"What? Are you insane? I can't eat that!"

Sesshomaru stared at her with icy annoyance. "Would you rather prefer death by starvation? If that is the case, I will not stop you."

"No. I love venison. In most circumstance's I would eat it, but uh…not raw."

"Do what you wish. Just know that we are leaving soon." He walked back over to his tree and sat down to watch her predicted failure at making a meal.

Kagome looked at the carcass and then went to her backpack to grab her hunting knife. She made her way back to the deer and looked at Sesshomaru.

'_Hah. He thinks I'm helpless. Fool.'_

She put her knife in-between her teeth and gathered the fawn by its neck. She went over to her trashed tunic and picked up the rope that was used to tie around the waist. She tied the rope around its hind legs, then dragged it to a sturdy branch, and hoisted it up into the air. Seeing as they didn't have enough time to hang the fawn out for hours, Kagome figured she would just wait for at least a half an hour. She stuck the knife into the deer's ribs then walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Do you know where the woman went?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "To bathe."

Kagome nodded and started to head into the woods. But before she entered, Sesshomaru was in front of her with his arms crossed. "You will wait until she returns. We do not have time for you to almost be eaten today."

"Oh 'ha-ha', you're hilarious."

"Miko, I believe you are mistaken."

"That was sarcasm. Believe me, I know you don't have a sense of humor."

"Good." Sesshomaru walked back to the tree but instead of sitting down, he decided to stand and lean against it. His one leg was bent with his foot on the bark, while his other leg was straight. He kept his arms crossed and his eyes on Kagome.

She looked towards the woods then back at Sesshomaru. Raising her arms in defeat she said, "Don't worry. I'm not going to go looking. Calm down." She walked back to her deer and decided to skip waiting a half an hour. Taking her knife from its ribs, she cut the hide from its hind legs and started to peel downward. Before she covered the legs with its hide, she cut the front legs and split the hide upwards, towards the brisket. She continued to pull the hide down towards it neck. Using precision and steady fingers, she cut the rest of the hide off of the body and placed it on the ground. She dug her knife into the muscle of one of the legs and sliced herself a large bottom round piece of venison. Breaking off a thin but strong stick from a tree, she skewered it to her raw meat. With her other hand she picked up the fur and walked over to the skeptical yokai.

"Would you like this Sesshomaru?" She asked with a smug face.

"Hn," Was all he said. His head turned away and looked off into the distance. She placed the fur on the ground next to him and patted it for emphasis. Kagome walked back over to the fire and sat down across from Jaken. She held out her stick and slowly began to roast the meat.

It didn't take long for the venison to fully cook. She liked her meat medium rare. Venison always tasted better that way. She let it cool off for as long as she could wait, then devoured every bit of it. She would have loved for her mother to salt it, marinate it in lime, bread it and then fry it in oil, but she lacked obvious ingredients…including her mother. The large slice of meat finally filled up her empty stomach. It no longer ached or screamed in anger at her.

Satisfied, she returned to the fawn and picked up her knife. She cleaned it on the grass then went back to her backpack to put it away. As her back was to everyone except the dragon, a figure emerged from the forest. She walked into view and made her way to the fire. Her hair was soaking wet, and she still wore her bloodstained tunic. Kagome finished putting her knife away and stood up with backpack in hand. She turned around and smiled.

'_Finally.'_

Sesshomaru watched with apprehension and confusion as the miko walked towards the being who was wringing out her hair. They were only inches from each other when the woman finally realized there was someone behind her. She slowly turned around. The two dark haired women made direct eye contact for the first time.

Kagome's mouth hung open. Her eyes widened. Her heart skipped a beat, and she dropped her backpack on the grass.

"Ss…s…Sango?"

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

_A/N: Sorry if you don't like torture…well...no one does, but in stories their fine. So there's chapter 8! Stay tuned for chapter 9 and more Sesshomaru moments. This is only the beginning my friends._

_Also: The torture Kagome underwent with the water is something I'm sure you all have heard of. It is called Chinese water torture. What happens is a person is locked up to where they can't move. Water is slowly dripped one drop at a time on the victim's forehead (usually a drop every 6-14 seconds). The intended effect is the victim will eventually go crazy from waiting for the drop to come each time, witnessing it drop, cant use their hands to wipe off the water, and they can't warm their face up from the cold water. This torture has no evidence of ever being used, but the famous Houdini tried it out._

* * *

_For the dialog in Italian when the guards spoke, this is what they said:_

**Oy! Romano! Sbrigare! Vieni qui=** Oy! Roman! Hurry and come here

**fottuto idiota= **Fucking idiot

**bruto**= brute

**ingannare=** fool


	9. Chapter 9: An Unexpected Offer

A Future Full of Beautiful Malice

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated. This is for pure enjoyment and entertainment. _

~Chapter 9: An unexpected offer~

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

_A village far from civilization_

Two figures walked out of their luxurious huts. Men slept and trained as they passed, while others feasted and seduced innocent women. They were mere objects to them, a small prize from 'visiting' different towns. A large ten-foot spiked wall surrounded the vast area. Within it held minuscule living spaces. Racks of weapons stood next to the homes as a greeting. There was an immense training ground rimmed by a small wooden boundary. The shape was a circle divided into four quadrants by white powder. Metal clashed against metal. They stopped to observe and belt out critiques when needed. Once they were satisfied, they continued on their way towards a hill that held the largest building within the fortress.

An exquisite gate was connected to a smooth manila six-foot wall. The barrier cut the villa off from the rest of the village. Baked red masonry led visitors to the main attraction. The structure itself was a long elevated rectangle. The path led to two single rooms covered by barrel vaults on either side. Large doorframes emphasized the large open space. Plants and various cushions adorned the crimson floor. The path then continued to two sunlit guest bedrooms. Intricate mosaics painted the walls and lavish rugs lay on the ground. Huge feather canopy beds with silken drapes accented the chamber. Washbasins and professionally carved mahogany dressers and cabinets lined the outer walls. The only variations in the rooms characteristics were one was a red and gold theme, and the other had a blue and gold theme. In-between the rooms was a large crystal blue pool, used for collecting rainwater. Passed the pool was a row of three open buildings; the maid's quarters, the study, and the dining room. The study held another doorframe that led to the main part of the building, the building that housed a king. A large square garden with a marble statue was in the center. The path went around the garden and ended before concrete stairs where vertical Corinthian columns sat. The shape of the building could indeed be a copy of the pantheon, with a circular opening at the very top of the dome.

As the beings ascended the stairs, they stopped with perturbed expressions.

"Ready?" The one inquired stroking his long, braided beard.

"N...no…not at all."

"Good." He straightened himself out and the two entered through the open door. Intricate marble floors led them passed two tall columns and into the mosque. Guards were stationed along the sides, protecting different doors and masterpieces. From the main entrance directly across, was a large gilded bronze throne. The size was too big for any being, but it marked hierarchy and importance. Two more guards stood on either side of the thrown. The figures moving towards it started to speak to the one that sat upon it.

"Lord Ukaran," the two generals said as they bowed before him.

After he finished eating a grape that was gently plunged into his mouth by a lovely chained maiden, he turned towards them and smiled.

"Ahh! My favorite generals," he said standing up and placing a hand on either side of their shoulders. "What wondrous news do you have for me this fine evening?" He dropped his arms and resumed his position on his thrown.

Ankan gestured for Ragaku to speak, leaving him with the heavy burden.

"Ah, ah, ah," Ukaran said waving his finger from side to side. "Do not leave the talking to Ragaku, Ankan." He moved his arms so they could rest upon the armchairs and waited for her to speak.

"Ahem, my lord," she began with an unsteady voice. "I wish that General Ragaku and myself could bring you wondrous news, but that is not the case today."

Ukaran's grin slowly depleted, but he nodded for her to continue.

"I received a letter of field reconnaissance from one of our spies. It appears that one of our slave encampments was destroyed, along with its guards."

"I see. And how does this concern us? We have at least fifty or so more of them scattered throughout the lands."

"Uh…well this one held a miko."

"And? Did you think I gave you orders to destroy that Fujo village for no reason? The point of our encampments is to extract information and kill them if they did not already die in their villages."

"Yes but, the miko was Kagome."

Ukaran froze. Deafening silence spread throughout the room. Ankan chewed on her bottom lip from nervousness. All of sudden, Ukaran rose out of his seat with his arms flying in the air with a menacing growl.

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" He asked stomping towards them, his loud voice reverberating within the dome. "I CAN NOT PROCEED WITHOUT HER!" His hands became fists, and just before he reached them to seek justification, Ragaku stepped in with his arms up in surrender.

"My lord," he said quickly. "She was not found amongst the rubble."

Ukaran ceased his movement. "Fire can make a human indistinguishable you idiot. How are we to know she is not a pile of ash?"

"Because my lord," Ankan answered, "the letter also included how she was spotted not too far from the encampment, almost to the western lands border."

The lord relaxed his arms and patted Ankan's back with a rough palm, then resumed his seat with a grin. "Good. Very good."

"And also sir," she continued with a flicker of remembrance and fear, "she was seen with the heir to the West."

"Ah, even better. Then all is going as planned. You may proceed with your instructions," he said with a nod of his head.

The generals bowed, turned around, and walked out of the building. They both exchanged knowing glances once they were no longer seen from view.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Besides the rushing of winds and the chirping of critters, everything was completely quiet. Temporary inhabitants stood between the edge of a large grassy area and a forest. A large scaled animal was still asleep. A small green creature and his master were staring at something in front of them. Their eyes rested upon two petite dark-haired women, who were looking at each other with no expression except their agape mouths.

"S…Ss…Sango?" she repeated.

The woman before her started to tremble slightly. Her breath became shallow, and she slowly raised her hands to cover her lips. With a tired and raspy voice, she spoke ever so quietly, "K…Kagome?"

The miko hesitantly nodded her head up and down with her mouth still open. How could she have not recognized her? How in the hell could she have not known it was her? True, she looked a little different, but she was still the same Sango. Instead of her long brown hair, it was now angled at the back from short to long. It only just barely touched her shoulders. She no longer had straight across bangs, but instead had side ones that curved along the rim of her eyebrows. Her skin was pale and unhealthy, along with the rest of her body that held scratches and bruises, but she knew the reasons why. She had permanent black ink on her left forearm. The symbols resembled the yellow ones that were stitched to her slayer outfit. But besides her battered and hungry body, her face looked the same.

Sango lowered her hand from her mouth and gulped. She ignored her pain and lunged herself at Kagome. She caught her in her arms and the two slid to the ground. Kagome held onto her tight, making sure not to touch her upper back that resembled her own. Sango sobbed into her long lost friends shirt, drenching it in her tears. Kagome just rubbed through her short chocolate locks and rocked her back and forth.

"Oh…oh Kagome," she screamed into her shirt, "Am I dead?"

She blinked back an emerging tear before she spoke, "What? No Sango, why would you think that?"

"Bb…because. The only time I…I thought I was ever going to see you again is…is if I was dead."

"Shh…Shh," she cooed, "No, you're not dead. I really am here, I promise."

"Oh Kagome, I never wanted to stop trying. I never did. I gave up on you. I…I'm so sorry," Her voice broke on the last word.

"There was no way of knowing if I was ever coming back. I don't blame you Sango."

"But…but you should. I'm so sorry." She let her friend cry into her clothes for as long as she needed. All of her pain, all of her sorrow, and all of her regrets suddenly breached the surface. The miko soothingly stroked her lower back. She looked up at Sesshomaru, who was as usual portraying no emotion. Although she vaguely thought she could see a flicker of disgust. With her other hand she shooed him away, with which he easily obliged to. For the smell of the slayers tears were nauseating to his sensitive nose. He walked beyond the woods and disappeared with his toad at his heels.

After minutes, Sango's desperate cries turned into hiccups and sniffles. She finally picked up her head and looked at her friend. Kagome wiped one of her eyes with her pointer finger and smiled.

"Kagome?" She asked between more hiccups.

"Yes?"

"How are you here in front of me right now?"

"I uh…I really wish I could tell you that. After ten years I still tried. But one day, and I don't know why, I was able to pass through the well. And so here I am I suppose."

"I just can't believe this. This is so unreal."

"I know. We have a lot to catch up on. But first, we have to get going. I can never be in one spot for too long now," Sango gave her a confused look, "I'll explain on the way." She nodded and both of the women stood up, wincing at their sore bodies. Kagome heard Sango's stomach talk loudly. "Before we leave, I need to cook you some food so you can make it through today. Just stay here, it won't take long."

She took her knife from her dropped bag and walked over towards the hanging fawn. She dug out another fresh piece of meat from its other hind leg and stuck it to a stick. She sat down in front of the fire and roasted it until it was rare. Sango grabbed the stick out of her hands and tore through the flesh until there was nothing left. She wiped off her face and belched, fully content.

"Thanks Kagome," She said with a small smile.

"Anytime."

Sesshomaru walked back into view and ordered A-Un to awake. He then put out the fire and began walking northeast to take them back to their village. Sango and Jaken began to follow but stopped when Kagome spoke.

"Uh…Sesshomaru, I can't go back there."

He ceased his movements and slightly turned his head. "Rin told me to find you and take you back, and that is what I plan to do."

"I know. But I can't go back there, for Rin's and the others sake."

He now fully faced her with slightly furrowed eyebrows. "And why ever not Miko?"

"Because. I risk the safety of the village and anyone else I come into contact with."

"Any why is that?"

"Everywhere I go I'm attacked or things that I do cause terrible things to happen. The Tenshi no Guntai are after me. So I can't go back, that's why."

Sesshomaru pondered a moment before he spoke, "You will follow me back to your village." Just as he began to turn back around Kagome stomped her foot in anger.

"Do you not care about Rin? Are you that selfish that you'll risk her safety just to…" Before she finished her sentence, Sesshomaru hoisted her in the air by the collar of her shirt. Sango made a move to help, but the pain in her back did not allow her to.

"Wench. You will quiet your mouth before I do so for you."

With stern eyes she looked deep into his, "I. Am. Not. Going. Back."

Sesshomaru held his gaze for a minute or two, and then dropped the Miko on the ground. She flinched at the agony that resurfaced in her upper back.

"As you wish," he said. He walked passed the women in the opposite way he started to before. Jaken scurried behind him and grabbed A-Un's reins. The trio disappeared into the distance.

Sango slowly made it to her friend and knelt down in front of her. "Are you okay Kagome? Y'know? I never liked that brother," She said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah well, he saved my life three times since I've been back, so I wont go chasing after him and demand an apology. Not like he'd ever give one."

"True," She said as she helped Kagome to her feet. "So, now what do we do?"

"I think you should go back Sango, you don't need to get involved."

"No Kagome. I haven't seen you in a decade, where you go…I go."

She chuckled to herself. "Heh thanks. I was kind of hoping you would say that."

"So…where to?"

"Well, first things first we have to try and find a woman named Penna, I'll explain as we go."

Sango nodded. Kagome picked up her things and the two walked away from the vast meadow.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

The newly reunited women decided to check every small village they passed to see if they could find the miko they were looking for. The civilians kindly offered them small portions of food and water to aid them in their journey. But as the day progressed and they had yet to find any answers, they thought it would be best to rest in the grass for a little while and gather their thoughts.

"Uhm…Kagome, what are you doing?" She asked looking at her friend who was rolling around in the soft blades of green.

"I told myself if I ever got out of that encampment alive, that I would never take advantage of nature again. Have you ever noticed how beautiful grass is?"

"Yes I have noticed, but I haven't really seen pretty sights lately."

Kagome stopped her childish movements and looked up at Sango. "How did they capture you?" She said with apprehension.

"It's kind of hard to remember because I blacked out when they took me. But what I do remember is that I was looking for Kohaku. In total I must have traveled from the southern border all the way back up to the northern mountains. I even climbed those mountains to look for him, but he never appeared to be anywhere. I recall one day I was making my way down the remnants of Mount Hakurei when I slipped and fell off it's ravine. When I awoke I found an old woman taking care of me. She said she found me half dead at the base of the mountain, knocked out cold and covered by pond water. She brought me back to her hut not too far away and nursed me back to health. I later found out that she was a Miko seeing as she could heal my wounds within five minutes. She gave me an extra pair of her own Miko clothing to wear since my outfit was soaked and torn to shreds. A few days later her home was attacked and destroyed, and when I woke up I was in my cell."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and a small realization dawned upon her lips. "They must have thought you were a Miko from what you were wearing…and that's why they captured you."

"I figured. It just sickens me that they attacked a peaceful old woman's home just to destroy her simply because of the fact that she was a miko."

"So I'm guessing you don't know what happened to her?"

Sango took a moment before she answered. "Oh…I do. She was the one I briefly mentioned, the one that lived next to me in the cells.

Kagome nodded her head in melancholy. "I'm sorry for whatever happened to her."

"Me too."

The women sat in comfortable silence until Kagome thought it was time to explain to Sango who Penna was. She first explained her journey after the well. How she reunited with Rin, Miroku, and Shippo. How she noticed that Sesshomaru brings Rin glorious Kimono's every week. How she bargained for new shoes and actually lowered the price significantly. How she discovered the burnt and destroyed Miko village after her three-day trip, which began her training to improve her skills by her informal teacher Penna.

"Shippo and…Miroku…helped you to accomplish your last energy technique?"

"Yeah, it was very difficult. So uh…I am kind of confused as to why I cant use my energy right now. It's really frustrating," Kagome said quickly changing the subject from Sango's lingering word on Miroku. She knew she was putting on a happy face when he was mentioned in Kagome's travels, but she also knew it hurt her to hear his name. She could see it beneath her face. And instead of asking her about it, she decided to press the issue at a more convenient time.

"Yeah, I wonder why. I don't remember you ever having difficulties creating your purification arrows before."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and sighed. The women stood up from the grass after they figured it was time to continue on their way. They walked down a long dirt path but stopped at a fork in the road. Both of the paths had signs leading to larger villages. They stared at both of the signs in contemplation.

"Which one?" Sango asked.

"I uh…I really don't know."

"Hmm…" Sango took Kagome by the hand and led her off the road into the woods.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"I think it's about time we take the road less traveled by, maybe that will make a difference."

"Heh, seems Frost was not as original as I thought," she muttered to herself.

They made their way into the forest and agreed that a new approach was their best option.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

The sun was beginning to sink behind the horizon line. The temperature grew colder than usual from the transition of summer to fall. The remaining leaves on the trees were casting interesting shadows upon the dirt and grass. The large pine and oak structures seemed to be never ending. But finally, a break in the dim darkness was approaching. A small sliver of light was seen in between the trees.

"It's about damn time," Kagome said.

Sango nodded and happily sighed in relief. They made their way to the edge of the forest and peaked towards the light. The forest surrounded a small opening of grassland. In the middle were a large fire pit and three animal skinned tents. Black outlines of figures sat on logs surrounding the fire and looked to be eating and singing.

"Well…they seem friendly." Sango walked passed the trees and started to move towards the silhouettes. Kagome followed her slowly. As they grew closer to the fire, she could finally make out the figures features and clothing. She stopped in her tracks, then bolted for Sango and tackled her on the grass with her hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Shh," She whispered in her ear, "It's them." Kagome realized the ones that appeared friendly were actually quite the opposite. She could see the glistening of metal and intricate design of armor. She recognized the cassis helmets and leather sandals that were not common for this time period. But most of all, she noticed that the language they spoke sounded vaguely familiar to her, and vaguely familiar to the language that the guards spoke in when they were in front of her cell.

Kagome released her hand from Sango's mouth and tapped her arm for her to follow. They crawled quietly through the grass towards the back of a tent.

"Hey!" a voice said. Both of their hearts stopped along with their bodies, "What did I tell you about drinking my **Stella Pinot Grigio**? Hand it over you **ingannare**."

When they realized they had not been discovered, they continued their army crawls to the tent. Sango sat up with her back to the cloth and peaked around the side. On her knees, Kagome looked over the tent to allow her more room to see. There were about five men sitting around the fire. Each of them had a bottle in their hand while the other tapped their knee to the music. But something was different about these men from the other soldiers. They did not look young. Heavy wrinkles and sagging skin spread throughout their faces.

A woman in shackles stood before them playing her Sangen. Besides the shackles that captured her ankles, the woman actually seemed to be content. The fire played upon her face beautifully, and the way she could play her instrument sounded genuinely exquisite. In this scene, the army didn't even look that bad. They were just enjoying a night under the stars with their fellow soldiers while drinking and listening to music. Hell, even Kagome wanted to join them in folksong and booze.

_"One Morning I woke up," _

a man said as the others repeated him,

_"Goodbye my Beautiful, Goodbye my beautiful,"_

the others continued to repeat after him and tap their knees,

_"One morning I woke up,_

_And I found the invader,_

_Oh partisan take me away,_

_Goodbye my beautiful, goodbye my beautiful,_

_Take me away, that I'm feeling like dying,_

_And if I die as partisan,_

_Goodbye my beautiful, goodbye my beautiful,_

_Ohhhhhh gooodbyeeee,"_

Another man howled the ending slowly.

Kagome found herself swaying her head back in forth at the lovely song. Sango nudged her in the ribs lightly and gave her an accusing glare. She mouthed a sorry then looked back towards the fire. The men ceased their singing but continued to listen to the woman's music.

"Ay Nicholà, pass me anóther bottle would yoú?" a man asked. Kagome instantly recognized his heavy accent. She figured he must be from Europe with the way he rolled his R's.

"You're 'orrible Antonió…going to drink yourself to death one day," the other man said as he handed the bottle over.

_'Hm. He distinctively pronounced every letter…. yep, definitely from Europe.'_

The Miko and slayer continued to watch the strange fellows reminisce and become even more inebriated than before. After a while, it was quite comforting to hear them talk in their accents and listen to the soft music.

"Kagome," Sango whispered taking her eyes off of the men and woman.

"What?" she whispered back.

"What are we still doing here? They aren't saying or doing anything important and we are supposed to be looking for…"

But before Sango could finish, both of them heard the awkward sound of an instrument clash to the ground. They abruptly turned their heads back to the men. Two of the men were missing from the logs they sat upon before. They were instead gripping the woman by her arms. All of them were laughing and yelling out vulgar and disturbing words. The ones that still sat were rooting for the ones that grasped the woman. Kagome's eyes widened as the fire exposed shiny streaks of tears that cascaded down her rosy cheeks. They unshackled her ankles and started to drag her into the farthest tent. Kagome made a movement to help but Sango grabbed her arm.

"No Kagome," she said shaking her head, "there's nothing we can do."

"But we have to. We can't just let them do this." Sango shook her head again and they looked back with sad but knowing looks. The men dragged her into the tent despite her efforts to escape. The sides rattled with her violent kicks of protest and screams. The men atop the log continued to drink and chat nonchalantly while still listening to the miserable and helpless woman. Kagome and Sango diverted their gaze and sat down when they heard the constant rhythm of the tent shake. They had to close their eyes and cover their ears from being mentally disturbed by the woman's dreadful cries. After ten minutes, the rhythm finally stopped. They slowly looked back, hoping the beautiful music player was at least alive.

The men dragged her out and held her up. The only piece of clothing she had on was a ripped and stained undershirt. A small stream of crimson was trickling down her inner thigh and her head hung low in shame. All of the men stood up now and circled the broken woman.

"Alright Orazió, you 'ad you're fun, but lets get on with it already."

The man supposedly named Orazió held the woman up effortlessly by one hand. With the other, he grabbed a dagger from his belt and held it to her throat. Before Kagome could stop them, he flicked his wrist and swiped his blade along her skin. Red liquid poured from her neck and she started to choke on her own blood. But it wasn't the action that caused the two women's eyes to widen. After her struggle finally came to end and her head dangled back, a blue misty light started to emit from her wound. It grew brighter as it spread further from her body. It floated above the men and hovered in the darkness. The five soldiers spread their arms, titled their heads back, and opened their mouths. The mystical fog then dove into each one of their mouths until there was nothing left of the light. When it was gone, they moved their heads back and smiled.

The deceased woman that was still being held by the man was different. She did not appear as she did seconds ago. Her smooth healthy skin was now wrinkled. Her luscious colorful hair now looked stiff and gray. But what were even more shocking was the five men. Each one of them appeared different too. Instead of sagging flesh, liver spots, and old hair, they now looked beautiful. Their hair was now dark and thick. Their skin was tight and youthful. Instead of looking like eighty-year old men, they now looked like they were no more than thirty.

"Ahh, much better," one of them said admiring his new features.

"Indeed, we should be finé for about a week."

Kagome looked towards Sango, "What do you think happens in a week?" She whispered. Sango shrugged her shoulders.

"Did yóu hear a noisé?" One of the men asked. The two women held their mouths and ducked. Kagome slightly looked above the tent, and saw one of them staring directly at her.

'_Shit!'_

She grabbed Sango and sprinted towards the woods. Before they made it to the trees, one of the men was already in front of them with his arms crossed. They stopped, pivoted and ran the other way, only to be confronted by another one. They stood still and looked around, completely surrounded by the five soldiers. Kagome took out her bow and arrow and aimed it at one of the men.

"Come any closer and ill shoot."

"Haha," one of them mocked as he took a step towards her.

She reeled her arm back and released, piercing his un-armored tunic. He looked down at the arrow embedded in his chest and pulled it out effortlessly. He looked back up at her and dropped the arrow with a smile. Kagome reached for another one and steadied it at the same man. All of a sudden she heard a scream from behind. Turning around, she witnessed Sango's feet being pulled out from underneath her while two men dragged her away. She dropped her weapon and started to run towards her. Before she reached her, her own feet were pulled out from under her and she hit the grass hard. She vigorously fought against the other two men to try and reach her friend. Sango had her arms outstretched to try and grab onto Kagome's. The other man with his arms crossed watched the scene with a grin.

"Take them away, you know what to do them," he said.

'_NO! I refuse to be imprisoned ever again!'_

Suddenly, she felt unrelenting strength build up inside of her. Self-doubt completely dissipated. Only searing revenge and festering anger were replaced. She tried one more time to reach Sango's hand, but was quickly dragged away from her with a quick tug on her feet.

'_That's it.'_

In the blink of an eye, Kagome abruptly rolled over, wrenching one of her feet loose. She shot out her leg towards one of the men, making direct contact with his shin. The quick but sudden flash of pain had him releasing his entire hold on her, which left her with one more victim. Using her one free leg she bent it and stood up. With the palm of her hand she jabbed the man's nose in an upward motion, instantly breaking it. With both of her feet free, she turned around and raised her arms out.

Using all of her will power and the driving force of being tortured again, she reeled her arms back and shot them towards Sango's captors. There was only silence until a loud explosion was heard. The deafening noise made Sango grip her ears. Dirt and smoke covered her from Kagome's view. Once the dust settled, she realized there was no more grip on her legs. She sprang up and ran towards the Miko.

Kagome with her arms still out, looked at the damage. Bloody bits of flesh with torn and broken armor littered the ground along with potholes and ruined grass. Smoke rose from the charred bits that sent an uncomfortable smell throughout the area. She heard a few gasps and turned around to see the two soldiers looking at the display. Back-to-back with Kagome, Sango faced the other man.

"Do you think you could manage to fight?" She asked the slayer.

"Without my Hiraikotsu or my sword? I don't know…"

"Reach into my backpack and grab my dagger." Sango turned her body slightly while still keeping an eye on her target, and grabbed the hunting knife.

"Ready?" She asked the Miko.

"Just like old times."

"You and I obviously remember that time very differently." The two women smiled then lunged at their targets.

Kagome shot energy ball after energy ball, only barely touching the dodging soldiers. One of them sprang forward and reached for her arm. She moved to the side and grabbed the hand, wrenching it behind his body. With all her might she pulled and tugged until she heard a snap. The man howled in pain at his dislocated shoulder. With his other hand he quickly grabbed the woman by the collar and chucked her ten feet across the meadow. Kagome hit the ground and rolled. She looked up at the men walking towards her and scrambled to her feet. She created another ball and held it above her. Using her mind, the ball flew towards the men. Anticipating where the ball would land, they ducked and rolled. She stopped the balls impact with her hand, and then brought it down on the dislocated man. Before he had enough time to move, it collided with his body, instantly knocking him out.

"Ill return to you in a second…now it's you're turn," She said to herself. She created another energy ball and flung it towards her other target.

Sango sidestepped, dodged, and maneuvered her way through the soldier's oncoming attacks. Despite her battered and sore body, she was holding up fairly well. She would wait until his body became tired, and then she would make her move. But attack after attack, he never seemed to ware out. His moves never became sloppy. It was like he had endless strength to use at will. Sango felt her own body beginning to give up. She could only block and defend for a limited amount of time. She suddenly saw an opening in one of his swipes, and slashed her knife. She ripped a deep cut on his forearm. But it did nothing. He didn't even seem fazed. With another swing, it came into contact with Sango's ribs. She flew about two feet in the air and landed on the grass.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw her friend take the hit. She threw another energy ball into the grass and dirt to create smoke. While the soldier tried to see through the dust, she sprinted towards her friend. Just before she reached her, she was caught off balance by something on the ground and fell forward. She turned around to see the hands of the man she thought she knocked out on her foot. She struggled to get free but his grip was too tight. He was trying to crush her bones. She yelled in pain and automatically threw a pink energy ball. It went straight into his face, annihilating any distinctions that he was a human.

She turned over and used one leg to stand. She limped towards Sango, but was stopped again by the man who she temporarily distracted before. He tackled her to the ground and pinned her arms to her sides. She let her energy heat her hands, but she could not lift them to shoot. She thrashed around trying to break free and then looked towards Sango. The man loomed over her with a sword in one of his hands. He slowly wound his arm back to strike.

"NO!" Kagome screamed.

Just before he brought the sword down, a blurry flash of movement zoomed by. It was too fast to see what it was. But it must have done damage. All of a sudden the man screamed in pain as the hand holding the sword fell from his arm and hit the ground. Blood squirted and spewed where his hand used to be moments ago. He held onto his arm in hopes it would stop the flow. The man above the miko released his grip and ran towards his fellow injured soldier.

Kagome stood up and aimed at his back. Just as she was about to release, another flash of movement sped by. The fleeing man stood still, and slowly turned around. He looked into Kagome's eyes in confusion, and then looked down at his body. His upper torso began to slide. It slowly slid at an angle across his lower half. It kept moving until it fell off his bottom and hit the floor. His legs bent and hit the ground, then completely fell over and landed with a thud.

Kagome looked around and stopped when she saw the source of the movement. About twenty feet from the dismembered soldier, was a familiar rescuer. He stood straight, with a bored expression on his face. His claws were seeping with venom, and his long hair was flowing in the breeze.

She shook her head with a grin and continued over to Sango. Surprisingly, she wasn't unconscious. She was on the ground waiting.

"Uh…what are you doing?"

"Oh, you know. Just lyin' around," she said with a smile.

"Oh please," Kagome rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand. The slayer took it and the two women made their way over to their savior.

"Uhm…" she found it difficult to talk to him seeing as the last time they saw each other she royally pissed him off. Sango nudged her in the ribs for her to continue. "Thanks Sesshomaru. I don't know what I would have done if that man killed her."

He nodded. "Speaking of that man." He moved towards the one that still held onto his arm in pain. His claws started to seep more venom. He lifted his hand into the air. Kagome's eyes widened, and she sprinted towards him. She grabbed onto his arm to stop him from completing his action.

"Wait Sesshomaru, don't kill him!"

He held his hand in the air still, but gave a sideways glance to the nuisance. "And why would I stop?"

"Because. I need to see what happens to him in a week."

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow but still held up his arm.

"Look, something strange occurred a little bit ago. Something…unnatural. And the soldiers were talking about how it only lasts a week I think. So I need to see what happens."

Still somewhat confused, he lowered his arm. Kagome released her grip and nodded in thanks. But instead, Sesshomaru wound his leg back and connected it with his head, rendering him unconscious. The miko rolled her eyes and walked back towards Sango. He followed her.

They thought it best to spend the night in the soldier's tents and see where they go in the morning. Kagome found bread and water within one of the tents and split it with Sango. She offered Sesshomaru some, but he said nothing. He just turned and made his way over to the knocked out man. He ripped a piece of cloth from one of the tents and tied it over his appendage. Noticing that there were unused shackles, he attached them to the soldier's feet then sat down on a log that was adjacent to Kagome and Sango's. He let them drink and eat until he felt that his questions needed to be answered.

"Miko," he said looking at the woman devouring some bread, "Why is there a dried up shrew on the ground?"

Kagome swallowed a huge piece then looked up at him. "Like I said, something strange happened before you showed up…which, I'm more curious about. How did you know where we were?" She asked with her eyebrows raised and a small smile.

Sesshomaru huffed and looked away. "That is none of your concern."

She rolled her eyes and set her bread down next to her. "Well…after you and I went our separate ways…Sango and I began searching for someone. Someone who helped me refine my skills. I lost her when I was captured. But she was nowhere to be found in every village we visited. So, we decided to journey off road for a bit. That is when we found this small campsite. At first, the soldiers didn't seem that bad. All they did was drink, eat, and sing. But after awhile, everything changed."

She shifted on the log uncomfortably then continued. "That girl on the ground didn't always look like that. She was young, pretty, but unfortunately shackled and forced to play them music for their entertainment. Obviously…when it seemed like they had too much to drink, they took her. Two soldiers dragged her into the tent…and uh, well I won't go into details," she coughed and shifted her eyes on anything but Sesshomaru.

He raised one perfectly shaped brow. "Is there a point to this story?"

"Yes, yes I promise. Anyways…" she said coughing again, "After they were done…one soldier held her up while the other four circled him. He then slit her throat. After minutes of struggling, she finally passed away. I don't know what it was…but this strange misty light appeared from the wound on her neck. It seeped out and rose above the men. All of a sudden, it dove into their mouths and the soldier dropped the woman. But she was no longer beautiful…she was old. It was like her body was literally sucked dry. And the men didn't appear decrepit or in decay, they looked how you had seen them when you arrived. They were young."

Sesshomaru said nothing. Even though he usually said nothing, he looked silent from confusion and wonder. After minutes, he looked towards the Miko with a stern gaze. "This is most concerning."

"Psshh, yeah. Not only are they strong as hell but they can also suck…essence? From people's appearance? I don't know. This makes no sense to me."

"Likewise…but I'm guessing their leader knows the reason," Sango added in.

"There's no doubt he knows the reason. Shit, he is probably the one that showed them this little trick. But I don't know where he is."

"I do," Sesshomaru said with no enthusiasm.

Kagome turned her head and frowned. "Oh yeah…I forgot you know because your father was the one to come up with that dumb ass treaty."

Before she could exhale her sentence she was knocked off the log and onto her back. She had no time to yelp in pain before claws were wrapped around her windpipe. The only things that she could see when her vision steadied were two red eyes against the fire-lit sky. Long hair from above enveloped her head like a canopy and white fangs started to shine.

"Your ignorance knows no bounds. Do not address the Lord of the West so disrespectfully," he spat with a poisonous tongue. "Your puny mind could not comprehend what my father has done for pathetic ningen's. I do not understand his sweet disposition for you're species…but do not think I will treat you with the same kindness."

Sango shot up from the log and ran towards the demon. She laid a hand on his shoulder to try and stop him. Right as her nimble fingers touched his clothing, she was jerked back by his free hand. Her back landed straight on the log, forcing her to roll off in choked gasps. Kagome looked at Sango convulsing in agony, then looked straight into two crimson circles. She growled, trying to seem as menacing as a human would to a demon. Her hands grew pink and she jolted her palms into his chest making him fly twenty feet into the air. He landed on his feet and skidded to a halt. Instead of attacking, his eyes flashed back to gold. He stood staring at her for minutes until that last of his charred flesh stitched itself back together. A large burn hole from her energy now showcased his marble chest. Kagome averted her eyes with a small blush.

He slowly walked back over and sat down making no noise. Kagome stood up and helped Sango back onto the log, then sat down next to her. "Sorry for hurting you," she stated not looking at him. When he said nothing in return, she looked at him.

"You did not harm me," he said.

"Yeah well, I harmed you're clothes…so…sorry."

He nodded. "I mean no disrespect towards you're father, err…The Lord of The West. It's just that. I don't understand how this treaty has helped anyone."

"You are not meant to."

"Then…how…why, what?"

"Miko…the less you know about this treaty, the better. The farther you stay away from the army in your condition, the better. Do I make myself clear?"

"No, not at all."

"It is time for mortals to sleep."

"Yeah, whatever." Kagome decided not to argue. She huffed and stood up taking Sango along with her. They each picked out a tent and settled down for the night. Sesshomaru resumed his position on the log. His eyes continued to stare into the flames, trying to search for answers. He never looked anywhere else unless to check on the imprisoned soldier. And with Jaken out of sight, he let his mind rest for the moment and find uninterrupted peace.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

_"Curious…" The voice cooed into the distance._

_"So…curious…" it said again._

_Kagome stood perfectly still, embracing the darkness. She never opened her eyes. She instead wanted to focus on her anonymous speaker. _

_"Why am I curious?" she asked. When she received no response, she asked again._

_"I said, why am I curious?"_

_She heard a menacing laugh echo into the abyss. It sent chills down her spine. The eerie feeling forced her eyes open. She started to walk deeper into the never-ending depths. After she would walk a certain direction for a while, she would walk in a different direction. No matter how long she ventured, no matter how far she went, there was no end to this blinding nothingness. _

_'Ugh, what the hell? Why can't I just stop having these fucking dreams?'_

_She ceased her moving and looked down. Although she could see no floor, she knew she had to be standing upon one. She lifted her leg high in the air, and then drove her foot down into the ground. She repeated her movements, trying to break whatever she stood upon. When shivers and needles of pain shot through her leg, she stopped._

_'Wait…oh I'm such an idiot.'_

_She lifted her hand into the black. In the impending darkness, a small sphere of pink grew. _

_'Yes, it worked.' _

_She continued onward, more confident now that she could see in front of her, even if there was nothing for her to see. It seemed like hours had gone by before she started to get agitated. Staring into the darkness only made her eyes create non-existent shapes and creatures. Her pounding heart never slowed and her breath never evened out. She stopped again. The sphere of pink was lifted from her palm and into the air. Kagome then lay down with her hands behind her head and looked at her energy. _

_"Do you know why I'm having these dreams?"_

_The only response it gave was a flicker._

_"Well…at least you can understand me…I think."_

_When it did nothing, she thought of something that could help communicate with it._

_"I'm a genius. Okay so I have an idea. When I ask you a question, flicker once for 'yes', and twice for 'no', got it?"_

_The sphere flickered once._

_"Good. Alright, so you're my energy?"_

_It flickered once._

_"Do you protect me?"_

_Once._

_"Are you a boy in the form of energy?"_

_It flickered twice._

_"So you're a girl in the form of energy?"_

_Twice._

_"Hm. So, you're both?"_

_Twice._

_"Odd. Okay so you were never a human…like ever? Or a living being?"_

_It gave no response._

_"So…you were a living being at one point in time?_

_Once._

_"Interesting. Uh, so do you know why I've been having these dreams?"_

_Once._

_"Damn. I wish you could tell me why. Well, am I at least safe in this current dream?"_

_It flickered twice._

_Kagome's heart skipped a beat. She felt hot and cold sweats run throughout her body. She sat up and looked into her energy. She got the distinct feeling to run, but she didn't want to leave her energy behind. Standing up she looked around underneath her ball, searching for anything that moved against the darkness._

_"Am I at least safe right now?"_

_She saw a light go off twice, then flicker back on. Kagome exhaled a disappointed breath and blinked her eyes to regain some moisture in them. _

_"You won't leave me?"_

_It flickered twice._

_"Good." Before she had more time to adjust herself to unseen danger, she heard the marching of footsteps. Kagome turned in the direction she heard them and squinted her eyes to see further. She could make out figures in the distance. But when it came closer it turned out to only be one figure. It was a tall muscular figure, a tall muscular figure with armor. And it was headed straight towards her. _

_"Don't fall behind," she whispered to her sphere. Before it had time to respond, she booked it in the opposite direction. She took long strides to gain more distance between her and the predator. Her energy zoomed with her as she ran. It whistled in the darkness, creating an eerie but calming sound. It looked effortless keeping up with her. The longer she ran, the louder the marching became. She quickly turned to look back, and right when she did, she made eye contact with the soldier. He then started to sprint towards her. Her heart pounded in her chest and she moved faster. The searing pain and burn in her legs resurfaced, and throbbed with every step. _

_After a while of cat and mouse, she no longer heard the loud footsteps. She slowed her pace and turned. Nothing was there. She stopped completely and shrugged her shoulders in relief. Kagome looked up at her sphere and weakly smiled. Her breaths started to even out and she shook out her legs to ease the tender muscles. _

_Right as she turned around, she was shoved high into the air. She grabbed onto the arm that gripped her collar and tried to break free. The soldiers frightening eyes peered into hers. His fragile appearance and shriveled body disturbed her. She moved about violently, spitting out curses as she thrashed._

_"Help me!" She screamed looking at her energy. It just hovered on the side, neither flickering nor making any other notions of movement._

_The armored man smiled and lifted his free hand into the air. Kagome's eyes widened._

_"You told me you would protect me!" She yelled again. The hand dove down and lodged itself passed her breastbone and lungs. Everything was silent. She made a small choke and looked the soldier in the eyes. His smile only widened further as he retracted his hand, bringing her heart along with it. He held it up for her to see. It still pumped and moved about wildly. _

_Her head started to loll back and forth. She saw a misty fog seep out of her chest cavity. It flew into the man's open mouth. She shakily lifted her palm and looked into it. It slowly started to shift and mutate. Her silky skin turned into wrinkles. Her fleshy tone turned into dusty gray. Her palm would have resembled a skeleton if not for the three layers of skin. Kagome didn't know what to do. As her youthful appearance along with her heart was taken a way from her, the only thing she could do was scream. She screamed loud. She screamed as long as she could. Her body hit the floor with a loud thud. _

_She looked up at the soldier. His handsome appearance disgusted her. His stolen youth angered her. But there was nothing she could do. She started to drift into limbo. Visions of the man shifted in and out of focus. She turned her head and peered up at her energy. It flickered twice before she shut her eyes for good._

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

She could hear birds talking in the background. The smell of morning dew and fog graced her nostrils. She knew she was awake. She knew she had had another nightmare. But she didn't want to open her eyes and find that it had come true. It felt so real. She literally felt the pain of her own heart being ripped out of her. She literally felt weak, felt her youthful energy leave her behind and gift someone else with its presence. She understood how that woman felt. How it felt to feel suddenly a century old in the matter of seconds. Although, the woman was lucky enough to have passed before she experienced that.

_'Lucid dreams my ass,' _she thought to herself, _'I couldn't control shit.'_

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. The inside of the tent was bright from the morning sun baking the outside. She inhaled slow breaths then sat up.

'_Just look at you're hand. Nothing happened. Just do it.'_

Ever so slowly, she lifted her hand into view. She immediately closed her eyes before she saw them. She exhaled her breath and opened one eye. A huge flash of relief relaxed her nerves.

'_Oh thank Kami.'_

She wiggled her tight skin and healthy pigmented fingers. She flipped her hand over and over again, just to make sure there were no wrinkles.

'_It was a dream Kagome. Why did I actually think I would wake up with a shriveled up body? I'm losing it!'_

She put a hand to her forehead and wiped away sweat from sleep. After she yawned and stretched, she crawled out of the tent and stood up. No one was in sight except the still unconscious prisoner. The sound of Sango's loud snoring was heard from outside her tent. Kagome looked around again but still found no white-haired yokai. She yawned one more time and made her way over to the soldier on the ground. She knelt down and examined him.

His appearance was still young. His complexion was sun kissed and his hair was dark. He had a well-defined jaw along with muscles that shone under his broken armor.

_'Y'know, if it wasn't for the threat you posed and the fact that I know what you look like as an old man…I would think you're pretty cute.'_

She made a move to brush his hair from his face. But just as she was inches from it, his eyes snapped open and his arm instinctively gripped her forearm.

"Oh, hello. I see you're awake now." She stated with a smile on her face.

His expression turned sour and he eyed her with skepticism. "Why do you not fear me?"

Kagome puffed into the air. "Well, I don't scare easily. That, and I know you won't kill me."

His eyes squinted. "And what makes you so sure?"

"Hmm," she said using her other hand to scratch her chin, "Why don't you ask you're leader. I seem to spark his interest. Or maybe it's the fact that I slaughtered three of you're men…and the one that sliced the other in half is here…well was here."

His frown deepened as he swallowed his pride and dramatically released her arm.

"I see he is awake," she heard Sesshomaru say from behind. She stood up and faced him with a nod. In his hands he carried two rabbits by the ears. He threw them to the ground and walked over to the newly conscious soldier. Kagome made her way over to the snoring tent. She looked at the build. Sticks crossed at the top and were tied with thin string. She took hold of one of the ends and with a flick of her wrist the entire structure tumbled down in a heap. Underneath the animal skin were sounds of disapproval and annoyance. The skin began to move and sway from side to side in confusion.

"What…what the hell?" She heard Sango say from beneath. Kagome started to giggle at her friends struggle. "Ka...Kagome? Did you do this?" She asked hearing her quiet laughs.

"Haha come on Sango it's time to wake up. I'm cooking rabbit for breakfast."

And with the word of food the rustling underneath shook violently until Sango's head popped out. She crawled until the tent was no longer on top of her and stood up brushing herself off. The two women walked towards the fire as the slayer nudged the Miko in the ribs. Both of them took their own rabbit and began to skin it.

"Do you work for Ukaran? Answer me."

When the soldier held his silence, the venom laced grip tightened.

"I said. Do you work for Ukaran?" He loosened his grip taking away the venom to allow him to speak.

"No…no shit," he said coughing and gasping for air, "Whom else would you think I follow?"

"There are plenty of ingrates in these lands that try to control others for power. I just want to make sure you work for the one I'm after."

"Hah. Well now you know, but I'll never tell you where he is," the man spat.

"Pathetic human. I have no need for that. I already know where he resides. Tell me what he is planning."

"You must be joking. I'll never tell you…even if you threaten to kill me."

"Killing you would be too easy," he said as he re-laced his claws with venom. The soldier yelled out in pain and grabbed Sesshomaru's arms with his good hand. He picked him up and threw him over his head. Sesshomaru flipped over and landed upright with bared teeth. He walked back over to the man and hoisted him in the air. Acid dripped from his throat and his breathing was strained. "How is it that a mere human has this strength?" The man spit up hot red liquid and laughed. Blood stained his teeth and his eyes were rolling in the back of his head.

"Sesshomaru. I don't think were going to find anything out by force. Just let him be."

"Miko. We need the answers to Ukaran's plans."

"And we'll get them, but not by force. Trust me."

"Hn. I trust no one." He dropped his victim and walked off into the woods.

The women stopped gorging themselves with rabbit and looked towards the trees. "Sheesh, anger problems I tell ya. But I can't believe he listened to you."

"It's because he knows I'm right. Violence is not the answer in this case although it feels better."

"True."

They finished eating their meal, threw the carcasses into the fire, and then put it out. Sesshomaru emerged from the foliage with a small-disheveled look and made his way over to the females.

Kagome looked at him with slight concern. Although he hardly held an expression, she swore she saw a flash something more…but didn't know what. It was gone before she could decipher it.

"Miko," he said monotonic.

"Uh yeah?" She asked curious.

"Walk with me," he said turning away.

"Okay…" she said hesitantly. She looked back at Sango with one eyebrow raised then caught up to Sesshomaru to begin their walk. Once they were out of view, Sesshomaru began.

"Miko," he said slowly.

"Yes?"

"I have been thinking."

"Uh…is that something I should congratulate you on?"

His eyes flashed color before they returned to normal and continued. "No. I have been thinking. Ukaran showed himself around three years ago. He produced this army and oppressed the lands, and I fear in short time he will be too strong to defeat…and in that case the 'dumbass' treaty will be obsolete. Major casualties due to war will ensue."

"Yeah, that's what happens to every enemy when you let them roam free. Over time they grow stronger."

"Exactly. We are too far behind schedule at this point in time."

"Behind schedule?"

"The four lands were supposed to have already infiltrated his village and found out what he is planning. They were supposed to have figured out the armies blindside and weakness by now. Every day more ningen and yokai lose their lives…along with you're fellow Miko's."

"I know. One of the survivors was from the Fujo village in the Felician province. She was the one that helped refine my skills along with teaching me new techniques. I think…I think the army wants all Miko's dead. Except me for some reason."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in thought. "Do you have any idea as to why?"

"You've seen what Miko's can do. We are powerful; there is not doubt about that. I just don't know why it seems like all the focus is directed towards Miko's and not Yokai's."

"I do not know."

"So, is this what you wanted to talk about?"

"No. One of the reasons I asked you to accompany me on a walk was to hear of you're said skills."

"Uhm, why?" When he didn't respond she figured she might as well tell him.

"Okay…well before I came to the Miko village I had only mastered a few skills. I can create energy with my hands. I can also shoot energy spheres at targets. I have great aim with a bow and arrow, using them to purify demons. And I can also heal the injured. But after my skills were refined and I learned new techniques, I now can hold my energy without letting it burn me. I can let my energy dissipate without it having to be released. I do know how to erect barriers and pass through illusions, but those are minor abilities compared to actual Miko techniques. They were second nature. And I can control my energy sphere and move it around with my mind or hands."

"Do you have any other combat skills other than Miko energy?"

"Uh, no not really. I mean I know basic offensive and defensive stances and moves, but that's about it. I'm agile, but kind of out of shape."

"Hn."

"So why do you ask? It's not like you care about what I can or cannot do."

"This is true. But with the army and Ukaran on the rise and their threat increasing, I have limited options. Miko's seem to be of importance. Important because of the hazard they pose. And you seem to be of importance to Ukaran. So 'Miko', I am gracing you with an offer."

Kagome stopped walking and looked at him with anticipation. "I am wondering if you will accompany me back to the Western lands. There you will be given the tools and teachings to further yourself in combat. If you succeed, we are that much closer to eliminating the enemy."

"But…uh…but I don't see how just I can defeat them?"

"You alone…that is impossible. But you seem to have a connection to Ukaran, or an unknown connection. And that is an advantage in itself. Transforming you into a deadly weapon will increase our chances further."

"I see."

"Think about my offer," and with that he left her alone on the grass to think.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

It was now the early afternoon. Leaves were falling from their branches. Animals were leisurely enjoying the day. And an awkward trio sat in silence at a small campsite.

Sango sprang up from her position on the log when Kagome entered into view and frolicked over to her friend. "Kagome, geez what took you so long?"

"Uh nothing. I just had to think about some things," she said looking towards Sesshomaru.

"Well, alright. What were you thinking about?"

"Hey…isn't it weird that my energy all of a sudden started working again?" She asked changing the subject.

"Yeah…y'know you're right, that is weird. It's a mystery haha."

"Mhm. Lay down on your stomach," she said pointing to the ground.

"What?"

"Just do it Sango."

"Okay?" She did as she was told and laid down on her stomach. Kagome knelt down beside her and shoved her hands through the holes in her tunic. Sango winced in pain as she touched her ripped flesh. But it was suddenly replaced with soothing comfort. Underneath her tunic, a pink light was showing through. Kagome closed her eyes in concentration and stood still.

Her energy flowed up and down the ridges of torn skin. It seeped into the crevices of the deeper wounds and wove its way into infection and pre-disease. Her entire upper back lit up in a pink glow, then became dark and silent. Kagome removed her hands from her friend's back and eyed her work.

Sango sat up with her hands trying to reach for something painful. But when she found nothing, she smiled.

"I can't believe it. I…I don't feel any pain. I don't even remember what that feels like."

"Well get used to it," she said returning her smile. Sango threw her arms around Kagome in appreciation.

"Ow…Ow…Ow, Sango. My back is still disgusting remember?"

"Oh, right! Sorry," she said instantly recoiling.

"It's okay."

"Well, are you sure you can't reach you're back?"

"Hah no. I tried in the hot springs when I took a bath but…" she looked at Sesshomaru then turned away with embarrassment, "It was difficult. I wouldn't be able to heal it all. But I can help my minor afflictions now."

Sango nodded with a smile and watched her at her work. It only took minutes for her to heal her knee, foot, minor bruises, and small cuts. When she was done she sat back and relaxed from the mental strain.

"Since I'm feeling great now, I'm going to go see if there's a stream nearby where I can find some water for you."

"You really don't have to Sango," she suggested.

"I know. But I'm going to. I'll be back in a bit." She went into a tent, grabbed a lambskin water pouch, and walked away.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Sesshomaru and Kagome sat in silence for a while. Neither one was giving in to talking first. Although for the Miko, it was harder. She looked to the sky then to the trees and finally her feet. She wiggled her shoes around, tapping the sides of them together creating a clicking sound. After awhile she shifted her gaze to the soldier. He was eyeing her carefully, with no expression except curiosity. When she had had enough, she sighed, shrugged her shoulders, and turned towards the yokai.

"Alright," she began. His head shifted towards hers as she spoke. "Where would I be living? Because I refuse to live in some run-down shack next to your palace just because I'm a human."

"You would be living in your own quarters…in the guestroom part of the palace."

"Okay…getting better. What is there to eat? I love meat as much as the next girl…but not raw."

"I assure you that we have formidable cooking stoves."

"Mhm. So how would I be treated…. and who would teach me combat? What weapons are available for me to use?"

"Miko. I will explain if you are to live there. So, what is your decision?"

Kagome searched the ground for answers. She placed her cheek in her palm and pondered some more. After a minute, she looked back up at him.

"As long as I'm not putting anyone in danger by being there, then my answer is yes."

Sesshomaru nodded and turned away. Kagome sighed and looked to the trees. She was happy to hear Sango running back with a full pouch of water. Embracing her newfound painless body, she plopped down next to Kagome and shoved the water in her lap. She looked around and started to hum.

"Haha, well I see you're in a good mood," she said taking off the flap for the pouch.

"Couldn't be happier," she stated, then continued her humming.

Kagome took a few gulps of water and set the pouch in her lap. After they relaxed for a small amount of time, Sesshomaru decided it was time to leave. He dug out the shackles from the ground and bound the soldier with rope by his elbows seeing as he had only one hand. After he motioned for the man to go forward, they began to walk away. Kagome grabbed her backpack along with her bow and quiver then began to follow them. Sango took the water pouch and followed suit.

During their walk, the slayer basked in her restored health. After the travelers entered the trees and found a path, she skipped with every step she took. She admired the way the wind blew against the dirt road creating small dust storms. She loved the sound of her feet crunching on top of small pebbles. She even took pleasure in observing her odd group marching onward. Of course, the stone-like demon and a prisoner of war weren't exactly the best company. But as long as her best friend was right beside her, that was all that mattered.

Kagome looked at the woman dancing merrily upon the path and smiled. "Haha I don't think I've ever seen you skip before."

She looked at the Miko with a teeth ridden grin and ceased her waltz. "Yeah, well I don't think I can recall feeling this good before. But Kagome, I don't ever remember you being able to heal someone…or shoot those Miko energy circle things."

"Haha energy balls. Or energy spheres. But yeah…ten years ago I never fully comprehended the extent of my power. I was strong then, but I never knew how to do half of the things Penna or even Kikyo knew how to do."

"So when you were back in your own time, you just randomly learned these abilities?"

"Kind of. I don't know. I practiced everyday with meditation, archery, and energy just incase I ended up back here. Some of my techniques like the energy ball and healing just happened naturally. Over time, I was told a Miko's essence and energy matures, just like a human's I guess. So I'm assuming as I became older I unlocked the part of myself that allows these powers. But others, the more complicated techniques, I could never learn on my own. I'm grateful for Penna, which is why I'm not going to give up on her."

"Well I'm right behind you all the way, no matter where you go."

Kagome slowed her steps and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What is it?" She asked noticing the change of pace.

"You will follow no matter 'where' I go?" She stated placing emphasis on a certain word.

"Uhm…yeah? Why wouldn't I?"

"Sango. Uh, listen. You know that the army seems to follow me wherever I go. I mean I don't know that for sure. But the Miko village was destroyed, spies attacked me, and in the cell they specifically said they needed me alive. So I can't go back to our old village and risk everyone's safety."

"Kagome, I know. I left that village remember? I don't plan on going back."

"I understand that. But obviously Ukaran has some evil vendetta with my name plastered on it. I need to know how to protect myself beyond my energy, and I can't do that on the road. I need teachers. So I need to relocate somewhere where I know I don't put anyone at risk. Somewhere well protected and armed."

"Okay…I'm starting to follow you. So where do we go?"

"Well uh, I discussed it with him," she said nodding towards the yokai in front, "And I'm going to live in the Western Lands fortress. I know…I know…" She exclaimed quickly before Sango could freak out, "Before you say anything negative just reason with me here. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to the ones I care about, including you. Although it's unfair that I'm a target seeing as I just came back here, shit happens. So it's in everyone's best interest that I live there. Just please try and see where I'm coming from."

Sango's open mouth slowly began to close. She relaxed her arms that were frozen in midair and inhaled deeply. Kagome watched her with apprehension as her brows creased. The battle within her mind to yell at her friend and stay aloof was torturous. But after minutes of walking in silence her clouded rage-filled mind started to clear. She turned her head and stared into her friend's eyes.

"I'm right behind you all the way, no matter where we go," she repeated with a forced smile.

Kagome side hugged her around her shoulders and exhaled a withheld breath. "I knew I could always count on you."

"_Mhmmm_," she said with an agitated tone.

She released her hold and they continued in silence. After minutes, Kagome motioned to Sango that she would be right back. She fastened her pace and caught up with Sesshomaru.

"Miko," he said acknowledging her presence without turning.

"Uh, well I'm sure you heard our conversation."

He nodded.

"So, could Sango stay as well?"

"No."

"But…but, Why?" she asked as a child would to her parents.

"I am already allowing one ningen to stay. Two is too many."

"Alright, I know you hate humans but I'm not going anywhere without her."

"Then I revoke my offer."

"What? No. What is wrong with you? Listen, You have seen her moves in the past. She has honorable skills and is a worthy opponent. You can't deny that."

He said nothing.

"She will be a tremendous asset in defeating them. You won't even know she's there, or me for that matter. We will just train, sleep, and eat, I promise."

He still said nothing.

"Please Sesshomaru? Pleeeassee?" She repeated her asking for minutes, verbally hoping he would reconsider based on her pleading.

He sighed with miniscule annoyance. "If you cease your childish behavior, I will contemplate it."

She jumped up and down on the path, instantly regretting it because of her back. She squeezed Sesshomaru's arm in thank you, then paused in thought.

"Hmm. If you're considering it, that means we aren't headed towards the western lands. Where are we going?"

Sesshomaru eyed her hand that still rested on his bicep. She moved it away when she noticed his angered glare. "We are going back to you're village."

"Wh...What? We can't! I already…"

"Miko. Rin's letter informed me that I was to bring you back safely. I am taking you there so she can have proof."

She relaxed a little but still looked skeptical. "Wait," she finally realized, "where's Jaken and Ah-Un?"

"I instructed them to protect the village after you made it clear that where ever you go causes an ordeal."

"Oh, okay. Well, we can't stay long." She made her way back to Sango. As they continued to their new destination, Sango grew increasingly curious.

"Kagome…" she finally stated.

"Hmm?" Trying to sound oblivious.

"Well?" She asked motioning with her hands.

"Well what?"

"Come on Kagome. What did he say?"

"Oh, right. He's considering it. Which is a yes." She watched Sesshomaru's figure tense from the back. He grabbed the prisoner walking in front of him by the back of his armor and shoved him forward. All the Miko could do was shake her head. She looked around the peaceful vicinity. Nothing seemed familiar, which entailed that they still had a long journey ahead of them…all the way back to the village.

Lost in her thoughts, Kagome was unaware of Sango observing her facial expressions. When she ended her contemplation, she felt the sudden prick on her vertebrae telling her she was being closely watched. Although this time, the intruder of her privacy held no threat…at least, not at the moment.

"Yes Sango?" She turned her head slightly. Sango instantly retracted and kept her face forward.

"What are you thinking about Kagome?" She asked without diverting her eyes.

"Oh uh…just how the days are growing shorter and…"

"I know when you're in deep thought," she said cutting her off, "and I also know when you are lying…so just cut the bullshit and tell me."

Kagome huffed and hung her head. "Uh…we have to stop somewhere before we go to the fortress..."

"Okay, so where?"

She sighed slowly before answering. "Our village."

The serene view of treetops in the distance was suddenly rattled by a piercing scream of anger.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

The setting sun followed by the rising moon watched over four travelers. After a fire and cooked trout, they finally let their legs rest up for another day of walking. The soothing quietness aside from crickets let their minds drift off into a peaceful solemn slumber. Even a particular tall figure against a trunk found himself nodding his head. He looked up once more to the gods surrounding the moon and let his reflective eyes close.

Another day of uncomfortable silence passed. There were no topics to be discussed that wouldn't cause a screaming fight. The tension was high but no one made an effort to calm it down. So they marched on without word or glance. No lesser yokai or thieves burdened their journey. And no complaints or petty wants escaped anyone's mouths. After another night, the morning brought familiar roads and forests. They were finally rearing the bend that would bring them to the village.

Sango's anxiety was overbearing. The closer they were, the sweatier she became. She left this village for a reason, and she never looked back. Returning would completely defeat that purpose. She slowed her pace but pressed on.

Kagome looked behind her and noticed the one that was lagging. She matched her pace and looked at her nervous friend.

"It will be alright," She stated reassuringly.

She looked away with a forlorn but angered face.

"Sango…" she tried again.

"Don't," she spit back.

Kagome sighed and looked forward noticing she was at the gates. They passed through the village but only a select few looked at them with questioning stares. She kept looking back at the slayer. Sango's eyes were glued to the path and her shoulders were hunched.

As they reached Rin's hut, a figure burst through the matt door and slammed into the miko.

"KAGOME!" A redheaded familiar voice yelled.

"Hello Shippo," she said wrapping her arms around the tall Kitsune.

He instantly unwound his arms from the small woman when he noticed her visible flinch. "Are…you okay?"

"Yeah," she said trying to rub her upper back, "just a little beat up haha."

Shippo lifted an eyebrow in concern. "Well, you'll have to tell me about what happened. Rin and Miroku have been worried sick."

Sango's head shot up at the mention of his name, which earned a surprised look from the fox. He watched her with confusion for a moment then turned back to Kagome. He leaned in and shielded half of his face from her with a hand, "Uh…who's that?" He asked flicking his eyes towards the other woman.

"Just look at her long enough and you'll figure it out," she said patting him on the back. Kagome walked passed him and into the hut. Sesshomaru made his way behind the home and greeted a very large two-headed dragon. He slammed the stake from the shackles into the ground and motioned for his pet to watch over the injured soldier. But with a quick chop to his pressure pointed neck, he knocked him out just to be safe. After, he walked back around to the front and moved passed the door.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

A short dark haired woman greeted Sesshomaru. She gifted him with a hug and thanks then retreated back to the miko. Both of the women disappeared into the other room so Rin could examine and properly heal her back.

A green toad cried in blissful reunion that his lord returned to him safely. And a monk leaning against the far wall nodded to him.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," he said to the yokai.

He nodded back to him then looked to his loyal companion. "Jaken. Be ready to leave. We will be departing shortly," The creature got up from a cushion and rushed out the door to prepare A-Un.

"Before you came in Kagome told me where she would be residing at. I…think it will suffice for now, given the circumstances," The monk said looking into Sesshomaru's eyes.

He nodded once more to him without a word.

All of a sudden Shippo came into view looking flustered but happy.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked the Kitsune.

He moved towards the back room to help Rin with Kagome. "There's someone outside the hut I think you should talk to," he said with a smile, and then walked passed the doorframe.

Sesshomaru sat gracefully upon a cushion and watched the monk apprehensively move to the front of the home. Once he left, he looked back at the fire and tried to ignore the wails of pain from the miko in the next room.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

_A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, i just finished taking my finals. Not too much action in this chapter, but don't worry, there is plenty to come. _

_Also, I will finish up drawing the characters soon and post them for you to view them :)_

_The drink __**Stella Pinot Grigio **__is a white wine from Italy. Some pinot Grigio imported from Italia are meant to be fruity delights with fresh and sweet pear flavors. It is less steely than the versions from northern Italy, and ends in a clean full finish. Although of course you must be 21 to drink it. Duhhh (Depending on the country)_

_The song the soldiers sing is an Italian folksong called Bella Ciao or Goodbye, my beautiful. I cut out some parts of the song because it was too long. In the song, the word 'partisan' means Italian soldier._


	10. Chapter 10: Home Sweet Home

A Future Full of Beautiful Malice

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated. This is for pure enjoyment and entertainment. _

~Chapter 10: Home Sweet Home~

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"That's it…almost there. Just….just a little further…"

"OW! Son of a bitch!"

"Almost there…."

"Fuck! Fucking stop!"

"Hold still Kagome or this needle is going to damage you, not heal you."

"It's already damaging me, how much longer?"

"Maybe if you stop squirming and close that fowl mouth you have acquired, then it will only be a few more minutes."

Kagome rolled her eyes and slammed her forehead back onto her folded arms. "Just hurry up," she mumbled from underneath.

Besides the Miko's innocent cries of discomfort, Rin had managed to clean her wounds, apply herbs, and stitch up the bigger gashes. The last crevice proved to be more challenging than the others, but her needle and thread finally started to head towards the other side of the cut.

Kagome's body tensed as the needle broke through a thicker part of skin. Sweat streamed out of every pore possible. Her body started to shake lightly from the newfound pain seeing as sedatives and anesthesia were not fully developed in this era.

Shippo lightly rubbed her calf muscle to distract her from the needle. "You're doing great Kagome, almost done."

"_Mhmmmmmhmm…"_ she managed to say with a clenched jaw.

Another minute passed before Rin slid the needle from her body and broke the thread with her teeth. "There. Good as new."

She made a motion to get up, but Rin pushed her legs back down. "Nope. You're not moving just yet. Give the stitches some time to settle in." Rin gathered the needle, cloth, and thread to clean, then headed towards the other room. "Shippo, make sure she doesn't move. I'm going to keep Sesshomaru Company," she said moving the matt door out of the way.

Shippo nodded and watched her leave. Once she was gone, he turned back towards Kagome and started to slowly but firmly massage her worn out legs.

"Mmmm…thanks. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Haha. It's not that difficult to make a woman feel better if you rub their muscles."

"Very true...very tru..." But the blissful massage left her half dozing off.

Right before she drifted off for good, she remembered something. "Hey…Shippo, so where's the woman that I was with?" She asked wondering if he figured out who she was yet.

"I told Miroku he was needed outside…haha," he said with a knowing chuckle.

"HAH…here we go."

They shared a peaceful laugh in each other's company until Kagome's heavy breathing indicated she was unconscious.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Miroku slid the embroidered burlap to the side, revealing the shining sun and flowing grass. The soft noises of farmers and vendors going about their usual activities were calming to him. Sheep dogs chasing loose chickens were dashing throughout the village. Kids chasing other kids were copying their moves; except for one. He wasn't moving as the others did, he was moving elsewhere.

When the sun's rays didn't alter the boys form anymore, he could see that the child was rushing towards him. Rushing with a face full of fear yet excitement. But just as the boy seemed like he was going to run into Miroku's arms, he ran into someone else's.

He blinked his eyes a few times, completely dumfounded that he had not seen a woman standing beside a tree not ten feet from him only moments before. She scooped up the boy with her back turned to him. She was slender, maybe a little too slender, with short brown hair and pale skin. She was wearing some sort of ripped clothing, and that confused him.

"What's wrong Toshi?" The woman asked the small child.

"Some girls were being mean to me out by the rice fields," the little boy answered wiping a single tear from his rosy cheek.

"Toshi, what did I tell you? Girls are not to be messed with."

"I know! But this one girl Emiko has really pretty hair."

"Haha I'm sure she does. But heed my words child."

"I'll try," he said with a large toothy grin.

"So, did you look after her while I was away?" The woman asked.

"Hehe," the boy said as she set him down. He lifted his arm and with two fingers in his mouth, he created a loud whistling noise.

Miroku looked around even more confused than he was before. He didn't see anything. He put his hand out in front of his forehead to block the light from impairing his view. When he squinted his eyes, he could see a small creature sprinting towards them with unrelenting speed. It was running in the middle of the path surrounded by huts and civilians. It jumped right into the woman's arms and cooed with delight. He could now make out the creature fully. White abundant fur spread throughout its fragile frame. A black marking adorned the forehead and two very large crimson eyes were widely opening and closing from happiness. Its tails were wildly shaking back and forth while the woman scratched its ears…

'_Wait, two tails…Cats don't usually have two tails unless…. unless it's a yokai feline. A Yokai feline with two tails…'_

Realization dawned upon the monk. His face drained of color and his mouth dropped so fast, he thought he heard his jaw crack.

_'Holy…shit.'_

Miroku went numb. He tried to take a step forward but a jolt of uneasiness and bile rushed from his stomach to his throat. He swallowed hard, steadied his dizzy head, and slowly began to walk towards the unsuspecting woman.

"Thank you so much Toshi. You took great care of her."

"You're welcome miss Sango. And thank you for helping me with Hitomi before you left," he said twirling his foot into the dirt with a blush.

Sango shook her head and smiled. "Stick to only one girl at a time okay? That will help you in the future."

The boy giggled and skipped away humming merrily to himself and the world around him.

Miroku was only inches from her back now. He reached out to tap her arm, but his hand froze in midair. It was shaking uncontrollably and the sun hot on his body started to make him perspire. He took his hand back and slowly began to back up. Just as he was about to flee, two red eyes popped up from behind the woman's shoulder. The cat purred and made a sound of remembrance. The woman was now alert and sensed someone. Her head moved first, gradually tilting a little behind her. Her peripherals caught a glimpse of purple, and that was all she needed to know who it was. She casually turned around, now fully facing him.

There was only silence. Deafening…overwhelming silence. Neither of them made the incentive to talk first. Indigo irises' stared into chocolate ones. It was as if they were trying to communicate telepathically. Or, that they could discover what they wanted to say by just looking at each other. But, with time, everything fades. Over the years the distance between them grew. They could no longer tell what the other one felt, or what the other one wanted to say.

They both knew their bond had been broken. They both knew they were now just strangers looking at each other. Looking at each other as if they had not shared a past.

Sango gulped audibly. She had overcome many obstacles recently, so she figured overcoming one more couldn't hurt.

She cleared her throat and inhaled deeply. "Hello Miroku," she said trying not to sound hoarse.

"Sango," he nodded.

"How…how have you been?"

"Can't complain, and yourself?"

"I've been better. But being reunited with Kagome is 'all' I need," she said with a small hint of acid.

He looked to the grass then to the trees. He seemed to be avoiding more eye contact. Her stare pierced his very being, and scrutinized him for all of the lecherous and mischievous deeds he had done within the years. But there was no possible way she could have known, even though it didn't take a scholar to figure it out.

"Yes…I uh, see that Kagome is not in the best of shape. Whatever trial's you have gone through, I'm grateful that you two are alive and well," he softly said.

"I am too."

"So…I did not know Kirara still resided in this village during you're absence. I have not seen her around at all," he stated changing the subject to avoid more awkward silence.

"Oh…yes. I needed her here. I needed her to be safe. I didn't want to worry about her well-being while I was away. When the time was right, I was going to return for her. But I guess that time is now."

"So I'm guessing your appearance is only temporary."

Sango nodded. "I go where Kagome goes."

"I see."

The dreaded awkward silence came once again. Except this time neither of them looked into each other's eyes. The only detectable sound was Kirara's purring.

After minutes, it was now Miroku's turn to end it. "Well, you should come inside and eat. I'm sure you're starving and you have more traveling to do. Maybe Rin can rummage something suitable for you to wear."

He walked back into the hut and left Sango alone. She looked down at her feline companion and nuzzled her fur. "I missed you girl," she whispered. Kirara reciprocated with small mews.

Sango brought her head back up and sighed. She told herself a couple motivational phrases, and then followed Miroku into the hut.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Oh my…I don't…Kagome."

"I know."

"That is…that is just terrible. If I was there, I would have given them a piece of my mind…those…those bastards."

"Haha thanks Shippo, but no thank you for waking me up."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't wait any longer. I needed to know what happened after those spies attacked us." Kagome nodded and started to rustle around. "Here, let me help," Shippo said gently gripping her arms. He got her to her feet and brushed off any dust that settled on her clothes.

"Shippo, you don't need to baby me. I'm twenty-eight years old…older than you…you demon," she said flicking him on the forehead.

Shippo recoiled then rolled his eyes. "Yeah…" he said bending down until he was level with her, "but when you're eighty years old and shitting your pants…who do you thinks gonna take care of you?" he said flicking her in the nose.

Both of them laughed then exited the back room.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

When they emerged into the front room, they automatically sensed the awkward tension.

Sesshomaru was in the same position, now eyeing Kagome.

Rin was cooking dinner off to the side.

And Sango and Miroku sat on opposite sides with the fire blocking one face from the other.

The miko instantly dissipated some tension by flinging herself onto the cushion next to Sango. She grabbed the feline from her arms and squeezed the cat tightly to her chest. "KIRARA! Oh how I've missed you!" She harshly swayed the cat back and forth, hardly allowing it to breathe.

"Kagome, if you rip open you're stitches, it will take twice as long with the needle next time," Rin said without averting from the food.

She stopped her swaying in an instant with widened eyes. She looked back down at Kirara and cooed to her. Kirara nestled her back and licked her cheek.

"Sango, I feel horrible," she stated stroking her tails, "Not once did I ask you where Kirara was since we started our journey."

"Kagome, it's okay. We had more severe challenges to think about. Plus, I knew where she was. I knew she was fine, if she wasn't, you would have heard about it."

"I know. But I still feel like shit."

"Trust me, don't worry about it," she said. All that was heard besides Kirara's soft mews were the sounds of boiling water and chopping.

A room filled with this many people should be noisy and warm. Laughter should be heard along with the sharing of bountiful adventures and the clatter of glasses. And although this particular group aside from one or two usually partook in those activities, it was unusually silent, and the tension returned. Luckily, minutes later, Rin finished making dinner and served each member a bowl.

Sango greedily snatched it and dove in. Kagome followed suit not even aware of what the contents of the dinner were.

Watching the feral women, Miroku, Shippo, and even Sesshomaru exchanged an interesting look between one another before properly eating their own food.

After everyone finished their meal, Rin gathered the bowls and set them in the washbasin for later. Her main concern was now on the slayer. "Sango. We need to find you some clothing before you depart."

"Oh, uhm. I mean, that would be lovely, if it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all. Come with me, I'm sure we can find you something," said Rin dragging Sango along with her into the backroom to attend to more feminine matters.

"Uhm, Kagome?" Asked Miroku.

Kagome looked up from feeding Kirara scraps of food that fell onto the floor. "Yeah?"

"So, what happened to you after we were knocked out?" His pending question needed to be answered. Hoping that if she told him, he would also find out what happened to Sango. Sesshomaru turned towards the Miko, a little curious himself. He only found the aftermath of the event at the encampment, not what occurred during it.

She took a minute or two before she decided to respond. "Lets just say it's a moment in my life I can't erase from memory. Although I deeply wish I could."

"But…I mean, ahem," Miroku cleared his throat and tried to sound like more of an adult, "We were all very worried. Will you be able to recover from the ordeal?"

"I hope so. But if I was never captured…I would not have rescued Sango, so I guess one good thing came out of it." She glanced at Sesshomaru who was staring at her intently, although she couldn't tell if his stare was of wonder or just his usual stoic expression.

"Yes, yes I guess that is a good thing. Where is you're friend Penna?"

"Beats me. But I need to find her and make sure she is okay."

"I hope she is. Uhm…" Miroku scratched his scruff from lack of shaving and shifted in the cushion, "Where was Sango all this time?" He asked slowly.

"She's gonna have to tell you that herself Miroku."

"I doubt she will."

Before he could ask any more questions, the two ladies emerged from the backroom. Rin smiled to herself and made her way over to the washbasin to begin her chores. Sango took a step forward and let the matt slide into place. She placed her hands behind her and rocked up and down on her heels with a small blush.

Rin had given her a luxurious kimono, presumably one of Sesshomaru's many lavish gifts. The outer layer was a silky light pink, while the under layer was a magenta color. Green stripes adorned the sleeves along with the collar of the garment. It was very simple yet elegant, and accented her usual style wonderfully. She also wore brown sandals on her feet. Rin must have combed her hair and washed her face for she appeared healthier, still a little too skinny, but getting better.

Miroku tried to speak, but no words escaped his mouth, so Kagome did it for him.

"You look divine Sango. Simply beautiful."

She giggled lightly. "Thanks, and thanks to you too Rin."

"You're most welcome."

Miroku couldn't keep his eyes off of her, and Sango noticed. She crossed the room quickly and gathered Kirara in her arms. "So am I allowed to come?" She asked glancing at Sesshomaru.

Kagome snapped her head towards his direction. Her eyes held nervousness. She inhaled her breath and held it until he answered.

The yokai said nothing for a moment. He held his stance on top of the cushion surveying the embers. When he figured the Miko was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, he slowly exhaled his own breath and responded.

"It is time to leave."

And with that answer, he got up from his seat. Rin ceased her washing to give him a small hug. With slow even strides, he exited the hut.

The slayer and the Miko exchanged a look. Kagome rose from her cushion and made her way over to Shippo. "So, I guess this is goodbye, for now." Shippo's lip quivered a little but he bit down on it and wrapped his arms around her waist with his forehead leaning on her shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you," he muffled into her jacket.

"I know. I will too."

"Is there any way me and Miroku could come visit you?"

Kagome ended the embrace and looked up, admiring the way the fire complemented his hair. "I'm not sure. "I don't really know Sesshomaru's rules yet," she scratched her head in contemplation for a second or two before she thought of a solution, "How about I write to you at the end of every week. I'm certain they have messenger birds or some type of delivery service."

"That's a great idea!" The Kitsune boomed with joy, "I'll write back to you as soon as possible. I need to hear of you're progress and such."

"Deal."

Kagome walked over to Rin with a large hug, and then made her way over to Miroku. He rested his hand upon her shoulder and smiled. "You can do it Kagome. I've always had faith in you…But if you ever need help again, you know where to find us."

She grinned and set her own hand on his shoulder. "I hope so….and hey, you never know. Ukaran might be easier to defeat than we think. I could be home within the month."

"Yes…let's hope so."

"Oh, Kagome?" Shippo asked before she started to head towards the door.

"Yeah?"

"Who was that man you came here with in shackles?"

She looked at the matt, then the floor, and finally to Shippo. "I don't know yet. He could be our leverage. He could be our answer. Or he could prove useless to us. But I guess we'll find out."

Everyone except for Sango eyed her with a suspicious and confused look. When no one expressed their questions, Sango waved to them goodbye and followed Kagome outside.

When the sun hit her face, she noticed Sesshomaru already waiting by Ah-Un with prisoner in hand.

Kagome stretched out her muscles, jogged in place for a moment, and shook out her body. "Okay, I'm ready for another long walk."

"We will not be walking."

Her eyes widened with glee but she quickly hid it and acted apathetic. "Oh? And how will we be arriving to you're lands if we aren't going to walk?"

"I don't know if you have noticed this Miko, but behind me stands a two-headed dragon that has the ability of flight."

She protruded her lips and laid a hand on her waist. "Right…just a, one problem."

Sesshomaru's face did not falter.

"I…I'm not too comfortable with heights."

"Hn," if Sesshomaru could laugh, that snort was the closest sound to it, "Humans," he added, half-rolling his eyes. He walked over Jaken and hoisted him upon Ah-Un with two fingers. He then turned around and stalked over to the miko.

Kagome started to back up in protest, but stopped when she heard the matt door open. Both the Daiyokai and the ningen turned to find the monk standing in the doorframe.

He walked over to Sango but said nothing.

A perplexed expression crossed her face. "Uhm, what is it Miroku?" She asked calmly.

He tried to speak but choked on his own saliva. When she heard no answer, she began to shift towards the dragon's direction. She pivoted her body but just as she was about to take a step, Miroku grabbed her arm. They stayed in this position for a minute or two in silence.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" He asked gathering courage.

She did not respond right away, for she didn't know the answer. She tried to continue towards Ah-Un, but his grip was too strong.

"Please Sango," he almost whispered.

She searched the ground for conclusions. '_I don't know,' _she said. But when he did not say anything back, she realized she had not said it out loud. So instead, she bent her head towards him, only allowing his view to see half of her face. She curved her lips into a small smile, and walked away.

His grip loosened when he saw her little effort of a happy expression. Maybe that was all he needed to satisfy him for a while. Maybe once this whole ordeal was over, things could go back to the way they used to be. Maybe…

And with that answer, he allowed himself a small grin. He waved to them goodbye, and headed back inside the hut.

Sango climbed on the back of Ah-Un and waited for him to take off. Sesshomaru tied the captive's shackles to Ah-Un's reigns then threw him in between the slayer and the toad. Once he finished, he spun towards the Miko's direction.

She threw her hands up and continued to back away. "Wait...wait Sesshomaru please, WAIT!"

Kagome tried to run for it, but he was too quick. He tossed her over his shoulder and nodded for Ah-Un to take flight. The dragon bowed they're heads and bolted into the sky, leaving behind a rush of wind and ruffled grass.

Her kicks of protests and screams had no effect on him. "Be still, or this won't be a pleasant trip."

"This WON'T be a pleasant trip either way. Put me the hell down now, I would rather walk."

Miko, we do not have the time for you're human insecurities."

"I'm not insecure you white demon! I just don't prefer heights."

"That sounds like an insecurity."

"No, it's a fear."

"Which is an insecurity."

Kagome raised her fists and was about to strike him in the back, until she realized something. Her vision must have been failing her, because she wasn't looking at the foreground at eyelevel. She was looking from a bird's eye view. Reality hit her, along with the weight of her fear.

"HOLY SHIT!" She screamed into the passing air. Her body instinctively started to squirm and shift from Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Cease you're moving. You are making it difficult for me to concentrate."

She did not listen. Kagome kept fidgeting and flailing about violently until she finally felt safer in the bridal position. Her fingers clenched desperately to Sesshomaru's Kimono, and her face was buried into the cloth with her eyes sealed shut.

The yokai shook his head and continued onward.

Her heart was beating uncontrollably. She tried to find inner peace to keep her from screaming, but the fact that the only reason that kept her from falling to her death was a demon that despised her did not help. She peaked one eye open and closed it just as fast. She now started to shake a little. The only thing she could ever remember she feared besides her new nightmares and losing her loved ones, were heights.

She didn't know why. Maybe it wasn't the actual aspect of high altitudes. Maybe it was the outcome of the body going splat against the pavement. Fear of the result could be the actual fear itself.

Just when she thought she was going to have a heart attack, She felt the hands on her body tighten. Her eyes popped back open and looked up at the flying yokai. His face looked forward, but his gaze was looking directly at her.

"Thanks," she whispered. She heard a usual grunt that sounded like a 'your welcome'. Kagome finally relaxed into the somewhat forced embrace and closed her eyes out of fatigue rather than anxiety.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Kami, how long is this going to take?" The sun was lowering in the sky as time passed, and nothing in the scenery indicated they were any closer to the western lands.

"Be patient human. We will arrive when we arrive," the toad retorted.

"Yeah h'uman," the prisoner mocked in his foreign accent.

Jaken slapped him upside the head. "Quiet fool."

Sango rolled her eyes and looked at Kirara peacefully sitting on one of Ah-Un's necks.

"Kirara…why didn't I just ride on top of you? We would have been there by now."

The small feline pretended not to hear her master, and instead turned around and enjoyed the breeze.

The slayer huffed and tried to think of other things to pass the time.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

From afar, the silent treetops were blown into a hissy fit by two creatures rocketing through the sky. The moon was high up above, and the stars were out and shining with elegance. Although, no one seemed to take in its beauty except for one soul. He didn't need to focus in front to know where he was heading. He knew ever inch of the lands they were in now, it wouldn't be long until they reached their destination.

The figure he held tightly to his body began to stir. He looked down and observed the snoozing woman. She was silent as a mouse while she slept. Her black lavish hair hung over his arms and delicately blew in the wind. Her small frame looked healthier than when he first rescued her. Although it had only been a few days since she was set free, her skin seemed to glow a little brighter. And the ribs that were very noticeable were hardly present. She had quiet a nice complexion for a human. There were hardly any errors that he could see on her face and arms. She definitely had grown over the years, in more ways than one.

_'I suppose she isn't so repulsive for a human. But…she is still a human. And that is how she will remain.'_

Kagome finally came back into the conscious world. Sesshomaru quickly shifted his eyes forward. She looked up, stretched, and took in her surroundings. Her dreams made her completely forget about how high up she was, and her fear suddenly dawned upon her once again.

Out of reaction, she buried her head back into Sesshomaru's clothing and hung on for dear life. A few more minutes passed until he finally announced some good news.

"We have arrived_."_

Her head shot out with a grin and scanned the area.

"Wow," she whispered.

The yokai flew slow enough allowing her to focus. The land was absolutely breath taking. There was a vast grass area with trees lining the outside path in the middle. Flowers and other assorted floral plants were scattered throughout the plane. Far down the path was a very upper class looking village. The ground was made out of brown bricks and lead to different shops and vendors. Medium to large sized stone homes were placed behind the market place. Behind the homes were small grass areas with bushes or trees surrounded by a fence for gardens or recreation. To the very right of the village looked like some sort of stadium. A spacious platform was surrounded by immense rows of stands. Kagome's guessed that it was probably used for tournaments and entertainment. As Sesshomaru flew onward, the village turned back into only one path surrounded by lines of trees. A mile or so down the road held a ten-foot wall with a gate leading into the fortress. Guards were patrolling along the top of the wall along with the actual gate. Within the wall, Kagome finally realized what it looked like to have a shit ton of money. The walls length and width didn't look so big from far away, but flying over it was a different story. It was as big as a college campus. In the front towards the side held a barracks along with an extensive training ground. On the opposite side looked like a medical wing seeing as she witnessed a soldier walk out in a sling. Gardens with much abundance were next to the sides of the walls. Small huts that she guessed were for the servants lead to the main fortress. A grand fountain was stuck right in the center. A stone path rimmed the circular monument followed by an immeasurable front yard. The massive estate sat at the back. Although it was dark, many lanterns and torches used as spotlights lit up the whopping structure. It was very traditional to what Japanese lords homes resembled, but it also seemed quite modern to the castle mansions she had seen in her own time.

Sesshomaru landed in the front yard and waited for Ah-Un to follow. Kagome jumped out of his arms and kissed the grass, which earned her an annoyed look from the yokai. The two-headed dragon landed a foot away from them. Sesshomaru took Kagome's belongings from Ah-Un's reigns, and tossed them on the ground next to her. Sango slid down along with Kirara and stood by the miko. Jaken shoved the prisoner off the saddle and hopped down after him.

"Jaken, take Ah-Un to the stables," Sesshomaru said grabbing the prisoner.

"Yes mi-lord," he bowed and then took Ah-Un around the side of the mansion.

The yokai turned around and stared at the two newcomers. "I am taking him to the jail cells underneath the fortress. Do not move from this spot, I will only be a minute."

"Yeah yeah," Kagome said sitting pretzel style on the ground.

The two men walked away and into the large home. Once they were out of sight, Kagome stood up and began to walk towards the front of the fortress.

"Where are you going? Lord Sesshomaru told us to stay put," Sango yelled from her position.

Kagome turned around with her eyebrow raised. "You're calling him 'Lord' now?"

"Well yeah. I mean, were guests in his home. We need to respect him. And you never know, there might be a law against it or something."

"Psshh yeah, okay."

She turned back around and resumed her movement. Sango rolled her eyes and sat beside her friend's assets. She didn't really feel like breaking the rules on the first night.

Along the path Kagome took in the sights around her in detail. She could see banners with the western lands symbol on the walls, posts, and guards. The soil around here must be very fertile. Every garden was filled with juicy plump vegetables and fruits. Glorious flowers she had never even seen before hung on windowsills and grew in the grass. But her main focus was the training ground and barracks. She figured she would be spending a lot of time there, and personally wanted to be familiar with it.

No one was practicing fighting as she moved passed the training grounds. Seeing as it was nighttime, it was probably their opportunity for drink and rest. She tiptoed to one of the windows inside the barracks. Swords, batons, and chains with spikes on the ends lined the walls. To the right of the wall were tables with eaten food and spilled cups. In the large center area was nothing. It was completely empty. Maybe the ones who weren't patrolling were out completing missions or sleeping elsewhere. She went to the front door and walked in.

The smell was interesting. Besides the faint scent of wine and food, a deep musk of rotten metal and sweat hung about. It wasn't nauseating, but it wasn't pleasant to be around for long periods of time. She made her way over to the weapons and admired them. Each one had the symbol of the west gilded on the handles. The crest was a pentagram with small symbols at each point. A circle surrounded it. It was very simple, and she assumed it was also very important…but she didn't know why the symbol was a pentagram.

"Hey! You're not allowed in here!"

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and turned around. Boatloads of soldiers were now in the area. She didn't understand how she did not hear them come in.

"Seize the human!" The soldier in the front yelled.

"Wait! You don't understand!" she tried to back up but she was already up against the sword rack.

"Take her to the cells."

Before she had time to run the yokai soldiers had her in their grasp. Two men dragged her by the arms and took her outside of the barracks.

"That's what you get human!" She heard one of the men yell from back in the room.

She tried to break free but their death like grip only made her arms hurt, so she just let them drag her.

Sango watched them take her into the mansion. She quickly grabbed Kagome's things and her and Kirara bolted after them to find the heir to the west.

"Please, you don't understand. I'm supposed to be here."

"No humans are allowed within the wall, so nice try."

"No really. Sesshomaru is allowing me to stay here."

"That is 'Lord' Sesshomaru to you, you ingrate."

Kagome half rolled her eyes and sighed. They dragged her down a stone spiral staircase that lead to a huge room filled with cells. She had to look away from the torture devices. Even being around them made her sick to her stomach. They threw her in one and walked away without a word. She sat cross-legged with a pout on her face.

'_At least these cells have cots and lanterns in each one.'_

She looked to her right and instantly felt even more pissed off.

"Well well well. I see you've made yourself at home already," said the prisoner from the camp that coincidently was her cell neighbor.

"It's a misunderstanding, so shut the fuck up or ill kill you."

"My my, such anger coming from a woman. Not a desirable trait."

"Yeah well in my time, uh…I mean, I was raised to speak my mind. Anger is a frequent visitor, so deal with it."

"And you have a mind of your own, no wonder you're in here."

Kagome crawled to the bars and held on to two of them with her face against the metal. "Once I get what I want from you, I am going to make you feel the pain that I felt in you're encampments."

"I look forward to it."

Just then Kagome's hands lit up, but they disappeared quickly when a familiar white haired demon walked down the stairs. He had a look of death in his eyes as he made his way down the aisle to her cell room. He stopped when he reached hers.

He opened the door, grabbed the miko by the arm sternly, and walked away.

"I will be seeing you soon," the man whispered from inside his jail cell.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

She was forcefully dragged up the stairs and down a long hallway. It held many doors on the sides that she secretly couldn't wait to explore. Beyond the hallway held the massive front door to the right. On the left was a gigantic foyer. In the middle held a tremendous marble staircase that had two hallways on either side at the top. An exquisite chandelier was in the center. Soldiers were guarding doors that lead to other various areas of the home.

Kagome was guided up the stairs and taken down the right hallway. At the end of the hallway was another giant door. Sesshomaru opened it and pressed on. The palace seemed never ending. Behind the door was a much wider hallway but not as long. Each side had three doors. She was steered to the middle door on the left and shoved inside. She turned around and waited for instructions.

"I asked one simple task of you, and you could not even do that."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted…"

"I could care less what you want. Let me make myself perfectly clear. This is not a vacation. You are hardly welcome here. You are here to accomplish a goal to ensue a happy future for the lands…that is it…nothing more, nothing less. If this behavior continues, I will revoke my offer and send you back to Rin's village. Do you understand?"

Before she could answer he continued.

"This part of the palace are my quarters. Seeing as you are a guest, you will be staying in my part so I can keep an eye on you along with the slayer. The three rooms across from you are all mine. You do NOT enter them. That goes for every other room in this place. Do not enter the grand ballroom unless told so. Do not enter the kitchen unless told so. My home was built thousands of years ago. So, there are many secrets this house holds that I myself don't even know about. Do NOT go exploring different rooms; you may wind up setting off traps or revealing secrets that were meant to remain hidden. You are only allowed to be in the dining room, the barracks, the training ground, you're room, and the cleaning facilities. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sesshomaru. I understood you the first time, Sheesh."

"Good. You're belongings are on the bed. The slayer is in the room next to you. Now go to sleep."

Kagome shut the door and sighed.

"That's the most I've ever heard him speak…and of course it was to lecture me."

She observed her room thoroughly. For a guest room, it was quite spacious. The walls were a navy blue. A large window was in the middle far wall with lavish red drapes over them. In front of the window was a humongous-feathered bed. The dark maple wood was shining and tantalizing. The sheets were red and the pillows were all different hues of the same color. On either side of the bed were maple nightstands that both held lanterns and candles on them. A small chandelier hung above the open area. A decorated and designed rug took up most of the room. A deep oak dresser with a mirror was to one side of the wall, and a red cushioned seat was angled at the opposite corner. A chest for knickknacks and other assortments lay at the foot of the bed.

Kagome couldn't believe she was going to be spending her time here. She didn't think she could get used to all of these fancy objects, and all of these rules and restrictions. It just wasn't her.

She walked over to her bow and arrows and placed them inside the chest. She opened her bag and put the knife on the nightstand. She then placed her soap, brush, bandage wraps, and herbs on top of the dresser. She left her Flintstones in her bag and tossed the bag in a corner of the room. She removed her shoes, shook off her jacket, hopped out of her jeans, and jumped under the covers.

The bed was absolutely what she needed. Sleeping on the cold ground and rough jail cell did a number on her back. And it being damaged didn't help either. Maybe she could get used to the bed…

She didn't exactly feel comfortable being here. But Sango was with her. And she would have to put up with it if she ever wanted to play a part in Ukaran's defeat. That was her main goal. She would just need to find ways of dealing with Sesshomaru's overbearing pride and stoic expressions. They would need to work together if they were to accomplish what they wanted to, whether they liked it or not.

After a while of thinking, her eyes slowly began to close, and she let herself forget the problems of tomorrow for the moment.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

_A/N: I know it was a shorter chapter but its leading up to everything so dont worry._

_I'm not going to post another chapter until I at least reach 100 reviews. Thats not asking much. I just need to know if you guys like this story or not. I hope you do, im really trying to entertain you and what not. So far i love youre support. You could say anything...just dont flame the story. Positive and helpful criticism is always appreciated, i can handle it haha. _

_so please, the goal is 100 reviews, lets make this happen people. I love you all!_


	11. Chapter 11: A rude awakening

A Future Full of Beautiful Malice

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated. This is for pure enjoyment and entertainment. _

~Chapter 11: A rude awakening~

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Psst…Kagome…" she heard a whisper break into her dream barrier and push her back to reality.

"Kagome…"

Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly turned in the bed to see who the intruder was.

"What do you want Sango?" She asked yawning into her pillow.

"It's time to get up. Sesshomaru informed me last night after speaking with you that we are to meet the royal family," she chirped merrily.

"Mmmm, yeah just three more hours…" her eyes started to roll back into her head once again.

Sango stalked over to the bed and stripped the fancy crimson colored sheets from her friend's body. "No Kagome, get up now. There will be a servant coming shortly to make us look presentable to such a high esteemed family...so move you're ass."

The miko groaned and placed pillows over her head to try and bury herself from her upcoming obligations. She already loathed this place…except for the bed.

Just when she was about fall back asleep, a knock at the door was heard followed by a creaking sound.

_'Am I allowed absolutely no privacy?'_

She flung the pillows off the bed and sat up stretching. There was a maid standing in her doorway with a small golden box lying on top of folded clothes.

Kagome presumed she was an aquatic demon…maybe a type of fish. Her skin was tinted a light blue and shimmered from far away. The shimmering she guessed were scales reflecting in the light. As she moved closer and set the garment and box down on the dresser, she finally got a good look at her. Her hair was a bright orange and hung perfectly straight down her back. She was about Kagome's height if not shorter. She had a small frame and a well proportioned face. Her bright green eyes looked at the newcomer with wonder and a little apprehension. All in all she was very beautiful, and made the miko feel a little plain.

"Hello Lady Kagome, I will be you're personal servant during you're stay here," she said bowing her head.

"You can call me just Kagome, none of that 'lady' business, it's weird."

She gave her a frightened look for a moment, completely dumbfounded and at a loss for words.

"Uh well…Lady Kagome, it is time for you to take a bath."

The mention of a bath overpowered the need to berate the servant for calling her lady once again. "Yes, please show me uh miss…what's you're name?"

"You may call me Sakana," she said leading Kagome out into the hall and to the very far door on the left.

"Oh…so you are a fish demon."

"I beg you're pardon?" She asked pausing for a moment.

"Sorry, it's what you're name means. What type of fish are you?"

"I uh…I'm a Centropyge interrupta," the woman said with a look of offense.

"Uh…a what?"

"Angel fish."

"Oh gotcha. I hope I didn't offend you. I love knowing the meaning behind names. Tells a lot about a person. There are so many different types of yokai, knowing which one they are is very interesting to me."

"No offense taken Lady Kagome."

Before she could protest, the smell of cinnamon and vanilla entered her nose. She turned her head and looked into the room she had been lead to. It looked like a tropical forest. The roof was open, letting the bright sun's ray's shine down within the area. The floor was made out of white sandstone. It surrounded three large pools that were enclosed with rocks. Ivy, flowers, and plants were entangled and covered every inch of the walls. Candles and incense burned atop every hot spring.

She looked at Sakana with shock. "I'm…taking a bath in…here?"

The woman smiled a little and nodded her head. The miko turned back around, removed her shirt, bra, and underwear, and then jumped into one of the immense pools.

Sakana didn't know what to make of her. So far she was an odd creature, not very traditional, and her actions somewhat resembled a child's. She folded the woman's undergarments and blouse while humming to herself.

_'What an interesting ensemble she wears, I've never seen anything like it,'_ she thought to herself as she folded the odd woman's bra. She set them on a bench and walked over to the half-asleep inhabitant.

She tied the bottom of her Kimono up towards her waist and dipped a toe in. When she felt that it wasn't too hot, she joined Kagome in the bath. She grabbed soap, two gold containers, and a shaving knife. Her hands began to lather up the woman's body.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" She shrieked swimming to the opposite side of the rocks.

"Lady Kagome, I must bathe you so we can get on with our list of things to do."

"Uhm…no, I can wash myself."

"No Lady Kagome, I must…"

"No Sakana. If you're going to be my 'personal' servant, then lets get a couple things straight. One, my name is not Lady Kagome…its just Kagome. That is my birth name so please address me by it. And two, only I and I alone will bathe myself. There will be no room for discussion on that, okay?"

"Uh…yes Lady…uhm, yes I understand."

She nodded her head and took the cleaning products from the yokai. "You can wait outside, ill only be five minutes."

Sakana nodded and exited the room with a blush of humiliation.

After she left, Kagome took the shaving knife and carefully scraped her legs and underarms. She only cut herself once or twice but thought she did pretty well for only using one a few times. She lathered her body up with soap, instantly becoming hungry. The soap smelled of fresh vanilla, which reminded her of ice cream she would eat back at home.

"What I wouldn't do for some ice cream right about now."

After she cleansed her body, she opened the gold containers and observed them. One was a thick looking cream, and the other was more translucent. She guessed the thicker one was the equivalent to shampoo, so she dabbed her fingers in it and washed her hair. After rinsing and repeating with the other cream, she felt simply wonderful. Both of the containers contained smells of fresh strawberries and cinnamon.

She left the hot spring, already regretting the absence of warmth, and walked over to a towel placed on a bench. Her clothes were gone, and figured Sakana must have taken them back to her room.

She walked into the door and saw the yokai waiting with a brush in hand and beauty equipment neatly placed on the dresser.

"Great…" she whispered to herself.

The blue woman ushered her over and took her by the hand.

"I am sorry, but now it is my turn. Please do not argue."

"Whatever you say."

Sakana smiled and stripped the miko of her towel. She covered herself up in embarrassment. The woman dried off her body and started to rustle her hair in the towel. Using her speed, she quickly moved her hands using the towel and dried Kagome's hair within minutes.

Looking at her hair in the mirror, she was impressed. "Well, who needs blow dryers when you have demons?"

"What was that Lady Kagome?"

"Oh nothing. I talk to myself."

"You are very odd."

The yokai picked up the brush and did battle with the tangled mess of black. The hair was winning for a while. But after a few screams and a tug later, she finally tamed the beast.

Kagome's ebony locks looked better than it ever had since she arrived back in the Sengoku period. It fell straight as a pin down her back. She never fully realized how long her hair was. It almost reached her bottom. Sakana picked up a small knife and dove for the bangs. The Miko's eyes widened in horror but before she could do anything, she saw strands of hair descend in front of her face.

She was about to berate the servant, until she looked back in the mirror. Her front bangs were now almost like Sango's. They swooped to one side of her forehead wonderfully. So instead, she remained silent. The yokai obviously knew what she was doing.

Next it was time for the makeup, Kagome's least favorite part. Sakana took out a small container filled with black liquid. Using a thin brush, she skimmed the outer rim of the eyelids. She ended the thick line with a swoop of her hand creating a cat eye. She applied various powders to her face. A light pink to her checks, a silvery gray to her closed eyes, and a liquid deep crimson to her lips.

"There. Now it is time to put on you're Kimono."

Kagome looked to the mirror once more and her jaw fell. The liquid liner accented her eyes. She actually enjoyed the cat-like appearance of the swoop. Sakana didn't apply too much blush, but just enough to compliment her high cheekbones. The deep red lipstick dried, and left a shiny red seal over her lips. For some reason, she actually liked it. Why did she like it? She had never put on makeup before, only a few times when she was little…but that ended up with the lipstick tube eaten.

"You should be a makeup artist," the miko said getting a closer look.

"A what?"

"You're really good at applying makeup, maybe you should look into it as a career."

The demons mouth hung open for a minute or two before she grabbed the kimono and walked back over to the very weird woman. "No Lady Kagome. Women do not do such a thing as a career. My place is in the palace, and it always has been."

Deciding not to the press the issue, She stood up and waited to be dressed. A small but firm contraption was wrapped around her abdomen. She looked down and threw it off of her.

"Hell no…. HELLLL no. I am not wearing that."

"But miss, all of the women wear a corset. Don't you know this?"

"No…I…" but she remembered one particular aspect in this time period. The Sengoku period was a warring states time that consisted of social upheaval and constant military conflict. If she could remember her history right, the era was from the middle of the 15th century to the 17th.

_'Figures,' _she thought to herself. During this time period women hardly had any rights. They were forced to wear these dumb contraptions to make them into the perfect doll. The damn corsets dated back all the way to the 1300's. This one in particular looked imported. It didn't resemble a traditional Japanese corset.

"Where is that from?" She asked pointing to the death trap.

"What do you mean?" She said confused.

"Where is that corset from?"

"Oh. It was imported from Italia, Lady Kagome."

'_Why the hell does everything always seem connected to Europe?"_

The miko sat in thought until Sakana needed to end it. "Miss, please. We need to get going, Lord Sesshomaru will be very unhappy if we are not in the foyer soon. Please put this on."

_'Stupid fucking Medici family and their stupid fucking inventions…' _she uttered in her head.

She half-heartedly sulked over to the yokai and held out her arms. The woman strapped the corset around her waist, tied it, and pulled.

"Ouch, be careful of my back please. It is still healing."

The oxygen was literally sucked from her lungs. She could hardly inhale, as the strings were pulled tighter and tighter.

"I…I can't breathe…" she choked.

"That's the point I'm afraid," she said giving one more pull, "there, now it is time for the main attraction."

She dressed the choking woman in the kimono, slipped the brown sandals on, and admired her work. Kagome turned and observed. Although she could barely breathe, she at least didn't find the clothing too atrocious. The outer layer was a sky blue silk. The trimmings around the collar and sleeves matched the navy blue of her wall. Little white designs and flowers gracefully flowed throughout the cloth. It was absolutely stunning.

"If I do say so myself, I think you look wonderful Lady Kagome."

"I agree, but do I have to wear this corset? I think I'm pretty skinny…I don't need it."

She allowed herself a chuckle before she answered. "I wish I could remove it miss, but I do not have that right."

The miko huffed and hung her head for a moment. "Well, isn't it time to go?"

"Yes. But before you do, here, you need this."

While she was rummaging through her pockets, Kagome walked over to her nightstand and took the knife. She hid it in within the bodice of the kimono.

Sakana took out a small bottle and sprayed Kagome's neck. It smelled of vanilla and cinnamon.

"What's with this smell? I feel like it's everywhere."

"Oh…no reason. It just is very pleasant."

She eyed her with suspicion. But before she could call her on it, Sakana led her out of the room and towards the foyer.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

They walked past the first set of doors and down the other hallway leading to the foyer. Before they were out in the open Kagome stopped walking.

"What is it Lady Kagome?"

"I just remembered. I totally forgot to go pee this morning, where are the facilities to do so?"

Her eyebrow rose at the informality. "They are behind this door. They backtracked to one of the doors in the hallway and paused.

"Thanks, this will only take a second."

Sakana nodded and watched her disappear behind the door.

Kagome walked up to the mirror in the bathroom and carefully removed the kimono. She dug for the knife underneath the layers. A minute later she grabbed it and with one flick of the wrist, sliced the side of the corset open. It shot out from her body and landed with a soft thud.

_'Oh thank Kami, I love oxygen.'_

She threw the corset in a bin that held linens and cloths. After, she redressed herself, straightened everything out, hid the knife, and then walked back out into the hallway.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

The aquatic yokai took her wrist and rushed to the opening. Just before others saw them, they slowed down and walked with grace down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom, Sakana lead her to a waiting white haired demon and a familiar friend.

"I present to you Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru," she said with a bow.

He nodded his head and she walked away.

"You look beautiful Kagome," Sango said.

"So do you," she grinned. She looked to Sesshomaru for approval.

"Adequate," was all he said. Kagome shook her head and waited for him to be their guide for the day.

"You will be following me to the grand ballroom. Miko, go to the right of me. Slayer, to the left. Walk slightly behind me, and do not ever become level as we make our way to the room."

Both women nodded their heads and assumed their positions. He escorted them behind the stairs and veered left. Another tall ceiling and hallway were ahead of them. Kagome noticed frequent portraits she assumed were Sesshomaru's ancestors along the walls.

They finally reached more tedious doors. Two soldiers guarding them opened one of the doors allowing them to enter. Inside was a marvelous sight. Crystal lanterns hung down throughout the tall room. A main chandelier decorated the center ceiling. Small lavish cushions and rugs accompanied by plants and coffee tables were in each corner of the enormous square space. Marble tile covered the floor and allowed the crystal lights to reflect throughout the area.

Many maids and servants were rushing about barking orders, carrying food or decorations, and cleaning. Sesshomaru guided the women to the far side of the empty room towards a woman in purple.

"No you imbeciles. The Sangen and drum players are going to be in the northwest corner. And there will be purple and white tulips, not PINK!"

"Stay behind me until I tell you otherwise," Sesshomaru said with a low tone.

Kagome and Sango exchanged a look before they complied with his order.

"NO! Hang the ribbons spirally down the columns! For the love of all things holy, can no one be competent?"

"Mother," Sesshomaru politely interrupted.

Her head snapped towards the direction of the voice. As soon as her eyes made contact with her sons, she flew towards him and smothered him with a hug. "Oh Sesshomaru! I did not know you were here. I thought you were out taking care of more threatening yokai," she finally released her hold over her him and backed up to gaze upon her pride and joy.

"I finished my assignment much earlier than expected, but I have come across something more important."

"Oh yes, do tell son."

"Come with me mother," he put his hand on the small of her back and turned her the opposite way. She glanced behind and dropped her jaw. She was about to walk in their direction but Sesshomaru kept stern and took her away to talk.

The two women standing alone received many stares and quiet accusations.

"Are these two for dinner?" She heard one say.

"Are they thieves?" Another asked.

Sango sighed at the comments. Kagome clenched her fists and bared her teeth.

"Calm down. We don't want to make a habit of you being thrown in those cells every night," she whispered.

"I don't understand why they have to be so rude. We have normal ears for humans and we can still hear them."

"Yes, and they can hear us so lets just keep quiet and wait for Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome tapped her foot graciously on the floor. A few minutes later two Daiyokai stood in front of them. One held no expression. The other held millions.

They both stopped in front of the humans. No one said a word, but a breeze blew by from an open window. It twirled Kagome's hair from her shoulders. She could smell the vanilla and cinnamon as the breeze kept coming. Sesshomaru's nose twitched for a moment, and she swore she saw a flicker of something. He was always giving off a flicker, and she never knew what they meant. But this time she knew it was different.

"So, you are the humans my son has informed me of," Sesshomaru's mother said skeptically.

The yokai resembled Sesshomaru in many ways. Their hair, eyes, crest on forehead, skin marks, and height. She wore a purple and white kimono with green and yellow butterfly designs. She had a fur pelt that wrapped around her shoulders, and an amulet that held a Meido stone on her chest.

"This is Lady Okuri of the Western Lands," Sesshomaru said with a strict look.

The women bowed.

"You may rise humans. If Sesshomaru is correct on what he told me. Then you both are helping the West along with the other three lands to defeat our enemy."

The women obliged and rose from kneeling.

"What are you're names?"

"That is San…"

"I asked 'them' Sesshomaru. They can speak for themselves, can't you humans?"

"Hn."

"I am Sango," she said clearing her throat.

"I am Kagome, it is an honor to meet you," she said with hidden sarcasm.

"Kagome…what an interesting name. What does it mean?"

"They have multiple meanings Lady Okuri. It means sunset."

"And what is the other meaning my dear?"

"Birdcage."

The Lady of the west gave her an interesting look. "I see, and which do you prefer?"

Kagome looked at her with thought. "I haven't figured that out yet."

Okuri raised an eyebrow. Her mouth slightly hung open, but she snapped it shut and remembered her duties. "Well, it was…_nice_ meeting you Sango and…Kagome. I must return to organizing the celebration ball."

The two women bowed once more and watched her walk away to order around more servants.

'_I wonder what they're celebrating for,' _Kagome wondered.

"Follow me," Sesshomaru told them.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

They evacuated the ballroom and went outside through the front door. Kagome instantly looked passed the fountain and at the barracks. She secretly hoped that that is where they were headed.

Fortunately enough for her, she got her wish. They walked around the fountain, down the path, passed the homes and gardens, and then stopped in front of the training grounds. Sesshomaru went to go talk to a soldier while Kagome got the chance to finally observe the grounds in action.

Two yokai were fighting without any armor on. They were both young looking, but were probably quite old in years. One of the men had blonde hair, and the other had brown. The brown haired man shot fire from his hands towards the blondes face. He jumped high up in the air to dodge the flames, and then shot towards the ground. The other rolled out of the way just in time before he was crushed. The blonde regained balance from landing on the dirt, and then shot a rush of water at his target. The man was blown back against the fence and drenched landing on one knee. With his other hand, he grabbed a sword that was on the fence and lunged back at the other man.

"Come on Blondie, you can do it," Kagome said to herself. She picked the blonde as her favorite. Not because he was better looking, but because he gauged his opponents moves. He anticipated the attack and then quickly avoided it and worked around it. He found the weakness in his target…. and he knew it.

The sword slashed towards the man. He flipped backwards landing on the top of the fence in a crouched position. He grabbed his own sword then flew at the brown haired yokai. They clashed together, metal against metal. One attacked, and the other blocked. The brown haired reeled his sword back high into the air, and then brought it down expelling most of his energy. The blonde was already a step ahead of him, and knocked his sword into the ground with a side step slash. He brought his weapon up, and held the blade centimeters from his targets throat.

The fire yokai held his hands up in defeat.

"Woo! Good job. Hell yeah!" Kagome shouted from the sidelines.

Both of the men looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Kagome…" Sango muttered from under her breath.

She looked over at her friend with an annoyed expression. "What? I'm not allowed to support the troops?"

"Just don't do anything out of place. Sesshomaru made that clear to you last night didn't he?"

"Yes I did," he said coming up behind them.

Kagome jumped back startled and held onto her chest. "Shit. You're going to give me a heart attack one day."

"Tempting," he said.

Kagome grunted.

"Follow me."

The two did as they were told and followed him into the barracks. The place was cleaner than yesterday. There were no spilled drinks or leftover foods on the table. The smell of sweat was fainter and less noticeable. No one was in the barracks except a man with his back to them. They walked up to him and waited.

"Father," he said.

The man lifted his head and turned swiftly around holding a stack of letters.

"Sesshomaru, my boy!" He bellowed giving him a loud pat on the back. He gripped his son's shoulder and smiled.

"How goes you're…" before he finished he looked at the humans behind his kin.

He stared at them with many emotions that flashed across his face. Bewilderment, excitement, apprehension, and even a tinge of anger could be seen. He blinked his eyes a few more times before he looked back at his son. He didn't need to say anything for Sesshomaru to know what he felt.

But for Kagome, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Inuyasha was a beautiful yokai in his own way. Both Okuri and Izayoi were as well. But the father, now he…was a marvel to look at. Of course, she still thought Sesshomaru was in the lead for attractiveness. But his personality and attitude squashed it.

He was very tall, about a couple inches taller than Sesshomaru. His body frame was lean but muscular. His skin was sun kissed and smooth. His face was as well chiseled and proportionate as both of his son's. The eyebrows were as black as night and his silvery long hair was up in a ponytail allowing his bangs to move wildly about his forehead. His eyes were the same too, shining bright with liquid gold.

His ensemble was similar to Sesshomaru's and was mostly white. They shared similar armored boots, breastplates, and hakama's. His blue and red sash was tied differently than his son's, but it held his swords tightly in place. There was one sword tied across his back. He wore vambraces and armored gauntlets on each shoulder. The fuzzy pelt similar to his families parted at his shoulders and cascaded to the ground like a cape.

"This is the Lord of the Western lands, Inu no Taisho."

Sango and Kagome bowed lower this time than they did for Okuri. As they rose, she saw a small smile prick at the edge of the great dog demons lips.

"What breath taking women you have here Sesshomaru."

"Father, they are here to help us defeat Ukaran."

"Preposterous, they are merely humans…except," he said nodding to Kagome, "I sense great power within that one."

He walked very close to the woman and bent down so they were at eye level. "You are a miko, aren't you lass?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Ahh, you are Kagome… isn't she?" He asked half turning to his son.

Sesshomaru nodded with confusion.

"How do you know my name?" She asked also confused.

"My dear," he said looking back at her, "it is my duty to know my land as well as others. But in you're particular case…I know you, because you fought alongside my son."

"Sesshomaru? Uh, I don't think so. If I can remember, you're son tried killing me a few times in the past."

Kagome swore she saw Sesshomaru's lip twitch into a grin, but she figured she was just hallucinating.

"Haha no, I meant my other son. You and you're group helped defeat Naraku…and I suppose Sesshomaru also helped."

Both of them exchanged small giggles. Sesshomaru already didn't like where this relationship was heading.

"Well yes, I am Kagome who fought alongside both of you're son's in one way or another I guess."

"I am honored that you are staying with us to defeat our enemy Lady Kagome."

"Please, just call me Kagome, and I am honored you are allowing my friend and I to stay."

"Well in that case, call me Taisho."

"Uh, are you sure? Isn't there some rule against that?" She wondered with wide eyes.

He boomed with laughter. "Haha, no Kagome, I make the rules."

She nodded and then his attention turned to the other human. "And you must be Sango, the demon slayer."

"Uh…yes," she said awkwardly.

"Excuse my behavior before. You are a fine human slayer that also helped defeat Naraku. I welcome you to my home."

She bowed. "I am honored as well."

"Uhm, Lord…uh, I mean, Taisho?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Why have I never met you before? During the time of Naraku that is."

"I had a feeling I would be asked that question. Well my dear, at the time that Naraku was around, I was not. I was fatally wounded from a battle with Takemaru. Inuyasha was only a newborn at the time. As I saved him and his mother, I did not make it. Many years later, Okuri resurrected me using her Meido stone. I was back in the living world once again, but I was not whole. The injuries in death did not heal, so I had to let them heal and watch from a far as my son's were put in serious danger. A year after Naraku's death, they finally fully healed, and I was able to rule as the Lord of the West once again."

"That's quite a story. I'm sorry you could not help us. I'm sure Naraku would have been dead a lot quicker if you were there," Kagome said kissing ass.

"I like you already child."

He turned back around and guided Sesshomaru out of the barracks to talk. Before they exited, the younger yokai turned to face the women. "I have already informed the two generals third in command to my father of you're presence. He will allow you to train on the grounds. I have also notified the servants and the medical wing. I am only giving you one week for you're back to heal, and then you start you're training."

After his instruction, he and his father made their exit, leaving the girls to stand in silence.

"So…" Sango said, "What do we do now? Seeing as we aren't really allowed anywhere."

Kagome sighed. "This is going to be a long week."

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

The days passed with sheer boredom. Kagome's back received daily checkups to see if the gashes and stitches were healing as expected. The female yokai who worked in the infirmary was at first reluctant to see the human, but with further instructions that came from the powerful lords themselves, she had no other choice but to accept.

She had not seen much of Sesshomaru within the few days since she had arrived. They would only pass each other in the private quarters hallways every now and then. Apparently, his mother needed him for more important planning and other military affairs. With what, She did not know. She didn't exactly mind not seeing him that much, but with only knowing Sango, she at least would like to see another familiar face.

The urge to not explore the enormous palace or go into town and take in the sights was excruciating. When Sesshomaru mentioned the word 'secrets' within the home, it had her itching to try and reveal them. Maybe there was long lost treasure, with piles and piles of gold. Or an ancient riddle that needed to be solved to obtain scrolls containing unquestionable knowledge. Although she didn't care for such riches, the act of discovering them herself was tempting.

She remembered one afternoon was particularly quiet.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

_A single finger tapped the edge of a doorway, replaced by fingers, then hands. Hair draped next to the vertical pinewood followed by curious sapphire eyes. They searched around for any impending threats. _

_'Good, no one's around. Now's my chance.'_

_A body swiftly bounded from the doorway further down the hallway and stopped at another frame. The repeated motion of scanning the area and sneaking continued until the movement stopped in front of a door beyond the foyer. _

_'I've had my eye on you.'_

_The figure stopped at a particularly colorful door. While the other doors held dark pine and mahogany gloss, this one was a deep crimson hue. It was tantalizing to the sneak. A hand skimmed over the red wood and descended towards the gilded knob. It twisted ever so slightly within a palm…_

_"Miko. Let go of the doorknob and retire to you're room," said the passing yokai without even a glance towards the woman. _

_'God Damnit,' Kagome huffed as she dropped the handle, 'How does he always know where I am?'_

_The defeated sneak hung her head low and retreated to the confines of her bedroom._

She could not wait until the week ended. Without improving herself, staying within her room or Sango's was quite unentertaining. Even Kirara seemed restless. But before she knew it, a week had gone by, and was feeling remarkably giddy to finally get started.

.~.~.~.~.~.

_Week one_

_ Dear Shippo,_

_ We arrived safely. Let me tell you, flying is not my strongest standpoint. I can't help but feel the incentive to throw up when I'm looking from a bird's eye view. Sango and I didn't exactly have a welcome party, but no one has tried to eat us yet, so there's a plus. I met the Lord and Lady of the west. Lord Okuri is…somewhat displeased with our presence, but I don't think she's appalled by it. But to our surprise, Lord Taisho…is very nice. He seems happy that were here. _

_ I wish you could see this place. The town from what I saw was absolutely beautiful. The fortress itself is different. Everything is so high fashioned and intricately designed. I feel so abnormal here, like I don't belong. Well I mean, I don't…but shouldn't guests feel at least a little comfortable?_

_ Anyways, Sesshomaru is insightful as ever. Barely have even seen the man. Only times I do are when he scolds me for things I haven't even done yet. Hopefully his attitude changes, because today starts my first day of training. I'm really nervous and excited. It will probably be grueling, but I know it will be worth it. _

_ Well, I'm off to start my journey of pain. I will write to you again in a week. _

_ Love always,_

_ Kagome_

.~.~.~.~.~.

She rolled up the scroll and bound it by a ribbon. A few days before, she had found a yokai who delivered letters written by occupants within the castle. Lucky for her, it applied to ALL occupants, so her being human was not an excuse for the glutinous carrier not to deliver the parcel.

After handing it to the plump demon, she made her way towards the barracks with Sango following behind.

Before entering through the doorway, she hesitantly peered inside. She had to admit that she did not know what to expect. Whoever was going to train her could make her eat humans to build strength, or walk across scorching stone for speed. Sango shoved her into the room snapping her out of her thoughts. Kagome looked back with a scathing glance before a general waited for her to turn around. She jumped back when she did, not expecting someone to be right in front of her.

Straight as a pin and with her head held high, she stuck the side of her hand to her forehead in a salute. "Good morning Sir!" She said formally. She had a feeling that if she did not obey the third in command, severe punishments were sure to come. Sesshomaru did not scare her in the least, but she didn't know what the others were capable of.

Sango gave her an inquisitive look, but right when she saw one of the generals in a blue overcoat, she copied her stance.

Silence continued until a small snicker was heard. Then an all out roar of laughter. Both of the women snapped their eyes open and lifted a brow. The general before them, supposedly made out to be professional and cold, was giggling. He gripped his stomach and leaned over. He was very tall and built. Golden locks spread atop his dome. He had fair skin and strikingly amethyst orbs.

Sango and Kagome exchanged confused glances, then dropped their hands.

After he was finished, he wiped a single tear from his purple eyes that managed to escape and bent upward.

"That was too funny," he said with small chuckles still erupting from his mouth.

"What was funny?" Kagome asked squashing any respect she had for the man moments before.

"You are," he accused blanching a smile.

Kagome pouted and looked to her companion for an answer.

"I presume you are Kagome the miko, and you are Sango the slayer," he said intuitively with his arms crossed behind his back.

"Yes…" they both said slowly.

"I am general Roko, fourth in command to The Lord of the West," he quipped with a bow.

"Fourth?" Sango asked.

"Yes my lady. Lord Taisho first of course, followed by his son Lord Sesshomaru. My cousin and I are the generals of the Western lands troops."

"So why are you fourth instead of third?"

"My cousin is older." They nodded in understanding and allowed him to continue. "I believe I am the one who is going to rebuild you're sinew and make sure you're physique embodies that of a divinity."

"I'm sorry what?" Kagome asked scratching her scalp.

Sango leaned in to whisper. "I think he means he's going to kick you're ass back into shape."

Roko chuckled again. "Quite."

"Can't wait," she said with her arms folded across her chest.

"My cousin, General Screech, will be you're weapons trainer."

"General Screech?" Kagome cupped her hand over her lips to keep from cracking up.

Roko raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. He obviously did not see the humor in his cousin's name. She dropped her hand as quickly as she raised it and hung her head.

"Lord Sesshomaru will train you with physical combat."

'_Oh...great. That will be a walk in the fucking park.'_

Kagome nodded and turned to Sango. "And what of the slayer?" she asked, "What will she be doing while the three of you train me?"

"I don't need to learn the training that you need to do Kagome, I can just spar and practice off to the side."

"That is a good idea," General Roko agreed. "Now, for you're first day, you will go on a jog throughout the city to gain stamina and endurance, followed by a quick tutorial of the weapons. Once you have done that, Lord Sesshomaru will be showing you the basics of combat. You will do this everyday until it is easy as breathing."

The miko heartily gulped and nodded. "Am I to wear a specific uniform throughout the day?"

"Yes actually. I have set out two pairs of garments for you both to wear on that table. They are you're training clothes, and are only to be worn if you are sparring or practicing. Meet me outside when you are ready. Lady Sango, you may do as you wish, as long as it is proactive and has to deal with a sword." He made his exit to allow the women to change.

They walked over to the table, discarded their previous kimonos, and slipped into their new attire. Both of the garments consisted of tight fitting black pants that ended just below their knees. A tunic adorned their torso with flailing ties at the front. The only difference between the outfits was that Kagome's tunic was a stained blue and Sango's was a fine brown. The deep v-cut in the front was a bit revealing, but allowed for better flow and movement. They wiggled into their black slip on shoes and retreated outside.

Sango waved Kagome goodbye and walked over to the training grounds to see what she could do for the day. After Kagome watched her leave, she turned to the general, surprised to see he wore the same outfit as she had on, except his tunic lacked a deep groove in the front.

"You're going to join me?" She asked stalking towards him.

"Of course. I am you're trainer, that is my job."

"What about you're other duties? I mean, don't you have a lot seeing as you're a general?" She asked rocking up and down on her heels.

"Yes. But that is why we have two lords and another general. We all, except for Lord Taisho, will be training you. Different shifts allow us to manage the troops and effectively order them as need be. You are now apart of my own instruction that I must carry out. So, shall we?" He chirped gesturing his arm toward the front gates.

Kagome nodded and they took off into the city.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

She purged the contents of her breakfast behind the barracks. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she wearily walked back into view. She leaned her back against the wood paneling and slumped to the grass heaving and coughing.

"I do have to say. I am surprised you finished the jog. I expected you to stop at every market corner and rest, but you only did minimal times. Perhaps you are not as out of shape as I once believed."

Kagome dabbed her forehead into the sleeve of her tunic. "Yeah well…I don't feel particularly dandy right now."

"That is normal for one of you're stature."

She rolled her eyes and rested her head against the wall. He tossed her a lamb skinned pouch, which she caught without looking and downed the refreshing liquid within seconds.

"Thanks," she whispered out of breath.

"My session with you is over. You will find General Screech inside the barracks. A fair warning, he is not so lenient. See you tomorrow at the crack of dawn," she heard the grass shuffle as he walked away to attend to more serious affairs.

She allowed herself a few minutes of rest. Her legs already screamed in protest from they're lack of use. She rubbed the back of her calf muscles to try and relieve some tension. Although, she was glad she got to finally observe the city. Indeed, it was beautiful. The sun only glorified the large mass of land. The city's dwellings and community were similar to that of Rin's, bar from the decorations and extravagant homes. But what confused her was that she witnessed yokai and human alike living together in harmony. At least, she thought it looked like harmony. She figured that since no humans were allowed within the fortress's walls, that no humans were allowed within the city.

She weakly rose from her position, using her hand to steady herself, and walked inside the barracks.

The other General was already waiting for her, with an impatient expression painted on his face.

Kagome shakily put her hand to her forehead and tried to straighten out as much as possible. "I am ready to receive you're training, General Screech," she said biting her lip to conceal a giggle.

"IT IS ABOUT DAMN TIME!" He boomed. His appearance was similar to Roko's, expect his hair was brown and his eyes were teal. The overcoat he proudly wore was red.

Her eyes widened but she held her position. The loud voice ricocheted off the walls.

'_What a fitting name,' _she thought.

"I assume you are the human named Kagome," he said with an abnormally loud voice.

"Yes sir," she said.

"Good, now follow me to the training grounds," he shrieked carrying a large wooden case.

She nodded and did as she was told, walking into the gate of the grounds. No one else was training except for Sango, who looked very small at the opposite end of the area. Her target was a dummy stuffed with hay. Different wooden sticks stuck out along the length of the makeshift opponent. She had a sword in hand, crisply swinging and slashing at it.

Her attention turned towards the other general as he threw a weapon at her. She caught it deftly in one hand and observed. There was a difference between Sango's and her own. This one was made out of wood. It resembled a Childs toy that was used to play imaginary games. She stuck out her bottom jaw in contemplation.

"Uh…General Screech? Why is mine made out of wood?" She asked hoping this is not what the great army of the west used to take down they're enemies.

"This is what you will be using until you know how to wield an actual weapon," he scoffed.

"O…k," she said slowly.

He bent down and rummaged through the case until he retrieved a similar looking wooden stick.

"So human," he said pacing up and down in front of her, "Tell me what you know of the art of weaponry."

"What kind of weapon?" She asked.

"The one you are holding," he said with disdain.

"Well I don't know about wooden swords but actual ones vary. They can kill people…and uh, y'know, deal some damage."

His eyes quickly became half lidded in an almost amusing way with his lower jaw protruding. "I…suppose," he said with a sarcastic tone, "That is correct, to an extent. But, the art of weaponry is much more than the weapon itself. Anyone can wield a weapon, but not everyone knows how to use one."

Kagome nodded attentively to assure him she was paying attention.

"I will teach you how to strike, counter-strike, defend, block, and feint. Once you acquire those skills, you can wield almost any weapon."

Kagome nodded once more.

"The sword you are holding will act as you're life line. It is no different from any other sword within these lands. It will either save you're life, or end it. But that all depends on what you do with it, understand?"

"Uhm…I guess. So, I have to pretend that I'm using a real sword?"

"No, you ARE using a real sword. Do you understand?" He asked with a louder tone.

"Yes," Kagome chirped. She didn't really know if he was all right in the head, certainly he didn't think this sword was real.

"Now, get into an offensive stance. I want to see where you stand with basic knowledge."

Kagome spread her legs and readied her sword. She looked down at her feet to see how far apart they were.

"WRONG! You would have been dead already!"

Her eyes widened and she backed away startled.

"You NEVER take you're eyes off of you're opponent, understand? Once you do, it is all over. Now start again with you're legs shoulder width apart and slightly bent, and look at me and ONLY me."

She gulped and did as she was instructed. Her legs shivered from her aching muscles. She inhaled a deep breath and shook out her shoulders. She coldly stared into his eyes, and took off. Kagome sprinted towards him with all of the speed she had left. Her sword was up in the air and to the side, ready and willing to slash at any moment.

She brought her sword down to his chest in a lightning fast movement. But, he was too fast. He easily blocked the attack, brought down her sword, and pivoting with his other foot, he twisted his body and shoved her backside until she hit the dirt.

"Too predictable, not enough speed, do it again."

Kagome spit out the dust and grime that was lodged in her throat and sighed. "Shit," she muttered. Her aching body stood back up and retreated to her original spot. The miko spread her legs, bent her knees, and attacked.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

A sore bottom came into contact with a hand that was trying to rub out the pain. Droplets of sweat absorbed themselves into the dirt. Kagome sat hunched over trying to detect which parts of her body would receive bruises within the next few hours. After she came to the verdict that her entire body would, she turned back to look at the general with pleading and tired eyes.

"You must learn to be quicker. You need to be fast enough to deal a strike and remain unfazed to block within seconds. This Tenshi no Guntai are unlike any other army we have ever dealt with. So, you must be prepared. This session is over, I do hope you practice within the next twenty-four hours," he scolded as he walked off.

"You must learn to be quicker," she mocked behind his back. She hit the ground with a whoosh and looked up into the sunny sky. She let her mind wander during her moment of rest.

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_

Surely she didn't expect to be in this type of situation upon her arrival through the well. She had imagined rearing the corner on the path that led her to the village gates. She would be ambushed by her friends, all of them squeezing the life out of her and leading her into Kaede's hut. Some would gift her with a story during her absence, but all would grace her with a compliment on how much they had missed her. Every single one would be present. No one would be dead, lost, or forgotten.

Kaede would be there, alive, pouring Kagome a cup of tea and preparing Rin for a lesson. Sango and Miroku would be aside one another holding they're children and refraining them from mischief. Shippo, still small and innocent, would be bounding around the room singing merrily and content that his family was now whole. And Inuyasha, he would be sitting next to her…looking at her. He would say nothing. He would show nothing. But his eyes…they would reveal everything Kagome needed to know. Everything she had missed, everything that was to come. Only because of his eyes…_Inuyasha's eyes._

Kagome's view was quickly blocked from the sky. A tall dark figure loomed over her. She put her hand to her forehead to try and allow her vision to steady. White hair dangled above her face and the sun shined against faint reflective gold orbs.

"Inu...yasha?" She asked still in a daze.

"Hn," the figure retorted with annoyance, "Must you always display such ignorance?"

'_Nope. Definitely not Inuyasha.'_

"Sorry Sesshomaru," she said sitting back up, "I was thinking."

"I do not wish to know about you're thoughts that involve the hanyo. Rise so we may begin you're physical combat training."

"Whatever you say," she huffed with little effort.

Now on her feet, she shook out her body to try and rid herself of the aching muscles. Once she stilled, Sesshomaru began his lesson.

"I took it upon myself in the library to brush up on the ways of the Miko. A rather large book informed me that you're combat resembles the form of Jujutsu, am I correct?"

Kagome nodded.

"Luckily for you, I had mastered it hundreds of years ago before anyone had even created it."

Sesshomaru began to undress himself aside from his pants while explaining more about the techniques.

"Jujutsu can be translated to mean a flexible, pliable art or technique," he said throwing off his sash followed by his armor. Kagome slightly raised a brow.

"It is used to manipulate an opponents attack against itself rather than confronting it with ones own force…" he paced throwing his kimono off to the side.

That got her attention. Her mouth hung open a little and her eyes were glued to his moving form. His words were completely drowned out. All of her focus was on his smooth marble figure. The rays of the sun illuminated his skin. As he talked, his hands were used for emphasis, and every muscle in his arm seemed to tighten and move accordingly. His torso was marvelous to gaze upon. Ever inch of him seemed carved, like someone had the ability to create the perfect being. It was so surreal…

"And of course after offensive attacks you will also be learning blocking, evading…" he listed tying his hair up into a long pin straight ponytail. Kagome's head began to tilt a little from her distraction. Every time he moved she could see more and more indents and toned muscle protrusions along his biceps and chest. She was mesmerized…and knew she couldn't stop herself.

"Once you know how to use a weapon and how to fight, combining them both will turn you into a formidable foe. Do you understand?"

Kagome's gaze seemed distant. Surely he had not just explained important information to a human who was not paying attention.

"Miko…" he said with an obvious glint of annoyance.

She blinked once or twice before finally coming back to earth. "Uh…what? Sorry," she said shaking her head and regaining her sanity.

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Let us just begin. I need you to remain focused. You need to be prepared for what Ukaran is planning. He will not hesitate to attack villages simply because you are not ready. His army grows everyday."

"I know I know. I'm sorry…wait. The army…" Kagome said with concern. She was forgetting something, she just didn't know what.

"Yes…the army," he repeated with confusion.

"Sesshomaru…how long have we been here? A week, right?"

He gave a sharp nod.

"Shit." The next thing Sesshomaru saw was Kagome's sprinting body moving towards the palace.

He allowed himself one more sigh and then slowly followed after the flustered Miko.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Kagome flew down the spiral staircase and skidded to a halt. The room was much darker in the daytime. The cell lanterns held no flame, and the eeriness from the small cubicles was ever present. She descended along the darkened hallway of cages, stopping at each one to look inside. She could hardly see anything in the room at all aside from a dimly-lit candle where the guards were usually posted.

There was absolutely no noise. Not even the sounds of breathing or water droplets. The silence was odd, almost unreal. She stopped at a cell where she could make out feet. Dark leather sandals covered them. She knew she had found her victim.

She stood there, thinking of what to say, when someone else did instead.

"So…" an unnerving voice echoed throughout the room, "Come back to finish me off?" he almost whispered.

Kagome squinted her eyes, trying to see what exactly was beyond the metal bars. The room seemed to lighten ever so slightly. A single dim flame was before her.

"What are you?" She asked.

She heard a menacing low chuckle. "Foolish girl, I am just like you."

"That's a lie," she stated pointing a finger at him, "I don't go around sucking the life out of people and destroying villages because I follow a disillusioned mad man. You may be human but we are nothing alike."

"Aren't we?"

Kagome stood firm with clenched fists.

"My dear. We are not so different you and I," he shifted his position from the ground, turning the lantern a tick brighter, but not bright enough to see his face. "I have murdered before…but haven't you as well?"

Her nails started to dig into her skin. "I save the lives of innocent people. I fight for a cause. If it just so happens I kill in order to do that, then so be it. That does not make me a bad person. You do it for pleasure and for you're own benefit."

"You don't think I fight for a cause? You think I only kill people for my own benefit?"

"You are brainwashed by a man who preaches genocide and the elimination of people who are weaker than you. A man who raised an army and almost sparked a war that could have resulted in numerous deaths."

"But…it is for a good cause," she could almost hear the smile etched in his voice.

"You sicken me."

"I sicken you? So you're telling me you never have killed and enjoyed it before?"

"Of course not!" Kagome almost screeched.

"I don't believe you…" he said seductively.

"I don't care! We are nothing alike. I protect. You destroy. It is as simple as that. Now tell me what Ukaran wants with me."

"Oh, I think you do enjoy it. Face it Kagome. Every time you take a life, you let a little part of yourself indulge in it. When the blood pours from a lifeless being, you can't help but feel a little…satisfied…"

"You don't even know me! That is complete bullshit."

"It makes you happy. Just admit it."

"No!"

"When you blew my soldiers to smithereens…you loved it."

"Stop!" Her heart was pounding out of her chest. Her control was slowly deteriorating.

"You want to kill me now, don't you?"

"Just shut up!"

"The only way I will is if you kill me..."

"Please stop!"

"You would be better off with us Miko…"

"You're out of you're damn mind. I would never join Ukaran."

"You will. Everyone does in the end."

"HAH! I don't think so. Tell me what he wants with me!"

There was only silence in the stone room.

"I said, tell me what he wants with me!"

She could hear a chuckle coming from within the cell.

"Tell me!" More laughter.

"Fucking tell me!" The laughter was becoming louder.

"Tell me," And louder.

"TELL ME!"

In the blink of an eye a man at the metal bars blocked her vision. He reached through and grabbed her face. Kagome's eyes widened at the scene before her. He quickly pressed his face to the rusty metal and brought her eyes centimeters from his.

He slowly whispered, barely loud enough to be audible. "Ukaran is coming. If I were you, I would drain the blood from my flesh…that way…he won't be able to spill it…"

A wave of chills racked her entire body. She thrashed about wildly, hopelessly trying to look away from his face. She hit the metal bars and jerked her head in every direction, howling and screaming as she moved. He released his hold on her face, disappearing into the darkness once again.

Kagome pivoted and crashed into something in front of her. Her screaming never ceased as hands tried to wrangle her flailing arms.

"Miko!" Sesshomaru bellowed from above.

She only looked up for a split second while still shaking her head from side to side in yelps and shrieks. Her hands desperately pounded and grabbed at Sesshomaru's neck and chest, trying to bury herself into safety.

He wrapped his arms around her small frame and led her out of the dungeon. Forlorn wails were still heard even when the bolted doors had closed.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Thanks for bringing her here Lord Sesshomaru," Sango called from her bed.

"Hn," was all he said in recognition.

Kagome lay beside Sango, glued to her friend's side with her arm around her for comfort. Her eyes were squinted shut. Her efforts to erase the images of the soldier from her mind were in vain.

Sakana paced around the room either fetching blankets or stoking the fireplace. The only time she stopped was when Sesshomaru made an exit. After she finished bowing, she continued rummaging around.

Sango watched the woman move about until her attention was turned back towards her stirring friend. "Kagome?" She inquired.

"Are you all right?" The miko made a half-assed nod of her head, but Sango knew better. "Tell me what happened?"

After a minute or two of silence, Kagome slowly lifted her head from Sango's shoulder and sat up. She brushed the hair from her face and exhaled a long breath. Sakana stopped her unnecessary cleaning and sat down at the edge of the slayers bed with one hand of concern on Kagome's knee.

She started to explain what happened with rapid speed. Her was anxiety increasing after every syllable. Sango laid a hand upon her friend's to calm her down. "Kagome. Just breathe. You can tell us when you're ready."

She nodded and waited a minute before speaking. "It was horrible Sango…" she began again. "I was just about to start learning my combat techniques with Sesshomaru when I remembered the soldier. Remember the reason why we captured him?"

Sango looked to the floor in thought. "Hmm. Wait, didn't we want to see what happened in a week or something?"

"Yes. Well we've been here a week. I ran to the dungeon and found him in there. We talked briefly. I asked him questions and didn't get anywhere. But I didn't expect him to grab me…and I didn't expect to see what I did."

"What did he look like?" Sakana asked with eagerness. Rumors of the imprisoned member from the 'Army of Angels' had been circulating within the fortress. Sakana must have heard one of them and only grew increasingly curious.

"Like something from a nightmare…" she said with a distant voice. His image and voice kept popping back up into her head, already tormenting her without even realizing it.

Sakana and Sango exchanged looks and waited for her to explain.

"He…he made me look into his eyes…but the disturbing part was…he didn't have any. It was dark in the room, but when he was so close to my face…I could make out every feature."

"There was hardly any flesh to his bones, only combinations of dirt and cobwebs that seemed to cover his body. It was like his skin was made out of thin paper or leather. His hands felt like hard rock upon my face and his skull was bare aside from a few strands of tresses."

She took a breath to calm herself down once again. Sakana made her way to the dresser and brought back a porcelain cup filled with a steaming liquid. She handed it to the disheveled woman and waited.

Kagome blew away some steam and took a large gulp. "Uhm. Sakana, What's in this?"

"It will make you feel better Lady Kagome. Just drink it." Kagome sipped the fluid until there was nothing left and continued her description of the soldier.

"His mouth was…unbelievable. It was a grin…but it was permanent. Torn flesh hung and surrounded his mouth like ivy. It wove throughout his decomposed cheekbones. I've never seen anything like it. I mean, in the past we've fought supernatural enemies and freaky demons but…this was just too real…" She stated with a shake of her head. "Half of the reason I wanted Sesshomaru to imprison him was because I figured he would revert back to a decrepit old man like we saw at the camp. But, I was obviously wrong."

It took a minute before Sango even knew how to respond. "Well…fuck."

"Yeah…" Kagome agreed.

"Did you notice anything else abnormal about him other than the obvious reasons?" Sakana added in.

"His stench…it was indescribable. I've never smelled anything like it. But it wasn't pleasant."

"I think you have had enough for today Kagome. Maybe you should get some rest," Sango implied.

"I definitely can't sleep now. And it's only a little past noon. I should probably go find Sesshomaru to continue our lesson."

She quickly got up from the bed but instantly regretted it. She brought her hand to her forehead. Flashes of hot and cold racked her skin and her vision began to blur. She swayed from side to side but was caught by Sakana.

"It's okay Lady Kagome." She brought her to the slayers bed and tucked her in.

"What…what did you do to me?"

"Only a little remedy to help you sleep. Rest now…" Before she had time to argue her eyes slowly closed and left her unconscious within seconds.

She finally was given the opportunity to sleep a dreamless slumber.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

_A/N: Yeah i know, shorter chapter. I'll make them longer soon enough. I know i didn't reach my goal of 100 reviews but yesterday was my birthday so i decided i would give you a guys a little present instead haha. I'm still working on the drawings for the characters so they will be posted probably in the next chapter. The characters ill have drawn will most likely be Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Rin, Miroku, Generals Ankan and Ragaku, Sesshomaru, Penna, and The Lord and Lady of the west._

_As my story continues i will obviously add more characters and i will also probably post them to my deviant art account. Look up __**Jdurk**__ if you want, thats my user name on there. _

_**More in the future and things to think about:**__ What the hell is with all these connections to europe? What does Ukaran actually want besides just raiding villages and raising an army? Expect to see more Drama. Developing romance? Maybe? im not gonna tell yet. ;)_

_So since it was my birthday on the 9th. I want a present as well since i posted this chapter early. okay so nowwww i want 100 reviews. Thats only 8 more. you cannn dooo ittt! i love you all and thanks for all of the support so far!_


	12. Chapter 12: The Phantom in the forest

A Future Full of Beautiful Malice

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated. This is for pure enjoyment and entertainment._

~Chapter 12: The phantom in the forest~

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Her head finally started to clear and she was lolled awake by the cracking of embers. Moving her eyes from side to side, she scanned the area searching for answers. A second later she sprang from the bed and landed on all fours in a feral position.

A hand came to her dizzy forehead to try and make sense of what happened. '_Why was I sleeping?'_

She stood up and looked at the bed. '_Why was I sleeping in Sango's room?'_

She made her way over to the dancing fire and sat down on a plump chair. '_Last thing I remember I was training with Sesshomaru.'_

She pondered some more, looking into the flames. '_Did I fall asleep training with him? No, I couldn't have. He would have murdered me.'_

Her head hit the back of the chair. She looked up at the intricately carved ceiling and exhaled. '_Why can't I remember?'_

Having had enough of thinking, she left Sango's confines and ventured into hers. The room was vacant, but smelled of cinnamon and vanilla, a smell she had recently discovered was very present in the private quarters.

She discarded her training clothes and walked out of the door, making sure no one was in the hallway to observe her naked form. After her hot bath, she dried herself off and made her way over to her old belongings. She protruded her jaw in thought, then changed direction and walked over to the dresser. She opened drawer after drawer. Each one was filled with beautiful Kimono's and extra training clothes. She opened the last one and was shocked at what was inside. In the last drawer, there was an abundance of lingerie. Ancient lace and carefully woven silk was placed neatly upon one another. There was a range of colors, anywhere from a bright peach to a dark maroon. Next to them she figured were the underwear for this time.

She held up a sky blue translucent corset and felt confusion. '_Why in the hell would I ever need this?' _ She folded it back and placed it where it had been and shut the drawer with a shake of her head.

After awhile of picking, she finally dressed herself in a reflective lavender kimono with white trim. She picked up the liquid black and copied Sakana's movements to make the cat-eye swoop. She figured that was enough to impress, and walked out into the hallway.

It was still empty. No one was cleaning or barking orders. Even Sango was absent, who to a liking to playing with Kirara outside of her room. She couldn't even hear noise from behind the door that led to the other hallway.

She didn't know what to do. Should she train? Or was it too late in the evening to do that? Maybe she should go look for one of the generals to ask, or try and find either Sango or Sakana for answers. Sesshomaru probably knows what to do.

Kagome walked over to his door and stopped. The door was no different from hers. Both intricately carved and glossed. But she knew this door could earn her a trip to the infirmary if approached incorrectly. Her hand slowly came closer to the wood, about to pound against its surface. But she thought better of it and turned to walk away.

Down the enormous steps she went that led her into the foyer. She noticed that the guards posted at different exits were giving her abnormal stares. Although she was used to the glares she received from other demons, these ones seemed to be different. They were filled with curiosity and concern.

Deciding to ignore it, she walked out of the palace and towards the barracks. But to her disappointment, no one was inside.

"What the hell is going on?" She said out loud.

She heard a startled figure behind her squeak. She zipped around and stopped with an eyebrow raised. "Sakana?"

"Lady Kagome! You're awake. I have been looking for you."

"Yeah. I have been looking for all of you. Where is everyone? And what happened? When I woke up I was in Sango's bed."

Sakana exhaled and ushered her over to sit down on the benches. "You don't remember anything from yesterday?"

"Uh…not really. I only remember my training, but I draw a blank at what occurred after."

"Well. Uhm, I mean…" she wondered how she should word her sentence.

"Just spit it out," Kagome quipped with irritation.

"I put you to sleep with a tea remedy. You were very…disturbed, yesterday. I was going to wake you up earlier, but something has happened."

Questions were swimming within Kagome's mind. "What? Tell me now!" She chirped with impatience.

"General Ragaku and Ankan attacked another miko village in the Helenian province last night after you had fallen asleep. Lord Sesshomaru and the troops left just past dusk to try and take care of it."

"Another one? And you didn't wake me up? I could have helped!"

"There was hardly any warning of the attack. Lord Taisho and Lord Sesshomaru hastily assembled the troops and took off. Your friend Lady Sango accompanied them upon her strange feline."

"WHAT? Sango went with them? Well when are they coming back?"

"That's the problem Lady Kagome. There has been no word of their progress. They have not come back since last night."

Kagome bolted from her seat and took off. Sakana ran after her screaming. "No! You must not leave. It is not safe!"

"I don't give a shit!" She yelled back. She opened the gates and sprinted inside the stables. She climbed on top of her transportation and directed it outside.

Sakana was before her with her hands up trying to put a stop to her crazy idea. "Please! You cannot risk your life. If something happened to the troops and lords then you are our only hope of stopping them."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. Now move."

"No Lady Kagome. I will not."

"I said move," she said with a stern voice. Sakana made no incentive to incline to her order.

"Ah-un, go!" The double-headed dragon took off, leaving a gust of wind in its wake. Sakana bellowed from the ground, but her screams were in vain. All she could do was watch the miko fly off into the distance.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

It was now beginning to turn into the late afternoon. Kagome sped through the clouds with pure focus and determination. _'Please don't be dead. Please. Please don't be dead.'_

She passed the border into the Helenian province and dove lower to the ground. She scanned the land thoroughly. Smoke rose between the trees and small fires were dispersed throughout the area. '_Shit.'_

"Land on the ground," she ordered Ah-Un. The reptile complied and descended softly upon the crispy grass. Kagome slid down the tail and stood up abruptly. The village looked exactly like the other one. They were both burnt and forgotten. Ash rained down from above, leaving dusty smears on her kimono.

Bodies were scattered everywhere. She found it displeasing that most of the bodies were demons and Miko's rather than humans in Roman armor. She looked at each one, hoping that she didn't discover a chocolate haired female or a white haired yokai amongst the rubble and blood.

"Well…a battle certainly took place here, and it must have just recently ended. Even though it seems like we lost, Sesshomaru, Sango, and Taisho are not present. So maybe it continued elsewhere…." She thought out loud as she wandered around the incinerated town.

"Hello? Is anyone alive?" She yelled offering help to those who had barely survived.

She heard nothing, only the faint cracking of embers and Ah-Un's breathing. After awhile she decided no one had lived and turned back towards the dragon to continue her search. But, something was standing in her way. She quickly stopped and eyed the unknown spectator with concern.

A figure, presumably a male because of the large muscles and tall height stood before her. A tight fitting black kimono and pants hugged every curve and dip of his body. Gold lines weaved in and out throughout the dark material. His shoes were absent from his outfit, and a belt ring housed a single sheath.

But what confused her was not his apparel. It was his face, or lack there of. She could not see anything passed the cowl mask. It was shiny ebony rimmed with silver. A large forced grin was carved into the porcelain along with two menacing vacant holes for eyes. It reminded her of a Venetian mask, used for hiding ones identity during _Carnevale. _

"Who are you?" She asked.

The man said nothing. They both looked at one another in utter silence for minutes.

"So, are you gonna let me leave?"

He unsheathed his sword. It was about five feet in length. The skinny blade reflected in the light. Jagged edges were gilded along the bottom like teeth.

"Guess not," she said gazing at the deadly weapon.

A rumbling growl rippled throughout Ah-Un's body. The heads lowered in a defensive stance and waited.

Kagome's palms were brought to either side of her waist, and suddenly burst with an enormous fuchsia glow. She waited patiently for the oncoming attack she knew was to come.

The mysterious being tilted his head from Kagome's to the dragons. He started to move towards the miko slowly. They began to circle one another, neither of them taking their eyes off the other. Kagome began to feel confident. His weapon posed a threat, but she knew she could take him using only her energy even though she lacked her arrows.

Her certain ego-boost seemed to radiate through her spheres. They grew larger than before. Sparks and crackles melted and flew from her hands making the grass sizzle where they landed. She smiled a devilish grin, and prepared herself.

He grasped his toothy sword tighter and held it out from his body. His knees bent, and just as she thought he was about to strike, he bounded from the ground and jumped into the sky. Her head shot upwards and watched as the black-cloaked figure vanished into the milky white clouds.

"Hey! Get your ass back here!" She yelled into the sky, "We aren't finished yet!" But as much as she screamed, the man never came back.

"Coward," she said to herself as she walked back to the confused monster.

She ordered Ah-un to ascend to the skies once again. High up in the air, she still could not see the man who had took off. So instead, she continued to fly around the province searching for anything she could use to discover what had happened to the troops and Sango.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Hours had passed. The sun was lowering itself towards the land. Her search thus far had been futile. The only thing she had found was more destruction and bodies.

"Where the hell is the army? Where are the troops? I don't understand," she said to Ah-un but more to herself.

She had just realized that the dragon flew out of the Helenian province and into another. Just as she was about to tell it to head back, something caught her attention. A mile or so down the road she could see something moving.

"Ah-un, fly quietly towards those figures," she half-whispered. The reptile made a grunt of recognition and soared closer to the targets.

She told the dragon to drop her off in the forest so she could easily spy on the traveling figures. "I'm going to see what's going on from the ground. You fly ahead and out of sight. If trouble happens, you know what to do," she whispered. She knew the double heads would understand her. And they did. Ah-Un grunted once more and levitated away.

She continued on foot in the forest parallel to the road. It only took a few minutes of dodging branches and leaping over logs to catch up to the beings.

The figures turned out to be more useful than she had hoped. Four members of the army were guiding shackled Miko's away from their village. Two were in the front, and two were in the back to make sure no one could flee.

She silently followed them, gauging the right time to pounce.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Can we please stop to rest?" One of the captured Miko's asked, "We have been walking for hours now and I am quite weary."

"I don't think so wench. You Miko's are all alike. Sneaky and weak," a soldier remarked.

"If we are so weak, then why are you worried if we rest for a few moments? Surely you could handle us if we somehow deceived you and escaped," another woman said with a small smile.

The soldier who had spoken pushed her in the back to make her speed up. "Silence! There will be no resting until we arrive at the encampment."

"Although, you won't be getting much rest there either," another soldier said in return. All four chuckled out loud and continued onward.

Next to them, a rustling in the bushes was heard. "Shhh, stop," a soldier whispered, "I heard something."

They ceased their marching and waited, but did not hear a sound. "Francesco, you're hearing things. Lets keep moving."

As they started to walk, a twig snapped. "See? There it is again. I swear I heard something." They stopped once more and rolled their eyes at the delusional soldier.

Unconvinced that they were alone, he walked over to where he had heard the noise. He squinted his lids and looked around. He heard another small fuss come from the foliage in front of him. He bent down and listened for the bush to move again.

All of a sudden it grew pink, and before he had time to move, he was blasted high up into the air and crashed to the ground with smoke rising from his chest.

The other three soldiers looked in horror at their charred comrade and unsheathed their swords.

Another blast shot from a tree and whistled towards them. The unrelenting speed of power smacked into a soldier and had him careening into the dirt.

"Show yourself!" One of them challenged.

Another sphere sailed in their direction. The soldiers ran away and distanced themselves from the enslaved Miko's. Only silence was heard before an array of bolts emerged from the woods and zoomed towards its targets. The two men dodged and rolled away as best they could, only getting hit once or twice leaving minor burns.

One of the men changed course and started to sprint towards the location of where the blasts were coming from. But before he could even cross the road, a large creature flew from the clouds and tackled him to the ground. His bellows and wails were muffled as the animal crushed his bones beneath its scaled body.

The last soldier screeched in anger and beckoned for the attacker to come forward. His chest rose and fell in dramatic huffs. His shoulders were taught and his face was stone. The sword handle was murderously twisting in between his hands.

"I said show yourself!"

A minute later a petite dark haired woman emerged from the brush with a ferocious glare.

"HAH! A woman. How did a woman cause this much damage?" He laughed.

"Like this," Kagome yelled throwing a sphere towards his cackling mouth.

His eyes widened and he ducked just in time before the ball crashed into the earth sending dust and dirt flying in every direction.

"Ah," he recognized, "You're the miko everyone's been talking about."

"Who's everyone?" She wondered.

"No one you need to concern yourself with, for now."

Kagome bared her teeth in annoyance. "Tell me!"

"I think ill do Ukaran a favor and take you in early. I see a big reward in my future."

"Yeah, I don't think so." She whipped another energy ball at him, which he dodged with ease.

"Fine. Have it your away. But you're coming with me whether you're conscious or not."

The soldier that was not charred or crushed stood up and began to stalk towards the woman. Ah-Un quickly reacted, shook the muzzle free, and glided towards the unsuspecting man.

Kagome spread her legs, bent her knees, and sprinted at the other soldier. She raised her arm full of pink and brought it down at his rib cage. But he was too fast. He grabbed her arm, twisted it behind her body and shoved her to the grass using his foot.

She quickly scrambled to her feet and pivoted her body to whip another sphere at him. He brought his sword up and deflected the ball, then charged at the miko and slashed his sword at her stomach.

Her quick reaction saved her pain as she back stepped just in time before the sword made contact with her flesh. She dug her left foot in the ground and used the momentum to spring forward with her right. Her hands glowed as she crashed into the soldier and had them rolling around in the smoke. She grabbed his neck to try and singe his windpipe. Her hands gripped his throat with all of the raw adrenaline and strength she could muster.

The man writhed in agony under her searing grasp. He subconsciously clamped down on her trachea and squeezed.

Kagome's airway was suddenly cut off, but she only burned harder for each second she couldn't breathe. Both of them restrained one another, never willing to let go unless someone caved.

She started to feel the blood rush to her head and dizzy her focus. The man's neck began to blister and bubble underneath her touch. He couldn't last any longer before he soon would be purified into ash. So, with one more flick of his wrist he grappled her whole neck and flung her over his head with leisure.

Kagome soared ten feet in the air and collided into the pasture with a thud. She heard a popping noise, and rose to her feet. Only then did she feel the sudden crash of throbbing discomfort, and knew that her left shoulder had been dislocated. She choked in the oxygen around her to regain her lost breath.

When she retrieved her concentration, the man was already in front of her with a cocked fist. Her mouth hung open with an exasperated inhale as he released his catapult. She flew backwards and skidded across the grass landing upright.

Her hand clutched at her shoulder and then moved to the newfound pain that came from her jaw. When she looked at her fingers, the tips were red. She could taste the metallic liquid in her mouth.

She stumbled to her feet, but using his speed he was in front of her again. Except this time, she was ready. As his knuckles came towards her chest, she extended her right arm and caught his punch within her palm.

He screamed in misery as her energy-fueled hand disintegrated his fist. She growled in delight when the bones crunched beneath her skin. With one more squeeze she wrenched the enclosed appendage away from his body and tossed the cauterized piece of meat into the vast meadow.

He bent down in shock and held his decapitated hand to his abdomen. The wounded soldier looked up at her with surprised irises.

Not allowing herself to feel sympathy, she raised her hand high into the air. The sphere grew to an enormous size, spewing away larger sparks and crackles than before.

She brought it down and watched as the once powerful soldier crumbled and decayed within her energy.

When he was no longer a part of the living, she turned around and walked towards the flustered Miko's. She nodded a job well done to Ah-Un who had a leg in each of its teeth. The dragon bellowed in pleasure.

Kagome bent down and melted the metal from their shackles, then stood back up bracing her shoulder. "Are you guys okay?" She weakly asked.

They took a moment to inhale what had just transpired. "Uhm…yes, we are. But, are you going to be okay?" One of the women asked.

"Yeah ill be fine, don't worry about me. Can any of you guys heal this? I would, but I don't think I could muster enough strength to do so."

"Sorry, but we are new members. We only just learned how to create small energy for only seconds."

"Figures. It's okay. But tell me, were you guys from the Helenian province?"

"Yes, it is destroyed though. We were training in the morning with our new teacher when they attacked us. Those soldiers you took care of captured us after the battle ended in the village," the woman said with melancholy.

"Another group took our teacher too. We hope she is okay. There is no way we could continue our training without her," joined another miko.

"Who was your teacher? And do you know what happened to the western troops or what happened to the rest of the Tenshi no Guntai?"

"No miss. After they burnt our village, the battle continued elsewhere. We do not know what took place beyond that."

"I see," she said in thought.

"Our teachers name was Penna," a different woman added in.

Kagome's face shot up and she stalked closer to the one who had spoke.

"What did you just say?" She asked slowly.

The woman was scared beneath the stranger's lethal stare. "I…uh…our teachers…name was…Penna."

Right when she thought the woman would surely destroy her like she did to the others, she instead hugged the woman tightly with her good arm. She laughed excitedly and hopped up and down like a small child.

"Haha! I knew she was alive! Did she have blonde hair?" The odd female inquired.

"Yes. You knew her?" The confused miko asked.

"Yeah! Well, kind of. I found her at the Fujo village in the Felician province. She helped me further my energy knowhow and was going to teach me how to reach enlightenment so I could be a useful opponent in taking down Ukaran."

"Shhh," One of the women quietly uttered with a finger to Kagome's lips, "Do not speak his name so frivolously, spies are everywhere. They could be watching us at this very moment."

Kagome's eyebrow rose. "Uhm," she began, placing the woman's finger away from her mouth, "I think that if there were spies watching, they would have helped the soldiers I attacked."

The Miko's exhaled a relieved sigh at the woman's reassurance.

"Why are you so scared to speak his name anyway?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" One of them proclaimed.

"He has so many on his side. So many soldiers, so many who would back him up if anyone were to challenge or slander him."

"How does he have so many people on his side? Doesn't anyone realize his preaching's are ludicrous?"

"Yes, most. But others see him as a prophet. He is to bring in the new world by making it old, foretold that he will make these lands a better place by eliminating those who don't deserve to embrace it."

"So, by killing weaker yokai and citizens, that is somehow the answer to making the lands a better place?"

"Yes, that is how he and his followers see it."

"What a bunch of bullshit. I already knew that was his plan. But what the hell does he mean by bringing in the new world by making it old?"

"We do not know," the miko said with disappointment. "No one knows," she continued.

The women stood in silence pondering, but none could come up with an amicable answer.

"Well, do you at least know where they took Penna?" Kagome asked.

"Again, we do not know. Our guess is another encampment. That is where they take all of the Miko's that they haven't killed."

"I know. I just wish I knew which one. That would make things a hell of a lot easier."

"Yes, it would."

Kagome sprouted a disheveled gaze, and stared off into the distance with empty eyes.

The four women looked at the stranger passionately. One of them stepped up to her and rested a hand upon her good shoulder. "What you possess is more power than any of us have seen in a long time. You have natural talent, and I can sense you have a strong will. If anyone is to defeat this upcoming horror, it should be you."

"Thanks," Kagome said with a sad smile.

"You need to find your mentor. Our training can wait. Not like we have a place to go back and train to anyways."

She nodded. "I will find her. Do you have anywhere to stay? I don't suggest living in another Fujo village. They are obviously targeted."

"We do not expect to return to one. We will go where the road takes us, which will most likely be in the next town over. No need to concern yourself, you have much more important tasks to complete."

Instead of protesting, she simply sighed and walked back to the satisfied full dragon. Ah-Un lifted her with its tail and gently let her down on top of its saddle.

"We wish you luck fellow miko," the women stated.

Kagome nodded her head and ordered her transportation to take flight. All of them waved goodbye and watched their rescuer ascend to the clouds.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

A character moved back and forth in front of the stables mumbling. Her hands were placed behind her back and her head hung low. The grass beneath her feet had two similar indents in them from the nervous woman pacing two and fro. Sweat pored from every possible exit and her breathing hitched every few seconds from her irregular heartbeat.

"I'm going to be killed. I just know it," she said to herself.

"He's going to kill me. A very slow death, I can already picture it," she added.

"When he sees me without her, I'm done for," she whispered.

Her eyes grew red and she jabbed her claws into the ground bringing handfuls of dirt and rock with them. She threw them to the side and repeated the action.

"Why can't I do anything right?" She croaked in between clenched jaws.

She ripped out as many blades of grass as she could and hastily pulled out more. Her efforts to use the earth as her personal punching bag were ineffective. She only grew more agitated and angrier with herself for being so useless.

Her tantrum ceased when something from up above caught her eye.

She strained herself to gaze at the moon to see what had distracted her. She didn't even have time to blink before a massive figure zoomed inside the stables and landed with a loud clatter.

She sprinted passed the gates and held her hand to her chest in utter relief.

"Oh thank Kami," she howled.

"What's your problem?" The newly arrival asked sliding down a tail.

"What…what's my problem?" She squeaked in disbelief, "You have been gone all day!"

"Yeah, I know that," Kagome said walking over towards two suspended rabbits.

"Well you had everyone worried. Your little action of false heroism got you and me both in all sorts of trouble with the lord."

She stopped for a moment. "What lord?"

"Lord Sesshomaru of course!" She practically cried.

"Oh," was all she said as she threw the rabbits to Ah-Un as a reward.

"Wait," she realized, "I'm in trouble with Sesshomaru?"

"Yes you crazy woman, who else would you be in trouble with?"

"If he's mad at me, then that means they made it back!" She yelled with a smile.

"The lords and troops returned home not even half an hour after you left," Sakana stated with her arms crossed.

"Oh" she said again. "Well where is Sesshomaru now?"

She huffed in remembrance. "When everyone returned, Lord Sesshomaru asked where you were. He had gone to the private quarters to fetch you for training. I had told him what happened and well…"

"What?" Kagome asked eagerly.

"I cannot say. But he was not happy…at all. He stormed off after berating me and left in the direction you had disappeared to."

"Great," she sighed, "When do you think he'll be back?"

"He is back. He arrived just after the sun sank below the lands, even more frustrated than before. He sent out a couple of guards as a search party and locked himself up in his library to review reconnaissance and military tactics."

Kagome puffed out an audible exhale and walked out of the stables. She began to stretch when a sudden rush of pain hit her.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed hunched over trying to hold the agony in. She clutched at her shoulder and regained her upright stance.

"Lady Kagome!" Sakana bellowed. She ran over to the injured woman and examined her.

"What happened to you?" She asked only now becoming aware of the Miko's face covered in blood and sporting a fat lip.

"It's nothing. I'm fine, I promise," she said trying to calm her frightened house Carl.

"You are not fine. Do not tell me you are fine." She braced Kagome's waist and took her weight as they walked towards the infirmary. "We must get you healed up if you are to continue your training."

"Whatever you say," she said too tired to argue.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

_Private quarters library_

"Insufferable wench," a stoic demon muttered under his breath.

He shuffled and switched between stacks of documents and letters. A third of them were from yokai spies revealing small bits of information relating to Ukaran and his armies encampments. Some were from the other houses relaying military strategies and the need to have more council meetings between the lands. And others were from citizens expressing interests in different medicines and foods that would help the west flourish.

He read a particularly personal letter from a human within the city who needed a job.

~.~.~.~.~.

_Lords of the West,_

_ My name is Jerisheen Hikamoto. I live on the south side of the city at the corner of keeko and Delicord Street in the Obsidian district. I have wrote to you in hopes that you would offer me employment to decorate the stadium for the upcoming tournament that will occur seven moons after all hallows eve. I would not bother you if it were not urgent. _

_My crops in the back of my house have withered and died. I could not sell them in their condition, and have left me broke for weeks. My family and I have been living off of scraps and kind donations from neighbors. Please, I beg of you, I will not disappoint in the lavish and memorable event to come. Just think about my offer, and send a messenger to my house with an answer when it is most convenient to you. _

_ Humble thanks,_

_ Jerisheen H._

~.~.~.~.~.

"Insufferable wench," he repeated.

He had read and reread that parchment over and over again. But for the life of him, the ink written text was not sinking in to his over processed brain. His eyes scanned and moved according to each sentence, but after he finished the letter he started right back at the top just to read over more empty words.

"Insufferable…woman" he continued.

After he read the paper four or five more times, he subconsciously crumpled the delicate material and tossed it to the floor. His body relaxed ever so slightly in his chair and he tilted his head back allowing him full view of the area.

Unlike the hundreds of long corridors and enormous rooms that resided in the palace, his library was his cozy haven. It lacked fifty-foot ceilings and vast spaces, but was big enough to move about comfortably. A large stained glass window overlooked the city. Each crimson colored wall was covered in rows of hefty books and novels containing anywhere from old mythology to new constellation discoveries and astronomical theories.

Deep maroon rugs took over the flooring and cushions were scattered carelessly throughout the vicinity. He sat at his glossy desk staring at the fireplace opposite from him. The magnificent cherry wood antique held carved pillars and a large painting above it.

This was his favorite place to think. This was his barrier from the outside world. To forget the problems that threatened his land and selfishly let the mind wander wherever it wanted to. He came up with his best ideas in this room. Absolutely no one beside himself was allowed in, that and another room. But for him, this space offered him happiness, peace, and focus…

A sudden rap at the door brought him away from his thoughts.

Even if it was short-lived…

He exhaled slowly and shifted his attention towards the entrance. He rose from his seat and calmly walked to the door.

Opening it, he looked at down at his small servant. "What is it Jaken?" He asked with his usual tone of annoyance.

"Mi-lord, I have urgent news from the infirmary."

He remained silent and waited for him to explain.

"Forgive my intrusion Lord Sesshomaru, but the miko has returned…" before he could finish, the white haired yokai was no longer in front him. He left Jaken with an open mouth of shock and bewilderment.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Alright Kagome, this is going to be quite uncomfortable," the nurse in all white warned.

"Just get it over with!" She squealed as the woman grasped her arm with one hand, and her shoulder with the other.

"Gretta, do you need me to help with anything?"

"Yes. Sakana, I need you to hold her upright and keep her from moving while I pop it back into place."

She nodded and stood next to the cot gripping the miko tightly.

"Okay, I'm going to count to three." She nodded and bit down on her lip.

"One." Kagome's heart skyrocketed.

"Two." Sweat dripped off her face and absorbed into the bed cloth.

"Thr…"

"WAIT!" A voice bellowed from outside the room.

Gretta quit her movements and released her hold on the Miko's shoulder.

A woman burst through the matte door and rushed to the side of the bed.

"Sango?" Kagome asked flustered.

"Kagome, I'm so happy you're safe. I was sick to my stomach with worry," she expressed with a hand on her friends abdomen.

"I'll be okay, I promise," she reassured her.

"What happened?" She asked looking at her bloody face and odd positioned limb.

Kagome opened her mouth to explain but was cut off by the nurse. "Save explanations for later. We need to finish this now. If we wait any longer you might tear a ligament and those will never heal on their own."

They nodded and waited for the nurse to continue. "Lady Sango, take hold of her right arm. Sakana, brace her from the back. Make sure she stays put."

She walked over to her left side and placed her hands where they were before.

"One." She started to count.

"Two."

"Sesshomaru?" The miko asked in wonder.

Everyone looked at the new intrusion. He stood there in the doorway with furrowed brows. Kagome and Sesshomaru made direct eye contact. Her face was full of worry. But right when she saw him, she was relived that he indeed had come back alive.

His eyes never left hers. His brows relaxed slightly at the sound of her beating heart and rapid breath.

"We don't have time for this." Gretta took advantage of everyone's new distraction and quickly pushed the shoulder against her other hand until a loud pop was heard followed by a click.

It was silent for only a moment before the ear piercing wails of pain echoed throughout the entire fortress.

The three women tried to subdue the thrashing miko but she proved to be more of a challenge.

Sesshomaru was by her side in an instant pinning her down to the cot. "Cease your movements or you will further damages," he stated with a raised voice so she could hear him over her screams.

Minutes later her fidgeting began to quiet down and her yells turned into low moans of discomfort. When she no longer needed to be restrained, Sesshomaru let her go and stepped back to allow the nurse to do what ever she needed to do.

Gretta wrapped up Kagome's arm with a sling that held her shoulder into place. She placed a bandage on her chin where a cut leaked blood and brought out a cold cloth for her to keep the swelling down. After tending to the woman, she bowed to Sesshomaru and made her exit out of the confined room to heal other injured soldiers. Sango brought her a cup of water and set it next to the bedside table. She decided that they could wait until tomorrow to talk, so she kissed her friend on the forehead and retired to her room for the night.

The yokai sat down in a chair a few feet away from the bed and fixed his gaze upon the perspiring miko in silence.

Kagome looked around the small area. She was trying to avoid his stare, but it penetrated her like a nail. Her head turned towards his with the cloth still pressed to the side of her jaw.

They looked at each other with indifferent expressions and said nothing for minutes. Kagome being the least patient spoke first. "If you're going to yell at me, do it now and get it out of your system. I'm too tired to argue, so this is probably your best chance."

Her head turned back to peer up at the ceiling. She waited for him to jump all over her with insults and lectures but he still remained wordless. She grew more and more nervous after each passing minute of quiet. The only noise she could hear was her own heartbeat that drummed loudly.

He finally inhaled a small breath. "Why does it seem like you disobey me on purpose?"

She turned her head back sporting a winkled nose and squinted eyes. "I don't mean to Sesshomaru. It just happens that way."

"Do you have any idea what could have happened if someone got a hold of you and took you back to Ukaran?"

"Listen, I left because you and Sango did not return. I figured you guys were either killed or on the verge of death. When I saw the village, it looked exactly like the Felician province. There was only one survivor at the other one and now she's even gone. So excuse for me leaving because I knew what the outcome could be."

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered but he remained impassive. "There was nothing you could have done to make the situation better. There was a problem, and we took care of it. The next time you decide to run away on a pointless adventure to rescue those you think need to be rescued, don't."

"You took care of it? How the hell did you take care of it? There was nothing left of the village including it's residents. And from what I saw there were more dead soldiers of YOUR army than there were of Ukaran's."

"You know nothing," he began with a savage tone. "When we arrived, it was already too late to save your precious Miko's. We attacked the Tenshi no Guntai as quickly as we saw them. The battle continued away from the village. Soon, the generals ordered a retreat so no furthers damages ensued. We lost a number of troops, but they did as well."

"I could have evened out the odds at least Sesshomaru. I took care of a few soldiers with Ah-Un's help and salvaged four Miko's that were being lead to an encampment."

"What is your point you insufferable wench?"

"My point, is that I accomplished something that you clearly did not. I freed helpless Miko's from a village where there were no survivors. I saved them from upcoming torture where I know first hand of what would have happened to them..."

"You rescued a few Miko's. And how do you expect that will aid us in the end?"

"Why don't you just shut your mouth and let me finish. Are you so blind to the fact that Ukaran grows in numbers everyday? More people and yokai join him in his quest for a new world and our numbers are starting to dwindle. The treaty has already been violated. It is only a matter of time before an all out war starts that we are unable to finish. I saved the lives of four Miko's that could potentially pose a threat. Four more on our side is better than none, and that is how it will aid us in the end."

Expecting to hear roars of disapproval from her disrespect, he instead said nothing. It seemed like what she had just explained didn't even make it to his ears. But he looked somewhat concerned.

"What do you mean, a 'new world'?" He asked only taking a particular part of her sentence in.

She sighed and looked straight into his eyes. "He is to bring in the new world by making it old, foretold that he will make these lands a better place by eliminating those who don't deserve to embrace it," she said.

"Where did you hear that?" He asked with a raised brow.

"One of the Miko's told me. It seems his goal is to make a new world, but by making it old, I have no idea what that means."

He remained quiet in thought. This new piece of information was just as useful as it was useless.

"I know it doesn't help much," Kagome added in aware of what he had been thinking, "but it's a start."

Sesshomaru nodded and looked back up at the injured woman. "We will find out in time."

"That's not good enough," she almost yelled. "Penna is alive. I was told that today. If I can find her and reach enlightenment, I can eliminate a good portion of his army. We can't just sit back and wait to find out what he means, it'll be too late!"

He stood up and tensed his muscles. "Enough of your disrespect! We will put a stop to him but in the mean time you are by no means allowed to look for your so called mentor."

Kagome sat up. She had to bite her tongue to keep from raising her voice. "I need to fi…"

"NO! That is an order," He clamored down to her.

"Whatever you say 'Lord' Sesshomaru," she mocked with crossed arms.

He tinged red and turned away until he regained composure. When he looked back his face resembled nothing as it always did. "I thought you were too tired to argue," he proclaimed.

Kagome's lips twitched into a grin and she rested her head back. "Yeah well, when it comes to you, I can argue for hours."

"Hn." was all he said as he made his exit.

"Keep an eye on her. Her 'weak' human body will need a few days rest before she can train again," she heard him say from outside the door.

Kagome shook her head and laid flat on the hay filled cot. She yawned once more before she drifted off into a heavy slumber.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

_Sango's room_

"Hey Sakana, could you pass me that vase of milk please? Kirara's hungry."

"Of course Lady Sango," she said complying with her request.

The maid handed the milk to the woman and watched her carefully pour it into a small bowl for the fluffy creature. As she was pouring the liquid for her pet, she couldn't help notice Sakana fidget and twiddle her fingers nervously.

"What is it?" She asked setting the vase down and stroking one of Kirara's tails.

"I am worried about Lady Kagome," She sadly declared.

"Why?" Sango questioned.

"She seems to be holding up fine, but I suspect she will remember last nights incidents soon."

"Yeah, I know. I've noticed she's been holding a lot in, pushing herself too hard."

"How so?" Sakana wondered.

"The dreams she's been having, that whole ordeal with us at the encampment, the training she needs to do everyday, and the pressure of what she has to accomplish in order to deal with Ukaran...I won't go in full detail because it's not my place to say, but it's obvious those things are going to effect her in one way or the other."

The aquatic yokai nodded her head in agreement.

"Poor girl. First time she's been back here in ten years and this is what she has to deal with…" Sango added in under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I just agree…I'm worried about her too."

Sakana nodded her head again and gathered the empty vase to be washed. When she came back, she was holding a fine china teacup that was filled with a steaming fluid. She held it out for Sango to take it.

"What is it?" She skeptically asked.

"You have been through a trying day. This will help you sleep," she offered.

"Uh, Kagome didn't remember anything because of that. I don't want to take it if it means I forget," she said shoving the cup back towards the maid.

"I mistakenly mixed the wrong herbs and gave Kagome a tea remedy that temporarily erases disturbing thoughts or trauma. That is why I am worried she will remember, I just don't know when."

"Well how do I know you didn't mix the wrong herbs by mistake again?"

"Trust me," she remarked shoving it back in her face.

Sango looked into the cup suspiciously and slowly took it from her hands. She inhaled the delectable liquid and before she knew it her body hit the pillow snoring.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

_Council room _

An excessive rectangular table sat in the middle of the immense area. Separate pillars lined the room allowing access to the outside world. Flags hung down along the wall showcasing the Western lands symbol. The morning sun illuminated the sky, and allowed the rays to seep through the column gaps.

The table could seat up to thirty. But at the moment, it only held three who were engrossed in an important conversation.

"This is starting to spiral out of control Taisho," a feathery demon stated.

"Believe me, measures will be taken, and are being taken as we speak. Isn't that right Sesshomaru?" he knowingly asked.

He looked towards his father at the head of the table then fixed his eyed upon their guest. "Yes. I assure you we will be training our troops with different tactical handling and will be doing so for longer hours. We are recruiting more able yokai with past experience in combat."

" I hope you are correct. I don't want to hear about another village being destroyed or overrun by this goddamned army."

"We may have something else that can help stop them. But 'it' is in process for the time being."

The bird gave him an interesting look, still not completely convinced.

"We are grateful that you came in such short notice to check on things, but as I said before, measures are being taken to assure the safety of not only our land, but yours and the other two as well," Taisho countered.

"Good. We all must be prepared and ready just incase of an attack on one of the fortresses or worse. We need to put a stop to this madman as soon as possible. And this news you have informed me of Sesshomaru, that business with 'bringing in the new world by making it old'…what in god's name does that mean for us?"

"I do not know. But I will find out…one way or the other," he said thinking of what the Miko had berated him for.

The visitor sighed and gathered a stack of papers in his hands. "Thank you for the latest reconnaissance and theories. I will review this and let you know of our upcoming move. When is the next official council meeting taking place?"

All three of them pushed out their chairs and stood up. Taisho slapped a palm to the man's back and led him towards the door. "Lord Jericho. The meetings will happen when they always do. The first day of the first week of every two months," he said with a gentle smile.

"Of course Taisho, how could I forget? I will see you then, unless something else occurs that I need investigate."

"Let's hope not."

The two waved to the honored Lord and watched him fly off with his personal guards. Once he was out of sight, Taisho turned to his son and they both began to walk down a sunlit hallway.

"Such a nice morning," he inspected.

"Hn."

"Isn't it?" He asked looking through his peripherals.

"I suppose father."

He sighed and shook his head. "You are so serious my son. Strictly business, just like your grandfather."

"There is no time to indulge in beautiful observations," he deadpanned.

"Speaking of a beautiful observation, how does your miko fair?"

A low growl rippled throughout his built frame. "She is not my miko."

"So how does she fair?" he asked with a sly grin.

"I gave her a few days rest since she was injured yesterday. The wench can never control herself, and ends up hurt as usual."

"A few days eh? Interesting." And with that he turned down another hallway and departed from his son.

Completely dumbfounded, Sesshomaru stilled and watched his father disappear around a corner. Instead of perusing him for answers, he continued the other way and down three flights of stairs.

He stalked passed the training grounds unaware of anything around him until he reached the barracks and entered through.

Hundreds of soldiers crowded the area. Most were gathering weapons and strapping on their uniforms, others were taking a rest from their session with drink and petty gambling.

He marched towards the back and found a general clothed in a drenched tunic. "General Roko," he quipped, "Why are you not in your professional apparel?"

A little startled, he lifted his hand in salute. "I wear this because of your request, Lord Sesshomaru."

He raised a perfectly sculpted brow. "What request?"

Now Roko was the one to give a confused expression. "Your order to train the miko of course, unless you want me to stop."

A gust of wind blew by and the general found himself talking to no one.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Sesshomaru walked away from the barracks and stopped in front of the training grounds with focused eyes. In the way back, guards were parrying and practicing combat. He noticed the slayer was there along with her dummy full of hay. But what caught his attention were two isolated figures in the front moving unusually fast and serious for just parrying.

"Yep. She woke up before the sunrise and found me. She was already dressed in her tunic and pants. She didn't say a word but I followed her and soon enough we were running throughout the entire city. To my surprise, we only had to stop once."

He turned to look at the general with a tinge of disapproval. "I told her not to train."

"Well from what I can see, this one seems to have a mind of her own. She's a fast learner. Everything Screech demonstrated for her, she copied and reciprocated it. I can sense a powerful aura within her…it is quite, refreshing. Maybe we do have a chance of beating Ukaran after all."

"Hn."

Kagome brought up her wooden sword just in time before it came crashing down on her chest. She used his momentum and side stepped allowing him to fall slightly forward. She twisted her torso, spun around, and sliced her weapon. He pivoted, turned, and knocked her sword away from his body. He instantly followed it up by slashing his sword upwards and towards her face. She bent backwards and lifted her head, allowing the sword to sever the air centimeters from her flesh. When it came back around, he quickly repeated his motion and sliced the wood from her navel to her nose. Caught off guard, she slightly bowed her head in defeat.

"Better…but you would have been cut vertically in half if this was real" he loudly boomed.

"Thanks, I guess", she said catching her breath.

"If you practice, you will improve. I will see you tomorrow." He bowed to her and walked off to order around more soldiers, screaming as he went.

Kagome yawned and touched her toes to stretch out her sore hamstrings. It was only day two of her training, but she felt so much confidence. She didn't know where it came from, but she didn't question it. She handled the sword much more comfortably today; she could hardly wait what day twenty or thirty would look like if she kept this up.

She stood up straight and rolled her arm around to relieve some of the tension in her shoulder. As she circled around and relaxed it, she stopped dead in her tracks. Before her stood the white haired demon with folded arms.

"Oh, uh…hey there Sesshomaru," she nonchalantly said as she walked over to the side of the fence.

"I thought I told you to take a few days off," he stated watching her wipe her forehead with a washcloth. She set the towel back on the fence and moved towards him.

"Nope, I don't recall you ever telling'me'personally. The nurse might have, but I just told her my 'weak' human body could handle it," she said with an innocent sweet smile.

His lip twitched at the emphasis in her words. "Go back to the infirmary. You're going to make your shoulder worse."

"My shoulder is fine Sesshomaru. I know my limits."

"I doubt that," he countered.

"I finished my stamina and weapon training. So, now it's your turn to take over," she offered.

"After you rest I will teach you," he quipped turning around to walk away.

"No Sesshomaru. I'm ready now. Teach me," she said raising her voice.

He continued to distance himself from her even though she kept yelling at him. With a hand on her waist she called for him again. "Sesshomaru! Come on…"

"Se-ssh-om-aru," she bellowed drawing out his name. The yokai almost made it to the fence gate until something hit his back. His shoulders stiffened and he clenched his hands as he faced the intolerable ningen.

Kagome was before him in a defensive posture. Her arms were bent with readied fists. "Come on. Teach me," she beckoned punching him lightly on the forearm.

He loudly exhaled and sustained his composure, forcing himself to watch this pitiful display.

She shuffled from side to side while still throwing punches playfully. "Lets go."

Her jabs were not working. She knew they wouldn't hurt him, but she so badly wanted him to train her. If she knew how to professionally attack and defend herself, she wouldn't feel so helpless at times. She wouldn't have allowed that soldier to grab her throat. Her miko energy could only carry her for so long until she either tired herself out or needed to physically rescue herself using fists.

"Miko, stop this useless batter."

She had no drive to listen to him, so she kept sidestepping and striking him with a determined face.

"I'm ready." Kagome figured if she kept telling him she was, that soon he would begin to believe her.

Of course, her wishes were in vain. He remained impassive yet pissed off at the same time. His eyes bore down at her and followed each movement she made. Kagome decided to punch harder. Each throw was like smashing against a brick wall, but she didn't stop.

Just as she thought she was getting through to him, she was shoved against the fence gate with a clawed hand gripping either side of her jaw. They were inches from each other's face. He ignored the wince of pain in her eyes from his rough hand touching her bandage.

"No," he sternly told her. She blinked, and then he was gone. When she looked around he was already halfway down the path towards the palace.

"Why the hell do you care anyway?" She screamed back at him.

A breeze blew past and cradled her hair away, letting it freely twist and curve in the wind. She looked up at the sun and exhaled a defeated sigh. When she brought her head back down from fear of blinding herself, she saw something.

She blinked her eyes rapidly to rid her corneas of light. She looked across towards the other side of the fortress. A black figure stood out from the evergreen trees and grass. After her vision returned back to normal, she knew there was no mistaking him.

Kagome sprinted out of the grounds and towards the far wall. As she came closer, she could make out the twisted grin carved into the mask, and the long sheath that housed that deadly sword.

She blinked once more and then skidded to a halt. He was gone. How could he be gone? He was there only seconds before.

She wobbled her head and readjusted herself. '_I swear I saw him. Why did he flee again?' _Standing there for minutes, she finally came to the conclusion that he was gone.

"Maybe the heats getting to me," she guessed.

"What was that?" A person said from behind.

She jumped back but relaxed when she saw her best friend. "Oh, Sango. It's only you."

"Of course. Who else would it be?"

"Uh…no one," she said slowly.

"Alright," Sango stated, "Well, I'm done for the day. Want to take a hot bath and then get some lunch?"

"Yeah, that sounds amazing. I'm starving."

The two gossiping women walked beside each other and approached the enormous castle doors. Kagome looked back at the spot once more where she had seen the figure, and then walked inside.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

The next couple of days went on as usual. There was no word of nightly ambushes or onslaughts, so everyone went about their own business. Kagome would wake up at the crack of dawn to run through the city, and then head back to General screech to continue weapon skills. Sesshomaru did indeed plan on making her wait a few days before he would even enter the training grounds with her. Although she disobeyed him by running her routine with the other two generals, he would have no part in her agenda until he was positive she was able to handle it.

Her muscles finally reached their apex of exhaustion. They were sore after the first day, but now it had finally set in that her legs were still not used to the overexertion. Even so, she still ran as fast and long as she could. She forced her mind to focus on every little detail and lecture Screech would explain to her. After her session, she would eat lunch, and then practice her ability with the wooden sword. Attacking an opponent was easy enough. Blocking also came second nature. But when it came to anticipating a strike and counteracting it, she still had a lot to learn.

With more hours than necessary available after her drills, she would retire to either her room or Sango's. Over the days, the two spent late nights talking and catching up on every little detail they missed when they were separated. Sakana would idly sit by and clean without sharing, but they both knew she was a curious chatty girl just as much as they were. Kagome hesitated to ask about Kohaku, but pushed herself to press the issue. Sango was reluctant to answer. She didn't really understand how to explain her feelings on the topic. It was a sore subject. So instead, they decided to talk about it later when the slayer was ready.

The situation with boredom was ever present as it always was. Kagome leisurely strolled around the palace but had to squeeze her legs so she would not enter any rooms. She would pass the grand ballroom and watch the hundreds of servants disappear and reappear organizing and carrying more decorations. Apparently, there was a festive and celebratory ball that would take place in the future at some point. Although she figured her and Sango were not invited. They were the only humans within the fortress after all, and there most certainly was a fine line between honored guests and 'annoying ningen's residing strictly because of business'. She recalled hearing those words seep out of Okuri's mouth. It wasn't that she hated the two humans, but greatly disliked was more like it. In her time, she was used to the warring sides between humans and demons. The only reason humans peacefully lived within the city was because of Taisho's kind nature. So for her to not accept their company was not really her fault, that was just how she was raised. They ignored the callus remarks still in the air and kept to themselves.

To have a little enjoyment, Sango and Kagome would play the beloved ritual of hide and go seek. They would only play within the private quarters. Kirara was the seeker as usual, and the two excited women would vanish. Of course, the felines keen nose found them within minutes. After a while of only playing one game, Kagome started to remember what she would do in her own time if she were bored. Over the years she searched for answers and read up on history books that would give her a solution as to why she couldn't cross back over. And soon, she started to develop a hobby. When none of the novels included her friend's names deep within the feudal eras timeline, she would set the bound pages down and pick up a fantasy or mystery one instead. Over time, she was engrossed within deep meanings of literature and their moral life lessons.

She knew Sesshomaru would never allow her access to his private library, but she at least would like to venture into the public one. Problem was, she didn't know where it was. She would give anything to read the scrolls and ancient teachings of this time period. At the moment, she would give anything just to read…

A plump carrier walked toward the woman standing aimlessly in the hallway. "Lady Kagome," he said with a foot tapping against the wooden boards.

She was brought out of her reverie and shifted her attention to the impatient yokai. "Yes?"

"I have a delivery for you," he said handing her a parcel wrapped in a silky blue ribbon.

"Oh. Thanks."

He slightly bowed and stood at Sesshomaru's library door holding a large stack of scriptures. As he knocked to personally hand deliver them, Kagome bolted in her room, locked the door, and leaped towards the bed landing on her stomach.

"Yes, finally," she excitedly chirped as she savagely untied the ribbon and unrolled the paper. Her eyes devoured every sloppy written word feverishly.

~.~.~.~.~.

_Dear Kagome,_

_ I'm glad you made it there safely. To be honest I thought you would forget to write to me. I was so happy when a fat delivery demon handed me your letter. I was surprised it came here so quick. So I hope this one arrives to you just as fast. _

_Anyways, not much is going on around here. I miss you a lot. You just came back in my life and now I can't even see you. You should sneak out one day and visit us. I know Rin and Miroku miss you as well. Although I think Miroku is taking the sight of Sango pretty hard. He seems quite sad. I don't really know how to cheer him up. I've tried everything, from numerous maidens to bowls of food. But, nothing seems to work. You should ask Sango, maybe she would know. I suppose that's probably not the best idea though, touchy subject and what not. _

_Oh, I forgot to tell you before you left. I finally reached rank one in the fox demon exam! I'm the first one ever to reach that rank in less than one hundred years. Now if Ukaran comes to disturb our village, I can take him all by myself. Te-he. _

_Well, I should end this now. Rin needs some help gathering herbs. She's getting really good at taking over for Kaede. Tell Sango I say hello and that I miss her as well. I can't wait to hear from you in your next letter. _

_Love,_

_Your favorite fox_

~.~.~.~.~.

Kagome read over the written scribble twice just to make sure she didn't miss anything. "Aw Ship," she said aloud, "I miss you too." She carefully folded the parchment and sat up on her bed.

"I need to put this somewhere safe." She searched the room for containers she could place it in where it wouldn't be harmed. When she didn't find anything small enough, she looked to the window in thought.

She eyed her nightstand and noticed it had a small knob. Walking over to it, she pulled the knob and out came a little drawer. "Perfect," she said. The letter was gently placed inside the drawer and shut tight. After, she turned in early and received pleasant dreams for the time being.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Kagome awoke early the next morning to a light rap at her door. She grunted for whomever it was to come in, and was thankful it was only Sakana who would see her all discombobulated and tired. She shifted in her bed and rolled around to peer at her.

"Hi Sakana," she said with sleep still laced in her voice.

"Hello Lady Kagome. I…"

"Sakana," she berated softly, "How many times have I told you to just call me by my first name?"

"But…I do…"

"Without the 'Lady' in front of it."

"My apologies. But I am making a trip to the city's markets to buy ningen food for you and Lady Sango. I was wondering if you wanted anything specific?"

Kagome shot up from the bed and walked over to the startled maid. This was her chance to adventure. "Can I come?" She hopelessly asked.

"What? No Lady Kagome. You are not allowed to the leave the fortress."

"Yeah yeah I know. But how much trouble could I cause by just going on a walk with you?"

"From what I've witnessed and heard? A lot," she chided back.

"Please?" She pleaded with clasped hands.

"I am sorry. But I have strict orders."

She pouted and thought for a moment. "Well. I'm very picky. I have to taste each edible product before I can decide if I like it. I don't exactly know what's available there. So, unless you want to waste money buying endless supplies of food just for me to tell you I don't want it when you return, you should let me come with you."

Sakana pondered her explanation over but then thought better of it. She liked the idea of her head still being attached to her body. "No. I cannot. Lord Sessh…"

"He won't find out. And if he does I'll deal with him."

"You cannot keep the mind set of that. Sooner or later he will punish you for your constant record of disobeying rules."

"He won't, believe me. I know a certain someone in a village that would give him a few choice words if that were to happen. "

She grew a puzzled expression. Certainly she didn't think that the 'certain someone' would live if he or she berated the powerful Lord. '_This woman is more mad than I once believed.'_

"Trust me. So can I please go with you? I'm going stir crazy here."

Sakana huffed in failure. "Very well," she agreed.

"YES!" Kagome boomed.

"Shhh, keep it down. Do you want the whole floor to hear you?"

"Oops. Sorry," she apologized bashfully.

Sakana walked over to the dresser and dug around in a drawer until she retrieved a black material. She tossed it at the miko and picked up her market basket. "Well don't just stand there. Put that on. We don't want anyone seeing you as we leave."

Kagome threw on the slim hooded cape and tied the strings at the top.

"Put this on also. No one would expect you to wear such a godforsaken color."

Kagome caught the second object that came her way and painted her lips carefully. She looked at the mirror in horror. "Oh Kami, you're right. Ebony lip paint is definitely not my shade."

"I know. Okay, put your hood up and lets hurry before people start asking questions."

She nodded and flipped her hood on. "I didn't know you could be such a badass Sakana," she grinned.

"A bad what?" She asked opening the door.

"It means you're devious, in a good way though," she answered walking out into the hallway.

"You…you are such an odd creature," she said closing the door behind them.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

_The city markets_

Sakana lead the miko through heavy crowds and bartering businessmen. She found it easy enough to dodge the incoming traffic and playful youngsters, but Kagome didn't have such luck.

She was too busy admiring the streets while at the same time trying to keep a low profile. The main road offered many shops and merchants on the sides. The inner city life was a spectacle for her eyes to see. It reminded her of downtown Tokyo. It was so busy and full of life. People were shouting out sales and offering samples of their finest confections. Children were admiring mediocre puppet shows and listening to aspiring Sangen musicians. The different taverns were booming with inebriated yokai and humans enjoying a morning before work. Town criers were screaming out upcoming events and the latest news. And many guards were standing watch to make sure nothing got too out of hand.

Too distracted by her surroundings, she did not notice an incoming roadblock. Her eyes widened but a fist grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way just before she rammed into a heavyset man.

"Watch where you're going," Sakana muttered.

"Sorry. So where are we headed to?" She asked.

"We are going to the south side of the city. Where they sell some ningen food."

They passed the large market and headed into suburb-like districts, where it was much more quiet and humble. Women were either tending to their houses or watching their kin squabble and roam around.

After miles of walking down the same path, the houses and environment started to change. She read a street sign that said _Obsidian District_. These houses were much smaller and lacked fine stone and lavish decorations. The front yards sprouted withered grass and flowers. The women tending to these houses wore much less fashionable clothing than the other districts.

"Why is everything so run down here?" She curiously inquired.

"It is the South part of the city. This is how it looks."

"Do only humans live in this part of the district?"

"Mostly, yes."

Kagome frowned. "But why? I thought that humans and demons both lived as equals here."

"They do."

"Well it doesn't seem like it," she observed looking around.

Sakana sighed. "This land used to inhabit yokai only. That is, until humans started to migrate West. Lord Inu no Taisho's father ruled at the time. And he did not allow them to reside here. But once he stepped down and crowned his son the new ruler of the Western lands, Lord Taisho hastily made changes. It appears that he has always had a soft spot for your kind."

Kagome nodded in understanding as she continued.

"He made it law that ningen's and demons alike were to live together in harmony. With the new resident's inventions and renovations, the cities economy financially escalated. We were the center of commerce. All of the other lands came to us for cargo shipments and trade agreements."

"But…" Kagome said knowing of what she would start with next.

"But, over time things change. Us demons were angry with the humans because of our bitter past, and how they started to run things better than us when this was our land first. So to get back at the humans, the demons overruled them and evicted them from their newly renovated and built homes."

"I see," the miko exclaimed.

"The lands never used to have four districts, only one. This one."

Kagome thought about it for a second until answers popped up inside her head. "So, what you're getting at is, these homes used to be owned by yokai?"

"Correct. And the humans were relocated here. But all of this rabble and conflict upset Lord Taisho. He did as much as he could, but there is only so much you can do when there are constant enemy threats, council meetings, and everything else that is on a ruler's plate. So, the humans that still flourished moved back into the north _Golden _district. Whoever was successful but not filthy rich moved into the East _Sterling _and West _Copper_ districts. Those who could barely farm or afford a meal a day, moved into the South _Obsidian _district."

"So basically these sections are all a caste system. Upper, middle, and lower classes, both yokai and humans either thriving or living off of scraps."

"Yes, I suppose you could put it like that."

"Sounds like the cities back at home," she said to herself.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. But tell me, does everyone in the districts still get along?"

"They get along as much as any other village or town. People like each other, or people don't. It is simple."

"I understand that. I just meant with the yokai's and ningen's."

"I know. The law that Lord Taisho put into effect was erected over two centuries ago. As humans, your life span is roughly only sixty to seventy years. We demons can live up to a millennium or more. So the humans who were around when it started are not around today, unlike us demons who still are. Some accept your kind, others are just too supercilious and stuck in the past."

"But don't they realize that the humans helped out the land instead of destroy it?" She asked preoccupied with history.

"Enough chatter, we are finally here," she exclaimed.

Kagome stopped her long strides and looked at the inadequate market before her. It was the exact opposite of the one they had first walked through. Dusty vendors were stationed with meager pickings and belongings. Taverns with shattered windows and broken planks housed slumped over figures and those who drowned their pathetic lives in booze. There was a much smaller crowd than the other district and it consisted of mostly humans and some yokai. Hardly anyone shouted out deals or ran about merrily. The dirty air seemed to hold its own melancholic fog.

Sakana lead her to a particular vendor and observed the produce. The miko followed her and grazed from left to right. There was a reputable selection of rice and herbs. Small flasks of transparent liquids were stationed on one shelf.

"Alright, which rice's and herbs do you want?"

_'Is this all that they have? I remember eating a wide variety of regular food back at the palace.'_

"Uhm, ill take two pounds of white rice and two of the brown. For spices I want a sac of basil, cinnamon, pepper, bay leaf, chives, and cilantro," she ordered without hesitation.

"Don't you need to taste it first and see if you like it?" Sakana asked with a pout.

"What? Oh…yeah, I lied. I'll eat anything. That was just a ploy to leave for awhile," she said with the widest toothy smile she had ever given.

Sakana deadpanned and glared at her with half lidded eyes.

"Here you are mam. Be careful, it is heavy," the woman warned handing her the large containers of rice and the smaller ones of spices.

Sakana eyeballed the lying miko as she struggled to hold the heavy bags. Her balance failed her, and she watched Kagome topple over flinging the sacs above her head. Sakana caught all of them with one hand and placed them gently in her basket. Kagome quickly recovered herself and stuck out her tongue at the maid. Sakana rolled her eyes and took out a large bundle of wealth. "How much?" She asked the peddler.

"200 yen," she meekly stated. Sakana dug into the sac and pulled out a handful of coin. The woman took it from her palm, counted it, and bowed to her in thanks. Sakana told the miko to follow suit and started to walk away.

Kagome began to comply, but stopped and looked back. She watched as the woman counted every piece of coin over and over again to make sure that it was still there. Two small children came running from around a building and jumped into the woman's arms.

"Mama!" They both cheered in unison.

"Hello my darlings. I have great news. We can pay our weekly tax and have supper for two days now. That lady over there bought some rice and herbs!" She pronounced. All three of them laughed and hugged each other tightly in pure joy. Joy that came from a family who would be able eat for one more day. Joy from a family that would have a roof over their heads for another night.

Kagome frowned as she caught up to Sakana and snatched the coin purse from within her kimono.

"What? What are you doing? Get back here with that!" She yelled after her fleeing form.

Sakana was about to tackle the crazed miko when she suddenly stopped and viewed the display. Kagome tapped on the woman's shoulder. She turned around abruptly with her two kids still in her arms. She looked worried.

"I am sorry. Did you not find my food to your liking? Are you here for your money back?" She asked in fear.

"Haha no, quite the opposite actually. Here, take this," She observed holding out the bundle of coins.

The woman blinked rapidly with her mouth slightly ajar. "I don't understand," she remarked, "Why?"

"Just take it. You need it more than I do," she recited with delight.

The merchant shakily grasped the chubby sac and took it from her hands in disbelief. "What have I done to deserve such charity?"

"You didn't need to do anything. I'm just here to help out."

"Why are you so kind?" The woman wondered still mesmerized with her gift.

"Why not?" Kagome countered.

"It's just... That doesn't happen around here often. Thank you. Thank you so much. If you need anything from my store, please take it. Free of charge."

"Hmm. I won't need anything," she stated, "actually, hand me that bottle of olive oil. I will be needing that," she reconsidered with a grin.

"Of course. Here, take two. I am forever grateful," she bowed.

"Thanks. Have a good day," she waved.

She walked over to her confounded maid and dropped the flasks into the basket, then continued back towards the _Golden _district. Sakana hesitantly followed her and advanced to her side by the time they made it out of the southern community.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

As they furthered their way down the road and back into the more excessive suburbs, Sakana couldn't help but stare at the miko. Kagome soon noticed, and looked back at her with an elated visage.

"What?" She finally asked.

Her voice spoke in a slow even tone. "That was a nice deed you did back there," she inquisitively revealed.

"Yeah well, I do what I can. I feel bad that they have to live under those circumstances."

Sakana nodded and resumed her forward stare.

"You're not mad I handed over all of our money?"

"There is plenty more where that came from. And like you said, they need it more than we do," she looked back with a grin.

"You're alright," Kagome declared nudging her in the ribs.

"And you are weird creature," she pronounced.

"Better weird than boring."

Sakana giggled and adjusted her hold on the basket. As they passed the homes and entered into the market, Kagome was overwhelmed by the smells of delicious delicacies. She roamed to every clothing shop gazing at the wonderfully woven wardrobes.

She walked up to every sale picking up different fruits and sniffing them to find the culprit of the pleasing scent. Minutes went by and she still could not find the one that had caught her attention.

"Something smells wonderful," she finally chirped turning towards Sakana.

"Yes. You are smelling fresh pork and sausage," she informed.

The miko looked at her with an odd face. "I thought only the southern district sold human food."

"No. The southern district only sells rice and herbs. The North district sells everything."

"So why didn't we just buy everything here?"

"It appears that you and I think alike. Even though the north sells everything, I always travel to the south and help out when I can."

"I see," she said transfixed on a particular fragrance. She walked over to a selection and observed. Her mouth watered as she took in the sights of chopped pork, sausage links, and fish. "Yum," she said.

Turning to Sakana she asked, "So can we buy some meat?"

"Yes. But unfortunately, we have no more money," she answered with an accusing brow.

"Oh yeah," Kagome stated embarrassed.

"I will make another trip tomorrow to buy you and Lady Sango some meats, fruits, and vegetables."

"I'm guessing I can't come with you?"

"No. We should get going anyways, you need to go on your run with General Roko very soon."

"Oh yeah," Kagome said again.

As they made their way to leave, the market grew unusually quiet. Kagome tightened the grip on her hood thinking the lack of noise was because of her presence. But when she heard shouting, she relaxed her muscles and looked in the direction of where everyone was staring.

A crowd circled around two guards and a woman. They were accusing her of something, but she couldn't make out what they were saying because of the whispers and mumbles from the citizens. She lightly shoved and pushed her way through until she was in the front row.

"Everyone! Go back to your business!" One of the guards yelled.

Just as she was satisfied of her new position, people shoved her hard back and forth to resume their duties. Many were sad that they couldn't watch the current entertainment of someone else's misery. She almost fell over when Sakana gripped her from behind to keep her upright. She looked back at her in thanks, and then continued her watchful eye on the scene before her.

Now vacant from spectators, the guards picked up where they had left off.

"Human," one of the soldiers stated. "Show me your district card."

The lady hesitantly dug through her mangy Kimono and pulled out an ebony cloth.

"I knew it. You are from the Obsidian district."

"Y…yes, I am," she said fearful.

"So tell me. How did you acquire this large amount of gold, Ferra from the Southern district? Did you steal it?" The guard asked accusingly.

"What? No, I did not. I acquired this by respectable means and selling my food," she explained.

"I don't believe you," the other guard said with squinted eyes.

Only then did Kagome realize the woman being prosecuted was the same woman she had given the money to not long ago. It appeared that after she received her gift, she wanted to buy sufficient food that she could now afford for her family.

"Take her to the Copper districts cells. She needs to be investigated for theft."

"No! Please. I swear on my life I did not steal this." The woman pleaded. But the guards did not buy it. They grabbed her by both arms and started to drag her away. Kagome couldn't let the woman go to jail because of her. She started to move towards them, but Sakana pulled her back.

"Don't get involved Lady Kagome," she whispered.

"I can't just let them take her, she's innocent."

"You cannot help everyone. Please do not do anything…"

Sakana pouted as she was cut off by the disappearing miko.

"…And she's gone. Why do I even bother?" She asked throwing her hands up and following the hardheaded woman.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

_Training grounds_

A sword came into contact with the upper armpit of the dummy. Just as soon as it did, it hit the other arm, then the torso, and then the neck. The actions repeated itself for some time, never becoming sloppy, and only becoming swifter. After each slash, droplets of sweat jumped from a body and hit the hay filled cloth in a barrage. The figure hunched over in a short break to catch a much-needed breath. The sword lifted into the air again, but before it came down a voice interrupted its movement.

"Lady Sango," a man said coming up from behind.

She stilled her weapon and turned to look at the intruder. "What is General Roko?" She asked wiping more sweat from her slick brow.

"I wanted to know where Lady Kagome is. Our session does not start for some time, but she has usually arrived quite early in the past couple of days."

Sango remembered waking up to change into her tunic. As a demon slayer, her specialty was being silent. She followed the two sneaky beings and witnessed them leave the fortress in a low profile. She could only imagine the reasons why, but that was not her business at the moment.

"Lady Kagome was not feeling well when she awoke this morning. But she specifically told me to tell you that she will be there for her session," she lied.

"Very well," he said. He half changed direction until he noticed the slayers shiny new toy. "I see you have an intimidating weapon now," he observed.

She looked down and smiled. "Yes. Sesshomaru picked this one out for me when the army attacked that village. I still miss my old weapons, but this is sufficient."

He nodded in agreement and gestured for her to hand it over. She complied and watched his pliable hands gauge the sword. "It seems to work well for you." The blade he held was short, wide, and it sharply curved toward the end. The handle was made up of overlapping ribbons that were tied together with a red marble hanging down. "You have customized it already," he said eyeing the sphere.

"Yes. That was from my Hiraikotsu."

"And where is this 'Hiraikotsu'?" He asked.

"It was taken from me when I was transported into the encampment. Before they threw me in the cells, I managed to pluck that marble and stash it in my tunic. I would have gone back for my weapons, but I was told that the place had been blown to smithereens."

"Pity," he said, "I would have loved to see what it could do." He took the sword and slashed the air with ease. "This truly is a dangerous blade. The appearance does not render its ability to swiftly move in silence. I am glad that you can fight with us formidably." He tossed it back to the slayer who caught it with skill.

"So, you don't mind fighting alongside humans?" She asked.

"I am not so one sided like the others," he began to turn away. "Oh, and if you see Lady Kagome before our session, please tell her I hope she is feeling well enough to make it in time," he winked, and then took his leave.

Sango stood there and watched him walk away. She wasn't positive, but she swore she had heard a tone in his voice that could tell she had lied. She only hoped that her hunch was wrong.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Sakana sprinted at the unrelenting force in front of her. She could pass the ningen with ease if she wanted to, but for some reason she kind of wanted her to reach the guards in time and deliver justice. This woman would surely get her fired or killed in the end. She never would disobey direct orders from her Lord, but Kagome held so much passion and inner strength, it was hard to stand in her way.

"Stop!" She heard the miko yell. Sakana was brought out of her thoughts and skidded to a halt before she smashed into the woman.

The soldiers abruptly turned around with angry faces. "What is it peasant? Can't you see we are busy?" One of them scolded.

Kagome pointed a figure at the captive with her hood covering half of her face. "That woman you are taking to jail is innocent," she declared.

"And why is that?" The other man asked.

"Because I was the one who gave her that gold."

"Oh really? Well what an unusual thing to do. Do you have any proof of this?"

"Proof?" Kagome asked in bewilderment.

"Yes. How are we to know you are not her accomplice, or her friend?"

"I swear on my life."

We can't just release her on your word. Show us your district card."

"But…I…" she stuttered.

Sakana came from behind with her hand digging in her pocket. "Then take my word. Here," she said extending a piece of crimson silk.

A soldier quickly snatched it from her hands and examined it. The red cloth held a yellow pentagram in the middle with the maids name and rank stitched below along with a signature from the Lords of the west.

He scanned it over once more before handing it back to the yokai with a huff of defeat. "Our mistake, Miss Sakana."

They released their hold on Ferra. She jerked her arms back in annoyance and brushed herself off. "See? I told you."

One of the men rolled his eyes and reached into his belt for the pouch of wealth.

"Thank you again," Ferra stated at the women.

They nodded their heads and watched the soldier present the sac towards the innocent human. Just as she was about to take it, a figure sprinted between them in a flash. When Ferra looked back at his extended hand, it was empty. With quick recoil, the soldiers readied themselves. "Thief!" They yelled, and ran after the figure.

Kagome didn't even have time to think before her legs chased after them in reaction. Sakana sighed and bowed to the woman, then followed suit.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Stop!" The soldiers screamed in unison.

"Get your ass back here!" Kagome bellowed from behind. The fleeing figure turned out to be a small boy. From what she could see, his clothes harbored many patches and stains. She didn't sense his aura to be demonic, but he certainly moved at the pace of one.

He flew passed the market, knocking over barrels and stands that stood in his way. Citizens stopped and moved to save themselves from meeting the same fate, but others were too slow. Kagome jumped over the fallen obstacles and maneuvered her way through the crowd with an agility she did not know she possessed.

The boy led them out of the market, and into the eastern district. Homeowners stopped their daily chores to gaze at the amusing sight before them. Others down the road ushered there little ones back into the safety of their houses.

Long grueling minutes of sprinting later, and they found themselves leaving the suburbs and out into the vast meadows that surrounded the city. The large town grew smaller as they continued on. The cops were closing in on the robber and the upcoming forest was growing near. One of the soldiers took advantage of the vacant area. Now using his abnormal speed, he tackled the boy just before they reached the line of trees. They crashed to the ground in a heap sending the pouch flying away into a nearby flowerbed.

Everyone ceased their running and stood silent like they had only been walking. Kagome however was hunched over heaving and coughing. She weakly stood with a hand on her waist for support and watched the soldier hoist the boy up by the back of his sweat-ridden wardrobe. In the air, the youngster kicked wildly about trying to break free but found no avail.

The soldier turned towards the trio that had followed and ordered the other soldier to take him to the cells. The boy hung his head ashamed. And although Kagome had normal hearing for a human, she swore she had heard something rumble from deep within his flesh.

"Wait," she said.

The two men stopped only for a moment before continuing back to the city. "You have a lot of explaining to do," one of them said.

"I said wait," she stood firm.

She heard them sigh in discontent and stopped. "What?"

"I'll deal with him, go back to your duties," she commanded.

One of the men growled and looked at the peasant. "That is not your job," he concluded.

"You heard her," Sakana said backing her up. "We will handle this."

"You reside within the castle, but that does not mean you have the right deal with a convict."

"Do I need to show you my card again? I have the rights, by decree of the Western Lords."

The soldiers glowered at her in annoyance. They stared for minutes, neither of them moving. Sakana stood with the same amount of perseverance, a trait Kagome had not known she carried.

With a swift flick of the wrist, the soldier threw the boy to the ground and readjusted himself with as much pride as he could obtain. "This is the last time you can use that excuse 'Lady Sakana'," he mocked. The two members of the city guard eyed the two women up and down once more before taking the long walk back to the market.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Kagome waited until the soldiers were only small dots in the distance, and then turned to glower at the boy. He was sitting on the ground rubbing his back from being tossed like a rag doll. His features were soft but most of them were covered in soot. The only clean parts of his face were the streaks made from his sweat. He looked up at the woman suddenly when she spoke.

"What is your name child?" She asked.

He hesitated to answer, and stuttered when he finally did. "Le...Leeko."

Kagome extended a hand in help and he took it instantly. "It's not very polite to steal y'know. You could have ended up in a lot of trouble."

"I…I know," he chirped staring at the ground.

Kagome bent down and used a part of her cloak to wipe off some of the dirt from his face. "Promise you won't do it again?" She said giving him a peaceful smile.

He looked up at her and squinted when she moved the cloth under his brow. "I promise," he replied with a miniscule grin.

"Good." She stood back up and walked away a few yards to search. The boy stared at her and waited. Kagome scanned the area intently. A few moments later she kneeled and dug around in some daises. She made her way back to the boy and stuck out her flat hand. He eyed her palm and found a few shiny coins facing up.

His mouth hung open slightly and he looked back up at the strange but kind woman. "Take them," she insisted. "This will satisfy your empty stomach." She didn't have to tell him twice. Leeko snatched the wealth from her hand and bounded off in joy yelling thanks in return.

Kagome waved and shouted a few lectures at him. She then turned to Sakana who was shaking her head with a smile. "You just can't resist helping people today can you?" She inquired. Kagome was going to answer her, until she saw something. She paid no attention to the maid in front of her. What caught her eye was the strange figure behind her.

Standing a few yards at the brim of the forest was the same figure she had seen twice before. He stood there, facing her direction. He was only centimeters from the light hitting his body, but far enough to let the shadows engulf him.

His sword was sheathed, and he did not look like he was about to attack. But the question was why? Why didn't he attack when he almost did the first time? What did he want?

Kagome knew his tricks already. If she were to blink, he would most likely disappear when her eyes reopened. So she remained focused, unwilling to let him slip away again. A cool breeze blew by rattling the trees and shifting Kagome's bangs in front of her face. But even then, she did not blink. She could still see the shrouded man through the gaps of her hair.

"Are you okay?" Sakana asked in Kagome's peripheral vision. But she did not even hear her speak. Her concentration was elsewhere. She asked her again, but still Kagome paid no mind to her words.

The man had yet to move. It seemed like he couldn't even move, like he was made of stone. Kagome's eyes started to burn, and her concentration started to slip. The figure seemed to blur and blend into the shadows as time passed.

Why wasn't he doing anything? She couldn't tell if he was a threat or just an observant ally.

"Hello?" Sakana pronounced waving her arms in front of the Miko. When Kagome still seemed distant, she grew more agitated. She stuck out her hands and made a loud clap.

The sudden noise and movement broke her focus. Out of reaction, her lids twitched and slid closed. When she opened them and looked at the forest, there was no one there.

_'Damnit. What the hell? Why does he keep doing that?' _She thought to herself.

"Lady Kagome?" She asked turning around to gaze at what the miko had been staring at. When she saw nothing, she looked back concerned.

How did he keep escaping? He was there. She knew he was there. Kagome's mind wasn't playing tricks on her. She knew what she had seen. He was like an ethereal being, a phantom. One second he's standing before her, and the next he vanishes into thin air. It wasn't possible. No one could leave that fast without being noticed.

An eerie feeling swept over her body. If he could disappear in the blink of an eye, what else could he do? He could be anywhere at any time silently stalking. Secretly waiting for the opportune moment to strike. The possibility of him quietly violating her privacy made her uncomfortable.

"Lady Kagome," Sakana repeated.

Her eyes rapidly blinked and she finally was brought out of her speculations. "Yeah?" She answered.

Sakana examined the tree line before returning to view the disoriented woman. "What were you staring at?" She wondered.

"Oh uh, nothing. I think."

"O…kay," Sakana suspiciously spoke.

"Lets return this money to that merchant again and head back. My session with Roko starts pretty soon."

"Good idea," Sakana agreed.

The two women started to walk away. Kagome allowed herself to glance back at the forest one last time before continuing onward. Positive that there was no one standing at the edge of the woods, she took in the beautiful sights around her and basked in the warmth of the sun. She couldn't wait to get back and begin her training for the day. Maybe Sesshomaru finally believed that her shoulder was fully healed, and would teach her how to fight. Her day so far had been very eventful; she only hoped that it would end that way. She hated the thought of being bored again.

She walked merrily through the flower-ridden grass. Sakana felt the Miko's happy energy and giggled. Kagome surveyed her servant and smiled. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Haha nothing. You are a silly creature."

Kagome blew a strand of hair from her face. "And why is that?"

"I knew I was right."

Baffled, she gave Sakana an odd expression. "What do you mean?"

She chuckled again before answering. "Because I knew there would be trouble by just going on a walk with you."

Kagome squeezed her lips, and then burst out laughing. Sakana copied her and the two women giggled all the way back to the city.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

_A/N: Alrighty so there's another chapter. I'm only half way done drawing and coloring the characters so I will have them up and posted to deviant art next chapter, I promise. I only gotta draw Sessh, Sango, and Shippo. _

_Anyways thanks for the continued support, love you guys! Hope to have the next chapter posted soon! :) _


	13. Chapter 13: A mysterious poem

A Future Full of Beautiful Malice

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated. This is for pure enjoyment and entertainment._

~Chapter 13: A mysterious poem~

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Fingers drummed repetitively upon the glass table. They moved like an assembly line, never slowing down, never speeding up. A heartbeat danced to the fingers consistent rhythm. A leg twitched and tapped loudly to the silent melody. And a low voice hummed disturbingly to the song. All together the fidgeting body created an unusual but enticing orchestra of nervous sounds.

A feather came to her lips, lightly brushing it against her skin. She dipped the quill in ink and jabbed the point to a piece of parchment.

.~.~.~.~.~.

_Week 2_

_Dear Shippo,_

_ Well, the second week was interesting. I'm getting used to the grueling routine I have to do. My muscles aren't so angry with me anymore. It seems they have finally given up and now I can just run without feeling tension. I told Sango you miss her, and she says she does too. I didn't bring up Miroku. I agree with you, that's probably not the best idea right now. I need her to be focused. _

_ Anyways, I always knew you could reach rank one. I'm so proud of you Shippo. I still can't get over how much you have grown. You used to not even go passed my knees in height. And now you tower over me. But, ill always be your elder, so you still have to listen to me. _

_ Also, I hurt myself trying to save a village from the Tenshi some days ago. I ended up slightly injured but I was perfectly fine the next day. Sesshomaru wouldn't teach me his part of the training until he thought I was fully healed. But finally, he did. I can see why he wanted me to wait; he's a hard instructor. He's so precise and fast, I don't know how I'm ever going to be able to block him or get a punch in. _

_Oh yeah…uh I found out something about the army. But I don't know if I should say. At least not in a letter, just incase it gets intercepted. So hopefully I see you soon and we can exchange information and stories. I can't wait to hear from you, hurry up so I don't have to wait as long._

_Love always,_

_ Kagome_

.~.~.~.~.~.

She set the feather down. Her hastily anxious handwriting splashed a few droplets of the murky liquid onto her hand. She observed the ink instead of wiping it off. She liked the unruly splatter that made her flesh glisten in the morning sun. She watched it dry and then bound the scroll in the same ribbon she had received Shippo's letter in. Her eyes followed a figure moving in her direction. She already had her parcel in hand, ready to be transferred over.

"Are you done with your letter now, Lady Kagome?" The carrier asked.

She nodded.

"Do you wish for that to be delivered to the same location as last time?" He inquired.

She nodded again. The fat demon bowed and took the wrapping from her delicate palm. He walked away and she lightly relaxed in the wooden chair. The cobblestone patio in the back of the palace was radiant. An awning full of twisting ivy and roses blocked the harsh rays from above. Reflective crystal tables and carved chairs were dispersed throughout the masonry. A grand fountain sat in the middle in front of the open spaced doors. It sprayed water in whimsical and artistic ways. Small candles and torches lined the brim along with a few waiters holding trays of both yokai and ningen food. She was not allowed to consume her fill in the dining hall along with the rest of the royal family, but the patio certainly did not lack in beauty.

She looked down at her hardly touched meal. She pushed a chopstick toward the sliced fish and rolled it around the shiny plate. Her anxiety started back up again. She wished she could tell Shippo how she was feeling, but that would show weakness. A trait she despised the most. Last night her dreams were filled with the face of the enslaved soldier in the dungeons. The image haunted her nightmare. The way his smell violated her nostrils and displeased her eyes made her inwardly cringe. She had put the pieces of her memory back together when she arrived to eat breakfast. She wanted to write a genuinely happy letter to her friend, but it turned out to be forced and quickly scribbled.

Kagome was so lost in thought; she did not notice a woman sit down across from the circular table. She jumped when she heard a dish of food clink upon the glass. "Geez. I didn't mean to scare you," she said shoving a stick full of egg down her throat.

"Sorry. I'm out of sorts today," she declared.

"I can see that," she quipped with her mouth stuffed.

Kagome did not respond. She delved back into the depths of her mind. Her friend noticed the empty stare aimed at the hands playfully moving her food around.

"You remember now, don't you?" She predicted.

Her head gave a small nod.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"Too hard to explain," she answered.

"Well at least try. You shouldn't keep it all bottled up."

Kagome sighed and stared up at the fresh roses.

"Is it his face that still disturbs you?"

She looked back down at the slayer. "Kind of. Not really. We have all seen some pretty disturbing and freaky creatures in our time."

"Then what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

Kagome confessed. "I just don't know how I'm going to do all of this."

"Do all of what?"

"Everything. Reach nirvana. Learn how to use a weapon and fight. Be strong enough to take down Ukaran. I'm not even thirty but I feel like I have the responsibilities of a fifty year old."

Sango chuckled. "I understand. But the four lands, the lords, Sesshomaru, and myself are all going to take him down. You're not alone in this."

Kagome smiled a minuscule grin. "I know that. But this is all just a lot to take in. When the memory of that soldier came back, I realized something."

"Realized what?" She asked with a raised brow.

"When he grabbed my face, he grabbed it with two hands…"

"Alright?" Sango admitted confused.

"Think about it. Two hands."

Sango set her chopsticks down and folded her arms in concentration. She lifted her hand to rest under her chin in thought. Kagome sighed and allowed her to try and fit the pieces of the puzzle back on her own. When she had no luck, Kagome stood up and grabbed Sango by the collar of her Kimono.

"Where are we going?" She asked with food still in her chopsticks.

"I need to show you something."

"I didn't finish eating yet!" But the slayer had no choice. She was dragged from her chair and into the castle, leaving her half eaten meal on the table.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Kagome forced her friend down the flight of stone stairs. They stopped at the bottom ignoring the protests from the guards and walked over to a cell.

"Why are we in here?" She questioned.

Kagome remained silent, but instead she pointed a tiny finger towards the bars. Sango gave a pout and turned her head to where she gestured. Her eyes widened, and she blanched.

The cell held no living being. But it held a dead one. Lying on the straw was a skeleton. The only difference between the other piles of bones in the dungeon was that this one wore the armor of the Tenshi no Guntai. It was the soldier that Kagome interrogated not long ago. The flesh had fully disintegrated, leaving the man indistinguishable. His now full-fledged grin stared back at them with an eerie expression. But Kagome was not pointing to his face. Her finger was aimed at his arms. They lay beside his body, both hands spread wide and stiff.

She looked at her friend to see if any recognition dawned upon her face. When she saw none, she decided it was time to reignite her memory. "Sango, what did Sesshomaru do to this man that almost killed you?" She asked.

The slayer closed her slightly opened mouth and reentered her mind in concentration. "He…uhm. He sliced off his…oh my god…" she stuttered finally remembering.

"Exactly. Even though he's dead, we now know they can…"

"Regenerate…" Sango chirped finishing her sentence.

Kagome nodded. "That is why I am worried. If they can do this, along with the ability of stealing others youth, what else can they do? What are we actually up against?"

"I don't know. How can humans do this?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I think we are dealing with an army that we won't be able to stop."

~~~~~ooOOoo~~~~~

There was a sunken and disheveled look to Kagome that day, Sango noticed. Ever since their morning discovery, things seemed different. She no longer held that focus and pride that she did days ago. Sango figured that reality had finally born down on her friend, and now she was trying to cope with it. For one decade she tried to see them, and now she finally could. But there were hardly any happy reunions and late night partying like she had hoped for. There were no campfire songs and gathering flowers to decorate the village. There was only a threat, a threat that could tear them apart for good. And that scared Sango. And she could see that same fear in her friend's eyes as well. Who was to know what the future would hold if Ukaran succeeded in his plans.

Everyone around the palace who knew Kagome on a name-to-name basis felt her melancholic aura, everyone aside from Sesshomaru. He seemed oblivious to emotions, at least that's what Sango decided. She observed their session while she practiced with her dummy. Their training was still the same but Sango could sense the light in the Miko's eyes was distant. She would listen to Sesshomaru's instructions and reciprocate them, but only because she had to. Not because she wanted to. The once happy and excited feeling her friend had before training was no longer there.

A few days had passed and Kagome had yet to change. She was getting concerned for her friend. This was not the usually strong and driven woman she had known for many years. Kagome always was the hopeful one, no matter the situation. She needed to find a way to relight that fire.

~~~~~ooOOoo~~~~~

Kagome heard a knock at the door. "Come in," she said from her bed.

The door opened and in the frame stood Sakana and Sango. They both had food and books in their hands. Kirara bounded from the slayers shoulder and cuddled up next to Kagome. She lightly giggled and stroked the feline's tails.

"We come bearing gifts," they chimed together.

Kagome nodded for them to proceed. Sango plopped down on the bedspread and set the delicacy's down. Sakana set the books gently next to the meal.

"I brought you some desserts that I snuck out of the kitchen. And Sakana brought you some books she borrowed from the palace public library. We hope this will cheer you up," her friend announced.

Kagome grabbed a large book and blew off some of the dust that clung to the surface. It was a compilation of old wives tales and myths, her favorite. "Thanks guys. But I'm fine, honest."

The two women exchanged a look. "Lady Kagome. Since you have arrived I have witnessed many strange things. I have seen almost every emotion cross your face. But I have never seen this one."

The miko looked at the kindled fireplace with indifference. "I'm fine," she deadpanned.

"No. You're not," Sango countered. "Tell us how to make you feel better."

"There's nothing you guys can do. I'm fine," she repeated.

Obviously getting nowhere, the women exchanged another look and stood up from the bed. They walked to the door and opened it. "Well if you need anything. You know we are here for you," they said.

"I know," Kagome whispered. They closed the door and left her alone to her thoughts once again. She tilted her head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling with vacant eyes.

"How the hell am I supposed to do this?" She asked herself. "I'm just a human. I'm just a fucking…weak human."

She exhaled a large sigh and stared at the presents she received. She decided to put her sulking on hold. Her hands delicately picked up the volume and she descended into the books bowels. She felt a small tendril of peace, for the moment.

.~.~.~.~.~.

_Dear Kagome,_

_ I'm glad you're okay. I would be really depressed if something bad happened to you. I hope Sesshomaru is going easy on you. If he hurts you, let me know. I'll take care of him. _

_Anyways, nothing has changed at the village. Miroku is happier but I can still sense his sadness here and there. I kind of wish something big happened here. It's so boring. I mean, I'm busy all the time helping Rin and others around the place, but it's a routine. I want something new to happen, something really fascinating. _

_It's funny to think that this is what I've done in the passed ten years since you have seen me. But ever since you arrived I've just been antsy and wanting to do something worthwhile. I wish the group were back together, taking down bad guys and saving citizens. Those were the good old days. _

_ Well, sorry for the short letter. I'm writing this up in a tree and I don't want to lose my balance. I can't wait to here how your third week went. _

_Love,_

_Your favorite fox_

.~.~.~.~.~.

She smirked and placed the letter where the other one was. It was now the end of the week and she had yet to fully smile with her heart. She figured this depressing feeling of lost hope was going to go on forever. She still practiced and did as she was told in her training. She could run with ease throughout the city without stopping. The wooden sword was a much kinder friend now, allowing her to attack and defend with adequate skill. Sesshomaru's session was a different story though. She had the basic moves down pat. But if she were up against Sesshomaru in a real battle, she would be dead before she could blink.

To blow off some emotions, she would wait until the moon was high up in the sky. She would walk passed the patio behind the palace and move towards the back of the wall. The backyard had many flowing paths and gardens. But at the very end it held a small forest. She decided to start her own session, one where no one would tell her what to do. She figured that agility was another part that would help her in the end, if she made it to the end that is.

The closely huddled trees provided a natural obstacle course. She would begin by climbing the trunks and crouching atop the branches. Swinging from branch to branch by her hands was easy enough. But landing on each branch by her feet usually ended up with her body hitting the grass like a dead weight. She would repeat the course until her hands sprouted calluses, and then she would retire for the night and do it all over again.

The next morning Sango watched her friend's session with General Screech end. She was getting more and more concerned by Kagome's nonchalant and depressing attitude. She didn't want to witness the next session she had to go through. Sesshomaru never took her feelings into account. Well, he didn't really notice them. But even so, it was a painful sight to watch. He pushed her hard but not enough to cause her to break. But she knew that deep inside she wanted to. It was only a matter of time before she cracked.

~~~~~ooOOoo~~~~~

Kagome hit the dirt hard landing straight on her bottom. Her block was misguided, making his jab force her backwards. The punch he threw was gentle compared to what he was capable of, but it still hurt nonetheless. She wiped the dust from her pants and the sweat from her forehead. She inhaled a large gulp of air and regained her composure in a defensive stance.

He chopped at her side, making her fists block his attack. With lightning fast speed he threw another array of blows all around her body, which she lazily tried to fend off. Half of them either scraped her skin or hit her head on. He spun around and landed a sidekick to her ribs. Kagome twisted in the air and landed on the ground with her hair shrouding her face. Her palms dug into the rock and dirt and she managed to boost upright once again.

He lifted a small perfect brow. In the past week he had noticed a change within the woman. Although her moves in general were ill mannered and indecisive, she used to have the determination to keep going. But this display was just pitiful. It was as if her mind was elsewhere. She only threw punches and tried to block out of reaction. She wasn't actually trying to improve herself. He had just about enough of her attitude.

"Miko," he stated.

She shifted her empty stare from his illuminated body to his eyes. "Yeah?" She inquired.

"Is everything…satisfactory?"

Kagome relaxed her arms in shock. "Uh..." she began. "Why do you care?"

"I do not. But it appears that your lack of focus tells me that something is amiss."

"Everything's fine. I promise."

He gave a nod. "Then act that way."

She exhaled and readied herself. Before she could grasp her thoughts, he attacked again. Punch after punch he threw, with more speed and skill than he had shown in the days before. He moved like the wind, quick and unrelenting. He was like a whisper of breath, she didn't even know she was struck until the breeze of his straight hand jabbed her forearm. Her eyes darted and bobbed to try and keep up with his barrages, but her normal human body was still too unprepared for such agility. In the next blink he was behind her, landing a firm fist into her back. She careened onto the floor again with her mouth full of grime. She puffed an audible exhale and stood up. But he was on her again, and before she knew it her face was full of soil as it was before. She grew irritated. Usually, he would at least allow her to relax and perform the moves he taught her, but now he was a machine. There was no room for error, and today she was full of them. Everything was not fine. Her mind was indeed elsewhere. It was back on the little discovery her and Sango confirmed in the dungeon. She couldn't focus on her combat with that always on her subconscious.

Brought out of her contemplation, he jabbed another strike. She sidestepped and knocked his hand away, but he used his other hand and smashed it against her chest. She staggered back but remained on two feet.

"Show me that there is nothing wrong," he deducted.

Kagome slowly threw her body at him. She slashed at his frame like she was trying to break free from a jungles thick brush. He easily dodged every hit not even needing to use his arms as a shield. She made absolutely no contact with his skin. She only sliced the air. He countered her strike and spun her body around making her lose balance. She broke her fall using her palms. She knelt down on the ground and watched the droplets of sweat hit the soil.

"I told you. There is nothing wrong," she restated.

"Hn." They were at it again. He would charge like an unstoppable force. She would try and defend like an immovable object. But this was no science. This situation did not hold an endless battle of graceful steps. It stopped just as quickly as it started. And it ended with Kagome on the floor again, even more pissed off than before. She just wanted him to at least allow her to prepare herself. But he did not appear to be in the mood for mercy.

"Something is bothering you," he affirmed with another barrage of chops. She clenched her teeth and bit down on her lip while trying to avoid more upcoming blows.

"There's not." She said trying to swipe his feet from under him. He jumped with a carefree stare and landed a thrust to her neck. The pressure pointed muscle tensed and she cringed in discomfort. When the momentary numbness subsided she swooped an arm towards his jaw. He bent backwards at an abnormal angle. When he came back he made contact with her ribcage again.

Sango bit down on her nails and chewed on them feverishly. She ran over to the sidelines and watched them with anxiety. "Sesshomaru, you're pushing her too hard!" She yelled. But he appeared to not even have heard her.

Winded, she hunched over to try and gather oxygen. But he would not let her. He kicked towards her head but she dodged and rolled away, wobbling to her feet. "The enemy will not go easy on you just because of your petty emotions." He rushed towards her again with closed fists.

The other parrying soldiers noticed the combat between the two warring sides as well. They dropped their swords and marched a few yards away to be silent spectators. They all cringed when the brittle human bit the dust again.

She was all jumbled and confused. She didn't even know who or what this Ukaran guy was, but already he posed a threat to her friends and even her life. At least she thought he did. But what did he want? To kill her friends and leave her all alone? Did he want to sacrifice her? Use her in some sort of contraption? Or was he just saving her for last after every other Miko was killed? Why her? Why now? When she had just come back into her friend's lives, something she wanted the most, and now it could all be taken away from her again.

"Sesshomaru! Stop!" Sango bellowed.

She ducked as he swung at her head. '_I won't let my friends die.'_

"Please Sesshomaru!" She pleaded from afar.

Kagome mistakenly attacked right as he did and missed his arm as his extended one crashed into her sore shoulder. "Such a weak human," Sesshomaru declared. She gripped her appendage and squinted her eyes in anger. '_I won't let some false prophet take away everything I love just because he feels like it. I'm not weak.'_

He side kicked her and pushed her into the floor. "Pathetic," Sesshomaru muttered. Sango gasped from the side along with the other soldiers.

Kneeling, she did not move. Her face was blocked from everyone by her hair._ 'I don't give a shit how strong his army is. I'm going defeat him, even if it fucking kills Me.'_ Herfingers burned into the ground singing the dried smudge. Her knuckles turned white. Her body tensed. He heard a soft menacing growl rumble from within the fallen miko.

All of a sudden she burst from the ground and pummeled him with an array of fists and kicks. He blocked and moved at a pace that was suitable for even demon standards. They were fast, powerful, and ravaged. But even in her fit of rage the strikes were controlled. She moved at a speed that surpassed the average humans capabilities. It was like something clicked, something deep inside of her that unlocked her feral state.

With each jab her teeth were bared and shining. They smashed upon one another with enough force that could crack her jaw. Her eyes held a certain fire that no one could extinguish. Her ningen body was no longer her Achilles heel. Although she still appeared fragile, her frame moved with almighty strength and determination that was absent only minutes ago.

She swiped at his legs as she made a decoy to punch. The sudden change of combat almost knocked him off of his feet. But his impeccable balance kept him from falling. She spun with more high kicks to his face complemented by forceful punches and steadied chops. He defended and attacked as needed.

The woman that was using him as a punching bag was different from the previous happy or depressed one. He knew she possessed anger and hostility. But this was not anger. This was pure focus and strength. Her body moved like that of a sensei who had fought for decades. But she seemed to perform just as well only practicing hand-to-hand combat for nearly a week. It was quite a remarkable sight.

Sango's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. And she could see the yokai displaying the same expression in her peripherals.

They now moved in unison. Neither one bending or defeating the other. Their aimed attacks and blocks were precisely well timed and choreographed. And in that moment it was clear. The two polar opposites were now an unstoppable force and an immovable object. It was an endless transfer of energy.

Minutes had passed but it seemed like hours had gone by. The enticing display was hard to deter away from.

Kagome's adrenaline rush obstructed his claws from making its mark on her flesh. The two stepped back for only a moment and resumed their position meters from each other parrying with velocity. Sesshomaru blocked another strike. Kagome thought she did as well. The two mistakenly extended their hands and attacked. In that instant the two hands collided, making their fingers lock into place with the other.

Sesshomaru looked at the miko inches from his face. Kagome peered into his eyes. She could see something in them. Something mysterious, but she couldn't decipher it.

Sweat beads glistened off of his marble physique. Her breath was ragged and overexerted. The heat from her skin radiated away from her body. She could feel the warmth from his mouth envelop her flesh. She came back down from her session of euphoria. They straightened their bodies and let go of each other's hands. She lingered on his last claw until they were finally apart.

He nodded, and then walked away in a hurry. Kagome watched him enter the castle. She rapidly blinked her eyes and turned towards her audience she did not know was there seconds before.

"What the hell are all of you drooling at?" She accused.

The men snapped their jaws closed and quickly scrambled away to resume their business. Sango was left alone standing with a large grin. "I'm glad you're back," she giggled.

~~~~~ooOOoo~~~~~

"No god Damnit, I told you to put the red carpet down the hallway that leads to the ballroom. Not the patio!"

She paced back and forth barking more orders to the incompetent servants. A man walked into view amused and shook his head. He snaked his hands around her frame and burrowed his nose in the crook of her neck.

She tilted her head enjoying the sensation. "You know not to bother me when I'm planning dear."

He chuckled. "That didn't stop you that one time before my important council meeting."

"Yes well. This is different." She turned in his embrace and plucked a small kiss on his cheek.

"So how goes the planning anyway? You have been at this for months now," he asked nuzzling her petite nose.

"The ball is a little over three weeks from now. And you know how important this is. We have to make sure every decoration is beautiful and every little detail is tended to."

"I know sweetheart. So your mind hasn't changed about the two humans attending the festivities?" He wondered.

She protruded her jaw. "No. This is a yokai ball only. Why do you care anyways? They are only here for one purpose."

"Because Okuri. They are risking their lives to help us. They practice just as hard as the troops if not harder. Don't you think they should be allowed to have a little break?"

Her poker face was unreadable. But she grew a more agitated look as time went on. Taisho planted kisses all around her neck. "Come on my love," he cooed trying to seduce her into a different decision.

She rolled her eyes and tried to erase her blissful smirk. She sighed. "I will think about it."

He breathed down her neck. "Good enough. Now take a break from your dictatorship and follow me to the bedroom."

She faced him. "Taisho, I still have a lot of things on my list to do."

He whispered in her ear. "That didn't stop you from licking…"

"Alright alright. You're such a devil," she interrupted.

He kissed her lightly, took her by the hand, and led her out of the grand ballroom.

~~~~~ooOOoo~~~~~

There was not a cloud in sight. The stars brightly illuminated the sky like tiny twinkling lights. The cool breeze and the sounds of the night were sedative and peaceful. Kagome lay flat with her hands behind her head. The grass encompassed her in a blanket of waves. Each gentle blade swayed against her body repeatedly.

Gazing up at the lights with a dazzling smile, she actually permeated happiness. She was consumed by overwhelming nostalgia that coursed throughout her every fiber. But, what from? She had never done any of this before, so she couldn't feel this feeling. Was it from her new ability to hold her own in battle? No. Was it her resurfaced hope that she could defeat the enemy? Maybe, but it didn't feel like that was the reason. It was from something else…a remembrance of this…this particular emotion…

A tingling sensation rippled her appendage. She lifted her hand into the air blocking the moon from view. Her fingers were spread wide wiggling about. She flipped it and brought it down in front of her. The tingling did not go away. She could almost feel Sesshomaru's claws that were intermingled between her digits. Her hand cradled her face and Kagome's eyes fluttered closed. But tinges of pain made her pull away. She looked at her palm. Towards the upper part of her flesh was a small but deep incision. It did not bleed, but it sure hurt like hell. She must have been too distracted before to notice that one of his claws pierced her skin when their hands were interlocked.

For some reason she liked her accidental wound. The moonlight brightened her palm and casted interesting shadows upon her cut. A smile graced her lips and she rested her head to look at the indigo atmosphere. When her vision cleared she noticed a silhouette looming above her.

She yelped and rolled, backing away from the intruder.

"Did I hurt you?" He calmly asked.

Kagome's mouth hung open. She looked back and forth from her hand to the figure.

"Uh…no."

He nodded and peered at the sky. She watched him for minutes. He did not look down nor did he say anything. She didn't know why he remained there. He would never be in the same vicinity on his own accord with her unless it was for training or because he had to. She took advantage of his peculiar attitude and figured this was her chance to say what was on her mind.

"Thank you," she said, stroking the small mark.

His head immediately shifted in her direction. The moon now kindled his face, pronouncing every single one of his features. He scrutinized her with an unreadable expression.

"Y'know, for this morning."

He blinked in silence. She patted the grass next to her but he remained still. "I do not sit leisurely upon the ground unless it is my duty to," he informed.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Just do it. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

His brows furrowed and he bore down at her with annoyance. "Come on Sesshomaru, lighten up. What harm could it do?"

Another batch of quiet was dispersed throughout the air. He exhaled a sigh and walked the few meters towards her. He sat gracefully upon the grass. The two sat next to each other gawking at the stars. The usual awkward tension that Kagome would feel was gone. Now it was just quiet, and only that. But the chirping of the locusts created nice background music.

"I don't think I would have been able to fight like today if it wasn't for you" she admitted interrupting their comfortable silence.

"It is my job to teach you how to fight, by any means necessary."

"Haha whatever you say," she leaned back on her elbows and elongated her neck to stare at the sky. He glared at her from his side. Her jaw was well defined by her stretched neck. Her smooth skin was enticing in the light. The lashes that protruded from her lids were long and sleek. He internally cringed at his observations and looked back at the moon and the gods.

Kagome inhaled her surroundings and stared at his concentrated profile. "I'm serious though…" she began, sitting up straight. He tilted his head towards hers and gaped into her eyes giving her his full attention. "Thank you for everything Sesshomaru. For saving my life, protecting me from Ukaran, putting up with my shit. You didn't have to do any of those things but you did. I don't know if you noticed, or even cared to, but I haven't been myself lately. But because of your unforgiving and stern attitude this morning, I feel much better."

"I noticed."

"Well I just wanted you to know I appreciate what you have done for me and in turn, my friends."

"Hn." He nodded.

"But, do you know what sparked this whole funk I was in?"

Sesshomaru bent his knees and clasped his claws around them, making him appear less professional than usual. "I am assuming it is because of the soldier."

Kagome nodded. "It just put everything in perspective. I don't know what they are. It just doesn't seem possible. I mean they are human, but they surely don't act like it."

"You are human, but you do not act like it."

She surveyed him with potent wonder and bewilderment. "I guess," she regarded him, a grin etching the corner of her lips.

The comfortable silence returned. The splatter of liquid from the front yard fountain now masked the locust's powerful voices. Kagome turned her head and watched the droplets dance around the enclosed reservoir. For once she noticed the bedizenment and decided to take a closer look.

She quickly stood up and made her way to the beautiful rock. The circular pool of water held a woman in the middle. Her twisting body and flowing drapery was a marvel. The amount of skill it must have taken to carve it was incomprehensible. In her frozen hands she squeezed a serpent. The eyes that held no pupil stared up with an elegant face. She wondered who this mysterious woman was. She must have been important seeing as she was a welcoming decoration for the Western Lands palace.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's presence next to her. Already seeming to know what she was thinking, he spoke out loud inspecting the structure. "She is Benzaiten. The goddess of love."

Kagome instantly was interested. She sprouted an eager expression and pleaded for Sesshomaru to enlighten her. He grunted and continued. "Many centuries ago, dragons were seen as evil, causing chaos and destruction. They feasted upon children without mercy. Benzaiten is one of the seven deities, and the only female. Many prayed to her to put a stop to a particular dragon because she was the daughter of one and knew the habits of these creatures. She descended to the dragons cave to try and stop its feasting. Upon entering, the dragon instantly fell in love with the woman because of her beauty and eloquence. They were then married. And once they were, she was able to end his devouring of children. Which in turn made her a protector goddess."

"Wow," Kagome quipped. She peered at Benzaiten in gratitude and slightly bowed.

"My father ordered her to be erected generations ago. He told me that her power of love is the ultimate shield. And that she will ward off any enemies because of this almighty virtue."

She giggled. "Your father is such a romantic."

"Unfortunate that he is. If it were my choice, I would have chosen for Bishamonten to be built."

"Which one is he?" She asked.

"The God of war."

"Figures you would want that." She hopped up on the stone surface of the fountain and faced him. "Not everything is solved by war Sesshomaru. Just because you can fight doesn't mean you're strong."

For once his face actually gave off something. His eyes held deep thought in what she had just said. His squinted eyes examined the goddess and returned to the miko in confusion. And then that confusion turned into anger when he heard a loud splash.

"What are you doing in there? Get out."

"Oh calm down. There's not a law against standing in a fountain."

His eyes tinted red then resumed gold. "No, but it is disrespectful."

"How am I disrespecting it? By giving her attention that she probably hasn't received in a long time?" She kicked the water lightly and twirled around in the pool.

Sesshomaru deadpanned and remained impassive. "Its okay I promise. You know, where I'm from people don't really pray to the gods and goddesses anymore or make new fountains of them. But we usually make a wish and hope that it comes true."

"And how do you make this wish? By sacrificing an animal?"

"Ewe no." She kneeled on the ledge and searched the ground for a flat pebble. After rustling around in the grass for a while, she finally found one and stood back up. "We would make a wish and then drop a coin in the water," she demonstrated, watching the pebble float to the bottom of the pool.

"How…pointless," he reported.

"Its not," she said with a pout. "Watch, its fun." She grabbed another pebble and walked to the edge where Sesshomaru was standing. "Give me your hands," she instructed. He furrowed his brows in agitation.

"Just do it, its painless."

"I doubt that," he declared raising his arms. She set her hand underneath his and placed the pebble directly in his palm. She gripped his opposite hand and closed it atop of the other. She firmly held onto his imprisoned fingers "Okay, pretend this is a coin and make a wish."

"Why would I need to make a wish?"

"Come on Sesshomaru."

He looked at her small feeble hands on his. "What do I wish for?" He wondered.

"Anything your heart wants."

"Hn." He stared emptily at the ripples in the water made by the Miko's impatience. He opened his mouth to speak. "I wis…" "No!" Kagome shouted with her finger to his lips. "If you say it out loud, it won't come true."

His gaze was directed at her finger. He smelled the sudden aroma of vanilla and cinnamon that lingered on her tips. He blinked rapidly and closed his eyes to focus on a useless wish that would most likely not come true.

When he opened his eyes, Kagome's hands were back on his. She gifted him with a smile and released her hold, letting him drop the pebble into the fountain. He watched it hit the bottom next to the other one she had dropped before.

"What happens now?"

"Nothing. This part is done. You just have to wait and see if your wish comes true."

He grew a bored expression.

"Wasn't that fun?" She inquired.

"No."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're incorrigible."

"Hn. It is time to get out now." He offered his clawed hand for her to take. She was surprised at the gesture but accepted it nonetheless.

She laid a hand on her waist and peered up at him. "Want to play hide-and-go seek?" She asked feeling spontaneous.

"There is no time for recreational activities."

"Right now there is."

"I came out here merely to tell you that today's session was satisfactory. Now it is time for humans to sleep."

"I'm not tired. If I go to my room I'll just be bored. The wishing pebble wasn't fun for you, so let me show you that this is."

"I do not have fun."

"Yes I know. I've heard it all before," she mocked. "Don't knock it till you try it."

He looked at her with disapproval and annoyance, a recurring expression that happened when she was around. His lips started to form the word 'no' but Kagome beat him to the punch.

"This game can be aggressive. And requires a lot of skill," she grinned, persuading him. She knew his competitive side would not turn down the offer.

He growled. "How do you partake in this 'hide and seek'?"

"Well, for example, you would count to lets say, sixty. I would go hide and once you are done counting you try to find me. If you do, then I count and it's your turn to hide."

He lifted a brow. "That seems rather juvenile."

"I'm going to hide," she started to walk away. "No peeking, and you can't use your heightened nose to find me," she yelled out of view.

Sesshomaru half rolled his eyes and indulged her for the moment. "Humans," he ridiculed. Once he no longer sensed her presence he silently started counting.

~~~~~ooOOoo~~~~~

Sakana stood on top of the balcony. She was slanted against the railing with her hands under her chin. She took on the appearance of a small child, mesmerized by what she was watching.

A woman walked up to her and sideways leaned against the banister. "You look happier than usual," she observed.

She didn't answer. She was too absorbed watching a woman drop a small rock in a fountain.

"Hello?" She said waving her arms in front of her face.

The aquatic yokai blinked and shifted her focus to the woman she did not know was there. "Oh. Hello Lady Sango," she quipped straightening herself out. "Do you need anything?"

"No. I was just wondering if you know where Kagome is."

Sakana grinned and nodded her head. "See for yourself."

Sango examined the view from the terrace. She looked at the sky and then to the trees. But something else caught her attention, or rather, 'someone's'.

"Uh, is this a good thing?"

Sakana shrugged. "I'm not really sure. But there's no harm in watching and finding out."

The two women leaned their elbows on the fence with their hands underneath their chins and enjoyed their devious spying.

~~~~~ooOOoo~~~~~

Kagome crouched up in a tree that sat at the back of the palace. Her heart pounded like a drum inside her skin. Adrenaline rushed through her veins. Her trepidation defined her face. She tried to remain as quiet as a mouse, but the excitement was overbearing. She felt like a little kid again, hiding from the seeker like he was an enemy.

All of a sudden the noises in the dark ceased. There were no sounds, only the faint rhythm of breathing. She straightened her back and tried to peep through the gaps of the leaves. She saw nothing.

"Miko," a voice from behind startled her, making her lose balance.

"Holy shit!" She started to tumble off the branch flailing but was caught by the collar of her tunic before she fell. She descended slowly until her feet were grounded. She turned around with a smirk.

"How did you find me?" She asked. "I said no using your keen nose."

"You said nothing about using my ears."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay well I count now. But next time you cant use your yokai abilities."

"How do I find you?"

"Like everyone else does; endlessly searching."

'_What a ludicrous game this is,' _he told himself.

He walked calmly away and Kagome shut her eyes breathing against the tree. She tried to count slowly but she was overcome by the impulse to find the great demon lord.

"45…46…47…"

Her foot tapped on the grass impatiently.

"50,55, 60! Ready or not Sesshomaru, here I come!"

She felt silly uttering those words. Never in a million years did she think she would be playing this childish game with the least childish being ever to walk the planet. For some reason he accepted her request. She didn't know why. Maybe he was rewarding her for her valiant efforts during their session. Maybe he only complied because she was actually successful in making him break a small sweat.

She squashed her meaningless thoughts and searched the grounds for the white haired threat. She looked in the barracks, the infirmary, in the huts windows lining the wall, but she could not find him. She figured he would be hiding somewhere really complicated. Or he would be blending like camouflage into a background. So she carefully scanned the area, but she still didn't see anything or anyone out of place.

She looked towards the top of the wall at a guard gazing down at her. She couldn't see his expression from all the way on the floor, but she assumed he was confused. The other guards were pacing back and forth except him. She waved to him, which made him resume his duty of guarding the wall. Kagome brushed it off and continued her search.

Long silent minutes passed and she had yet to find him. '_Great, I'm sure this is just giving him the satisfaction of humans being useless trackers,' _she thought.

She decided to try a simpler tactic. Instead of looking in complex spaces, she easily strode around the fortress. She didn't strain her eyes to see anymore. Kagome neared the barracks again and decided to walk along side it. She moved towards the back and peered around the corner. And there he was.

He was leaning against the wall with one foot propped and his arms crossed. His head faced hers, and she swore she could almost see a smug visage carved into his porcelain features.

"It is about time," he claimed, walking away. "I was beginning to suspect you would never discover my whereabouts."

"Oh 'ha-ha'," she mocked, following him into the open yard. "Now its my turn again!" She yelled enthusiastically.

"Miko, I have had enough of this game. It is time for you to retire."

"Just one more round! I have a good idea where to hide."

Sesshomaru shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He shooed her away with his arm. She giggled and ran off to try and blend into her surroundings.

Of course one round turned into four. The two opposites common trait of competitiveness kept the game afloat. Kagome found him during a round rather fast, and that upset Sesshomaru. He speculated that hiding in simple places would confuse the Miko, and would take her longer to find him. It worked the first time, but Kagome's eyes were now adjusted to the dark, and could spot his brilliant white hair amongst the black.

Sesshomaru's flawless skill of hunting found the Miko in mere minutes. And this agitated her. She wanted to prove that she could disappear just as well as he could. In the previous round, he hid in the air atop of his cloud. It took her forever to spot him against the sky. After accusing him of cheating, it was now her turn to reciprocate his kindness. So she took off with a devilish grin and left him alone to count.

The game was rather frivolous but it did prove to sate his appetite of entertainment for the moment. So he agreed to another round, a final round. And he would leave her alone in the dark if she protested for more. After sixty slow seconds had gone by, he searched the area for the sneaky Miko. It was hard for him not to give in to his elevated abilities and sniff her out. Her surpassingly pleasant scent of vanilla left an almost translucent trail for him to follow. But he was a demon of his word and resisted the urge to take advantage.

Some time later, he was starting to grow perturbed. He looked in her previous hiding spots and complicated tricky ones but she was not there. For once, she had actually proven to conceal her location adequately. The moon was still high up above and helped shed some light on the situation. Not that he needed it. His eyes worked exceptionally well in the dark. In fact, he preferred it that way.

When a lonely cloud dove in front of the luminous orb, it blocked some of its light from the land. Everything dimmed a shade darker. Sesshomaru looked up and observed the peaceful air all around him, stopping at the top of his gargantuan abode. He lifted a brow and peered at a single silhouette. The cloud ran away from the moon and the light hit the figure radiantly.

Sesshomaru half smirked internally and entered his castle.

A trapdoor silently creaked open. His soundless footsteps walked along the shingled roof. He stopped a few feet away from the standing woman.

~~~~~ooOOoo~~~~~

Her hands gripped the tiles edge and she gazed down on the enclosed ground. She was happy with herself that she had found a suitable hiding place. One where he wouldn't be able to sniff her out this high up even if he wanted to. From her position, he looked like a small white dot. She smiled and watched him endlessly search for her. She could only imagine his annoyance at his failure.

She looked at the moon, distracted when a cloud darkened the sky. When she turned her head back down, she could no longer see him. '_What? He was there a second ago,' _she thought.

She stood up and leaned over the edge to get a better view. But still she saw no one. She crossed her arms with a pout and sighed.

The footsteps stopped inches from her body. Like a predator to its prey, he gauged the right moment to strike.

But the fawn sensed the upcoming danger. She slightly backed up and ran into a marble wall, which made her instantly recoil and turn around. She screamed at the presence and back stepped too far over the ledge. She lost her balance and toppled over. Before she fell to her demise, one of her hands caught a hold of the roof.

With widened eyes, she looked down, something she knew she wasn't supposed to do. But she couldn't help it. Her fear of heights suddenly returned, and she trembled. She swallowed a lump in her throat and swung her body until her other hand grasped the edge. Hanging like a sand bag, she lifted her head and frowned.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell?" She yelled with a cracked voice.

"I found you," he declared, eyeing his razor sharp claw.

"Congratulations, now help me up. You know I hate heights."

"Let go," he instructed.

"Are you insane?" She asked.

"Let go," he repeated.

"I thought you needed me alive! Why would I do that?"

"Let…go."

Kagome shifted her eyes from the far away ground back to the mentally impaired yokai. Why would he want her to let go? Did he really hate being bested at a simple game? Did he despise it so much that he actually wanted her to die? No, that would be completely counterproductive and irrational, right?

But Sesshomaru wasn't one for being predictable. He could save a life one second and end another the next. Not having enough body strength to pull herself up, she was a sitting duck. Well more like a primate out of its barrel. Her sweaty palms started to make her fingers lose grip. The tips turned white and she began to slip. She had no other choice.

The Miko looked into his eyes, and let go.

With her back to the ground, she screamed as she flew passed the levels of the castle. Suspended in the air, the wind enveloped her. She felt like her descent was in slow motion. But she knew her plummet to earth was fast paced. Her heart sprinted at the speed of her dive.

She didn't really want to die this way. She didn't really think that Sesshomaru would be her undoing, but she was obviously wrong. Maybe she pissed him off more than she thought, and this turned out to be the opportune moment to get rid of her. Maybe he didn't actually need her to defeat Ukaran. Maybe it was all just a ploy. It wasn't far fetched that he would do this. His track record for trying to end her life in the past was a passing grade. So she inhaled her last breath and closed her eyes in defeat.

When she thought she would go splat against the surface, she felt something unexpected. Soft hands snaked its way around her body and cradled her. Her eyes snapped open and she found liquid golden globes staring right back into hers. She rapidly blinked in shock. She could feel the heat from his body. She grabbed onto his biceps for dear life.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered.

And in that moment he tensed his muscles and twirled their bodies in the air. It was as easy as breathing for him. He held no fear in his eyes from the height they were falling at. And in turn all of Kagome's insecurities ceased to exist. She didn't feel scared anymore. She didn't feel the phobia of hitting the ground from an unreasonably high altitude. She just felt…weightless.

The rushing sound of wind passing her ears was soothing. It was a noisy silence that was remarkably docile. The blurred backgrounds were vibrant even in the dark, resembling a fast painted canvas of watercolor. Kagome didn't know how to explain her feelings. Going from complete fear to ecstasy was a tangle of sensations that were foreign.

All of her problems had dissipated from her aura. She slowly let go of his arms and lifted them above her head embracing the wind. She stretched her neck, bearing her jaw at him and opened her mouth elegantly. He spun around again, watching the Miko pirouette in the atmosphere like a tasteful performer. She giggled when he suddenly changed direction and felt the tickle of his claws on her soft skin.

He flipped them gracefully, like they were a couple of acrobats dancing with the elements of gravity. Kagome felt free, something she hadn't felt since her return. But then that feeling ended.

She opened her eyes and turned her head. The ground was coming closer and closer with her back facing it. She looked at Sesshomaru with a worried visage. But he did not appear to be concerned. His irises never left hers. She tilted her head back and forth watching the grass become bigger. She squinted her eyes and waited to hit the floor.

Just before she made contact, the grip on her body tightened and Sesshomaru flipped them one last time. She felt a heart-stopping thud.

~~~~~ooOOoo~~~~~

Slightly trembling, she peeked her lids open slowly. She blinked until they were fully agape. She felt warm breath against her face. The clawed hands were still on her back. Her fingers were clamped on either side of his upper arms. Her body was pressed on top of his. There was only silence, until Kagome's lips twitched into a grin.

A loud laugh rippled throughout her frame. Sesshomaru's straight face seemed to give off a more pleased expression. Kagome decided coin wishing and hide and go seek were out the window. What she had just done was the most fun she'd had in a long time. Funny to think that she enjoyed herself with a person who didn't know the meaning of blissful entertainment.

She looked back down at him and genuinely smiled. They stared at each other for minutes. Neither made the incentive to move. But the moment was ruefully obstructed.

"Ahem," a dumfounded spectator chimed.

Sesshomaru snapped his head at the intruder and threw Kagome to the side like an outdated trinket. "Ow," he heard her say from the ground.

He brushed himself off and stood perfectly still. "What news do you bring me Koshi?" He asked the husky messenger.

The confused yokai bowed. "Sorry if I interrupted you Lord Sesshomaru…"

"You didn't," he quickly replied, observing a bound parchment in his hands. "Give me the letter so I may take it to my library."

The man looked around nervously. "Uh…I…uhm…" he couldn't get out his sentence.

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed. "What is it?"

"I apologize my lord. But…the letter is for Lady Kagome."

The Miko's head sprang up from the grass. "What?" She asked standing up. She walked up next to Sesshomaru confused.

"But I haven't even wrote back to Shippo. Odd," she admitted, taking the parcel. "Did the same Kitsune that always writes to me hand this to you?" She asked.

"No. It was a man in a black shroud. I couldn't see his face."

"Did he happen to have a mask on? With a creepy carved smile and no eyes?"

Sesshomaru gave her a look.

"No Lady Kagome. I did not see a mask."

She nodded and unwrapped the letter. Sesshomaru read over her shoulder, just incase it was a threat from Ukaran himself. Kagome's mouth dropped to the floor.

.~.~.~.~.~.

_Graceful as the leaves in the wind_

_Ominous as the rain filled clouds_

_Lustful like a minx who grinned_

_Ethereal like a god in its shroud_

_Feral as a foreboding storm_

_Tame as a sleeping cave_

_Ornamental like a firebug swarm_

_Flawless like an upcoming wave_

_Truthful as a beloved friend_

_Happy as a couple in love_

_Everlasting like a family to tend_

_Swift like the path of a dove_

_Under the sky where the sun rises in the east_

_Near the highest mountain where the sun sets in the west_

.~.~.~.~.~.

Kagome snapped her jaw shut and read it over once more to be sure she wasn't seeing things. She was so discombobulated she backed up expecting to run into Sesshomaru. Instead, she felt nothing.

Her arms flailed but she kept herself upright. She turned and found that he was no longer there. She protruded her lips and spoke still scanning the area for him. "So, the man didn't give you his name?"

"No. But he said he was a friend."

Kagome looked at him. "Oh…I see. Well, thank you. That is all then."

Koshi bowed and walked away from view.

Her thumb grazed the piece of sheepskin softly. She examined it again before she left the front yard and finally retired to her room for the night.

~~~~~ooOOoo~~~~~

The next morning she was more distracted than usual. She almost ran into multiple citizens on her run with Roko. He had to grab her once or twice to make sure she didn't smash into barrels of fish or bouquets of flowers.

She was clumsier with the wooden sword. Her deft hands let it fall to the dirt when Screech clashed his to hers. His berating seemed to flow through one ear and out the other. Her eyes were not focused. But it was not from her depressing emotions the day before.

"Wench," he bellowed.

She shook her head and picked up the piece of wood. "Sorry. I'm ready now," she apologized.

"You better be, or I'm going to eat you."

Kagome gulped and nodded.

After her training ended she took the small amount of time before her next one to watch Sango strike her dummy. She was proud of her friend that she kept herself up to date with weapons. She liked the new sword she possessed. It suited her well.

She walked over to her, wiping a towel on her forehead. "You're improving day by day Sango," she complimented.

The slayer turned her head, leaning her sword against the manikin. "Thanks Kagome. You are too," she smiled.

"So, I'm guessing you like your new sword?"

Sango ignored her question and pressed the issue that had been on her mind. "So, did you have fun last night with Sesshomaru?" She asked.

Kagome turned red. "Uh, how did you know I was with him?"

"It's not like you tried hard to conceal yourself. The balcony proved to be a nice crows nest."

She laughed. "It was interesting," she answered not giving away anything else. "But y'know that letter I showed you last night when I came into your room?"

Sango nodded.

"Did you come up with any ideas on what it could mean? Or whom it came from? Or…"

"Kagome. Obviously it's just a guy who felt like writing you a nice poem. And it's a well written one at that."

"Mhm. I just wish I know who it was so I could thank him.

"Well that's the point of a secret admirer. You aren't supposed to know."

"I understand that. But something just seems off about it."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Well don't think too much, because your session with Sesshomaru starts right now," she instructed, pointing a finger.

Kagome turned to find the half naked demon staring at her. "Alright. I'll see you for lunch Sango," she said not looking at her.

Sango rolled her eyes and resumed her practices.

The Miko closed the distance between them. "Hey Sesshomaru," she said.

He nodded and bent his body in a defensive position.

'_I can see he doesn't want to waste time,' _she thought. She spread her legs and attacked.

~~~~~ooOOoo~~~~~

Kagome sat on the soil in a heap of sweat. He certainly didn't go easy on her today. Not like he ever did. But she figured that their pleasant evening they shared for once without screaming would allow him to cut her some slack.

After their training, he walked away without saying a word. She didn't know why. He usually would inform her what she needed to improve on and what she did well on. But today he just gathered his belongings and left.

Sango strode over to the woman and the two walked away to eat lunch.

At the end of the day, Kagome sat on her bed reading over every syllable of the letter again. She felt like there was something more to this. Who would randomly write her a love note and not reveal who they were? Was it someone she knew? Or a random person who saw her running throughout the city?

She threw the paper in the air; ticked off she didn't know anything useful. The light weighted document sailed nowhere, and landed in her lap taunting her. She grunted and swatted it away. It floated in the air and landed next to her. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

'_Maybe it was Miroku. Maybe he wanted to secretly write Sango a letter professing his undying affections for her.'_

But that couldn't be the case. The shrouded man would have told Koshi who he was. Miroku wasn't one for hiding his emotions and urges.

_'Then who the hell could it be?'_

Kagome was more angry than humbled. Maybe if she found out who it was, only then could she revel in flattery. But until that happened, she wanted to know what the parchment meant. They described different parts of her personality. Obviously it had to be someone that knew her well. Then again, someone could always guess those traits…

'_Damn it all. Maybe Sango's right.'_

She swung her legs off of the edge and walked to the door. Just as she flung it open, Sesshomaru was fiddling with the key to his library. He stopped when he heard her presence.

"Hey there," she waved.

He half turned but said nothing. He glanced at her while still turning the key. Kagome was going to say something else, but the knob clicked and he entered through slamming the door behind him.

"O…kay?" She said.

A few seconds of silence passed and she continued on her way to the bathhouse. After she settled in and adjusted to the warm temperature, more ideas and questions popped inside her head.

Most were on the anonymous letter. But it slowly shifted to Sesshomaru. He seemed distant. Not like they were close or anything. But he actually had conversations with her last night. And after he disappeared in the front yard, he hadn't said a word to her since.

She watched the soap bubbles pool around her. The familiar but refreshing scent of vanilla and cinnamon entered her nostrils. At least she always had the hot springs to look forward to at the end of her work-ridden day. They would be there for her, and wouldn't ignore her or treat her differently no matter the situation. She smiled at her personification and submerged herself underwater.

~~~~~ooOOoo~~~~~

She sat at her usual spot for dinner. Sango was across from her, politely chewing her food. Kagome leaned back with one hand holding her chopsticks and the other clutching the letter.

Sango was a slow eater. But she had already finished consuming the salted pork and vegetables. As she took a chomp of rice, she noticed the woman who had not taken any bites of her own food.

"Kagome…" Sango lectured.

She turned her head but her eyes were still reading the words. "Yeah?"

"Would you look at me?" She pouted.

Kagome finished reading a sentence and finally gave her friend full attention. "What is it?"

"Why do you keep reading that?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"Because I need to know what it means."

Sango threw her chopsticks at her playfully. "I'll tell you what it means. Someone is in love with you. Does there always have to be a hidden agenda?"

Kagome deadpanned. "Sango. When it comes to men. There is always a hidden agenda."

Sango's jaw went crooked. "True."

"Which reminds me. I know I told Shippo I wouldn't bring this up. But…"

"Yes?"

"How are you doing?" Kagome inquired.

"You know how I'm doing. I'm with you everyday fool."

"I know that. But I'm wondering how you're doing romantically."

Sango squinted her eyes. "And I'll repeat. You know how I'm do…"

"I meant with Miroku," Kagome stated, cutting her off.

Sango slouched. "Uh… I don't know. There's nothing to say about it really."

"Oh come on Sango. There's gotta be more than that. You know you can tell me."

"There's not. I'm here. He's there. That's it."

"Yeah but people can work out long distance rel…"

"THERES NOTHING!" Sango shouted, standing up.

Kagome's eyes widened and she watched as her friend ran into the castle, leaving her dishes on the table.

Kagome adjusted herself in the seat. "Yeah…sure there's nothing," she muttered, reading over the paper again.

.~.~.~.~.~.

_Week 3_

_Dear Shippo,_

_ I understand the feeling. The routine here is getting kind of repetitive. Well, who am I kidding? It's the same damn thing everyday. Three weeks I have been here and already I want to do something new in my sessions. But, I have been practicing by myself at night. I use the trees as a training course and I try to bob and weave through them, up them, and down them like a cunning monkey. Unfortunately, I suck. Hopefully over time I'll improve. _

_Anyway, I held back on my other letter to you. But right now I think you need to know that I have discovered something about the army. They can regenerate their limbs. Witnessed it myself by one of our captives we had. So just a heads up, they are even tougher than we thought. I recommend decapitating the head if you encounter one. It seems like a good idea. I've watched too many zombie movies coming from those talking boxes I told you about. So just trust me. _

_Also, I need you to help me out with something. I received a note from an anonymous person. Here it is:_

_Graceful as the leaves in the wind_

_Ominous as the rain filled clouds_

_Lustful like a minx who grinned_

_Ethereal like a god in its shroud_

_Feral as a foreboding storm_

_Tame as a sleeping cave_

_Ornamental like a firebug swarm_

_Flawless like an upcoming wave_

_Truthful as a beloved friend_

_Happy as a couple in love_

_Everlasting like a family to tend_

_Swift like the path of a dove_

_Under the sky where the sun rises in the east_

_Near the highest mountain where the sun sets in the west_

_I don't know what it means besides the obvious compliments embedded in it. Maybe I'm just being too paranoid, but I swear there's something more in this. I can just feel it. Could you please try and decipher it while I keep up on my training? Ask Rin; I know you mentioned once that Sesshomaru had her enrolled in an institution while I was away. Maybe she remembers something about literature that I don't. Please get back to me as soon as you are able so I can stop thinking about this and stop being such an idiot. Thank you Shippo._

_Love always,_

_Kagome_

.~.~.~.~.~.

She put her mind to rest for now. She needed to focus on other things, like her pestering training sessions. Sprinting around a city and holding a sword became a drag. But, she was never bored with Sesshomaru. Although he still didn't speak to her, he always kept her light on her feet and unpredictable.

After, she ate lunch by herself and took a nap. She was reluctant to sleep at first. Some of the nightmares with that disturbing voice started to return to her over the past weekend. It was like they were a broken record. She had the dream where she was pushed off of the invisible cliff. The next night she had the one where she was relentlessly running, then picked up and thrown off of the ravine. And even though she had dreamt these before, it still worried her. And her energy ball within her mind only eased her discomfort temporarily. So for now, she decided to think about other things and let her lids slowly flutter closed.

She had only been asleep for thirty minutes when a person crept up to the side of her bed. Fingers nudged her arms and shook her about until she stirred. Her lids wobbled and shut. The figure shook her harder this time, finally making her eyes burst awake.

"What is it Sango?" She asked resuming her half lidded stature.

"Wake up."

"Why?"

Sango huffed. "Just do it, please."

Kagome groaned into her pillow and weakly sat up. She stretched and yawned like an animal until she was awake. "Okay, what is it?"

"I want to apologize for my freak out a couple days ago. I didn't mean to take my frustrations out on you."

Kagome smiled serenely. "Its okay. Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have brought it up. That was insensitive of me."

"No really. It's my fault."

"No Sango, it's mine."

The two women battled back and forth on who was to blame but it was never settled. They laughed and decided to leave it be. "But to make it up to you, I want to show you something," Sango offered.

That got Kagome excited. "Okay!" She agreed without hesitation.

Sango led her into the foyer and down a long hallway. At the end of it, they were greeted with an enormous African Blackwood door. Ebony metal vines were carved into the wood making the masterpiece appear aged but timeless. Two guards blocked the door holding long spears.

"What's behind here?" Kagome wondered.

"I don't know. I discovered this door walking around and I couldn't keep my eyes off it. Want to know what's inside?"

"Do I ever," Kagome answered. "But, we aren't allowed in any of the rooms besides our own really. This would probably upset Sesshomaru."

Sango lifted a brow. "And since when did you listen to Sesshomaru and follow the rules?"

Kagome laughed. "And since when did you break the rules?"

Sango shook her head. "Well, I guess we will head back then," she made her way to leave but Kagome gripped her arm.

"I don't think one peek will do anything," she winked.

Sango chuckled and the two faced the door. They tried to enter but the guards flashed their weapons. "You two are not allowed in this room," one of them spat.

"Why not?" Sango stood with closed fists.

"We have orders restricting you access to specific rooms in this palace."

"Yeah-yeah we know. Just let us in already. We aren't going to destroy anything or do something stupid," Kagome countered.

They held up their spears defensively. Kagome pouted and walked up to them. "Can we please go in?"

They said nothing. "Please?" Kagome asked again. They remained silent.

"Pretty please?" Sango added in.

The guards were like statues. It didn't even seem like they were breathing. Their gaze was directed straight forward but not focused on anything.

"Oh that's real mature. The silent treatment, how lovely." Still silence. "Well you guys are just so…so…" Kagome didn't know what else to say. She grew more irritated the longer they kept quiet, "such…such…MORONS!"

She stormed off with her hands in the air. Sango stuck out her tongue at them and followed the annoyed miko.

~~~~~ooOOoo~~~~~

The next day Kagome put her entire being into her session with Sesshomaru. She would defend herself and counter his attacks sufficiently. She had to admit that she was improving by leaps and bounds. But no matter how happy she was with herself, she couldn't tell if the white haired yokai was proud of her as well. He displayed absolutely no emotion. Not even to furrow his brows or look pissed off, which she noticed happened frequently when she was around him. He was like a walking Frankenstein minus the circuitry and stitched limbs. Void of any facial expressions and only driven towards one goal. Which in this case was to mold Kagome into a killing machine.

She wiped some sweat off and fanned her face. "So, how did I do?" Kagome wondered.

He looked at her with nothing to offer. He picked up his Kimono and walked out of the training grounds.

"What the hell is his problem?" She asked herself.

Kagome shook her head and walked into the castle to eat her weight in food.

~~~~~ooOOoo~~~~~

She swung from branch to branch like a trapeze artist. She would grip the wood with deft fingers and flip over to change direction. After fluctuating throughout the forest for some time, she crouched herself on top of a branch in one swoop. She stood up using her newfound balance and gauged the distance to the next limb.

She swung her arms back and forth and bent her knees. She held her breath and jumped. Her stomach went smack into the branch, winding her body. She whimpered in pain and slid off crashing to the floor.

"Shit," she squeaked, rubbing her sore abdomen.

Soft moans escaped her mouth. She stared up at the stars, although she couldn't really tell the difference between the ones that danced over her dizzy head and the ones in the sky.

She picked herself up, stroking her stomach. She bolted throughout the trees and found a particularly tall one. Without stopping, she ran up the length of the trunk, gripping the bark protrusions. She threw her body swiftly on top of a branch. Then, she continued to climb up the shaft until she reached the top.

She sat on the tallest limb, overlooking the palace. She still couldn't get used to the massive structure. Her families shrine back at home was a mere shack compared to this one. Every little part of the castle was tended to and cared for. Countless guards and servants made sure that no harm or slander would ever come to the place. And they protected the royal family that resided inside. They were the sole purpose why the west brought home victories. They were everything to this land.

And Kagome realized then at how grateful she really was. She could be residing in a run down hut or sleeping beside a creek. But instead, she was staying here. Staying at a place that was looked up to. A place that people prayed to. A place that now serves as her temporary home.

She smiled to herself and leaned her back on the tree. After a while of staring, she slowly began to drift off into slumber. But unfortunately, the sounds of yelling kept her from a peaceful nap. The tall tree blocked off most noises, but this voice was unusually loud.

She was confused for a moment. She didn't know why or how she was up in a tree. But then she remembered climbing and crawling, until she ended up here. And that's when she realized she was very high up. But for some reason, she didn't feel that afraid.

She stood up on the branch, and the sudden weight of the altitude hit her.

"Okay, maybe I am afraid," she admitted to herself.

Who was she fooling? Heights still scared the living daylights out of her. Why did she think climbing this tree was a good idea? Did she think she was invincible?

The same voice echoed through the treetops and rattled the birds from their resting place. She looked down but it was too dark to see anything. So she decided it was time to descend from her horrific height.

Scaling down the tree was much harder than climbing one. She didn't resemble a smooth minx, but an unbalanced sloth. Her sweaty fingers gripped the rocky bark and shakily pressed on until she was a few feet from the ground. She jumped and landed in a crouched position. When she looked up, she found the two lords of the west accompanied by the lady.

She immediately brushed herself off, stood up, and slightly bowed.

"Greetings Kagome," The lord stated, nodding his head.

"Hello Taisho," Kagome waved.

Something flashed across Okuri's face from their lack of proper formalities. Taisho noticed her change of emotion and quickly reacted before she could explode.

"So Kagome. My mate and I have something to offer you, isn't that right dear?" He asked.

She half rolled her eyes and stared at him. He slightly nudged her forward and nodded his head towards the miko. She bared her teeth at his gesture but straightened herself out. Her head cracked towards hers reluctantly. "Miko," she began.

Kagome bowed her head and waited for her to continue.

It took her a minute to speak. Her lips twitched, "Taisho was wondering…" he nudged her again. She rolled her eyes. "'We,' were wondering, if you would like to attend the upcoming ball as a guest of the Western Lands."

Kagome's mouth hung open. She snapped it shut and answered. "Uh uhm…" she tried to get out her sentence.

"Well, looks like you don't want to. Too bad…" Okuri turned to walk away but an arm stopped her.

"Dear…" Taisho whispered.

Okuri pouted and half turned to scrutinize at the human. She waited impatiently for a reply.

"Y…yes. I would be honored," Kagome announced quickly, worried of pissing Okuri off further.

The Lady of the West nodded and stormed away silently. Taisho smiled, "I am looking forward to seeing you there. We have already invited the slayer. Sesshomaru will inform you of what to wear and when the date is. Farewell," he waved, following his brooding mate.

Kagome stood there facing the demon, awaiting instructions. He stared at her with nothing. She watched the bats fly up above tweet and bicker. The breeze blew by creating an eerie noise. Her hand twiddled and tapped on her waist, growing bored.

Finally, he spoke. "You will be receiving a dress to wear. Sakana will help you tend to it and alter it as needed," he stated, turning to walk away.

"Wait," Kagome held up her hand. "When is it?"

He ceased his movements and faced her. "Three weeks from today, just before dusk." He turned to walk away again.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Wait," she said. He did not stop this time. He kept heading towards the garden. "Sesshomaru!" She yelled stern. He stilled and waited without facing her. "Why won't you talk to me?" This made him turn with a glowering gaze.

She inhaled a strong breath and held it until he answered. But as minutes passed he had yet to say anything. "Ever since that night you haven't said a word to me besides for right now. I just want to know what I did."

He lifted a brow. She must be joking, talking to a lord with such causal informality. Certainly she did not think that she knew him in such an intimate and friendly way. She was just a guest here, a secret weapon. Nothing more.

Knowing she would receive no answer, she changed the subject. "Well can you at least tell me what the ball is for?" She asked with annoyance.

He exhaled and hesitated before answering. Kagome's face was confused the longer it took him to reply. Before she said anything else he quickly articulated, "Me," and then walked out of the area.

Kagome's lips protruded and she stood there in bewilderment.

~~~~~ooOOoo~~~~~

The slayer sat on the floor playing with Kirara. She threw a handmade ball of sticks and the feline would loyally fetch it and bring it back. After awhile of throwing, she heard her door open. The miko plopped down on the edge of her bed and lay back with her feet dangling off the edge.

"Hello," Sango said nonchalantly.

"Hey," she simply stated.

She threw the ball away again and twisted on the wood until she faced her bed. "What's up?" She asked.

"How long has it been since we were invited to that festive dance thing?"

Sango snatched the ball from Kirara and tossed it in a different direction. "I don't know, probably a couple of days. Why?"

Kagome sat up and shrugged. "I'm just curious as to what its really about."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Didn't Sesshomaru already tell you?" Its about him."

"Well yeah. I understand that. But I'm just wondering what he did to make his mother throw him a ball."

"Why do you care so much?" The slayer asked with a quipped brow and a grin.

"I don't. Like I said, I'm just curious."

"Mhm. Well we are in the palace of the west. I'm sure they throw hundreds of royal balls for the family. They are important after all."

Kagome nodded. "Still, any ideas?"

Sango shook her head. "I don't know Kagome. Maybe he won a battle we don't know about. And they are just congratulating him for it."

"I'm sure we would have heard about it beforehand. That's kind of a big deal."

She shrugged and tossed her short hair from side to side. "Maybe Taisho has some news for him or something."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed. "And it's probably something really big."

Sango nodded, now interested. "Like something life changing."

Kagome sprang up from the bed in excitement. "About a much needed award."

Sango dropped the sticks and stood up. "An award that has been coming to him for a long time now."

"An award like the new heir to the West."

"Presented by the Lord of the west himself!"

"Yes! Sango you're a genius. Why else would they throw a ball when we haven't even defeated the enemy yet? Taisho is going to present the title of the west to his son and step down. Maybe to prove that Sesshomaru can handle this upcoming war."

Sango smiled and crossed her arms. "Yep. That has to be the reason."

"Why are we so smart?" Kagome inquired.

"Just lucky I guess," she chimed.

"Wow. That is such big news. I'm glad we will be able to watch history in the making."

"Definitely." The two heads abruptly shifted towards a knock at the door. "Come in," Sango informed.

The handle twisted and Sakana stood next to Koshi, the messenger.

"Hello Lady Kagome and Sango. Koshi did not know where you were, so I lead him here. He has a letter for you."

The slayer stepped forward to receive the paper but Sakana held up her hand. "My mistake Lady Sango. But this is for Lady Kagome."

"What?" Kagome wondered. "Why have I been receiving all of this mail recently?"

"It is from your Kitsune friend this time," Koshi announced.

"Oh!" And then she remembered the contents of her previous letter she wrote to him. "Yes! Finally. Hand it over," She grabbed the parcel and ushered the two out of the room. She ran over to Sango's bed and landed on top of it.

She untied the ribbon and opened the note. "Uh, Kagome. Why are you so excited?"

Before she began reading, she stopped and looked at her friend. "Remember that mysterious love letter I received?"

"Yes, how could I forget?"

"Well I know you told me not to think about it too much. But I couldn't help myself. I asked Shippo to dig a little deeper and see what he comes up with. So come over and read this with me," she offered patting the bedspread next to her.

Sango shook her head and leaned over Kagome's shoulder to indulge her.

.~.~.~.~.~.

_Dear Kagome,_

_ Well, that was an interesting poem some guy wrote for you. I wish I knew who he was, so I could kick his ass. Doesn't he know you have better things to do than read a stupid and pathetic lovesick note? The nerve of some people. I wrote out every sentence and examined it. Unfortunately, the only thing I could decipher was that it is a sonnet. Rin explained to me a few years back that a sonnet is a fourteen-lined poem. So as for me, I don't have any other answers for you. I'm sorry._

_But, you're in luck. I gave it to Rin like you asked and she had some more insight. After she read and reread it over and over again, she finally came up with something. She told me that it is an acrostic poem blended with a sonnet. That's all she said about it though. She didn't tell me what that meant because she had a family to tend to right after she told me. So I hope that helps a little. Sorry there isn't more. _

_Anyways, like usual nothing is going on around here except more families and chores. So let me know if you find out who wrote this. I can't wait to hear back from you. _

_Love,_

_Your favorite fox_

.~.~.~.~.~.

Sango and Kagome exchanged a look. She handed the letter to the slayer so she could scan it over again.

"Hmm," Kagome thought. "Acrostic."

"What's an acrostic poem?" Sango wondered setting the parchment down.

"I'm trying to remember. I know in literature class we discussed all the different types of poems."

"Well, try and recall it. If you want to know anything more about this, that's what you're going to have to do."

"Yeah yeah I know." Kagome paced around the room trying to remember her high school days.

_'Why didn't I ever pay attention in lit class?' _She berated herself. '_Come on Kagome. Think.'_

"Wait, let me see the letter," she held out her arm.

Sango placed it in her palm and watched her read it. "Hmm," she lowly hummed.

"What?" Sango asked.

"I don't fully know the whole order of a sonnet. But I'm pretty it rhymes every other line. Like 'abab, cdcd, efef, gg'."

"Uh…okay," Sango chirped confused.

"Wait…no," Kagome corrected. "This can't be a sonnet. The two last lines don't rhyme, '_east' _and '_west'_."

"Maybe they didn't intend it to be sonnet. They might have not known what it is. And they might have just wanted to write you a random love note."

"Maybe…but this poem seems too…well written."

Sango huffed. "Let me see it again." Kagome handed the paper back and let her look at it.

"The only thing that's weird are the last two sentences. They don't seem to fit with the rest of the lines."

Kagome took the letter back and observed it. "You're right. It doesn't. The poem is about trying to describe me. But the last two are different. Its like they are trying inform me of something."

Sango nodded her head. "Maybe it's trying to inform you of a place."

"Yeah…wait. '_Under the sky where the sun rises in the east_. _Near the highest mountain where the sun sets in the west'_."

"Sango, what is the highest mountain in these lands?"

"Uh…Mount Hakurei I think."

"You're positive?" Kagome inquired.

"Pretty positive."

"Then I think this is talking about Mount Hakurei, telling me to do something."

"Yeah, probably to go on a wild goose chase and run down the damn mountain to re-jog your memory of a lost love or something. That mountains mystical, you know that."

Kagome paused in thought, until a light bulb flickered on inside her head. "Run down the mountain…down until it tells me something…Sango. Again, you're a genius," she announced, hugging her friend.

"Uh…how so?" She asked.

"Because! By scaling down the letter it will tell me something. Now I remember, that's what an acrostic poem is! It tells you a word if you put together the first letter of every line!"

Before Sango could speak, Kagome rushed around the room rummaging through drawers and crannies. She finally pulled out a fresh piece of paper and a feather and placed them on the dresser. She set the ink next to them and ushered Sango over in front of it.

"Write down every letter I tell you."

"Uhm…alright." Sango grasped the feather, dipped it in ink, and waited.

Kagome clasped the paper and scanned the first letter of every sentence. "G," she said first. Sango nodded and scribbled it on the thin lambskin. "O," was the next one.

After a minute, twelve words were now written on the paper. "U."

"Okay, what's the last one?" Sango asked.

"N."

She finished writing and held up her work. The words that were splashed across the page read, _Go left of the sun_.

"Go left of the sun?" Kagome wondered.

Sango squinted her eyes. "So, maybe it has to deal with mount Hakurei…and the sun?"

"Yeah…maybe." But then she figured out something. "Wait…I think I know now."

"What is it?" Sango asked eagerly.

"We know that this isn't a sonnet. Its also an acrostic poem."

"Yes, and?"

"Rin was right, its' both. It's a fourteen-lined sonnet. But it also tells us a message going down. The only sentences that don't agree with the sonnets structure are the last two. And the two tell us about Mount Hakurei, because it is the highest mountain."

"Uh-huh, I'm kind of following you," She lied.

"Sango, don't you get it? It's so obvious now. "To see the full view of the sun rise in the east and set in the west, I have to travel to Mount Hakurei."

"I see…but it is huge. You can't spend weeks searching the entire mountain for someone who didn't even tell you when or where."

"I need to go left of the sun. It doesn't even matter when. You said yourself this poem is telling us of a place. And now we know. So I just need to go left."

"Of mount Hakurei?" She added in, trying to solve the puzzle.

"Yes. I need to go left of Mount Hakurei. The direction of where the sun rises and falls."

Sango sat down on her bed with a blank stare. "That's kind of confusing," she admitted.

"I know. But it all makes sense now. I just need to go there, and I'm sure ill find out what it is I'm supposed to discover."

"Or who to discover. What if this person will be waiting for you there? You know, one of those creepy romantics who will wait everyday until the one he wants arrives."

"Ewe Sango. I doubt it. Maybe it's just a location I'm supposed to see. Something unique or beautiful."

"Or maybe it's Ukaran himself. Leading you out there all alone and capture you when you're least expecting it."

"I don't think our worst enemy would write me a love poem. That's…disturbing."

"Well, you can't just go by yourself. If you go, then I am too."

"Sounds good to me. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So…I'm sure you haven't thought of how Sesshomaru will react to this. Seeing as we aren't allowed to go anywhere."

"Lets just not tell him."

"Kagome…you know he will find out. He finds out everything. You thought you and Sakana were so sneaky when you went to the market that day, but he still found out about it."

"That's because we didn't really plan it. If we think carefully on this one, he won't know."

"Psshh, yeah right." Sango rolled her eyes and started to brush her hair.

"I'm serious. If we pick out a specific time and date to go, we can plan accordingly."

"The only way we could pull that off is if we went on a day where there were plenty of distractions to keep Sesshomaru busy. And everyone else for that matter."

Kagome didn't reply. But a slow grin etched the corner of her face. It then turned into a full-blown smile. She leaned to one side with her hands on her hips.

Sango stilled her brush and looked at her friend. "What?"

"I think I know of a distraction," she lifted her chin in the air producing a devious glare.

She looked at her in question, until realization hit her. "Oh no…no no…no. That is a terrible idea. We are supposed to be honored guests. What do you think will happen if we go then? They will hate us. More than they already do."

"Come on Sango…."

"No Kagome. Absolutely not."

She kept staring at her friend with that grin, never faltering. Sango shook her head. The two were silently battling with the other until one finally caved.

Sango sighed. "Sometimes…I want to lock you up."

"But you love me anyways," Kagome stated, side hugging her defeated slayer.

She rolled her eyes, not returning her embrace. "I blame you if we get caught."

She nodded and spoke. "Lets leave after the big announcement. I'm positive everyone will be distracted once that happens. Way too distracted to care about a couple of puny humans disappearing."

"Whatever you say," Sango deadpanned.

"Then it's settled. We will plan our temporary escape until then. And we will leave right after Taisho reveals his news."

Without another word, the excited Miko exited the room, leaving the slayer alone with her thoughts.

~~~~~ooOOoo~~~~~

_A/N: Well, theres another chapter. Sorry I took so long. I moved into a house off campus so I have been really busy. I don't have the drawings yet, I know I keep putting it off. I just have a lot to do right now and writing this makes me busy too. So hopefully within the next couple of chapters I will have the drawings up on deviant art. _

_Another side note. The part with the goddess of love. That's all true. I researched Japanese mythology and came across that story. Thought it was a nice touch to the chapter. _

_Also, the acrostic poem and sonnet are correct. An acrostic poem spells something going down the sentences, every first letter. And of course, I hope you know what a sonnet is…well after reading this, now you do. So you're welcome_

_Love you guys, thanks for the support!_

~~~~~ooOOoo~~~~~


End file.
